Plus facile que de s'endormir
by Eohwel
Summary: Traduction de la fanfic de JacobApples. Harry est frappé par le Sort de Mort et se réveille le jour de la Dernière Tâche. Vers qui se tourner ? Comment gérer le voyage temporel, recréer du lien avec ses amis ? Cette histoire est l'Ordre du Phénix si Harry avait été un peu plus sage et Luna un peu plus présente. Pas de paradoxe temporel, Harry n'est pas un dieu tout-puissant.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule la traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italique des premiers chapitres sont des extraits de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, puis de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident encore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer de celle des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep (  s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 1 : Plus rapide et plus facile que de s'endormir.**

_La trahison de Dumbledore n'était presque rien. Il existait un plan plus vaste, bien sûr. Harry avait simplement été trop sot pour le voir, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il n'avait jamais mis en question sa conviction que Dumbledore voulait qu'il reste vivant. Maintenant, il voyait que son espérance de vie avait toujours été déterminée par le temps qu'il mettrait à éliminer les Horcruxes. Dumbledore lui avait passé le relais en le chargeant de les détruire et, docilement, il avait continué à rogner les liens qui unissaient non seulement Voldemort mais lui-même à la vie ! Comme il était ingénieux, élégant, d'épargner des vies supplémentaires en confiant la tâche dangereuse au garçon qui était déjà destiné au sacrifice et dont la mort ne serait pas une calamité mais un nouveau coup porté à Voldemort._

_Et Dumbledore avait su que Harry ne se défilerait pas, qu'il irait jusqu'à la fin, même si c'était sa fin à lui, car il avait pris la peine de chercher à le connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore savait, comme le savait Voldemort, que Harry ne laisserait personne mourir à sa place après avoir découvert qu'il était en son pouvoir d'en finir. L'image de Fred, Lupin et Tonks allongés morts dans la Grande Salle s'imposa dans son esprit et pendant un moment, il put à peine respirer : la mort était impatiente…_

_James avait exactement la même taille que Harry. Il portait les vêtements dans lesquels il était mort. Ses cheveux étaient mal peignés, ébouriffés, et ses lunettes un peu de travers, comme celles de M. Weasley._

_Sirius était grand, beau, et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans la réalité. Il marchait à grands pas, avec une grâce décontractée, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres._

_C'était Lily qui avait le plus large sourire. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Harry, scrutèrent son visage avec avidité comme si elle ne pourrait jamais le contempler suffisamment._

_\- Tu as été si courageux._

_Il lui fut impossible de parler. Il la dévorait des yeux en pensant qu'il aurait voulu rester là à la regarder à tout jamais, que cela lui aurait suffi._

_\- Tu y es presque, dit James. Tout près. Nous sommes… si fiers de toi._

_\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

_La question puérile s'était échappée des lèvres de Harry avant qu'il ait pu la retenir._

_\- Mourir ? Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi._

88888888

_\- Harry Potter, dit-il très doucement._

_Sa voix aurait pu se confondre avec le crépitement du feu._

_\- Le Survivant._

_Voldemort avait levé sa baguette, la tête toujours penchée sur le côté, comme un enfant en proie à la curiosité, se demandant ce qui arriverait s'il poussait les choses plus loin. Harry soutenait le regard des yeux rouges. Il voulait que tout se passe vite, pendant qu'il pouvait encore tenir debout, avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de lui-même, avant qu'il ne trahisse sa peur…_

_Il vit alors la bouche remuer, puis il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et tout disparut._

88888888

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la cicatrice si douloureuse qu'il roula hors de son lit en hurlant. La mort n'aurait pas dû faire si mal. Soit ça, soit Sirius était un connard de lui avoir menti.

Quand la douleur reflua, il se dégagea de ses couvertures et se mit difficilement sur ses pieds.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Non, rectification, tout un tas de choses n'allait pas. Il était dans la Tour de Gryffondor, et apparemment il venait juste de se réveiller. Il trouva ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Le reste des lits était vide. Était-il plus petit ? Harry alla à la salle de bain et la vue de lui-même dans le miroir l'effraya, et ce n'était pas parce que sa cicatrice suintait de sang, c'était parce que le visage de le miroir avait trois ans de moins que ce qu'il aurait dû avoir.

Et il était petit.

Harry fronça les sourcils et attrapa une serviette, la mouillant dans le lavabo pour laver le sang. Quel genre de rêve taré était-ce ? Nettoyer la plaie faisait mal, mais l'eau froide calma aussi la douleur de son front.

\- Harry ?, appela une voix depuis le hall.

\- Ici ! cria Harry en retour.

Il garda son regard fixé sur le miroir, il regarda la cicatrice se fermer et guérir magiquement pour ne devenir qu'une très légère ligne blanche. L'éclair était toujours visible, mais seulement si vous le cherchiez. Son rêve devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

\- M. Potter ?

C'était le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry laissa la serviette ensanglantée dans le lavabo et alla la rejoindre.

\- Vous devez vous habiller, M. Potter, l'informa-t-elle quand elle le vit.

\- Pourquoi ?, fit Harry en clignant des yeux.

_\- Potter, dit-elle, les Champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond juste après le petit-déjeuner._

\- Excusez-moi ?, Harry fronça les sourcils.

_\- Les familles des Champions sont invitées à assister à la Dernière Tâche. Il s'agit simplement d'aller leur dire bonjour._

Que se passait-il ? Avait-il de nouveau quatorze ans ? Ce rêve devenait beaucoup trop réaliste pour n'être qu'un rêve. Était-ce l'au-delà ? Un genre de jeu cosmique qui le ferait vivre la mort de Cédric encore une fois ? Si c'était le cas, revivre la mort de Sirius aurait été pire. Ou était-ce un genre de voyage temporel de l'âme ? Est-ce que c'était même possible ?

\- Venez M. Potter, ou vous serez en retard. Vous avez déjà manqué le petit-déjeuner.

Harry enfila rapidement ses robes et rejoignit sa Directrice de Maison dans la Salle Commune, avant de la suivre silencieusement. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Harry admira leur qualité, intacte, pas transformés en gravats.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle située avant la Grande Salle, et c'était comme entrer dans ses propres souvenirs.

_Cédric et ses parents étaient juste derrière. Viktor Krum se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce et parlait en bulgare avec sa mère, une femme aux cheveux bruns, et son père dont il avait hérité les traits. De l'autre côté, Fleur bavardait avec sa mère qui tenait par la main sa petite sœur Gabrielle. Elle adressa un geste de la main à Harry qui lui fit signe à son tour. Enfin, il vit Mme Weasley et Bill, debout devant la cheminée. Le visage rayonnant, ils s'avancèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire._

_\- Surprise !, s'exclama Mme Weasley, l'air excité. On a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de venir te voir, Harry !_

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_\- Ça va ?, lui demanda Bill en lui serrant la main. Charlie aurait bien voulu venir, mais il n'a pas trouvé le temps. Il a dit que tu avais été fantastique contre le Magyar à pointes !_

_Harry remarqua que Fleur regardait Bill avec beaucoup d'intérêt par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien contre les longs cheveux ou les boucles d'oreilles avec des crochets de serpent._

Harry ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Cédric était vivant. Et Fred ?

_\- Ça fait plaisir de revenir ici, dit Bill, en regardant autour de lui (Violette, l'amie de la Grosse Dame, lui fit un clin d'œil dans son cadre). Il y a cinq ans que je n'avais pas mis les pieds ici. Le tableau du chevalier fou est toujours là ? Le Chevalier du Catogan ?_

Harry acquiesça.

_\- Et la Grosse Dame ? demanda Bill._

_\- Elle était déjà là à mon époque, dit Mme Weasley. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon une nuit quand j'étais rentrée au dortoir à quatre heures du matin…_

_\- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais hors du dortoir à quatre heure du matin ? s'exclama Bill en contemplant sa mère avec stupéfaction._

_Mme Weasley sourit, le regard brillant._

_\- Ton père et moi, nous étions allés faire une promenade au clair de lune, répondit-elle. Il s'était fait prendre par Apollon Picott – c'était le concierge à l'époque. Ton père en porte encore les marques._

_\- Tu nous fais faire un tour Harry ?, dit Bill._

\- Oui, bien sûr.

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et passèrent devant Amos Diggory qui se tourna vers eux._

_\- Ah, te voilà, toi ? dit-il en toisant Harry. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir un peu moins fier maintenant que Cédric a le même nombre de points que toi, hein ?_

_\- Comment ?, s'étonna Harry._

_\- Ne fais pas attention, dit Cédric à voix basse en regardant son père les sourcils froncés. Il est en colère depuis l'article de Rita Skeeter sur le Tournoi - tu sais, quand elle a laissé entendre que tu étais le seul Champion de Poudlard._

_\- Il n'a pas jugé utile de démentir, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Amos Diggory suffisamment fort pour que Harry entende tandis qu'il s'avançait vers la porte en compagnie de Mme Weasley et de Bill. Enfin, ça ne t'empêchera pas de lui montrer de quoi tu es capable, Ced. Tu l'as déjà battu une fois, non ?_

_\- Rita Skeeter fait toujours ce qu'elle peut pour causer des ennuis à tout le monde, dit Mme Weasley avec colère. Je croyais que vous saviez ça, vous qui travaillez au Ministère !_

_M. Diggory sembla sur le point de lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais sa femme posa une main sur son bras et il se contenta de hausser des épaules._

_Harry passa une matinée très agréable dans le parc ensoleillé en compagnie de Bill et Mme Weasley à qui il montra le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et le vaisseau de Durmstrang. Mme Weasley fut intriguée par le Saule Cogneur, qui avait été planté après qu'elle eut terminé ses études et raconta diverses anecdotes sur le garde-chasse qui avait précédé Hagrid, un certain Ogg._

Harry parcourait son rêve. Souriant, discutant, le traitant comme si c'était la même ligne temporelle que dans son souvenir, comme si rien de terrible n'allait arriver. Comme s'il ne venait pas juste de mourir et se réveiller presque quatre ans dans le passé, le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu au pouvoir. Comme si Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas guidé vers sa mort.

_Ils retournèrent au château pour le déjeuner._

_\- Maman ! Bill !, s'écria Ron, abasourdi, lorsqu'il eut rejoint la table des Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?_

_\- On est venu Harry pour la Dernière Tâche !, répondit Mme Weasley d'un ton joyeux. Je dois dire que c'est bien agréable pour une fois de ne pas avoir à faire la cuisine. Comment s'est passés ton examen ?_

_\- Oh… bien, répondit Ron. Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les noms des gobelins révoltés, alors j'en ai inventé quelques-uns. Mais ça ne fait rien._

_Il se servit un pâté de viande avec des légumes sous le regard sévère de Mme Weasley. _

_\- Ce n'était pas difficile, ils ont tous des noms du style Borbog le Barbu et Eûrk le Crasseux._

_Fred, George et Ginny vinrent également s'asseoir à côté d'eux, et Harry passa un si bon moment qu'il eut l'impression d'être de retour au Terrier._

_\- Bonjour Hermione, dit Mme Weasley, d'une façon beaucoup moins chaleureux que d'habitude._

_\- Bonjour, dit Hermione._

_Son sourire s'évanouit en voyant l'expression glaciale de Mme Weasley._

_Harry les regarda l'une après l'autre, puis décida d'intervenir :_

_\- Mme Weasley, dit-il, j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru les bêtises de Rita Skeeter dans Sorcière-Hebdo ? Hermione n'a jamais été ma petite amie._

_\- Ah ?, dit Mme Weasley. Heu… Non, bien sûr, je n'en ai pas cru un mot !_

_Mais, à partir de cet instant, elle devint beaucoup plus cordiale avec Hermione._

_Harry, Bill et Mme Weasley passèrent l'après-midi à faire une grande marche dans le parc autour du château, puis retournèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le grand banquet qui avait lieu ce soir-là. Ludo Verpey et Cornelius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur, mais Cornelius Fudge, assis à côté de Madame Maxime, avait l'air grave et ne parlait à personne. Madame Maxime se concentrait sur son assiette et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. À l'autre bout de la table, Hagrid ne cessait de la regarder._

_Il y avait plus de plats que d'habitude mais Harry, qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux, ne mangea pas grand-chose. Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea dans le silence._

_\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les Champions sont priés de suivre M. Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place._

_Harry se leva. Ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudirent, la famille Weasley et Hermione lui souhaitèrent bonne chance et il sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cédric, Fleur et Krum_

_\- Ça va, Harry, en forme ?, demanda Verpey tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches de pierre. Tu te sens d'attaque ?_

\- Je pense que nous allons tous mourir, déclara Harry d'un ton neutre.

Après tout, son rêve se rapprochait vite du cauchemar. Il espérait qu'il allait vite se réveiller.

Verpey rigola, pensant qu'Harry plaisantait.

_Ils pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était à présent méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec, face à eux, une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes avaient commencé à se remplir. On entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des Champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid, qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe._

_\- Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, dit le Professeur McGonagall aux Champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitiez être secourus, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?_

_Les Champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête._

Harry ne hocha pas la tête, il essaya de se réveiller. Ça ne marcha pas.

_\- Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux quatre patrouilleurs._

_\- Bonne chance, Harry, murmura Hagrid, et tous les quatre partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour du labyrinthe._

_Verpey pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et marmonna :_

_\- Sonorus._

_Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le stade._

_\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi vous rappeler le classement actuel ! À la première place ex æquo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points : M. Cédric Diggory et M. Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !_

_Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt Interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri._

_\- A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : M. Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !_

_Nouveaux applaudissements._

_\- Et à la quatrième place : Mlle Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !_

_Harry aperçut Mme Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione qui applaudissaient Fleur poliment. Il leur adressa un signe de la main et ils lui firent signe à leur tour, le visage rayonnant._

_\- Attention… à mon signal, Harry et Cédric !, reprit Verpey. Trois… deux… un…_

Et tout se produisit comme la première fois. Harry ne parla pas autant, mais, au bout du compte, c'était juste lui et le Poufsouffle devant la coupe.

\- Tu devrais la prendre, dit Cédric.

\- C'est un piège, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu dire, c'est un piège ? fit l'autre, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quiconque se saisit de cette coupe va mourir.

Cédric fixa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Cette coupe est un piège et le Professeur Maugrey est un imposteur, expliqua Harry.

Il soupira et tendit la main vers la coupe.

\- Mais je suis déjà mort, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Harry… commença Cédric, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Harry ou de le rejoindre.

Alors qu'il sentit le tiraillement dans son nombril, Harry espéra vivement qu'il était toujours en train de rêver.

88888888

Cédric envoya des étincelles rouges dans le ciel et commença à appeler à l'aide. Cela prit dix minutes pour qu'elle arrive, mais ils ne furent pas d'un plus grand secours que Cédric ne l'avait été. Le faux Maugrey reçut le Baiser du Détraqueur et le vrai Maugrey fut sauvé. Mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où Harry était partit.

88888888

Harry atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il détestait les Portoloins, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'attraper cette maudite coupe ? Il devait vraiment arrêter de traiter tout ça comme un rêve parce que la douleur était un facteur très réel, là, et les événements pouvaient être changés.

Par exemple, il n'y avait pas d' « autre ».

Harry lança un Réducto dans l'obscurité, éclatant une pierre tombale.

Quelqu'un glapit, et la voix de Jedusor hurla : « Soumets-le, imbécile ! »

Mais Harry avait dressé un charme du bouclier qui renvoya le sort de Queudver. Harry commença à lancer sortilèges et charmes les uns à la suite des autres sans un mot et sans pause.

Marre de la mort, il voulait vivre, et il ne marcherait plus jamais vers sa mort, Plus Grand Bien ou pas.

Queudver était un pitoyable duelliste.

\- Ne fuis pas ! ordonna Voldemort.

Mais Queudver était en train de perdre. Trois ans, trois ans de souffrance et de misère à apprendre à se battre pour survivre, y parvenant à peine à l'école en fuyant pour sauver sa vie, braquer des banques, et être sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées. Harry arrivait tout juste du champ de bataille, alors que Queudver… Queudver était plus faible que les vers qui mangeait la poussière.

Harry se battit, et avec un « pop » Queudver transplana avec son maître. Abandonnant quelqu'un derrière, dans l'herbe.

Harry lévita une pierre tombale et écrasa Nagini avec à plusieurs reprises, alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui tous crocs dehors.

\- Tu sais, admit-t-il, la baguette toujours pointée sur le corps du dernier Horcruxe, je ne déteste pas les serpents. Je déteste juste ceux de Voldemort, vous êtes tous flippants et tordus.

Nagini ne répondit pas, étant bel et bien morte.

Harry supposa qu'il pourrait reprendre la coupe, retourner à Poudlard. Il hésita. Rien en lui ne le poussait à retourner à Poudlard, vers Dumbledore, vers les étudiants ou vers les médias. Mais il devrait le faire parce que ce n'était pas un rêve. D'une quelconque façon, mourir lui avait fait remonter le temps. 1995 n'était pas une bonne année pour lui.

Il s'approcha de la tombe de Jedusor Senior et attira d'un sort tous les os. Macabre ? Absolument. Mais Voldemort en avait eu besoin des os de son père pour retrouver son corps. Harry pointa sa baguette et les os desséchés volèrent en éclats et disparurent dans un souffle de vent.

Il sortit du cimetière et suivit un chemin vaguement familier qui s'éloignait de la ville et du manoir Jedusor. Après une heure de marche, il trouva la cabane des Gaunt, que Dumbledore lui avait montré dans la Pensine, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait.

Il trouva la Bague, et métamorphosa un bout de bois en une balle de porcelaine suffisamment grande pour la contenir. Il la ramassa avec ce contenant improvisé, finissant la métamorphose pour refermer la balle, isolant le poison du morceau d'âme imprégné dans l'anneau, et l'empocha, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait pas de trou dans sa poche.

Harry avait pensé à énormément de choses pendant sa marche, et plus encore pendant son retour au cimetière.

Premièrement : si une deuxième chance vous est donnée, ne la gâchez pas.

Deuxièmement : Snape était plus digne de confiance que Dumbledore, et McGonagall ou Flitwick étaient plus dignes de confiance que Snape. Il allait devoir bien choisir à qui il allait raconter toute son histoire pour être sûr que Dumbledore n'allait pas essayer de le contrôler une nouvelle fois.

Troisièmement : les Horcruxes. Avec sa tête saignant douloureusement le matin même, il était prêt à parier que c'était dû à la mort de son Horcruxe. Le Journal était éliminé, il avait la Bague, Nagini était morte, ce qui laissait seulement la Coupe, toujours à Gringotts, le Diadème, toujours à Poudlard, le Médaillon, toujours au Square Grimmaurd, et, bien sûr, Voldemort, dans sa forme de bébé alien.

Quatrièmement : Hedwige, Sirius, Fred, Cédric, Lupin, Nymphadora et tant d'autres étaient toujours vivants et Harry voulait qu'ils le restent.

\- Alors, à qui faire confiance ?, se demanda Harry à voix haute alors qu'il se tenait devant la coupe gisant, inerte, sur le sol.

Il faisait nuit noire mais ses yeux s'étaient depuis longtemps adaptés à la lumière de la lune.

\- A qui faire confiance ?

_Pas Dumbledore._

Ce n'était pas une voix dans sa tête. C'était une réaction viscérale après avoir aimé et fait confiance à un homme qui avait planifié sa mort.

\- Alors, à qui je fais confiance qui n'est pas Dumbledore ?, interrogea Harry toujours à voix haute.

Pas Snape, pas McGonagall, pas même Sirius.

_Alors qui ?_

Pourtant la pensée avait déjà traversé son esprit. Filius Flitwick. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre mais c'était un homme bon, un champion de Duel, et le Directeur de la Maison de Serdaigle. Harry aurait bien besoin d'un peu de sagesse à ce moment de sa vie.

Bien sûr, tout ceci pouvait encore être un rêve. Merlin, faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

88888888

\- Harry !

Hermione fut la première à le rejoindre. Elle pleurait. Mme Weasley n'était pas loin derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? », « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ». C'était tout ce que les gens avaient à lui demander une fois qu'ils réalisèrent qu'en fait, il allait bien.

\- Cimetière, Voldemort, Pettigrow, ils se sont enfuis, résuma Harry.

\- Tu es un idiot !, cria Cédric. Tu savais que c'était un piège, pourquoi diable l'as-tu attrapée ?

\- Parce que si l'un d'entre nous devait mourir, je préférais que ce soit moi, établit Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait que la vérité sur le visage du Gryffondor, et personne qui entendit ses mots ne pensa qu'il plaisantait.

Après ça, entre McGonagall et Mme Weasley, Harry retourna au château sans être intercepté et fut envoyé à l'infirmerie pour se faire examiner par Mme Poppy Pomfresh. Laquelle renvoya tout le monde, même le Directeur.

\- Je peux rester jusqu'à la fin du semestre ?, demanda Harry.

Poppy, qui était plus qu'habituée à avoir le jeune homme comme pensionnaire, fut prise de court par sa question. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait demandé à rester plus longtemps. Elle accepta. Il restait moins d'une semaine de toutes façons, et elle serait soulagée de garder un œil sur lui.

Sa question suivante fut encore plus surprenante que la première.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez regarder à ma cicatrice s'il vous plaît ? Elle saignait ce matin.

Elle obtempéra et ce qu'elle trouva l'effraya.

\- Possession, souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Ce… ce résidu venait d'une autre source de vie magique, comme une sangsue essayant de frayer son chemin pas seulement jusque dans votre esprit, mais aussi jusque dans votre âme.

\- Est-ce que c'est parti ?

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris ?

\- Dites-moi juste, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, c'est parti, et quels que soient les dommages causés, vous devriez être capable d'en guérir maintenant. Comment l'avez-vous enlevé ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, tenta-t-il.

Elle tomba pas dans le piège et le réprimanda.

\- M. Potter !

\- Le sort de mort, répondit Harry brièvement.

\- Vous avez dirigé le sort de mort sur votre cicatrice ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non, j'ai rêvé que Voldemort le faisait, je me suis réveillé en ayant mal à la tête et je saignais.

Poppy fronça les sourcils et sortit une fiole de sa blouse.

\- Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Buvez-la et essayez de ne vous soucier de rien.

\- Je ne veux pas parler à Dumbledore, lâcha Harry.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais reposez-vous, M. Potter.

Il fit ce qu'il était lui demandé, content d'avoir du répit.

88888888

Dumbledore se débrouilla pour voir Harry, qui lança une regard noir à Pomfresh, qui lui rendit un regard désolé avant de se replier dans son bureau.

Harry n'octroya qu'un seul regard au vieux sorcier aux yeux scintillants avant de fixer ses mains. Cet homme, ce pilier dans sa vie, avait fait en sorte de le conduire à sa chute. Chuter. C'était le dernier souvenir qu'avait Harry de cet homme en vie, Albus chutant de la tour parce qu'il avait forcé, il _avait f__orcé_ Snape à le tuer.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, dit Dumbledore gentiment.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille, rétorqua Harry.

\- Comment savais-tu que la coupe était un piège ?

\- Parce que c'était la dernière chose à faire au cours de la Tâche, il devait forcément y avoir un but, une raison pour laquelle mon nom a été mis dans la Coupe de Feu.

\- Logique.

Logique ? Quand est-ce que la logique avait été un facteur majeur dans la vie de Harry ?

\- Je suis allé dans le cimetière, il a l'air d'y avoir eu une bataille là-bas. J'ai trouvé le serpent.

\- Queudver s'est enfui avec Voldemort, déclara Harry sans lever la tête.

\- Il est de retour ?

\- Seulement de la même manière où il n'est jamais vraiment parti, répondit Harry en secouant négativement la tête.

\- C'est bien, soupira Dumbledore.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que vous voulez ma mort_, pensa le jeune homme. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas juste. Albus voulait que Voldemort meure, Harry était juste un moyen d'accomplir cette fin.

\- Harry…

\- Pouvez-vous partir s'il vous plaît ? Je suis fatigué.

\- Bien sûr, si tu m'as dit tout ce qu'il y avait d'important, je peux partir.

Harry établit un contact visuel direct, ses protections mentales aussi solides qu'elles pouvaient l'être. Peut-être que, sans un bout de l'âme d'une autre personne attaché à son esprit, il pourrait devenir bon à cette magie de l'esprit.

\- Vous savez tout ce qu'il y a d'important, Monsieur.

C'était le même ton qu'Harry avait utilisé avec Snape. Albus eut l'air médusé.

\- Harry, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal ?

Le regard du jeune homme devint distant et colérique.

\- Jamais directement.

_Seulement par votre inaction._

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer. Si tu penses à quelque chose, dis-le-moi.

Harry se rallongea, fermant la conversation, et tourna le dos au vieil homme.

88888888

Harry passa son dernier jour à Poudlard à détruire les Horcruxes. Il descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets en premier, avec la Bague, et la poignarda directement à travers son contenant en porcelaine. L'anneau hurla et la fumée noire mourut. Il ramassa la pierre avec un bout de robe déchirée et l'enfonça dans la bouche ouverte de Serpentard, là d'où le basilique était sorti.

Il enveloppa le croc dans un morceau de cuir et utilisa son balais pour remonter le passage qu'il avait nettoyé. Il alla directement dans la Salle sur Demande, trouva et détruisit le Diadème. Il regarda les pièces de la couronne et les rangea dans une sacoche.

Comment Harry était-il supposé pénétrer dans Gringotts maintenant ? Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours en prison, donc la première façon complètement tarée qu'ils avaient utilisée ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il regarda autour de lui en cherchant l'inspiration dans la salle, et c'est la salle elle-même qui lui donna une idée.

\- Dobby ? appela Harry.

Dobby apparu avec son accueil habituel.

\- Dobby, est-ce que tu sais comment braquer Gringotts ?

\- De quoi Harry Potter a-t-il besoin ?, demanda l'elfe en clignant des yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de la Coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouve dans le coffre Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dobby frissonna mais claqua des doigts et la Coupe apparu devant eux, le son du métal tintinnabulant alors qu'elle atterrissait sur le sol.

\- Ça ne peut pas être si facile, s'ébahit Harry, bouche bée.

\- Si Harry Potter monsieur avait demandé à Dobby de lui procurer de l'argent de n'importe quel coffre à part le sien, Dobby n'aurait pas pu le faire. Mais c'est un objet de Poudlard, et il appartient à l'école.

Alors que Dobby parlait, Harry sortit le croc du basilique et frappa la Coupe. Ça hurla et la Coupe fut marquée d'une énorme entaille et une tâche noire, mais il n'y avait plus d'âme.

\- Harry Potter monsieur, c'était de la Magie Noire, murmura l'elfe.

\- Ouaip, et il y en a un dernier.

\- Où ça monsieur ? s'enquit Dobby, prêt à relever le défi.

\- Square Grimmaurd, le Médaillon de Serpentard.

Dobby claqua de nouveau des doigts, mais le Médaillon n'apparut pas tout seul.

Un elfe grommelant était attaché au pendentif,un elfe prêt à en découdre.

\- Attends Kreatur ! intima Harry. Kreatur attends ! Nous essayons de le détruire, comme Maître Régulus te l'a demandé !

Kreatur fit une pause dans sa tentative d'étrangler Dobby, et se tourna lentement vers l'humain.

\- Que savez-vous à propos de Maître Régulus ?

\- Sirius Black est mon parrain, et ce Médaillon doit être ouvert par un Fourchelangue, puis détruit par quelque chose qui est efficace contre la plus noire des magies.

Kreatur lâcha Dobby, qui toussa et lança un regard sombre au vieil elfe.

Le jeune homme fit signe à l'elfe de poser le pendentif, Kreatur obtempéra avec réluctance.

\- _Ouvre-toi_, siffla Harry.

Il sentit une pointe de joie, qu'il tua dans l'œuf dès que les gonds s'activèrent. Un autre nuage de fumée noire hurlante, et c'était fini. Le Journal, le serpent, la Bague, le Diadème, la Coupe, le Médaillon, et lui-même avaient tous été détruits.

Harry ramassa le Médaillon, qui était quasiment intact, et lui ordonna de se fermer. Il le tendit à Kreatur en le remerciant, lequel le regarda avec admiration.

\- Merci à vous Maître Potter, lui retourna-t-il avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Harry Potter monsieur ? demanda Dobby.

\- Non, Dobby, merci beaucoup.

\- Dobby doit retourner à la préparation du festin, mais vous pouvez appeler Dobby dès que vous avez besoin de lui !

Harry acquiesça et Dobby disparut également.

Parcourant les couloirs, le jeune homme essaya de ne pas se souvenir ce à quoi ils avaient été réduits. Mais c'était dur. Il fit son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Flitwick, et frappa à sa porte.

\- Entrez, invita une voix joyeuse. Oh, M. Potter, entrez donc.

Harry s'approcha de la table, fermant le battant derrière lui. Il était content de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun portait dans le bureau du professeur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, M. Potter ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à propos de devoirs ou des examens. Vous avez été excusé de ceux-ci pour l'année.

\- Professeur, commença le jeune homme, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, quelqu'un à qui je peux faire confiance.

Flitwick se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

\- Vous voulez dire, l'Ordre de Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas voir Dumbledore lui-même ?, demanda l'enseignant en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Parce que j'en ai assez de me prendre des sorts de mort par un psychopathe fou.

Flitwick cligna des yeux.

\- Expliquez-vous.

C'est ce que fit Harry. Commençant avec la prophétie, le rôle de Snape, Quirrel, la Chambre des Secrets, Sirius, Queudver, la Coupe de Feu, le retour de Voldemort, les Horcruxes, la mort de Dumbledore, l'école dirigée par des Mangemorts, la Bataille de Poudlard, la mort de Harry, lui se réveillant le matin de la dernière Tâche, et lui chassant de nouveau les Horcruxes.

Harry eut l'impression de parler pendant des heures, et quand il eut fini, Flitwick invoqua un verre d'eau. Il enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux pendant que le jeune homme vidait avidement son verre.

\- Albus… je ne peux pas y croire, déclara finalement le professeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?, demanda Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes censé faire ?, se récria Flitwick, outré. Rien, rien ! Vous n'auriez dû être responsable de rien de tout ceci ! Ce sont nous, les adultes, qui aurions dû faire quelque ch…

\- J'ai dix-sept ans, interrompit Harry.

\- Peut-être, soupira Flitwick, mais vous êtes dans le corps de vos quatorze ans.

\- Une guerre se prépare. Je ne peux pas rester assis et ne rien faire. Je ne vais pas attendre que ce qui s'est produit la première fois se produise de nouveau !

\- Je ne le laisserai pas se produire non plus. Je vais garder un œil sur M. Malfoy, Narcissa était une de mes élèves favorites, avec votre mère. Je ne permettrai à aucun de vous deux de marcher à votre ruine. Severus en est trop proche.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?, relança Harry.

\- Vous avez détruit tous les Horcruxes ?

\- Tous, répondit le jeune homme en sortant les restes du Diadème de Serdaigle et de la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

\- Puis-je ?, demanda Flitwick en tendant la main.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sûr de les toucher, mais je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'Horcruxe dedans. Vous pouvez les garder.

L'enseignant acquiesça, ouvrit un tiroir et y glissa la Coupe et le Diadème en les tirant par le tissu dans lequel ils étaient enveloppés.

\- Je vais songer à ce que je dirai à Minerva, Pomona et Poppy quand le temps sera venu, mais laissez-moi vous demander ceci, Harry. Que pouvez-vous faire de plus à cet instant précis ? Vous avez détruit tous les points d'ancrage qu'il avait dans ce monde, et vous avez détruit les restes du père de Jedusor.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je dois faire quelque chose ! Nous devons trouver Queudver et Voldemort !

\- Avec la Trace sur votre baguette et l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie, où comptez-vous commencer ?, soupira Flitwick. Vivre dans les bois pour le restant de votre vie ? Toujours en fuite ? Savez-vous même où commencer à le chercher ?

Le regard de Harry se perdit à travers la fenêtre.

\- Je ne peux… ça ne peut pas avoir été pour rien, je ne peux pas les laisser tous mourir encore une fois.

\- Vous avez empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir à son plein pouvoir. Vous avez détruit tous ses Horcruxes en une semaine, c'est bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire. Et vous n'auriez pas été à même de le faire si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà vécu. Alors voici ce que vous allez faire. Vous allez retourner chez les Dursley pour un seul été supplémentaire, vous allez étudier, vous allez revenir à l'école et travailler à votre propre futur, et en faire ce que vous voulez qu'il soit. Et si Voldemort revient jamais près de vous, il devra s'attendre à batailler, s'enflamma Flitwick avant de reprendre son souffle. Je vais faire appel à mes contacts au Ministère. Vous et moi allons échanger des lettres tout au long de l'été afin que je sache si vous allez bien et si vous arrivez à gérer psychologiquement ce... ce qui s'est passé. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à l'arrêter.

\- Mais pour le moment vous voulez que je retourne à la maison comme un bon petit garçon, marmonna Harry, trop fatigué pour mettre de la force derrière ses mots.

\- Voulez-vous raconter à tout le monde que vous avez voyagé dans le temps ? Parce que cela vient avec son propre lot de problèmes.

\- Non, répondit Harry brièvement. Mais je peux le dire à mes amis, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Honnêtement, c'est le genre d'histoire que personne ne voudra croire, même si c'est vous qui la racontez.

\- Vous ne devez rien dire à Dumbledore, ordonna le jeune homme, même si cela sonna presque comme une question.

Les narines de Flitwick frémirent de colère.

\- Non. Non, je ne crois pas que je vais dire grand-chose à Albus dorénavant. Ses intentions étaient bonnes, ses actions sont inexcusables.

Harry acquiesça et se leva.

\- Merci pour m'avoir écouté, Professeur Flitwick.

\- L'honneur est pour moi, M. Potter. Sentez-vous libre de me contacter à tout moment, même si cela vous semble insignifiant, ou si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour parler de vos problèmes personnels. Vous pouvez venir vers moi à propos de n'importe quel sujet.

\- Merci, répéta Harry avant de partir, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

88888888

Harry remonta d'un pas lourd les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

\- Harry ?

Il se tourna vers la voix.

\- Luna ?

Merlin, il était épuisé. Il avait dormi toute la semaine, et il était éreinté.

\- Oui, c'est Luna. Tu as l'air vieilli, commenta-t-elle.

Elle se tenait sur la marche au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux blonds scintillant, sa valise dans la main.

\- Je me sens comme un ancêtre, essaya de plaisanter Harry, mais sa voix était morne.

\- Je te souhaite de te sentir plus jeune bientôt, sourit-elle avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Harry avait le plus léger des sourires quand il atteignit sa Tour. Tout le monde était parti. Il trouva ses bagages faits au pied de son lit, Ron ou Hermione avait dû les faire pour lui. Il prit lentement le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Quelle importance si le train partait sans lui ? Il avait vu bien pire.

Ron et Hermione le coincèrent dans le train, et le questionnèrent. Et pourtant, après avoir relaté toute l'histoire à Flitwick, Harry était vidé.

\- Queudver était là et j'ai commencé à lancer des sorts et j'ai tué le serpent de Voldemort et Queudver s'est enfui avec Voldemort, dit-il sans la moindre intonation.

\- Oh, fit Hermione en se rasseyant. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Pourquoi as-tu passé une semaine à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas te voir ?

\- Quelque chose s'est passé avec ma cicatrice, expliqua Harry en remontant sa frange. Elle saignait.

\- Mec, on ne peut presque plus la voir maintenant, s'exclama Ron.

\- Je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh ? le pressa Hermione.

\- C'est en train de guérir.

Ils n'échangèrent plus grand-chose après ça. Harry se sentait mal de ne rien leur raconter, mais il n'avait pas les mots pour leur dire comment il allait, comment il se sentait. Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait pas d'explication quant à sa survie et, alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil dans le Poudlard Express, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'endormir était bien plus facile de marcher vers sa mort.

Peut-être qu'il devrait frapper Sirius la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Ses parents n'auraient pas dû être fiers de lui, ils auraient dû être outrés qu'il ait ainsi gâché sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule la traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italique des premiers chapitres sont des extraits de Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, puis de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident encore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer de celle des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep (  s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 2 : Lettres d'été.**

Le plus remarquable dans l'été de Harry fut l'absence de douleur venant de sa cicatrice. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de visions sur ce que préparait Voldemort ou le Département des Mystères, Harry avait de nombreux cauchemars sur la guerre. Être coincé chez les Dursley n'aidait pas. Harry cuisina, nettoya, et étudia.

Hedwige, sa plus belle, sa plus merveilleuse amie lui tenait compagnie en permanence, excepté quand il l'envoyait à la librairie. La bibliothèque d'Harry rendrait très certainement Hermione envieuse, maintenant. Il avait écrit au Professeur McGonagall concernant son désir d'abandonner la Divination. Il avait vu plus du futur qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Elle lui envoyant une réponse enthousiaste par le biais d'Hedwige, le félicitant et soulignant qu'il devrait choisir un autre sujet en remplacement, et qu'en fonction de ce sujet, il devrait peut-être suivre les cours dans une classe inférieure. Elle joignit également la nouvelle liste de classes.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait choisir, et c'est ce choix qui l'incita à écrire sa première lettre au Professeur Flitwick.

88888888

_Cher Professeur Flitwick,_

_Je voudrais vous remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir écouté à la fin de l'année. J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai écrit au Professeur McGonagall à propos de mon abandon de la Divination. Elle m'a répondu qu'il fallait que je sélectionne un autre sujet pour compenser, mais je ne sais pas ce qui vaudrait le coup. Avez-vous des suggestions qui pourraient m'être utiles ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence, je me fierai donc à votre avis. Pourriez-vous également m'indiquer une sélection de livres pour rattraper mon retard dans cette nouvelle classe ?_

_Mes salutations les plus chaleureuses,_

88888888

Quelques jours plus tard, Hedwige revint avec une autre chouette, très grande, qui apportait un petit tas de livres.

88888888

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Je suis ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles. L'Arithmancie est un choix sûr pour une classe pratique. Combinée avec les Enchantements, vous pourrez commencer à apprendre à dresser des barrières de protection, puisque vous avez une forte inclination pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vous ai envoyé de quoi lire sur le contenu de la première année, même si Minerva a indiqué que vous seriez probablement placé avec les quatrième année. Je confirmerai cela avec elle._

_L'étude des Runes Anciennes pourrait être votre second choix, bien qu'il y ait de la Divination au cœur du sujet. Vérifiez avec Minerva que l'Arithmancie correspond à votre emploi du temps et vous pourrez commencer à rédiger certains devoirs. Une réponse courte devrait être suffisante pour chacun du moment que vous comprenez le cours. C'était une de mes meilleures classes quand j'avais votre âge, sentez-vous libre de me poser des questions. Si vous vous ennuyez, nous pouvons également discuter à propos des Enchantements ou de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal._

_Comment vous portez-vous ? Avez-vous des amis chez vous à qui vous pouvez parler ? Est-ce que votre famille est au courant de ce qui vous est arrivé ? Prenez-vous soin de vous ?_

_Comme toujours, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Filius._

88888888

Harry donna à la seconde chouette, qui appartenait à Poudlard, une lettre pour le Professeur McGonagall confirmant son choix pour l'Arithmancie.

Il se reprit à relire des douzaines de fois la lettre de Flitwick au cours de l'été. À part Hermione et occasionnellement Ron, personne ne lui avait jamais envoyé une lettre si personnelle. Cet été-là, personne ne lui écrivit. À part une lettre mystérieuse de Sirius qui lui conseillait de faire profil bas durant ces vacances.

Il attendit trois jours avant de répondre à Flitwick. Durant ces trois jours, il lut deux des trois livres et quatre chapitres du premier manuel scolaire. Le passage sur les protections était beaucoup plus intéressant que les bases. Mais les bases étaient assez sympa aussi. C'étaient des maths magiques et, comme pour les potions, Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette, il avait juste besoin d'être sorcier.

88888888

_Cher Professeur Flitwick,_

_Merci pour votre aide. J'apprécie vraiment les livres que vous m'avez envoyés, et le Professeur McGonagall m'a confirmé que mon emploi du temps correspondait avec le cours d'Arithmancie de quatrième année._

_Par rapport à vos questions. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici et les Dursley n'aiment pas du tout parler de magie ou de tout ce qui peut y être connecté, je ne leur ai donc rien dit. Les cauchemars sont assez prononcés mais ma cicatrice ne me fait pas mal. Je mange suffisamment. Je fais un peu d'exercice mais j'ai principalement lu et fait mes devoirs de vacances. Je prévois de contraindre le Professeur Snape à me donner des Optimal ou au moins des Efforts Exceptionnels, puisque j'ai deux ans d'avance._

_Pourriez-vous me donner des essais plus durs à faire quand je serai de retour à l'école ? J'ai obtenu un E à mes BUSEs pour votre classe. Je voudrais continuer à progresser dans la mesure où je n'ai pas fait ma septième année._

_Également, savez-vous si Dolorès Ombrage enseignera cette année ? Je pensais à commencer un club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et je me demandais si vous ou le Professeur McGonagall pourriez le superviser ?_

_Merci pour votre temps._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Harry._

88888888

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il n'avait envoyé une lettre aussi longue à qui que ce soit. Il ne s'était jamais autant ouvert à quelqu'un par écrit, hormis Ron ou Hermione. La relisant, seule la ligne sur ses BUSEs et le fait d'avoir deux ans d'avance semblait bizarre. Si quelqu'un lisait ça, ils penseraient probablement qu'il était fou. Ce qui n'était pas un problème, Harry avait été appelé bien pire.

Écrire cette lettre donna une idée à Harry. Il envoya une lettre à Sirius.

88888888

_Salut Sniffle,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu manges à ta faim. Je sais que, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, on ne peut pas dire grand-chose dans des lettres, mais je voulais te poser des questions sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la Métamorphose._

_En-dehors des considérations évidentes par rapport à la lune, quels sont les sorts de Métamorphose les plus utiles à ton avis ? Est-ce que c'est juste un talent naturel que mon père avait pour le sujet ou a-t-il étudié différemment des autres gens ?_

_Et pour le duel, qu'est-ce que tu penses qui est le plus important ?_

_Avec affection,_

_Harry._

88888888

C'était une lettre calme, académique, et la réponse de Sirius était semblable, avec des indices sur des anecdotes qu'il raconterait à Harry en personne.

Harry commença à aimer l'école d'une façon nouvelle. Il échangea une suite quasiment ininterrompue de lettres avec Sirius et Flitwick à propos de Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements, et Arithmancie.

Auparavant, il avait toujours écrit aux gens pour parler de Voldemort, ou de Quidditch avec Ron. Mais Harry n'avait plus quinze ans, il avait dix-huit ans et, en quelques sortes, survécu à une guerre.

Parler à Sirius, non pas de théorie pure et dure de Métamorphose, mais de son usage pratique, des sorts et de sujets abordés dans des livres, était très amusant. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû échanger des lettres avec Remus, mais autant Harry appréciait énormément son ancien professeur, autant Sirius semblait davantage s'impliquer. En outre, pour les trucs les plus techniques, il pouvait demander à Flitwick. Il avait même été jusqu'à envoyer quelques questions à McGonagall.

Harry s'était toujours abêtit, depuis le jour où Pétunia l'avait privé de nourriture pour avoir eu de meilleures notes que Dudley, puis ensuite pour rester ami avec Ron, qui préférait faire n'importe quoi que ses devoirs scolaires. Mais le Quidditch n'était pas suffisant pour occuper durablement son esprit, piégé dans le Surrey. Il avait même presque commencé une demi-douzaine de lettres pour Hermione, qui aurait sûrement apprécié son nouvel intérêt académique, mais Hermione avait l'esprit très vif, et elle aurait su que quelque chose d'important avait changé en Harry. Sirius ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour que cette soudaine soif de connaissances l'alerte. Cacher qu'il avait deux ans d'avance à Hermione, cependant, allait être un problème.

Bien sûr, il pouvait toujours tout confier à Ron et Hermione, et il n'aurait rien à cacher. Et pourtant, il avait toujours ce soucis de ne pas arriver à l'expliquer correctement. S'il le racontait à Sirius un jour, son parrain comprendrait, ayant combattu dans une guerre lui aussi. Flitwick était là lors des deux derniers conflits sorciers. Ron n'avait pas perdu le moindre membre de sa famille, pas plus qu'Hermione n'avait dû s'effacer de la mémoire de ses parents, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis qui avaient été torturés, qui avaient dû rester planqués, qui avaient dû entrer par effraction dans Gringotts, et accomplir d'innombrables autres exploits mortels, propres à changer votre vie, avec Harry.

Comment pouvait-il tout leur raconter ? Et si ça les blessait de connaître le futur ? Et s'ils commençaient à avoir des cauchemars comme lui ? Et, peut-être le pire de tout, et s'il leur disait, et qu'ils ne le comprenaient jamais ?

88888888

Harry était content de ne pas avoir oublié la date de l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Il alla au parc, sa baguette prête, et, comme la dernière fois, il y trouva Dudley et ses amis. Harry et Dudley rentrèrent à la maison, Harry s'adonnant aux mêmes taquineries que la dernière fois, sauf que Dudley ne pouvait pas répliquer avec le nom de Cédric. Aussi erratique qu'était son sommeil, Harry apparemment ne geignait plus.

\- Pourquoi tu es obligé de sortir ton bâton, désapprouva Dudley en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry détestait être petit. Dans deux ans, il ne serait toujours pas le plus grand bonhomme aux alentours, mais pour le moment, il était déjà trop petit pour son âge.

\- Quelque chose va finir par arriver à un moment donné, répondit-il avec naturel.

_Sauf que cette fois je serai prêt_, pensa-t-il.

Comme un signal, la rue devint plus froide, les lumières faiblirent, et toute la joie du monde commença à s'évanouir comme si elle était retirée par quelque puissante main.

Les Détraqueurs arrivèrent droit sur eux et, sans incantation, Harry invoqua son Patronus. Son cerf chargea les créatures avant qu'elles ne soient trop près pour faire de réels dégâts. Puis il poussa Dudley.

\- Cours, Dudlinouchet !

Ils parvinrent à la maison en un seul morceau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?, articula Dudley entre deux halètements devant l'entrée de la bâtisse.

\- Des Détraqueurs. Des gardiens de prison qui peuvent aspirer ton âme hors de ton corps.

\- Pourquoi tu vas à cette école de monstres si tu dois avoir affaire à des trucs comme ça ?, demanda Dudley, bouche bée.

\- Parce que c'est mieux que de vivre ici, rétorqua Harry honnêtement. J'ai des gens qui se préoccupent vraiment de moi dans mon monde.

Son cousin ne trouva rien à répliquer à ça.

\- C'est horrible, se contenta-t-il de commenter en se référant non pas aux problèmes de Harry, mais à la dépression que les Détraqueurs avaient laissée derrière eux.

\- Chocolat, nous avons besoin de chocolat.

Dudley, pas du genre à discuter le besoin de sucreries, fit signe à Harry de se tenir près de la porte alors qu'il allait dans le salon pour demander à Tante Pétunia une tablette de chocolat. Il revint avec, et Harry fut surpris d'en recevoir un morceau.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il en entamant sa part.

\- FOUTUS HIBOUX !, cria Oncle Vernon.

Harry soupira et se rendit dans le salon pour subir la chorale des lettres parlantes du Ministère.

\- Haha !, chantonna son oncle, tu as été expulsé !

\- Pas encore, corrigea Harry alors que la deuxième et troisième chouettes arrivaient.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'enquit sa tante.

\- Harry m'a sauvé, offrit Dudley.

\- Sauvé de quoi, fils ?, demanda Oncle Vernon.

\- Un Détraqueur.

Tante Pétunia poussa un cri perçant et s'évanouit à moitié sur le canapé.

\- Quoi ?!, rugit Vernon.

\- En fait, il y avait deux Détraqueurs, et j'ai utilisé un charme pour les faire fuir.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais dû t'accueillir sous notre toit ! hurla son oncle. Mettre notre fils en danger comme ça !

\- Si je n'étais pas là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui serait là, et s'il était là les Détraqueurs seraient un des nombreux dangers contre lesquels vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous défendre, répondit Harry d'un ton égal.

Il était plus facile d'avoir affaire à Oncle Vernon quand ils n'étaient pas tous les deux en colère. Et la dernière fois, Dudley avait vomi et tremblait, il n'était pas en train de mâchouiller une tablette de chocolat.

\- J'ai un pistolet !

\- Et à quoi te sert un pistolet contre quelque chose que tu ne peux même pas voir ? questionna Harry.

\- Alors nous devrions être reconnaissants ?

\- Du moment que vous ne m'affamez pas, ou que vous ne me frappez pas, ou que vous n'insultez pas la mémoire de mes parents, je me moque un peu de ce que vous êtes, lâcha Harry avant de retourner dans sa chambre, où il écrivit une lettre à Flitwick, Sirius, et une à Amélia Bones.

88888888

_Cher Flitwick,_

_Ça s'est produit comme avant. Moins une Beuglante._

_Mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Harry._

88888888

_Cher Sniffle,_

_Je serai un bon garçon et je resterai à l'intérieur. Dudley m'a donné du chocolat, j'imagine qu'il n'est pas si mauvais après tout._

_Avec affection,_

_Harry._

88888888

_Chère Madame Bones,_

_Alors, puis-je faire un procès au gouvernement pour avoir envoyé deux Détraqueurs après mon cousin et moi ? Je ne veux pas vraiment d'argent ou quoi que ce soit excepté que cela ne se reproduise pas, et garder ma baguette pour que je puisse continuer à sauver ma propre vie._

_Salutations chaleureuses,_

_Harry Potter._

88888888

La réponse de Flitwick était brève et il promettait d'être présent à l'audition avec Albus, de même que McGonagall. Sirius renvoya un « Je t'aime petit ». Et Madame Bones écrivit une réponse plutôt informelle.

88888888

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Je ne permettrai à personne dans le Ministère de briser votre baguette. J'effectue des recherches pour découvrir qui a envoyé deux Détraqueurs dans le Surrey moldu. Je regrette seulement de vous dire que vous devez quand même assister à l'audition car le Ministre lui-même l'a requise. Aussi stupides que soient ces formalités, elles doivent être respectées. Cependant, je vous implore de ne pas vous inquiéter, en tant que Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, je peux vous promettre que vous allez garder votre baguette et être autorisé à vous rendre à Poudlard pour votre cinquième année. Essayez de ne pas utiliser davantage de magie, mais n'hésitez surtout pas à préserver votre sécurité si le besoin s'en fait sentir._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Amélia Bones._

_PS : Susan vous dit bonjour._

88888888

Harry sourit à la lecture de cette lettre, et écrivit en retour :

88888888

_Chère Madame Bones,_

_Merci beaucoup._

_Salutations chaleureuses,_

_Harry._

_PS : Bonjour Susan._

88888888

Quand l'Ordre vint le chercher à sa maison, ses affaires étaient prêtes, sa chambre propre, et la cage vide d'Hedwige également. Harry lui avait dit de le devancer à la résidence de Sirius.

Il discuta joyeusement avec Tonks et Remus lui donna une rapide embrassade.

\- Merci Harry, chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci pour quoi ? demanda Harry alors qu'il rapprochait son balai de celui de Lupin.

C'était bon de voler de nouveau. Il ne serait pas expulsé de l'équipe cette année, s'il devait la jouer gentil avec Ombrage il le ferait. Enfin, au moins, il ne lancerait pas de bagarre avec elle.

\- Tes lettres à Sirius, il les attend tous les jours maintenant, tu sais. Il passe des heures à écrire et perfectionner ses réponses. Je pense que tu es la seule chose qui le maintient sain d'esprit.

Harry sourit, il savait exactement ce par quoi passait son parrain, et il était content d'entendre que ses lettres avaient signifié autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Elles ont été la seule chose me maintenant sain d'esprit aussi.

\- Un réel intérêt dans tes études, pas juste de la défense, hein ? Sirius est venu me voir avec quelques questions que tu lui avais posées, précisa Remus avec un large sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre cet été ? Ruminer ? raisonna Harry en haussant des épaules.

Lupin fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Tonks descendit sur eux et défia Harry à la course. Défi qu'Harry fut plus qu'heureux de relever.

Au moment où Maugrey accepta de les laisser atterrir, ils étaient gelés. Mais ça valait complètement de goûter aux cieux de nouveau.

88888888

Le Square Grimmaurd était quasiment méconnaissable. C'était, Harry osa le penser, _propre_.

Mme Weasley les accueillit, et Harry la contourna pour aller voir Sirius. Lui écrire avait été génial, mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il échangeait des lettres avec un mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie par lui-même, en chair et en os, il n'arriverait pas vraiment à croire que Sirius était vivant. Son parrain qui, comme ses parents, était mort pour lui, sauf qu'il était mort à cause des fautes d'Harry.

\- Non, Harry, le retint Mme Weasley par l'épaule, il y a une réunion…

\- Comme si vous aviez quoi que ce soit d'important à dire, rétorqua Harry en se dégageant, son caractère s'échauffant. Vous parlez et parlez mais vos actions arrivent toujours trop tard pour prodiguer quoi que ce soit de bénéfique à qui que ce soit.

Momentanément stupéfaite par l'hostilité du jeune homme, il fut à même de passer. Il y eu des réactions partagées à son interruption. Plusieurs eurent l'air ennuyés, ou dans le cas de Snape, le fusillait ardemment du regard, d'autres avaient un air plus indifférent car, comme l'avait dit Harry, ils n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose à discuter, pendant qu'une poignée lui sourirent. Harry se demanda pourquoi l'Ordre s'était même rassemblé, Voldemort n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal que l'Ordre prenne de l'avance.

Harry vit McGonagall lui adresser un chaleureux sourire, même si discret. Il ignora le Directeur avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius se leva, radieux, et ils s'enlacèrent étroitement. Sirius eut un petit rire quand Harry le serra à l'étouffer, et retourna férocement ce câlin avec autant de ferveur.

\- Comme c'est touchant, lâcha Snape avec mépris. Cependant, certains d'entre nous ont des choses plus importantes à faire de leur temps.

Harry lâcha Sirius, et, avant que celui-ci ne puisse commencer une dispute, répondit au sorcier renfrogné avec un grand sourire et une voix sincère :

\- Désolé professeur. Je m'en vais.

Il eut un grand sourire face à l'expression choquée de son parrain alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les têtes d'elfes de maison étaient toujours dans l'entrée, mais elles étaient toujours plus propres que sa première visite ici.

Hermione lui sauta au cou quand il atteignit la chambre où ils résidaient. Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Oh Harry ! Tu dois être tellement furieux contre nous !, commença-t-elle. Ron, Harry est là !

Harry sourit à ses deux meilleurs amis, intérieurement hilare à la pensée de ces deux jeunes versions en train de se galocher.

\- Non Hermione, je ne suis pas en colère.

\- Salut Harry !, fit Ron.

\- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?, leur demanda Harry.

\- Bien, répondit-elle avec inquiétude. Tu es sûre que tu ne nous en veux pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, assura Harry. Ron, veux-tu me botter le cul aux échecs ?

Le visage du rouquin s'éclaira comme un arbre de Noël.

\- Ouais, carrément !

Hermione leur fit les gros yeux.

\- Euh, Harry, tu sembles calme par rapport à toute cette histoire avec les Détracteurs…

\- J'ai envoyé Hedwige à Mme Bones, expliqua-t-il alors que sa chouette descendait de son perchoir et venait de blottir sur son épaule d'un battement d'ailes. Et elle a dit de ne s'inquiéter de rien. Fudge veut juste ma peau, c'est tout.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard soucieux.

\- La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique t'a répondu ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, argumenta Harry. Même si je n'étais pas Harry Potter, une attaque de Détraqueurs dans un voisinage moldu est un problème suffisamment important pour qu'elle s'implique personnellement.

\- Mec, commença Ron doucement, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

\- Vraiment, promit-il. Je vais bien.

\- Vraiment ? reprit Hermione. Parce qu'à la fin de l'année dernière, tu ne nous as pas parlé du tout, et nous nous étions préparés à ce que tu sois en colère, et maintenant… maintenant tu…

\- J'ai échangé des lettres avec Sirius quasiment chaque jour cet été, développa Harry. Je sais que personne ne m'abandonnait.

Fred et George transplanèrent dans la chambre et s'écrièrent « Harry ! » à l'unisson.

\- Salut Gred, salut Forge, répliqua Harry.

\- Vous voulez écoutez ce qui se passe dans la réunion de l'Ordre ? proposèrent-ils en tendant des Oreilles à Rallonge.

Harry les regarda avec envie. Certes il avait envie de savoir, mais… Mme Weasley choisit pile ce moment pour les appeler à dîner en bas. Les jumeaux soupirèrent.

\- J'imagine que c'est trop tard pour cette fois-ci, commenta Fred.

\- Vaudrait mieux les cacher avant que Maman ne jette celles-ci aussi, poursuivit George.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu alors ?, leur demanda Harry en descendant les escaliers, recevant un double sourire en retour.

\- Ouais, chuchota George. On a un endroit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez maintenant ?, interrogea Hermione en observant suspicieusement les deux rouquins.

Ils lui rendirent un sourire narquois avant de disparaître en transplanant. Mme Weasley les gronda quand ils apparurent en bas.

Harry fut aux côtés de Sirius en un temps record. Snape se détourna, le menton en l'air, à cette vue, pour trébucher du même fait sur l'elfe de maison qui venait de surgir devant lui, lequel s'inclina profondément devant le jeune homme.

\- Kreatur souhaite la bienvenue à Maître Potter.

\- Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ?, s'étonna Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

\- Dobby nous a introduits l'un à l'autre, improvisa Harry.

\- Je pensais que l'elfe était à toi, Black ?, s'enquit Snape.

\- Je le croyais aussi, convint Sirius, mais Harry peut l'avoir. Il semble être raisonnablement civil avec lui.

Kreatur s'inclina encore plus bas, si bas que ses larges oreilles effleurèrent le sol.

\- Kreatur serait honoré de servir Maître Potter.

\- Ok, accepta Sirius.

Une vague de pouvoir traversa la pièce alors que les loyautés de l'elfe étaient transférées d'une personne à l'autre.

\- Idiot !, siffla Snape. Maintenant, nous allons devoir re…

\- Kreatur, je t'interdis de partager tout ce que tu sais, as appris, ou as entendu aussi bien que tout ce que tu entendras et apprendras avec qui que ce soit, par des moyens magiques ou moldus, qui ne fasse pas partie de l'Ordre, sans ma permission explicite, commanda Harry.

Snape pinça ses lèvres, mais hocha brièvement la tête d'approbation et partit. Sirius donna un coup de coude complice à son filleul.

\- C'est bien mieux que l'ordre qu'Albus nous a pondu.

À cela, Harry sourit largement.

\- Kreatur va nettoyer, le Maître peut appeler s'il a besoin de Kreatur, signala l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un pop.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'apprécie ?, demanda Ron.

\- Je dois lui rappeler quelqu'un, broda Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Je suppose que tu es un peu comme mon petit frère, peut-être même un peu plus que tu ne ressembles à James, renâcla Sirius. Même si Reggie s'est embarqué avec les Mangemorts.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius, plaida Harry.

Il voulut lui parler de la façon dont Regulus était mort en combattant Voldemort, mais maintenant n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour une telle discussion.

Sirius s'ébroua comme un chien sortant de l'eau, et Harry put constater que leurs lettres l'avaient vraiment aidé à recouvrer son intégrité mentale. Il avait l'air en meilleure santé et plus joyeux que dans la ligne temporelle originelle. C'était une lueur d'espoir dans ce qui serait, Harry le savait, une année très difficile. Même en connaissant le futur, Harry ne faisait pas confiance à sa chance.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule la traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italique sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident encore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer de celle des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep (  s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 3 : Se glisser à travers les failles.**

_\- Je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller se coucher, dit Mme Weasley en bâillant._

_\- Pas encore, Molly, répondit Sirius qui repoussa son assiette vide et se tourna vers Harry. Tu sais, je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort._

_L'atmosphère dans la pièce changea aussi vite que si des Détraqueurs avaient brusquement surgi. Un instant auparavant, elle était décontractée et somnolente, soudain tout le monde fut sur le qui-vive, tendu même. Lorsque Sirius prononça le nom de Voldemort, un frisson courut autour de la table. Lupin, qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de vin, reposa lentement sa coupe, l'air méfiant._

\- A-t-il regagné tous ses pouvoirs pour le moment ?, demanda immédiatement Harry.

\- Non Sirius, protesta Mme Weasley. Ils sont trop jeunes.

_Elle était assise bien droite, les poings serrés sur les bras de son fauteuil, toute trace de somnolence avait disparu de son visage._

_\- Depuis quand doit-on être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pour poser des questions ?, demanda Sirius. Harry a été prisonnier de cette maison moldue pendant un mois entier. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est pass..._

_\- Attendez un peu !, intervint George d'une voix forte._

_\- Comment se fait-il que vous répondez aux questions de Harry ?, lança Fred avec colère._

_\- Nous, on a essayé de tirer quelque chose de vous pendant un mois et vous ne nous avez pas raconté la moindre petite bribe de quoi que ce soit !, ajouta George._

_\- « Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre », dit Fred d'une voix aiguë qui imitait avec une ressemblance troublante celle de sa mère. Harry, lui, n'est même pas majeur !_

« Eh bien », pensa Harry, « pour autant qu'ils sachent, ce n'est effectivement pas le cas. »

_\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l'Ordre, répondit calmement Sirius. Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…_

_\- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry !, coupa sèchement Mme Weasley._

_Son visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant avait pris une expression menaçante. _

_\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ?_

Cela fit craquer Harry.

\- Dites-moi juste s'il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs ou pas, je peux deviner le reste !

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mais les rumeurs de son retour, ou du fait qu'il t'a kidnappé, ont changé les choses, renseigna Sirius.

\- Tu n'as pas lu les journaux Harry ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Non.

\- Eh bien, ils ont dit des choses vraiment horribles. Rita Skeeter t'a entendu dire à Dumbledore « Cimetière, Voldemort, Pettigrow, ils se sont tous les deux enfuis », et maintenant, tout le monde pense que, eh bien, tu…

\- Que tu es fou, compléta Ron. Comme un cinglé.

\- Tout le monde ne pense pas ça, tempéra Hermione, mais selon les journaux…

\- Cependant, certains Mangemorts et des suivants moins importants de Voldemort ont commencé à bouger, et nous aussi, c'est-à-dire l'Ordre et Dumbledore. Même s'il n'a pas toute sa force pour le moment, il a des ressources, au-delà de Queudver.

\- Mais que peut-il faire ?, interrogea Hermione. Que veut-il s'il n'est pas juste en train d'essayer de retourner à la vie ?

\- Il cherche quelque chose, affirma Sirius. _U__ne arme, __par exemple__. __Une arme nouvelle dont il ne disposait__ pas la dernière fois._

Harry ne put empêcher son désespoir de paraître sur son visage.

\- C'est au Département des Mystères, et vous ne devriez pas vous embêter avec ça. Les dégâts ont déjà été faits.

Sirius se pencha en avant, la surprise et l'inquiétude gravés sur ses traits.

\- Comment est-il possible que tu saches ça ?

Le reste de la pièce se tut. Même Mme Weasley, qui était en train d'essayer de faire sortir ses enfants, fit une pause pour le fixer.

\- Ce n'est rien. C'est ce pour quoi mes parents ont été tués, mais ça ne change rien maintenant. Vous devriez juste le laisser l'avoir. Voldemort veut déjà ma mort, alors ce n'est rien, ça ne compte pas, soutint Harry avec émotion, alors qu'il regardait Sirius en se rappelant la chute de cet être cher à travers le Voile.

Sirius était mort pour lui, mort pour que Harry puisse chasser les Horcruxes et devenir un martyr après coup. Le jeune homme bondit hors de la table, de la salle, il courut dans les toilettes, claquant la porte derrière lui alors que son estomac rendait son dîner dans la cuvette.

88888888

Sirius se précipita après son filleul, M. Weasley empêcha sa femme de faire de même.

\- Comment peut-il savoir ce que c'est ?, interrogea-t-elle. Même nous on ne sait pas.

Les occupants de la pièce échangèrent des regards. Tous avaient la même question à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Harry durant la Dernière Tâche ?

88888888

Sirius s'arrêta juste à temps pour éviter de faire briser le nez par la porte claquant juste devant lui. Il aurait probablement dû toquer, mais il doutait que Harry puisse l'entendre alors qu'il vomissait. Il ferma la porte doucement et s'agenouilla à côté de son filleul pour lui frotter le dos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ce dernier ne doive s'arrêter, l'estomac vide, le souffle court, en larmes.

\- C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts.

\- Non, Harry, non, murmura Sirius avec émotion. Tes parents t'aimaient, tu étais tout pour eux. Seule la mort aurait pu les détruire.

_Nous sommes si fiers de toi, tu es si brave._

Harry vomit une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête, et s'arrêta quand le mouvement commença à la faire tourner.

\- Comment savais-tu à propos de l'arme ?

\- C'est la prophétie, articula Harry trop bas.

\- Désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- C'est la prophétie, celle qui a fait que mes parents ont dû se cacher, répéta le jeune homme en regardant son parrain, dont les traits montrèrent sa compréhension et son horreur.

\- Qui t'a dit ? Dumbledore ?

\- Voldemort, il a montré… il était dans ma tête… il m'a montré… bredouilla Harry, avant de s'interrompre pour s'emparer d'une serviette et essuyer son visage ruisselant de sueur.

Sirius posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Comment t'a-t-il montré ?

\- Il est entré dans ma tête, dans mes rêves, dans mes cauchemars, ma cicatrice faisait mal quand il était en colère, ou content… Il m'a utilisé, il voulait que j'aille la chercher pour lui.

Sirius l'attira dans ses bras, frottant son dos.

\- Ça va aller Harry, tu vas aller mieux.

Lequel s'accrocha à lui.

\- Juste... ne meurs pas, Sirius, je t'en prie... juste... ne meurs pas.

\- Je ne te laisserai plus tomber, Harry, promit-il en le serrant plus fort. Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Mais il l'avait fait, et des blessures longtemps laissées de côté revenaient pirouetter en lui. Harry ne pleura pas, pourtant Sirius resta avec lui dans la pénombre des toilettes pendant des heures, le temps qu'il rassemble la volonté d'agir « normalement ».

Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de quitter l'école et fuir avec Sirius, fuir loin de Voldemort et de ce monde qu'il avait entaché.

88888888

Quelques jours plus tard eut lieu une réunion de l'Ordre. Harry avait ardemment refusé de parler davantage de l'incident, même à Sirius.

\- Notre principale priorité, commença Dumbledore, est de garder la porte de la salle du Dép…

\- Harry a dit qu'on ne devrait pas se préoccuper de ça, interrompit Sirius, attirant l'attention du vieux sorcier.

\- Que sait Harry du Département des Mystères ? Que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Rien, s'interposa Tonks. Il nous a juste dit ce que c'était, ou plutôt il a dit à Sirius ce que c'était, et il a précisé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Que ça avait déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts.

\- Bien sûr, et nous devrions écouter tout ce que Potter raconte, je suppose, persifla Snape.

\- Snape, l'interpella Sirius, qui attendit patiemment que l'autre établisse un contact visuel. C'est la prophétie.

Le visage de Severus se vida de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la couleur, le faisant ressembler à un fantôme. Il humecta ses lèvres avant de poser une question.

\- Et comment Potter pourrait-il savoir à propos de la prophétie ?

\- Il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la lui avait montrée, qu'il avait pénétré son esprit, ses rêves, et lui avait montré, expliqua Black.

Tout le monde dans la salle gigota inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

\- Mais c'est impossible, protesta Dumbledore. Riddle ne connaît pas la prophétie en entier, comment Harry le pourrait-il ?

\- Il y en a plus ?, s'insurgea Snape.

Il semblait sur le point d'être malade.

\- Il y en a plus, de cette chose maudite ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien dire de plus ?, continua-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas pertinent… , débuta Dumbledore, essayant de calmer les choses.

\- Mon cul que c'est pas pertinent !, beugla Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table. Lily et James m'avaient dit ce que vous leur avez dit, mais Lily pensait que vous aviez négligé quelque chose, que votre discours était trop préparé, trop posé quand vous le leur avez dit. Qu'avez-vous laissé de côté ? C_elui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, né au terme du septième mois, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal._ Qu'est-ce qui manque ? Pour quoi donc voulez-vous qu'on risque nos vies quand Harry semble convaincu que la prophétie veut simplement dire que Voldemort voudra encore plus sa mort qu'il ne le fait déjà ?

\- Ces mots n'étaient pas quelque chose que j'aurais voulu vous voir partager, gronda furieusement Dumbledore.

M. et Mme Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Nymphadora, Remus, Kingsley et Hestia avaient l'air horrifiés à l'écoute de la prophétie. Minerva était presque en larmes.

\- Albus, objecta-t-elle avec brusquerie, Harry ne peut pas être le seul moyen de le vaincre. Il a déjà trop perdu, comment pouvons-nous lui demander cela ?

\- Vous avez dit ça à James et Lily ?, demanda Remus au directeur. Vous lui avez dit, alors qu'elle était encore enceinte ? Pas étonnant qu'elle ait eu le cœur brisé. Que James était aux aguets. Ils ne craignaient pas juste Voldemort parce qu'ils étaient des membres connus de l'Ordre. Il était après Harry, il était spécifiquement après leur fils !

Ce n'était pas une agréable pensée. Ce qu'il restait du cœur de Severus se serra. Cette douleur qu'il avait causée à Lily, au-delà de sa mort… il avait empoisonné ses dernières années de vie. Pas pour la première fois il souhaita que c'eût été lui à sa place. Souhaita qu'Albus l'ait attrapé, écoutant à la porte, et l'ait abattu. Souhaita que James Potter n'ait pas sauvé sa vie et laissé Lupin le dévorer. Souhaita que n'importe quoi ait changé la donne et n'ait pas mené à la souffrance et la mort de Lily.

\- Si l'esprit de Harry a été infiltré, alors il doit apprendre à se défendre. Severus, vous enseignerez l'Occlumencie au garçon, intima Dumbledore.

Le professeur de potions acquiesça mollement. La colère de Minerva ne faiblit pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer cet enfant dans l'arène contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Au train où vont les choses, intervint Kingsley avec sa voix profonde, Harry lui-même est sa meilleure défense. On ne peut pas escompter être là dès qu'il aura besoin d'aide. Nous devrions reconsidérer la rétention d'informations à son égard.

\- Et après il irait tout dire à ses amis, opposa Snape.

\- Harry ne parle pas à ses amis, le rembarra Sirius. Il me parle à peine, à moi. Quelque chose lui est arrivé.

\- Sirius, intervint Dumbledore, Harry est toujours un enfant.

\- Si vous voulez dire qu'il est un être humain et peut faire des erreurs, rétorqua Sirius avec un regard noir, alors je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais regardez son enfance, et expliquez-moi comment vivre avec les Dursley, et se faire tuer quasiment chaque année à Poudlard aurait pu ajouter de quelque façon à son immaturité. Quand je parle avec lui, ce n'est pas un enfant à qui j'ai affaire.

\- Il n'est pas James, Sirius, peu importe à quel point il lui ressemble, déclara Mme Weasley.

\- Je sais ça.

\- Harry saura ce qu'il a à savoir quand le moment sera venu, prononça Dumbledore d'un ton définitif.

\- Et ce que Harry nous dit ?, répliqua Sirius. Il commence à ne plus vous faire confiance, vieil homme. Il s'agite dès que votre nom apparaît dans une conversation. Que se passera-t-il quand Harry en saura plus que nous et qu'il choisira de vous laisser dans le noir ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Albus. Harry m'en veut peut-être un peu pour le moment, mais il m'a toujours fait confiance.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient deux hommes qui tendaient à se mépriser l'un l'autre pour leurs faiblesses et leurrs échecs, mais ils étaient aussi deux hommes qui avaient été laissés de côté par Albus Dumbledore. Et même s'ils faisaient confiance au vieux sorcier, ils savaient dans leur cœur qu'Albus n'était pas toujours digne de cette confiance.

88888888

Harry jeta dix Gallions dans la fontaine en passant. Il eut de la répugnance à confier sa baguette au garde. Il suivit Arthur jusque dans son bureau, puis au pas de course jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il constata avec amusement que, malgré les changements qu'il avait déjà opéré, les choses restaient plutôt les mêmes.

Comme promis, Flitwick et McGonagall étaient dans les gradins derrière lui.

Albus apparut pour le défendre comme la première fois.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry sourit légèrement avec de se tourner vers Mme Bones. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et il dut réprimer un grand sourire. Les cachots étaient aussi effrayants que la première fois, mais maintenant, il trouvait divertissant les jeux de pouvoirs des adultes.

Mme Bones s'était préparée, et prit le contrôle de la salle :

\- Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui à cause d'un certain membre du Ministère se trouvant avoir une vendetta personnelle contre Harry James Potter, qui a été accusé d'utilisation de la magie alors qu'il est mineur. Je voudrais révoquer cette affaire dans la mesure où j'ai été en mesure de confirmer que c'était bien sur un ordre du Ministère que deux Détraqueurs ont été envoyés à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Je ne sais pas encore qui les a détachés, mais je sais que l'usage par M. Potter d'un Patronus corporel pour sauver sa propre vie et celle de son cousin Dudley Dursley, avec qui M. Potter réside, est tout-à-fait justifié. Est-ce que tous les faits que j'ai exposés sont corrects, M. Potter ?

\- Oui Madame.

Le silence résonnait dans la salle, et Albus avait l'air surpris.

\- C'est juste une histoire, s'insurgea Fudge. Une invention…

\- J'ai fait des recherches après que M. Potter m'ait écrit me demandant s'il pouvait nous faire un procès pour avoir envoyé des Détraqueurs après lui. Comme je l'ai signalé, je n'ai pas trouvé qui est à l'origine de cet ordre, mais je peux confirmer que les registres en font bien état. Y a-t-il ici quelqu'un pour mettre en doute ma parole, et mon travail ?

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel personne n'osa se manifester. Mme Bones claqua une fois des mains.

\- Le problème est donc réglé. M. Potter est déchargé de toute accusation. Merci M. Potter, Directeur Dumbledore, Professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, pour votre temps, vous pouvez disposer. Le reste d'entre nous va rester ici afin d'être interrogé à propos de cet incident avec ces Détraqueurs par mon équipe d'Aurors. M. le Ministre, si vous pouviez être assez aimable pour superviser, puisque vous semblez particulièrement impliqué dans cette affaire. Je serai dans mon bureau à abattre du vrai travail.

Harry avait le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres alors qu'il accourait jusqu'aux professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall.

\- Merci d'être venus, Professeurs, déclara-t-il avec chaleur alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la sortie, croisant plusieurs Aurors.

Albus les suivit plus tranquillement.

\- Bonjour Mme Figg, la salua Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

\- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit-elle, marchant aux côtés d'Albus.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils allaient vous donner une audition à effectif complet, pour un mineur !, fulmina Flitwick.

\- C'était amusant de voir Mme Bones rabattre le caquet de Fudge, approuva McGonagall, avançant avec Harry.

\- Tu as écrit une lettre à Mme Bones ?, s'enquit Dumbledore depuis l'arrière.

\- Oui, fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Flitwick adresse un regard particulièrement froid au Directeur, lequel s'en étonna.

\- Y a-t-il un problème, Filius ?

\- Pas du tout. Cette situation est en elle-même outrageante, rétorqua le petit enseignant.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir, j'étais surpris de vous voir tous les deux dans les gradins. Comment avez-vous su quand se tenait l'audience ? Ce n'était pas dans les journaux.

\- Harry m'a donné la date, et Minerva et moi avions décidé de venir tôt, expliqua Filius.

\- J'ignorais que vous entreteniez une correspondance.

\- Harry a échangé ses matières optionnelles, développa Minerva. Filius s'est assuré qu'il pouvait commencer au moins avec les quatrièmes années en Arithmancie, de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas deux ans de retard.

Albus cligna des yeux.

\- Quelle classe as-tu abandonné, Harry ?

\- Divination, révéla-t-il. Je n'ai pas pas le moindre talent. Sans compter que Trelawney est plus ou moins la raison pour laquelle mon futur a toujours fini dans le caniveau.

\- Ne parle pas de ça ici, prévint Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules et changea de sujet.

\- J'aime vraiment l'Arithmancie. Le concept de barrières de protection est trop cool. Ça me rappelle les maths moldus.

\- L'école moldue vous manque-t-elle ?, demanda Filius.

\- Pas le moins du monde, balaya Harry.

\- C'est très bien la magie, confirma McGonagall en retenant un sourire à grand-peine.

\- Et les amis aussi, ajouta le jeune homme. Et ne pas avoir de gardiens qui vous crient dessus parce que vous avez de meilleures notes que leur paresseux de fils.

Minerva pinça les lèvres, et fusilla Albus du regard.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que ces Moldus ne valaient rien. La pire sorte de gens.

Harry eut un temps d'arrêt.

\- Vous connaissez les Dursley ?

\- J'étais là la nuit où Albus a insisté pour que leur soyiez confié. J'ai protesté contre.

\- C'était la meilleure op…

Harry grogna. Ils rejoignirent M. Weasley, qui était prêt à le ramener au Square Grimmaurd. Le plus jeune se tourna pour croiser le regard d'Albus.

\- Vous vous souciez de ma sécurité quand ça vous arrange. Au revoir, Professeurs, merci encore d'être venus.

M. Weasley salua les trois enseignants avant de guider Harry vers la sortie.

88888888

Minerva croisa les bras et fixa Albus.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Il n'y retournera pas l'été prochain.

\- Les pro…

\- Non !, le coupa-t-elle. Je le prendrai avec moi personnellement si Sirius n'est pas innocenté. Mais il ne retournera pas là-bas.

\- Harry n'a pas dressé un tableau trop terrible des Dursley, murmura pensivement Flitwick.

\- Non, établit tristement Minerva. Ce qui veut dire que c'est probablement bien pire que le peu dont il se plaint à leur sujet.

Albus passa sa main dans la barbe blanche. C'était bien plus dur que ça n'aurait dû l'être de refouler sa compassion pour le garçon. Il avait toujours admiré le garçon, mais maintenant, quelque chose était en train de changer. Quelque chose en Harry, dans l'Ordre, dans l'équipe professorale, et Albus n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ces changements.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule la traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italique des premiers chapitres sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident encore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer de celle des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep (  s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 4 : Un renversement dans le paradigme.**

Dans un couloir du Ministère, Harry faillit rentrer dans Lucius Malfoy. Il leva le regard vers le fier Sang-pur bien habillé, et se souvint de lui, échevelé, à genoux, se souvint de sa torture, se souvint de lui et de sa femme suppliant et se battant pour la vie de Draco.

Lucius Malfoy avait des croyances bien différentes de celles d'Harry, et pourtant… et pourtant, Harry sentit la haine qu'il avait toujours eue pour cet homme s'évanouir. Il le combattrait s'il essayait de blesser quelqu'un à qui il tenait, mais surtout, il avait trop pitié de ce sorcier-là pour rassembler suffisamment de ressentiment pour le haïr plus longtemps.

\- Bonjour M. Malfoy, le salua Harry cordialement.

À la fois Arthur et Lucius se figèrent dans leur début d'échange avorté, et baissèrent le regard vers le Survivant. Le blond fut le premier à regagner ses esprits.

\- M. Potter, répondit-il de façon civile.

\- J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de votre été, continua Harry.

Arthur fut bouche bée à ces mots, et ne le cacha pas.

\- Le soleil a été rafraîchissant, déclara Lucius automatiquement. Comment s'est déroulé votre été ?

Son éducation exigeait qu'il se montrât poli envers quelqu'un qui lui avait montré de la politesse, sauf s'ils étaient des Sang-de-Bourbe ou des traîtres à leur sang. Harry Potter était trop… trop… influent pour se montrer grossier s'il avait fait des efforts pour être civil.

\- J'ai beaucoup lu, pour essayer de rattraper le temps perdu, ce genre de choses, relança Harry.

Malfoy leva un sourcil. Devait-il investiguer ? Harry Potter avait beau être beaucoup de choses, mais, quoi qu'en disent les journaux, menteur ne faisait pas partie de la liste. Ce qui voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, même si Lucius n'avait personnellement pas eu de contact avec lui. Severus ne lui avait rien dit de plus que Dumbledore croyait Potter, et faisait des recherches.

\- Draco a également étudié, puisque les BUSEs sont cette année. J'ai à faire ici, avança-t-il pour essayer de s'extraire de la conversation. Je suppose que le procès est allé en votre faveur ?

\- Effectivement, acquiesça Harry. Bonne journée à vous, M. Malfoy.

\- A vous également M. Potter, conclut l'autre, une expression pensive sur les traits.

Harry tira Arthur jusqu'à la sortie. Quand ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles, le rouquin exigea :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Des bonnes manières ?, proposa Harry. Je n'ai rien dit de mal, pas vrai ?

\- Non, mais c'est un Malfoy, opposa Arthur en secouant la tête.

Il disait Malfoy de la même manière que Harry disait Queudver.

\- Si vous traitez chaque personne qui ne voit pas le monde de votre façon comme vous le faites, ils seront vos ennemis, raisonna le jeune.

\- C'est un ennemi, répliqua le plus vieux en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Peut-être. Mais il est aussi une personne centrée sur elle-même, et un père. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de bon, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est incapable de faire de bonnes choses.

\- Et quelles sont les chances que cet homme fasse quelque chose de bon pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Quand on le fait choisir entre son idée de la façon dont le monde devrait être et sa famille, argumenta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Il voulait rétorquer que Malfoy n'avait rien de bon en lui, mais il pouvait se concevoir lui-même faire de mauvaises choses pour sauver sa famille. Peut-être que Malfoy était capable de faire des choix différents. Arthur secoua la tête de nouveau.

\- Tu ne devrais pas lui faire confiance.

\- Oh, je ne lui fais pas confiance, assura Harry. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais être désagréable avec lui à la moindre occasion.

\- Tu as été agréable avec lui aujourd'hui, murmura l'autre.

\- Et votre tête valait complètement le coup, révéla Harry avec un grand sourire.

Arthur éclata de rire alors qu'ils progressaient dans les rues du Londres moldu.

88888888

Sirius et Harry était assis avec Buckbeak dans l'ancienne chambre de la mère de Sirius, alors que le plus jeune décrivait le procès.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas inquiet ?, s'enquit Black.

\- Je n'ai pas prêché que Voldemort était de retour, c'est le truc de Dumbledore ça. Je ne pense pas que le public me déteste suffisamment pour que le Ministère puisse s'en tirer s'il brisait ma baguette. Il faut que Fudge soit renvoyé de son poste, c'est un abruti, expliqua Harry en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

\- Il est jaloux de Dumbledore, il est faible et manque de confiance en lui. Pas une bonne combinaison pour un dirigeant. Harry, pourquoi tu ne traînes pas avec Ron et Hermione ?

\- Je serai avec eux toute l'année, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai plus qu'une nuit à passer ici.

\- Tu vas me manquer, sourit Sirius.

Pas autant que tu m'as manqué, pensa Harry.

\- A quel point c'est dur de devenir un Animagus ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

\- Plus difficile et plus simple que tu pourrais ne le penser. Ça a été plus facile pour James que pour moi. Ça implique pas mal de recherche dans ton âme ou, dans mon cas, beaucoup de confiance en ta propre magie. James a été capable de voir son animal avant sa première transformation. Moi, j'ai juste fait le saut de la foi, et Pete… eh bien, James et moi nous entraînions à le transformer en rat, et au bout d'un moment, il a compris le truc.

\- Attendez, vous avez choisi que sa forme soit un rat ?, s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, il y a un sort de Métamorphose qui transforme les gens en un animal non spécifique. La plupart ne l'utilisent pas en duel, parce qu'il y a toujours un risque de se retrouver face à un lion, et dans ce cas, tu es plus mal loti qu'avec un humain, magique ou pas.

\- Alors pourquoi ça a été plus facile pour mon père que pour toi ?

Sirius passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus.

\- James était plus à l'aise avec lui-même et.. bref, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Il était riche, talentueux, beau garçon, et il avait des parents qui l'aimaient. Tes grands-parents, Harry, c'étaient des gens formidables. Ils m'ont recueilli quand j'avais seize ans. Bref, James aimait qui il était, il savait qui il était. Bien sûr il était imbu de lui-même, et il avait parfois le melon, mais il n'a jamais eu le moindre problème avec qui il était. Moi, d'un autre côté… Est-ce que Remus t'a déjà parlé de ce que j'ai fait à Snape ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il connaissait l'histoire, mais il n'avait jamais entendu Sirius la raconter.

\- Eh bien, on était toujours à embêter Snape. On le harcelait, en fait, pas que Snivellus ne nous rendait pas la pareille, mais au bout du compte, en général c'est nous qui commencions. Ça n'aidait pas que la fille dont James était amoureux était la meilleure amie de Snape.

\- Maman était la meilleure amie de Snape ?

\- Exact. Lily était… en fait, elle était un peu comme Hermione. Brillante, têtue, et pas toujours la personne la plus facile à apprécier, jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à la connaître. Elle n'était pas facile à appréhender, mais elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Tu tiens ça d'elle. Enfin bref, plus on vieillissait, plus je crois que nos blagues devenait méchantes, de même pour Snape. Il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec Remus, et il nous surveillait. Comprends bien, Harry, que j'étais sincèrement persuadé que si Snape découvrait que Remus était un loup-garou, il trouverait un moyen de le faire expulser. Alors, lors d'une pleine lune, Snape boudait dans un coin, je l'ai incité à trouver le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.

\- Avais-tu l'intention de le tuer ?, demanda Harry.

\- Non, confessa Sirius avec honte. Mais j'avais tort, et j'étais stupide parce que j'aurais dû comprendre que Snape aurait pu être tué. Et je pense que j'ai fait plus de mal à Remus qu'à quiconque. S'il s'était réveillé, et découvert qu'il avait contaminé, ou tué quelqu'un…

Black inspira profondément.

\- Franchement, je suis surpris que Remus m'ait jamais pardonné. Lui et James ne m'ont pas parlé pendant des semaines après ça, et j'ai eu des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'aurais dû définitivement être expulsé, mais Albus est très bon à donner des secondes chances, même aux gens qui ne les méritent probablement pas.

\- Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, affirma Harry.

\- Je suis loin d'être parfait, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire triste. C'est pour ça que, au moment de devenir Animagus, je n'ai pas été capable de voir ce que je serai, parce que je n'avais pas envie de regarder aussi profondément en moi. Alors j'ai plongé, aveuglément, sachant que j'étais magiquement suffisamment puissant pour y arriver. J'étais un chien, et c'était génial, et ensuite j'ai vu mon reflet. Un Sinistros. J'aurais dû le deviner. Un présage de mort.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son parrain.

\- J'ai fait des erreurs aussi, tu sais.

\- Pas qui ont coûté la vie à des gens, Harry, spécifia Black.

Harry eut mal au cœur, et il voulut raconter à Sirius comment il l'avait mené à sa mort, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui dévoiler le futur, un futur qu'il avait toutes les intentions du monde de changer.

\- J'ai tué le Professeur Quirrell.

Sirius cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quirinus Quirrell, je l'ai tué en première année.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?, balbutia son parrain, perdu.

\- Dumbledore a étouffé l'affaire, je pense. « Sa mort était un terrible accident ». Mais ça n'en était pas un. Je l'ai tué, et je n'étais pas obligé. Si j'avais gardé mon nez hors de tout ça, le Miroir d'Érised de Dumbledore l'aurait gardé en sécurité.

\- Gardé quoi ?

\- La Pierre Philosophale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait à Poudlard, et pourquoi Quirinus aurait-il voulu… Il travaillait pour Voldemort ?

\- Il avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de sa tête. Il portait un turban en classe, c'était notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sirius ne put que fixer Harry pendant un moment. Il finit par demander :

\- Comment l'as-tu tué ?

\- Je me suis accroché à son visage.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, Harry, comment s'accrocher à son visage aurait pu tuer un sorcier en plus d'un seigneur des ténèbres ?

\- Peu importe ce qu'a fait ma mère pour me sauver, ça a empêché Voldemort de me toucher. Se toucher nous faisait mal à tous les deux, mais ça a brûlé le visage de Quirrell, et je m'y suis accroché même quand je me suis évanoui. Ce qui a mené à la mort de Quirrell. Voldemort s'est enfui sous forme d'un esprit.

\- Tu avais onze ans ?

\- Oui.

\- Merlin, Harry ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ?

\- Nous avions dit à McGonagall que quelqu'un était après la Pierre. Nous pensions que c'était Snape, mais en fait il cherchait à la protéger. Hermione a trouvé comment passer devant Touffu et la plante. J'ai réussi à attraper la clé, Ron a gagné la partie d'échecs, et Hermione a déchiffré l'énigme des potions. J'ai eu Voldemort-Quirrell et la Pierre dans le Miroir.

\- Harry, Quirrell était un sorcier en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait pu te tuer.

\- Je l'ai tué d'abord, et si j'avais été plus intelligent, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

\- Harry…

Sirius fut interrompu par Mme Weasley toquant à la porte.

\- Descendez vous deux, c'est la fête !

\- On arrive Molly !, clama Sirius, avant de se tourner vers Harry. On peut finir cette conversation plus tard, mais avant de descendre, es-tu déçu de ne pas être préfet ? Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé à tes amis, vu que… vous ne semblez pas proches, c'est tout.

\- Je ne suis pas contrarié, je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. Surtout maintenant que j'ai Occlumencie avec Snape, ajouta-t-il sans pouvoir empêcher un peu de dégoût de filtrer dans sa voix.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir une autre personne dans son esprit, encore moins avec les secrets qu'il avait maintenant. Snape et Dumbledore apprenant qu'il était un Harry venant du futur n'apporterait rien d'autre qu'un tas de problèmes.

\- Tu sembles si distant avec eux. Tu m'as envoyé beaucoup de lettres cet été, mais en as-tu échangé avec eux ? Je suis sûr qu'Hermione discuterait des heures avec toi à propos des cours.

\- Ce n'est pas eux, Sirius, c'est moi. Après la Dernière Tâche, après avoir revu Queudver et Voldemort, ça m'a juste… frappé. Cette vie n'est pas un jeu, j'aurais pu mourir, et si Cédric avait été avec moi… Cette vie n'est pas un conte de fée, ou une aventure. Des gens peuvent subir des dommages permanents. J'ai du mal à rester patient avec Ron et même Hermione, elle est brillante mais elle est aussi… elle pense trop qu'elle sait tout, ou même qu'elle est capable de comprendre tout et tout le monde. Elle pense que tout s'apprend dans des livres, et que tout le monde a le même référentiel moral. Sauf que non. Il y a des choses que tu peux juste ne pas comprendre. Bon et méchant, ce n'est pas en noir et blanc.

Sirius observa son filleul avec admiration.

\- Tu es un homme meilleur et plus sage, Harry, que je ne le serai jamais. Promets juste que tu essayeras de t'amuser cette année. Ne prends pas la vie tellement au sérieux que tu oublies de profiter de ce que tu as.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête, et enlaça son parrain, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres en bas.

\- Sirius ?, demanda Harry en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle où se trouvait l'armoire enfermant l'Épouvantard. Je peux t'emprunter ta baguette ?

Le plus vieux regarda dans la pièce.

\- Tu veux t'occuper de l'Épouvantard ? Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste de te dire de t'amuser ?

\- Le ridicule, c'est marrant, argumenta innocemment Harry.

Sirius roula des yeux, mais recula en laissant la place à son filleul, lui donnant sa baguette au passage. Harry fit un large geste avec, elle sembla ronronner dans sa main, pas qu'elle le vit comme un maître, mais plutôt comme un chat lui accordant son approbation momentanée. L'armoire s'ouvrit et l'Épouvantard en surgit, et ce n'était pas un Détraqueur qui apparut, mais sa mère. Elle était belle, les cheveux flamboyants, des yeux vert émeraude brillants, si semblables aux siens. Elle tendit la main, l'invitant à avancer, et ce qu'elle déclara fit frissonner son âme.

\- Viens me voir, mon fils. Ce rêve se termine.

Harry hurla un « Ridikulus » vers elle, et elle éclata en une myriade d'éclats de verre, éclats qui tournoyèrent en un petit vortex qui rétrécit en un petit objet sur le sol. La Pierre de Résurrection gisait, inerte, par terre, et Harry comprit ce qu'était sa peur. Il craignait que ses parents veuillent sa mort, que Sirius veuille sa mort, qu'il soit lui-même en fait mort, et que cette seconde chance ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Il leva de nouveau la baguette de Sirius et murmura presque un autre « Ridikulus ». La Pierre devint du sable et s'évanouit dans le néant, vaincue.

Il se tourna vers son parrain pour lui rendre sa baguette. Sirius et Snape se tenaient sur le seuil. Son professeur fixait l'endroit où Lily était apparue.

\- Harry ! Sirius ! Venez donc manger !, les appela Mme Weasley.

Le portait de Mme Black commença à s'époumoner.

Sirius reprit sa baguette et descendit faire taire le tableau, avec un dernier regard pour Harry, curieux, mais non invasif.

Snape restait figé sur place. Ses yeux d'onyx se concentrèrent finalement sur Harry.

\- Vous avez peur de Lily ? Votre propre mère ?

\- Non, expliqua Harry. J'ai peur qu'en mourant pour moi, elle ne soit morte pour rien. Juste un chagrin de plus dans toute une lignée de douleurs et de souffrances.

Snape ne dit rien. Ne pouvait rien dire. Seulement se questionner sur ce garçon dont, apparemment, il ne savait au final rien du tout.

Harry descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la fête. Il sourit à Ron et Hermione en prenant sa place autour de la table.

88888888

Harry passa une bonne partie de la nuit avec Sirius. Ils évitèrent toute histoire déprimante, et Sirius s'en tint à des anecdotes de Métamorphose et de retenues avec James et McGonagall.

Harry parvint à convaincre son parrain de rester en sécurité au Square Grimmaurd. Même ainsi, le groupe arriva presque en retard pour attraper le Poudlard Express.

Hermione et Ron allèrent à l'avant pour rejoindre les autres préfets. Harry les regarda partir avec un sentiment de soulagement. C'était épuisant de prétendre être normal autour d'eux. Ils savaient tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais il ne recevait que de drôles de regards quand il essayait d'aborder le sujet. Harry s'était résigné à garder sa bouche principalement close avec eux, et parler uniquement en cas de besoin. Ce qui était un mauvais signe en lui-même, mais ils semblaient l'attribuer à son long séjour chez les Dursley, avec seulement deux semaines et demi au Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius.

Harry prit Hedwige et ses bagages pour suivre Ginny comme il l'avait fait lors de son trajet de première cinquième année.

Les gens lui jetèrent des regards à travers la fenêtre et murmuraient entre eux. Harry les ignora. Ils rencontrèrent Neville dans le couloir devant le compartiment de Luna. Harry salua Neville, avant d'entrer dans le compartiment de Luna, sans attendre les deux autres.

Luna ne le considérerait pas comme un monstre, n'agirait pas bizarrement, ou rien d'autre qui l'irriterait.

\- Salut Luna ! Peut-on s'asseoir avec toi ?

Elle leva les yeux de sa copie du Chicaneur, sa baguette derrière l'oreille, sans cligner des yeux alors qu'elle l'observa. Le coin de sa bouche se souleva.

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu peux.

_\- Merci, dit Ginny en lui souriant._

Harry s'assit à côté de la blonde avec un large sourire.

\- Comment s'est passé ton été ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Il ne saurait pas dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à la Luna de son époque. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait qu'Harry tenait de source sûre qu'un voyage dans le temps ne serait pas le genre de chose à la surprendre ou qu'elle retiendrait à son encontre.

Elle posa son magazine et passa une main dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Oh, c'était bien, assez agréable même, commenta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Neville. _Et __toi, __je ne sais pas qui tu es._

_\- Moi, je ne suis personne, répondit aussitôt Neville._

_\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Ginny d'un ton brusque. Neville Londubat - Luna Lovegood. Luna est en même année que moi, mais à Serdaigle._

_\- __Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit__, __dit Luna d'une voix chantante_.

Neville se tourna vers Harry.

_\- Devine ce que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire ?_

\- Une plante ?, devina-t-il en sortant discrètement sa baguette.

Il se ne ferait pas asperger cette fois-ci.

Neville, _tenant toujours Trevor d'une main ferme,__ plongea l__'__a__utre__ main dans son sac et, après __y__avoir fouillé pendant un certain temps__, en __re__tira __quelque chose__ qui __res__semblait __à__ un petit cactus gris __planté __dans un pot. __Mais en guise d'épines, la plante était recouverte__ de pustules._

_\- Mimbulus Mimbletonia, annonça fièrement Neville._

_Elle palpitait légèrement et offrait l'aspect sinistre d'un organe interne atteint de maladie._

_\- C'est une plante très, très rare, expliqua Neville, le visage rayonnant. Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une dans la serre de Poudlard. J'ai hâte de la montrer au Professeur Chourave. Mon grand-oncle Algie me l'a déniché en Assyrie. Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire. Elle possède un système de défense étonnant. Tiens, tu peux me tenir Trevor ?_

_Il laissa tomber son crapaud sur les genoux de Harry et prit une plume dans son sac. Les yeux exorbités de Luna apparurent à nouveau au-dessus de son magazine renversé pour regarder ce que faisait Neville. Celui-ci leva le Mimbulus Mimbletonia au niveau de son visage. La langue entre les dents, il choisit un endroit précis, et piqua sa plante d'un petit coup sec avec la pointe de sa plume._

\- Neville, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Harry, mais c'était trop tard.

Son Charme du Bouclier sauva Luna et lui-même, mais pas Ginny et Neville.

_\- Dé… désolé, __halet__a-t-il. Je n'avais encore __jamais__ essayé… Je n__e pensais pas__ que ça __aurait cet effet-là__… __mais n__e vous inquiétez pas, l__'Empestine__ n'est pas __un poison__, ajouta-t-il __d'une voix fébrile_ en regardant Ginnyqui en crachait sur le sol.

À ce moment précis, la porte de leur compartiment coulissa.

_\- Oh… bonjour, Harry, dit une voix mal assurée. Hum… j'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ?_

C'était _Cho Chang, l'Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle._

\- Salut, répondit Harry.

Cho était toujours mignonne, mais Harry n'avait plus le moindre intérêt pour elle. Plus depuis qu'il était sorti avec Ginny. Mais aussi jolie et cool que soit Ginny, il n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement que comme une amie, rien de plus. Il ne la voyait même plus comme la même personne des sixième et septième années. Ça n'avait pas marché entre Harry et Cho ou Ginny, et il n'avait aucune raison de croire que ça pouvait marcher maintenant, ni même voulait savoir si ça le pouvait.

\- Comment va Cédric ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, on, hum… on a rompu,révéla-t-elle._Hum… Voilà...__ je voulais __simplement te__ dire bonjour… __alors, au revoir__._

_Le teint virant au rose vif, elle referma la porte et s'éloigna dans le couloir._

_\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ginny d'une voix décidée. On va se débarrasser de tout ça très facilement._

_Elle sortit sa baguette magique et s'écria :_

_\- Récurvite !_

_L'Empestine se volatilisa aussitôt._

_\- Désolé, répéta Neville d'une petite voix._

_Ron et Hermione restèrent absent près d'une heure. Le chariot de friandises était déjà passé._

_\- Je meurs de faim, dit Ron._

_Il rangea la cage de Coquecigrue à côté de celle d'Hedwige, prit un Chocogrenouille des mains de Harry et se jeta sur la banquette à côté de lui. Il déchira le papier d'emballage, arracha la tête de la grenouille d'un coup de dent et s'abandonna contre le dossier en fermant les yeux comme s'il avait eu une matinée harassante._

_\- Il y a deux préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison, annonça Hermione, apparemment très mécontente. Un garçon et une fille._

_\- Et devine qui est le préfet de Serpentard ?, dit Ron, les yeux toujours fermés._

\- Draco, répondit Harry en feuilletant une copie du Chicaneur que Luna lui avait donnée.

_\- Bien sûr, dit Ron avec amertume._

_Il avala ce qui restait de son Chocogrenouille et en prit un autre._

_\- Et la fille, c'est bien entendu cette vraie bourrique de Pansy Parkinson, lança Hermione d'un ton féroce. Comment elle a fait pour devenir préfète, elle est plus bête d'un troll endormi…_

Harry désigna un article sur Disneyland Paris.

\- Je veux essayer ça.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Ron.

Luna jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

\- Ça serait marrant.

\- Faire des tours de magie dans un parc d'attractions moldu, explicita Harry.

\- C'est illégal, objecta Hermione.

\- Pas si tu ne fais pas de mal aux gens ou si tu fais des trucs qui peuvent être accomplis sans magie, argumenta Harry en haussant les épaules. Comme léviter des objets, ou produire des étincelles, ou faire apparaître des oiseaux. Ça serait marrant de le faire devant des enfants qui y croient, des parents qui n'y croient pas, et savoir que c'est pour de vrai.

Ron regarda curieusement Harry.

\- Tu veux divertir des enfants moldus ?

\- Pour un après-midi, ce serait rigolo.

Luna approuva de la tête .

\- J'ai hâte d'attraper Malfoy et ses sbires en train de faire un mauvais coup. _J__'obligerai Goyle à faire__ des lignes, ça __va le tuer__, il déteste écrire, __dit__ Ron __d'un ton joyeux__._

_Il crispa son visage dans une expression de concentration douloureuse et fit mine d'écrire en imitant les grognements rauques de Goyle._

_\- Je.. ne… dois.. pas… ressembler.. à… un… derrière… de… babouin…_

_Tout le monde éclata de rire mais Luna Lovegood laissa échapper un véritable hurlement de joie qui réveilla Hedwige. La chouette battit des ailes d'un air indigné et Pattenrond sauta sur le filet à bagages en crachant. Luna riait si fort que son magazine lui échappa des mains et glissa par terre._

_\- Ça, c'était vraiment drôle !_

_Ses yeux globuleux baignés de larmes, elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle, le regard fixé sur Ron. Abasourdi, celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil aux autres qui riaient à présent de son expression ahurie et de l'hilarité interminable et grotesque de Luna Lovegood qu'on voyait se balancer d'avant en arrière en se tenant les côtes._

_\- Tu te fiches de moi, ou quoi ?, lui dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils._

_\- Un derrière… de babouin !, s'étouffa-t-elle, pliée en deux._

Harry sourit face à sa joie.

_\- Il y a des trucs bien, là-dedans ?, demanda Ron lorsque Harry referma le magazine._

_\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione d'un ton cinglant avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre. Le Chicaneur, c'est une vraie poubelle, tout le monde le sait._

\- Hermione, répliqua Harry, M. Lovegood est l'éditeur du Chicaneur.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois. Harry décida de procéder de la même façon qu'avec M. Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Draco. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai vu ton père au Ministère, hier. Il m'a dit que tu étudiais pour les BUSEs, est-ce que tu as avancé sur le livre d'Histoire de la Magie pour le moment ? Je jurerais que ce bouquin est encore plus ennuyeux que le Professeur Binns !

Draco était médusé par cet accueil et par l'attitude apparemment sincère d'Harry.

\- Il n'est pas l'enseignant le plus intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?, renchérit Luna. Dommage, je pensais que ça aurait pu être marrant d'apprendre d'un fantôme.

\- Le Baron Sanglant aurait été un bon conteur, je parie, lui répondit Harry.

Draco était figé sur le seuil, et Harry devait se mordre les joues face à l'expression identique à celle de Lucius qu'il arborait, et, comme son père, son éducation prit le relais.

\- Je suis plutôt bon en Histoire. C'est la Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui me pose problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait apprendre cette année en classe qui serait utile pour les BUSEs.

\- Je songeais à monter un club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, indiqua Harry. Pour que les étudiants puissent pratiquer en-dehors des cours.

\- Ça pourrait être intéressant, tenta Draco précautionneusement. Nous devons continuer à patrouiller le train, vu que je suis un préfet, et tout ça.

Il commençait à préparer ses hostilités, pour être minutieusement arrêté par la remarque suivante de Harry.

\- Ouais, félicitations, c'est un bel accomplissement. On se voit plus tard !

Draco était complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait détecter pas la moindre touche de sarcasme dans la voix de Harry. Il recula, ferma la porte, et s'éloigna avec Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient bouchée.

\- Je pense que le Baron Sanglant serait trop descriptif, et on n'aurait du coup pas le temps d'apprendre tous les faits, argumenta Luna en continuant la conversation.

\- Au moins je ne serais pas tenté de faire la sieste dans sa classe, lança malicieusement Harry.

\- J'aime dessiner dans sa classe pendant que j'écoute. Je prends juste les notes du livre de cours, contra-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus qui ne clignaient pas.

\- Futé, apprécia-t-il.

\- Harry ?, interrogea Ron, outré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça quoi ?

\- Tu étais sympa avec _Malfoy_ !

\- Ouais, et il nous a laissé tranquille, répliqua Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit ?

\- A quel propos ?

\- A propos du club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ça semble intéressant, et, du moment qu'on n'a pas quelqu'un comme Lockart pour tout gâcher, ça pourrait même être utile.

Le silence retomba après ça. Harry sortit Hedwige de sa cage et la caressa alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Sa chouette sauta sur ses genoux pour que Luna puisse la caresser également.

Puis tout le monde se pressa pour rassembler bagages et animaux de compagnie, se préparant pour l'arrivée._ Comme Ron et Hermione étaient censés superviser les opérations, ils sortirent du compartiment, confiant à Harry et aux autres le soin de s'occuper de Pattenrond et de Coquecigrue._

_\- Je peux porter ce hibou, si tu veux, proposa Luna à Harry._

_Elle tendit le bras pour prendre la cage de Coquecigrue pendant que Neville glissait précautionneusement Trevor dans une poche intérieure._

\- Merci, déclara Harry.

_Il lui donna __la cage et __put ainsi assurer un meilleur équilibre à__ celle d'Hedwige dans ses bras._

Quand ils atteignirent les carrioles, Harry posa la cage de sa chouette sur sa valise pour pouvoir aller flatter le sombral le plus proche. _On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dépourvus de chair.__L__eur __pelag__e noir __collait à __leur squelette dont __on voyait __chaque os __se dessiner__. Leur__s__ tête__s__ r__appel__ait celle d__es__ dragon__s et leurs__ yeux blancs sans pupille __avaient un regard fixe et vide__. __Ils étaient également dotés__d'une paire d'__ailes __à la hauteur du garrot – de grandes ailes__ noires __à la surface lisse comme __d__u__ cuir, qui __auraient pu__ appartenir à de__s__ chauves-souris __géantes__. Immobiles et __silencieuses__ dans l__'obscurité__ montante, les créatures __paraissaient sinistres, effrayantes__. _Harry plongea son regard dans celui du sombral et sourit. Il se demanda si être mort lui procurait un lien plus profond avec ces animaux, car le sombral frotta sa grande tête contre la main d'Harry et émit un cliquetis grave de contentement dans sa gorge.

\- Où est Coq ?, demanda la voix de Ron, juste derrière Harry.

\- C'est Luna qui l'a, répondit-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione émergea de la foule, le souffle court, Ginny à sa suite, agrippant un Pattenrond gigotant dans ses bras.

\- Merci, lança Hermione, soulageant la jeune fille de son chat. Allez, trouvons-nous une carriole pour nous tous avant qu'elles ne soient toutes prises…

\- Je n'ai pas encore Coq !, protesta Ron, mais Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la calèche inoccupée la plus proche.

Harry resta en arrière avec le rouquin.

\- Harry ?, commença la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu caresses ?

Luna apparut, la cage de Coquecigrue dans les mains. Le minuscule hibou était aussi excité et enthousiaste que d'habitude.

\- Vous voilà, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un gentil petit hibou, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh… ouais, ça peut aller, grommela Ron. Bon, allons-y alors, tous à bord… Qu'est-ce que tu fixes, Harry ?

\- Harry, sérieusement, que fais-tu ?, insista Hermione.

\- Je caresse juste les chevaux qui tirent la calèche, expliqua Harry.

Ron eut l'air très alarmé.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Harry ?

Lequel sourit.

\- Bon, on y va ?, hésita Ron, regardant son ami avec un air soucieux.

Luna s'approcha de Harry.

\- Moi aussi je peux les voir.

\- Ils sont plus gentils que ce qu'on pourrait croire, déclara Harry, donnant une dernière tape amicale sur l'épaule du sombral.

\- Tu es plus gentil que ce que je pensais que tu serais, répliqua-t-elle.

Souriant légèrement, elle grimpa à l'intérieur dans la carriole poussiéreuse après Ron. Un peu déstabilisé, Harry la suivit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident en ore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep (  s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 5 ****: Objectif : problèmes.**

Lorsqu'ils reçurent leurs emplois du temps, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au sien avant le ranger dans son sac. Le lundi, c'était Potions, Arithmancie et Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et à en juger par le grognement de Ron et sa mémoire, celui-ci avait Divination. Harry n'avait dit ni à Ron ni à Hermione qu'il avait échangé ses classes, il s'attendait à une dispute, et il s'attendait à ce que tous les deux soient blessés.

Il soupira.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ?, s'enquit Hermione.

Il regarda vers la table des professeurs, Ombrage observait l'ensemble des élèves comme un crapaud calculant la distance le séparant de la mouche qu'il avait l'intention de dévorer.

\- Juste une nouvelle année à vide en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Tu penses qu'on ne va rien apprendre avec elle ?, devina la jeune fille, fixant presque le crapaud rose.

\- Hermione, expliqua Harry, tu as lu le manuel. Ce passage sur les contre-sorts… On ferait mieux de sécher son cours.

\- Tu ne peux pas sécher les cours Harry !, s'insurgea-t-elle immédiatement.

Ron étrécit ses yeux en regardant Harry.

\- Tu as lu le manuel ?

\- Je l'ai feuilleté suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est encore moins bon que ceux de Lockart.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur des manuels, mais il y a de la substance, argumenta Hermione, prête à défendre toute œuvre écrite.

Soudainement, Harry n'eut plus faim du tout. Il finit ce qu'il avait dans son assiette et se leva pour partir.

88888888

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que quelque chose te semble bizarre avec Harry ?, demanda Ron à Hermione qui, comme beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres, regardait partir le garçon aux cheveux corbeau.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Il était différent après la Dernière Tâche, et au Square Grimmaurd, mais ça ne se remarquait pas autant jusqu'à ce que…

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à être sympa avec Malfoy.

\- Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose, Ron.

\- Ou peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son assiette alors que son appétit à elle aussi semblait disparaître.

88888888

Harry était assis dans la Salle Commune, lisant un manuel de théorie des Potions, matière qui, il commençait à réaliser, ressemblait plus à de la cuisine qu'autre chose. Vous aviez beaucoup de liberté pour préparer vos repas, mais si vous oubliiez le bicarbonate de soude en faisant un gâteau, tout était foutu. C'est avec cet état d'esprit qu'Harry lisait les trucs et astuces sur la façon appropriée de s'occuper des ingrédients et d'ajouter certains liquides aux potions.

Il contraindrait Snape à lui donner un Optimal, même s'il devait détruire la réalité pour l'avoir.

Il enleva ses chaussures et se pelotonna dans le fauteuil, se penchant vers le feu. Son corps était froid, il avait toujours froid ces derniers temps. Même dans la lourde chaleur de l'été, il n'était pas parvenu à se réchauffer, comme si ses os mêmes étaient dans un frigo.

Il remarqua, de façon assez confuse, lointaine, que des gens entraient dans la salle. Il sursauta néanmoins violemment quand Fred lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Harry ?

\- Tu vas bien ?, compléta George.

\- Ouais, vous m'avez surpris, c'est tout, répondit Harry, fermant son livre, puisqu'il ne faisait que le relire maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?, s'enquit George.

Il leur montra la couverture. Fred éclata de rire.

\- Tu essayes de t'améliorer en Potions ?

\- Je crois que je veux devenir bon dans ce sujet, juste pour damer le pion à cette vieille chauve-souris.

\- Nous avons quelques livres à te prêter qui nous ont bien aidé, indiqua George avec un large sourire.

\- Ce serait génial ! Ce bouquin donne juste des indications sur la façon de bien s'occuper de différents ingrédients.

Les jumeaux lancèrent le même regard au manuel, avant de demander, à l'unisson :

\- Il est bien ?

Harry acquiesça et leur tendit le livre.

\- Je peux vous le prêter, si vous voulez, je l'ai déjà fini. Je révisais juste quelques points de détails dans certaines descriptions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?, interrogea Ron en les rejoignant.

\- Si suspicieux, petit préfet, se moqua Fred en se tournant vers lui.

\- Avec ce ton, on pourrait croire que tu penses que nous préparons un mauvais coup, poursuivit George avec un sourire finaud.

\- Vous préparez toujours un mauvais coup, indiqua Hermione.

Harry se leva, s'étira, et alla se coucher pendant que ses deux amis se prenaient le bec avec les jumeaux.

88888888

Les rêves d'Harry furent étranges. Il était devant un miroir, et il regarda sa cicatrice s'ouvrir d'un coup, du sang coulant sur son visage, son sourcil faisant un bref barrage, descendre l'arrête de son nez, atteignant son œil. L'œil vert devint rouge et son reflet, dans un flash, devint son lui plus vieux. Un œil rouge luisant comme celui de Voldemort, et l'autre vert émeraude brillant comme celui de sa mère Épouvantard.

88888888

Harry bondit de son lit, légèrement essoufflé, mais personne n'était encore réveillé. Il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Le réfectoire était majoritairement vide, puisqu'il était à peine six heures du matin, mais Draco Malfoy faisait partie des élèves présents, assis seul à la table des Serpentards.

Harry pensa à l'avertissement du Choixpeau, et se souvint comment rester divisés avait littéralement détruit l'école.

_Et_ _puis_ _merde_, songea-t-il. _Ce_ _n'est_ _pas_ _comme_ _s'il_ _était_ _un_ _Mangemort_ _pour_ _l'instant_. _C'est_ _pour_ _l'an_ _prochain_.

Il traça son chemin vers le Serpentard blond. Il s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Quand il le fit enfin, ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

\- Bonjour !, lança Harry joyeusement.

\- Bonj… , Draco dut s'interrompre lui-même. Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? C'est la table de Serpentard.

\- J'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard, tu sais, répliqua le Gryffondor avec un large sourire. Mais j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas me placer dans la même Maison que toi et que l'homme qui avait assassiné mes parents.

Draco cligna des yeux. Il était de nouveau perdu quant à la manière de réagir à un Potter cordial. Draco s'imagina que c'était une ruse à son encontre, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette idée de club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Tu as dit toi-même que le manuel était inutile.

Draco eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une réalité alternative.

\- Mon père dit que..

\- Ton père ne travaille pas pour le Ministère, et, flash info, le Ministère ne veut pas que nous apprenions des magies qui peuvent être utilisées contre lui.

\- Alors quoi ? On commence un club et on fait en sorte qu'un professeur le dirige comme une classe supplémentaire ?

\- Non, je vais le diriger. J'ai le sentiment qu'Ombrage ne nous laissera pas utiliser la magie dans ses cours, expliqua Harry.

\- Et j'ai le sentiment que tu es fou et qu'Ombrage ne va pas apprécier que tu enseignes sa matière en-dehors de son cours, rétorqua Draco.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il sera secret. Je connais un endroit.

\- Et si tu penses que tu peux m'enseigner quoi que ce soit, tu peux…

\- Je suis le meilleur élève de l'école en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est ma matière forte, toi, d'un autre côté, est l'abruti qui a nargué un hippogriffe après qu'Hagrid t'ait dit que ce sont des créatures fières qui ne pardonnent pas l'insulte.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter, gronda Draco, rouge de colère.

Harry haussa juste les épaules.

\- On a Défense contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui, fais-moi savoir quand tu auras décidé de valider tes BUSEs.

Il retourna à la table de Gryffondor, attrapa un bout du toast et une pomme avant de se diriger vers les cachots. Il avait un peu de temps en plus pour lire le livre de Potions que les jumeaux lui avaient prêté.

88888888

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent en classe juste avant Snape. Les élèves commencèrent à brasser leur potion. Harry et Draco furent les seuls à la réussir à la perfection. Celle d'Hermione était plus proche d'une troisième place distante.

Harry eut un sourire satisfait alors que Snape lançait un regard noir à sa potion parfaitement réussie.

Le regard de Severus alla de la potion de Granger à celle de Potter, et cette dernière était la meilleure des deux. Ce qui était impossible, Potter était désespérant dans sa matière, à moins que Granger ne l'aide. Cependant, Granger était bien trop vaine pour laisser Potter obtenir une bien meilleure note qu'elle. Weasley ne servait à rien, sa potion était toxique. Non, le seul élève dans la classe qui aurait pu accomplir cela était Draco, à qui Severus donnait parfois des cours particuliers pendant l'été. Draco et Potter ne travailleraient jamais ensemble, ce qui signifiait que Potter s'était, d'une façon ou d'une autre, amélioré en Potions.

Severus se tourna vers Weasley.

88888888

\- Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ?, éructa Ron, fou de rage.

Bien sûr, Snape l'avait déjà critiqué auparavant, mais il n'avait jamais été le premier centre de son attention ! Ça avait toujours été plutôt Harry ou Neville.

\- Je ne compte pas échouer dans sa classe, établit Harry.

\- Ta potion était meilleure que celle d'Hermione, signala le rouquin.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres.

\- Je dois aller en Runes Anciennes.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça, critiqua Ron. Je ne comprends déjà pas comment tu as pu faire mieux qu'elle !

\- J'ai étudié cet été.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre, enfermé chez les Dursley, Ron ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, toi et Hermione êtes mes seuls amis. Combien de lettres avons-nous échangé ? As-tu beaucoup entendu parler de moi ? T'es-tu arrêté un instant pour penser à quoi ça ressemble de n'avoir personne à qui parler, à part la vieille femme aux chats de l'autre côté de la rue qui ne parle que de ses chats ? L'interaction la plus humaine que j'aie eu, c'était avec ma tante et mon oncle, qui m'ordonnaient de faire les corvées et de leur faire à manger. Alors, oui, j'ai lu des bouquins et j'ai fait mes devoirs d'été. Désolé de te décevoir, cingla le brun.

\- Où vas-tu ?, demanda Ron alors que l'autre tournait dans un couloir différent.

\- Arithmancie, et t'ennuies pas à prévenir Trelawney, elle l'a forcément _vu_ venir.

Ron s'arrêta et observa son meilleur ami marcher seul dans le hall au milieu de la masse des élèves. Harry avait changé, et Ron n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce nouvel Harry.

88888888

La salle d'Arithmancie avait de larges fenêtres lumineuses. Les tables basses et carrées étaient entourées de quatre coussins chacune. Harry sourit quand il vit Luna, qui l'avait remarqué dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Harry, le salua-t-elle.

\- Harry ?, demanda Susan, tourna la tête vers lui. Salut Harry !, fit-elle joyeusement.

\- Salut Susan, salut Luna, retourna Harry, prenant un siège entre elles.

\- Merci Merlin, je ne suis pas la seule dans notre année qui ait changé d'option. Bien sûr, j'ai échangé l'année dernière, alors j'ai fait la première année, expliqua Susan.

\- J'ai étudié le contenu de la première année cet été, Flitwick a corrigé mes devoirs et le Professeur Vector m'a envoyé des tests. J'ai reçu la validation pour ne reculer que d'une année, développa Harry.

\- J'ai pu avancer d'une année, intervint une Serpentarde blonde assise en face d'Harry.

\- Harry, commença Susan, voici Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, voici…

\- Harry Potter, je suis au courant, coupa-t-elle froidement.

\- Toi et ta sœur êtes assez semblables, sourit le Gryffondor.

\- Et comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?, répliqua-t-elle en le fixant. Tu détestes les Serpentards.

\- Non, je n'apprécie pas Draco et ses deux ombres, et parfois Pansy et Millicent. Ta sœur est sympa cependant, signala Harry.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas sympa. Elle est géniale, mais elle n'est pas sympa.

\- En fait, par sympa, j'entendais qu'elle n'est ni bruyante ni ennuyeuse, se corrigea Harry.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas la définition exacte d'un Gryffondor ?, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es le Survivant, tu cherches l'attention !

\- Hey ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre pour avoir survécu à la mort de mes parents, j'échangerais volontiers ma renommée contre la vie de ma mère !

\- Comme si tu pouvais te souvenir d'elle, persifla Astoria sans laisser filer son avantage.

\- Je me souviens d'elle suppliant pour sauver ma vie, et ce qui s'est passé quand Voldemort lui a lancé le sort de mort. Les traumatismes, ça te colle à la peau.

Elle détourna le regard, rougissant.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il a tué mes parents aussi, commenta Susan à voix basse.

Toute conversation ultérieure sur des parents morts fut empêchée par la prise de contrôle du Professeur Vector sur la classe.

C'était une sorcière austère, et bien que sa classe ait un nombre adapté pour prédire le futur, elle commença par les barrières de protection, et l'architecture numérique qui s'alignait sur les étoiles, comme les tombeaux en Égypte, ou les mosquées dans le Proche Orient. Avec l'Arithmancie, les nombres et les schémas avaient du pouvoir.

Hermione avait raison, ce cours était bien meilleur que la Divination. Les groupes de quatre travaillaient ensemble sur des diagrammes circulaires. À eux quatre, ils se débrouillaient vraiment bien. Le Professeur Vector accorda à Harry un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Vous allez bien vous intégrer dans ce groupe, et votre présence équilibre le nombre de présents dans la classe, toutes les tables de quatre sont complètes. Splendide !

Alors qu'ils quittaient la salle, Luna lui glissa :

\- Dans le train, ton charme du bouclier…

\- C'était instinctif, avança Harry.

\- Tu l'as lancé sans incantation, relança-t-elle.

Harry loupa un pas. Elle lui sourit.

\- Je ne pense pas que les autres l'aient remarqué.

Ils se séparèrent alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

88888888

\- Tu as abandonné la Divination ?, demanda Hermione dès qu'il fut assis.

\- Ron ne t'a pas dit ?, renvoya-t-il en se servant une tranche de rôti.

\- Oui, il m'a dit que tu avais étudié tout l'été.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais un problème avec ça, remarqua-t-il sans la regarder.

\- Tu détestes étudier.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Ron, je déteste vivre chez les Dursley, et je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de mon temps.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Hermione, laisse tomber. Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être juste heureuse ou fière ou quelque chose d'autre que contrariée que je ne te parle pas de chaque aspect de ma vie ?

Elle se mordit la langue.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Et ce n'est pas juste non plus que tu sois furieuse parce que j'ai mieux réussi une potion que toi.

Aucun d'entre eux n'ouvrit la bouche du reste du repas.

88888888

Harry avait commencé son devoir d'Arithmancie, après avoir métamorphosé son manuel pour qu'il ressemble à celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme la dernière fois, Hermione leva la main.

_\- Souhaitiez-vous poser une question au sujet de ce chapitre ?, demanda Ombrage à Hermione comme si elle venait tout juste de la remarquer._

_\- Non, pas au sujet du chapitre, répondit Hermione._

_\- Pour l'instant, nous sommes en train de lire, dit le Professeur Ombrage en découvrant ses dents pointues. Si vous avez d'autres questions, nous attendrons la fin du cours pour nous en occuper._

_\- J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage, dit Hermione._

_Le Professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils._

_\- Et vous vous appelez ?_

_\- Hermione Granger._

_\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, il me semble que ces objectifs sont parfaitement clairs si vous prenez la peine de les lire attentivement, répliqua le Professeur Ombrage d'un ton à la fois aimable et décidé._

_\- Je ne le pense pas, dit abruptement Hermione. Rien n'est indiqué au sujet de l'utilisation des sortilèges de défense._

_Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel de nombreux élèves, sourcils froncés, tournèrent la tête vers le tableau pour relire les trois objectifs qui y étaient toujours inscrits._

_\- L'utilisation des sortilèges de défense ?, répéta le Professeur Ombrage avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver dans ma classe qui nécessite de recourir à un tel sortilège, Miss Granger. Vous ne craignez quand même pas de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?_

_\- Alors, on ne fera pas de magie ?, s'exclama Ron d'une voix sonore._

_\- Lorsqu'on veut s'exprimer dans ma classe, on lève la main, M. … ?_

_\- Weasley, dit Ron qui tendit aussitôt la main en l'air_

_Le Professeur Ombrage, avec un sourire plus large que jamais, lui tourna le dos. Hermione leva la main à son tour. Les yeux cernés de l'enseignante s'attardèrent un moment sur Harry, puis elle s'adressa à Hermione._

_\- Miss Granger ? Vous souhaitiez demander autre chose ?_

_\- Oui, répondit Hermione. La raison d'être des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de défense, non ?_

_\- Seriez-vous une experte formée par le Ministère, Miss Granger ?, demanda le Professeur Ombrage de sa voix faussement aimable._

_\- Non, mais…_

_\- Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez pas qualifiée pour définir la raison d'être d'une matière, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre nouveau programme d'études a été établi par des sorciers beaucoup plus âgés et intelligents que vous, Miss Granger. Vous apprendrez ainsi les sortilèges de défense dans des conditions qui garantissent la sécurité et l'absence de risques…_

_\- A quoi ça peut bien servir ?, interrogea Harry à haute voix, _sans pouvoir sans empêcher._ Si nous sommes attaqués, ce ne sera pas avec…_

_\- Votre main M. Potter !, l'interrompit le Professeur Ombrage d'une voix chantante._

_Elle se détourna de lui, mais, à présent, plusieurs autres élèves avaient également levé la main._

_\- Vous vous appelez ?, demanda le Professeur Ombrage à Dean._

_\- Dean Thomas._

_\- Je vous écoute, M. Thomas._

_\- Harry a raison, non ?, déclara Dean. Si on se fait attaquer, les risques ne seront pas du tout absents._

_\- Je le répète, reprit le Professeur Ombrage en adressant à Dean un sourire exaspérant, craignez-vous de subir une attaque pendant mes cours ?_

_\- Non, mais…_

_La professeur l'interrompit._

_\- Je ne souhaite pas critiquer la façon dont cette école a été dirigée, dit-elle, un sourire peu convainquant étirant sa large bouche, mais vous vous êtes trouvés été exposés dans cette classe à des sorciers irresponsables, totalement irresponsables même, sans parler (elle eut un petit rire féroce) de certaines hybrides particulièrement dangereux._

_\- Si vous voulez parler du Professeur Lupin, répliqua Dean avec rage, c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais…_

_\- Votre main, M. Thomas ! Comme je vous le disais, vous avez été initiés à des sortilèges complexes, inadaptés à votre âge et potentiellement mortels. On vous a fait peur en vous laissant croire que vous risquiez d'être attaqués tous les deux jours par des forces maléfiques…_

_\- Pas du tout, protesta Hermione, nous avons simplement…_

_\- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, Miss Granger !_

_Hermione leva sa main et le Professeur Ombrage regarda ailleurs._

_\- Si j'ai bien compris, mon prédécesseur ne s'est pas contenté de pratiquer des sorts illégaux devant vous, mais il les a pratiqué sur vous._

_\- En fait, c'était un fou, non ? N'empêche qu'on a quand même appris plein de choses, répliqua Dean avec ardeur._

_\- Vous n'avez pas levé la main, M. Thomas !,s'exclama le Professeur Ombrage. Le Ministère estime que des connaissances théoriques seront suffisantes pour vous permettre de réussir vos examens, ce qui est après tout l'essentiel dans une école. Vous vous appelez ?, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Parvati qui avait la main en l'air._

_\- Parvati Patil. N'y a-t-il pas une partie pratique dans l'épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand on passe les BUSEs ? Est-ce qu'on ne doit pas montrer qu'on sait véritablement lancer des antisorts, ou des choses comme ça ?_

_\- Si vous étudiez suffisamment bien la théorie, il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne puissiez pas exécuter l'un de ces sorts sous le contrôle attentif des responsables de l'examen, répondit le Professeur Ombrage d'un ton dédaigneux._

_\- Sans jamais les avoir pratiqués avant ?, insista Parvati, incrédule. Vous voulez dire que la première fois qu'on jettera ce genre de sort, ce sera le jour de l'examen ?_

_\- Je répète, si vous avez étudié la théorie suffisamment bien…_

Le Professeur Ombrage leva les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Harry. Cette femme le dégoûtait toujours autant, Lucius Malfoy était un modèle de moralité à côté d'elle.

\- Il n'y aura aucun essai de sortilèges avant l'examen, la théorie suffira.

Harry devait se mordre l'intérieur de ses joues, mais parvint à contrôler sa colère. Ombrage avait fait de sa vie un enfer une fois, et il avait l'intention absolue de lui retourner la faveur. Mais il ne serait pas à même d'accomplir cela ici et maintenant.

La classe finit par se calmer, résignée à lire mollement le manuel.

Draco vint à la rencontre d'Harry après le cours alors qu'il sortait avec Ron et Hermione. Il lui murmura deux mots avant de disparaître dans la foule.

\- J'en suis.

\- Je sais que je me répète, mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?, demanda Ron.

Harry eut un large sourire.

\- Des problèmes.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident en ore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 6 : Même les Serpentards.**

\- Allez, Hermione, c'est une super idée, implora Harry.

C'était ton idée brillante, songea-t-il.

\- D'accord, mais si on a des ennuis...

\- Hermione, geignit le brun, ça, ça vaut le coup d'avoir des ennuis. En plus, je ne le fais pas pour moi-même, je sais déjà tout ce que je peux vous enseigner.

La perspective qu'Harry en sache plus qu'elle toucha une corde sensible qu'il avait titillée dans pratiquement toutes les classes sauf Histoire de la Magie. Harry trouvait plutôt amusant qu'en tant que presque-futur-septième année, il ait du mal à tenir le rythme face à elle. Et pourtant, il était un peu triste qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui, enfin, pas tant fâchée que blessée. Être la meilleure dans presque tout, surtout avec Ron et Harry pour contraster, faisait partie de son identité. Mais Harry savait qu'elle était plus que ça.

\- Nous devrons trouver un moyen de communiquer la date et l'heure en secret. Je me suis renseigné sur les règles des clubs à Poudlard et il n'y a rien contre notre projet, mais si Ombrage entend parler…

\- Elle va le faire fermer, conclut le brun.

Ron était resté silencieux tout le vendredi après-midi, les bras croisés et boudant.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu as invité Malfoy, grommela-t-il sombrement.

Harry soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil perçait à travers les nuages.

\- Ron, prévois-tu de passer les essais de Gardien maintenant que Dubois est diplômé ?

Il vit les joues du rouquin rosir. Ron s'agita.

\- Peut-être. Je veux dire… tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Je pensais… tu vois, avec le nouveau balai que j'ai eu… je pensais…

\- On va s'entraîner ?, proposa Harry.

Ron se redressa.

\- Ouais, ce sera génial !

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller chercher son balai. Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Nous devons aussi nous assurer que personne ne cafte.

Hermione approuva.

\- Où allons-nous nous retrouver ?

\- Je connais un endroit dans le château, mais pour la première entrevue, je pense qu'on devrait se rencontrer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Je vais répandre la nouvelle. Harry, Ron n'a pas tort à propos des Serpentards, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Il se leva et lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Hermione, quelle raison leur avons-nous donné de nous faire confiance ? Tu ne peux pas être respecté si tu ne montres jamais de respect toi-même.

\- Et si être le plus adulte te fait être renvoyé, alors quoi ?

\- Alors Ron et toi pourrez me seriner que vous me l'aviez bien dit pendant que je ferais mes valises.

Faire la chose juste, pour le plus grand bien, l'avait tué et renvoyé dans le temps, qu'était une petite expulsion comparé à cela ?

Ron descendit l'escalier en courant de son pas lourd.

\- Harry, j'ai pris ton Éclair de Feu, allons-y !

Harry saisit son balai et ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

88888888

Il n'y eut plus d'autre discussion à propos du club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour laisser place aux entraînements de Ron. Harry, se souvenant à quel point les qualifications n'avaient pas été terribles pour le rouquin, ne se retint pas. Au premier abord, ce dernier sembla découragé, manquait but après but, mais ensuite il en bloqua de plus en plus, ce qui stimula sa confiance. Ils finirent sur une note joyeuse.

Alors qu'ils retournaient au château, la lumière du crépuscule s'étendant rapidement derrière les montagnes, Ron demanda :

\- Alors, tu penses que j'ai une chance d'être Gardien ?

\- Oui, je pense, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?, s'inquiéta le roux.

\- Mais tu dois garder ton calme. Un but loupé et tu es tellement contrarié que tu loupes le suivant, expliqua Harry. Tu dois t'endurcir. Même Dubois en laissait passer.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges, mais il acquiesça.

\- Ok, d'accord.

\- On peut continuer à s'entraîner jusqu'aux sélections, offrit Harry.

Ron lui offrit un petit sourire. Ils avaient été distants ces derniers temps, mais le roux pouvait toujours compter sur le Quidditch pour les rapprocher de nouveau. Ils restèrent silencieux pour le reste du trajet. Dans la Salle Commune, Harry aperçut Ginny et eut une idée.

\- Hey Ginny !, l'interpella Harry, traînant Ron à travers la pièce.

Ginny leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle était assise près du feu, sa lumière se reflétant dans ses cheveux.

\- Salut Harry, Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ron veut passer les essais pour être Gardien, et comme tu veux être Poursuiveuse, je pensais que ça pourrait être sympa de s'entraîner ensemble, proposa Harry.

A la fois Ron et Ginny étaient bouche bée.

\- Mais… mais comment… comment… , balbutia la jeune fille. Comment as-tu su que je voulais être Poursuiveuse ?

Harry ne comprit pas son erreur jusqu'à ce que Ron éclate de rire.

\- Ginny ne joue pas au Quidditch, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te donner cette idée bizarre ?

Le brun vit l'expression sur le visage de Ginny, et recula rapidement de deux pas, leva les mains devant lui.

\- Je pensais que tous les Weasley jouaient, sauf Percy.

\- Oui, eh bien, Ginny ne joue pas, ricana Ron.

\- Ne parle pas à ma place !, claqua Ginny.

\- Tu ne joues pas, répéta-t-il.

\- Si, je joue, affirma-t-elle en se levant, jetant au passage son livre sur son siège derrière elle, et mit les mains sur les hanches. Je suis sortie la nuit pour m'entraîner pendant des années, surtout quand vous étiez tous à l'école.

Fred et George avaient entendu la majeure partie de la conversation, et s'étaient avancés vers eux.

\- Nous aurions dû le savoir, Fred, commença George.

\- Effectivement, George, acquiesça-t-il avec un air sage. Notre petite sœur…

\- … n'a jamais été…

\- … un petit ange.

\- Pourquoi tu nous ne l'as jamais dit ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Parce que vous ne m'avez jamais incluse, rétorqua Ginny.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir dit à Harry alors ?, accusa-t-il en étrécissant ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Alors comment a-t-il…

\- … su ?, demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- J'ai deviné, éluda Harry, essayant très fort de faire passer cela pour une affirmation.

\- Mais tu as dit qu'elle allait passer les essais pour le poste de Poursuiveuse…

\- Gardien et Poursuiveur sont les deux seuls postes ouverts pour le moment, le coupa Harry. Désolé de commencer une querelle de famille ou un truc comme ça, mais je vais me coucher, termina-t-il en se tournant vers les escaliers.

Ginny attrapa sa main.

\- Merci Harry, pour m'avoir incluse.

Pendant un moment, Harry la regarda juste dans les yeux, se souvenant être amoureux d'elle, se souvenant l'embrasser, et son cœur s'arrêta quand il comprit de nouveau qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien de tout ça. Ça fit mal. Cho avait été son premier béguin, mais Ginny avait été sa première… et, et elle n'en souvenait même pas. Il n'était pas son ex-petit ami. Il était son jamais-petit ami.

Il retira doucement sa main de la sienne, ses joues légèrement roses.

\- Pas de soucis, Ginny.

Il se détourna et se précipita en haut des escaliers. Il s'effondra sur son lit, réalisant à quel point ça allait être vraiment dur de garder tous ces secrets.

88888888

\- Ooooooh, chantonna Mimi Geignarde alors que ses toilettes se remplissait d'élèves en ce dimanche matin nuageux.

Tout le monde de la première Armée de Dumbledore était là, plus tous les quatrièmes et cinquièmes années de Serpentards, avec l'ajout d'Astoria et à l'exclusion de Crabbe et Goyle. Les Gryffondors semblaient contrariés, mais aucun des Poufsouffles ni des Serdaigles ne semblaient s'en inquiéter, bien qu'Harry en ait surpris quelques-uns à rouler des yeux à leur disposition dans la pièce. À l'insu de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry avait lancé un Muffliato sur la porte, de façon à ce que personne à l'extérieur ne puisse les écouter.

\- Très bien, commença Potter, faisant tomber le silence sur la salle. Je pense qu'on est tous là. Pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, vous êtes là pour réussir vos examens, pour les autres, je vais présumer que vous êtes ici pour apprendre à vous défendre. Nous allons principalement travailler des sortilèges simples puis plus compliqués, puisque le niveau sera très probablement inégal au vu des âges et des professeurs que nous avons eu au fil des années.

Zacharias Smith fut de nouveau un chieur.

Bizarrement, ce fut Draco qui le fit taire.

\- Oh, mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Personne ne t'a obligé à venir.

\- Qui t'a forcé à venir toi ?, répliqua Smith en croisant les bras.

\- Nous avons été invités, cingla Astoria.

\- Comme si Potter inviterait des Serpentards à quoi que ce soit. Il vous déteste tous.

\- Je ne les déteste pas, intervint Harry, les dents serrées. Et je les ai vraiment invités.

\- Pas sa meilleure décision, grommela Ron dans sa barbe.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude, le poussant presque dans un lavabo, avant de se tourner vers la foule.

\- Tout le monde mérite d'apprendre à se défendre, même les Serpentards.

\- Mais pourquoi ?, exigea Smith.

\- Parce que j'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard, et que je détesterais être traité de la façon dont ils sont traités, riposta Harry.

Tout le monde se tut complètement pour une dizaine de secondes, avant que la copine de Cho ne demande :

\- Donc, tu as changé d'avis, et nous devons tous te suivre ? Pourquoi est-on ici, vraiment ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que seuls les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se méfiaient les uns des autres avec autant d'extrémisme.

Pansy éclata de rire.

\- Nous nous entendons mieux avec les autres Maisons, mais nous ne nous accordons pas totalement avec elles.

Smith ramena de nouveau sa fraise.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? On pensait tous que vous détestiez Potter.

\- Nous sommes venus parce qu'il est important, expliqua Daphné Greengrass d'une voix glaciale. Tout le monde sait qu'il est le meilleur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Basilic, des Détraqueurs, des dragons, le peuple des sirènes, et peu importe ce qu'il a affronté lors de la Dernière Tâche qui a fait qu'il est revenu avec l'air d'être à moitié mort. Je veux réussir mes examens, et je ne mourrai pas parce que je n'ai pas appris les bases à l'école.

\- Elle a raison, appuya Luna. Harry est plus sage qu'il n'en a l'air. Il peut nous en apprendre beaucoup.

Millicent leva la main.

\- Millicent Bulstrode, l'invita Harry, remarquant qu'elle avait dépassé le stade androgyne de l'enfance depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait prêté attention, quelque part pendant sa deuxième année.

\- Millie, corrigea-t-elle. Et où était la Chambre des Secrets ?

Harry désigna le lavabo près duquel était assis Ron.

\- Le robinet avec le serpent dessus. Il faut juste dire d'ouvrir en Fourchelangue, et le truc devint un toboggan qui vous transporte dans un tuyau. Il y a tout un tas d'os de rat, et le chemin est un peu accidenté. Il y a ensuite une autre porte, qu'il faut aussi ouvrir avec du Fourchelangue, puis des statues de Salazar et un serpent géant en train de se décomposer. L'odeur est assez déplaisante, conclut-il.

Tout le monde le fixait.

\- Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, apprécia Pansy avec un regard critique.

\- J'ai tué le Basilic avec l'épée de Gryffondor, informa Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Le monstre de Serpentard sortait des toilettes des filles ?, s'enquit Théodore Nott avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis morte !, s'épancha Mimi Geignarde en tournoyant dans l'air au-dessus d'eux.

La réunion se termina sur ces entrefaites. Harry leur dit de le retrouver au septième étage et Hermione s'assura que tout le monde avait bien signé de leur nom sur la liste.

Personne à l'exception de Mimi ne les entendit.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident en ore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 7 : Informulé.**

_\- Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer entre maintenant et le jour des examens, nous avons tout le temps de faire des progrès, mais les notes qu'on obtient aujourd'hui sont une sorte de base sur laquelle on peut construire quelque chose…_

_Ils s'assirent ensemble à la table de Gryffondor._

_\- Évidemment, j'aurais été enchantée si j'avais obtenu un O…_

_\- Hermione, dit sèchement Ron, si tu veux savoir quelles notes on a eu, tu n'as qu'à le demander._

_\- Oh, je… je ne voulais pas… enfin, si vous avez vraiment envie de me le dire…_

_\- Moi, j'ai eu un P, dit Ron en se servant un bol de soupe. Alors, heureuse ?_

\- Tu as obtenu quoi, Harry ?, éluda Hermione.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, déclara Harry d'un ton neutre, bien qu'à grand-peine.

Il n'osa pas regarder vers la table principale. Il n'aurait été pas capable de dissimuler sa satisfaction.

\- Oh, ça ne peut pas être pire que celle de Ron, professa George.

Fred le contourna et chipa le devoir que Harry essayait de garder sous la table. Il siffla.

\- Alors ?, demanda Ron. Pas moyen qu'il ait eu un T. Harry s'est trop amélioré en Potions.

\- Amélioré ?, s'étouffa Fred.

George s'esclaffa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, un T ?, s'enquit Hermione.

\- Troll, l'informa Ron.

\- Oh, allez, montre-nous, ça ne peut pas être un T. Harry se débrouille vraiment bien en Potions, invita Hermione d'un ton positif.

Fred éclata de rire, dévoilant le parchemin pour que tous voient, en tout petit, grêle, le O marqué en rouge.

\- Je dirais que Potter se débrouille bien mieux que « bien », s'amusa Fred.

\- Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit en-dehors d'un Serpentard ou d'un Serdaigle a jamais eu un O dans n'importe quel devoir dans son cours, s'émerveilla George.

Le visage d'Hermione était peiné quand elle déclara :

\- Bien joué Harry, vraiment, c'est très bien.

\- Comment tu as fait ?, fit Ron, abasourdi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je faisais tous les week-ends ?, renvoya Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout le reste des devoirs qu'on avait ?, suggéra Ron.

\- Je les finissais avec Hermione pendant que tu t'entraînais avec Ginny au Quidditch.

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ?, demanda-t-il en ne blaguant qu'à moitié.

\- Je pense qu'il est mort, répliqua Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, même s'il ne plaisantait pas du tout.

88888888

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans les cours de Severus. Vraiment pas rond du tout. Cela avait commencé dans la classe des cinquièmes années. Les qualités supérieures en matière de brassage de Potions de Potter avaient continué dans la même lignée ces dernières semaines, prouvant que ce n'était pas un incroyable hasard, mais ce n'était pas ce qui n'allait pas. Sa classe était calme et, il aimait à le penser, plutôt paisible. Les tensions entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais été aussi basses. Pour expérimenter, Severus avait décidé de lever le pied sur les critiques à moins que quelqu'un, Londubat par exemple, ne soit sur le point de faire exploser son chaudron. C'était une des classes les plus faciles et productives à laquelle enseigner.

La même tendance s'était également poursuivie tout au long de la semaine dans ses quatrième et septième années. Les trois premières années aussi bien que les sixièmes années étaient toujours aussi catastrophiques entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Les Poufsouffles étaient toujours réservés et les Serdaigles étaient toujours leur habituel mélange de studiosité et de babillage.

Les capacités de Miss Lovegood étaient aussi remarquables que d'habitude.

88888888

Severus n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le changement. Les autres Directeurs de Maison commençaient à murmurer. Ce n'était pas tant que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'entendaient bien, ils semblaient plutôt avoir conclu une trêve. Les plus jeunes années semblaient davantage suivre le mouvement. Le problème que tous les professeurs partageaient était cette impression que ce n'était pas vraiment une résolution, plutôt le calme avant la tempête.

88888888

Le mardi, Filius demanda à Harry de rester après la classe.

\- Comment allez-vous, Harry ?, s'enquit-il.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un table près du piédestal du petit professeur.

\- Je vais bien, même si j'ai l'impression de laisser échapper plein de petites choses ici et là.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai utilisé de la magie sans incantation dans le train, et la semaine dernière j'ai fait savoir que j'étais au courant que Ginny voulait être Poursuiveuse, ce qu'aucun de ses frères, pas même Ron, ne le savait, lista Harry en balançant ses pieds.

\- Donc, vous n'avez toujours rien dit à vos amis, établit Flitwick.

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- Et même si je leur disais, qu'est-ce que ça changerait vraiment ? Ils ne deviendraient pas spontanément le Ron et la Hermione de mon futur. Imaginez… Oh, hé, Ron, tu devrais savoir que tu nous as déserté quand on est parti en camping, et, oh, Hermione, tu as été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange. Et aussi, on a cambriolé Gringotts, et chevauché un dragon aveugle tous ensemble. C'était génial. Ensuite, on est retournés à Poudlard et on a pris part à un massacre.

Filius écouta, écouta la voix de son élève s'emplir du poison qui envenimait son âme. Le garçon avait peut-être dix-huit ans en réalité, mais il était encore trop jeune face au traumatisme dont il avait été témoin et acteur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, admit finalement Harry.

\- Le saviez-vous la première fois ?, souleva Filius.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Souriant, il reconnut :

\- Non, en fait, je pense que j'étais encore plus en colère la première fois. J'ai traité mes amis comme de la merde.

Son sourire s'estompa.

\- Je suppose que les choses n'ont pas tellement changé, au bout du compte.

\- En parlant de changement, vous ne seriez pas par hasard impliqué dans la nouvelle… paix… entre les Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- J'ai commencé un club.

\- Quelle sorte de club ?, demanda l'enseignant en cachant son propre sourire.

\- Un club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal où on utilise la magie. Je l'ai fait la dernière fois aussi. Sauf que ce n'est pas sans les Serpentards. Je me suis dit que cette fois-ci ce serait plus inclusif.

\- Bien, commenta Filius. Quels que soient les défauts des Serpentards, garder des secrets et typiquement un de leurs talents, si vous les traitez avec justesse.

\- Ron et Hermione disent que nous ne devrions pas faire confiance à leur sens de l'honneur.

Flitwick haussa les épaules.

\- Si vous ne leur donnez jamais une chance, vous le ne saurez jamais.

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit.

\- Harry, puis-je vous faire une suggestion ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je pense toujours que vous devriez vous ouvrir un peu plus à Miss Granger et M. Weasley, cependant, vous ne devriez pas vous limiter à deux amis. Vous pourriez découvrir qu'il y en a d'autres dans cette école qui sont plus matures et prêts à vous accueillir, ils pourraient vous faire sentir plus connecté à cette ligne temporelle, conseilla Filius.

Harry s'imagina s'ouvrir à Draco et fronça le nez. Son professeur rigola.

\- Je ne vous suggère pas de vous ouvrir au premier venu, au hasard, et partager votre histoire, mais à ceux avec qui vous pouvez passer du temps, avec qui vous pouvez passer un moment agréable.

Le brun acquiesça.

\- J'ouvrirai l'œil pour les personnes appropriées. Le club devrait aider. Et l'Arithmancie est assez marrant. Luna, Susan, et Astoria sont plutôt sympas.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez leur proposer d'étudier tous les quatre ensemble en-dehors des cours.

\- Ouais, et je le vois aussi au club de Défense, du coup, ça pourrait être bien, convint le jeune homme.

Notamment en considérant que les trois filles le traitaient plus normalement que n'importe qui d'autre en-dehors des Weasley et d'Hermione, peu importe la ligne temporelle.

\- Harry, qu'auriez-vous voulu faire, une fois votre diplôme de Poudlard en poche ?, interrogea Filius, changeant de sujet.

\- Je voulais être Auror.

\- Et le voulez-vous toujours ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé au futur, pour être honnête. Pas au-delà de Poudlard. Choisir de mourir semblait être un peu la fin de tous les choix.

Le cœur du Flitwick se serra.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire d'autre ?

Le Gryffondor réfléchit un moment.

\- Enseigner. J'aime vraiment bien enseigner. Mais je suppose qu'obtenir un poste à Poudlard est une option plutôt limitée.

\- Pas si vous visez le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, indiqua Filius.

\- Ouais, mais c'est juste pour un an, sauf si je parviens à tuer complètement Voldy.

\- Il y a vraiment une malédiction ?

\- Oui, Tom Jedusor était revenu à Poudlard et avait offert de prendre ce poste, mais Dumbledore a refusé et exigé qu'il quitte les terres de l'école. C'était avant qu'il ne commence à attaquer ouvertement la Grande-Bretagne. Je pense que ses yeux étaient déjà rouges, par contre.

\- Comment avez-vous su cela ?

\- Dumbledore me l'a montré dans sa Pensine.

Flitwick soupira, puis se frotta le nez.

\- La pause déjeuner est presque finie, Professeur, commenta Harry en regardant sa montre.

Filius leva son index et descendit de sa pile de livres, de laquelle il en tira un, vers le bas, qu'il tendit à Harry.

\- Les sixième et septième années peuvent postuler pour un poste d'assistant professeur. Commencez par lire ce livre et faire des plans de cours. L'année prochaine, si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez être mon assistant. Je ferai principalement appel à vous pour des démonstrations en classe, et vous m'aiderez à noter les devoirs. Cependant, si vous voulez faire carrière dans le professorat, cela vous aidera. Vous pourriez avoir à faire quelques années de tutorat privé, mais si vous voulez vraiment devenir enseignant, il n'y a aucune raison que vous n'y parveniez pas.

\- Merci, sourit Harry.

\- Tenez-moi au courant des avancées de votre club, pria Flitwick, souriant en retour.

\- Je le ferai. Au revoir, Professeur, passez une bonne journée.

\- Vous aussi, Harry.

Quand il fut parti, Filius soupira, et ses pensées tournoyèrent d'inquiétude pour le Survivant.

88888888

Minerva observait de très près Harry. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait réussi le dernier sort sans utiliser d'incantation, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, s'étant trouvée à l'autre bout de la pièce à ce moment-là. Harry était officiellement en avance sur le reste de la classe, avec ou sans le facteur de la magie non verbale. Il n'était pas vraiment surdoué, cependant, c'était comme s'il avait appris ces sorts auparavant.

Ses compositions étaient bien mieux rédigées également, montrant non seulement une répétition du manuel ou des notes prises en classe, mais aussi une réelle discussion de la théorie. Les devoirs d'Harry étaient, Merlin merci, bien plus courts que ceux que les longues dissertations à l'écriture serrée offertes par Hermione. Un effet imprévu de l'amélioration d'Harry dans sa classe et dans ses devoirs était qu'il s'impliquait davantage que les autres élèves. Ses camarades lui demandaient de l'aide avant de s'adresser à elle-même ou Hermione. Minerva n'avait jamais vu son jeune Gryffondor si ouvert aux autres, et les autres semblaient progresser davantage en suivant son exemple.

\- M. Potter, l'appela McGonagall.

\- Oui Professeur ?, répondit-il en la regardant avec un air interrogateur.

\- Venez à l'avant de la salle, je vous prie.

Harry se leva avec un manque de nervosité qui lui fit comprendre à quel point il avait changé au cours de l'année passée. Elle plaça un rat sur son bureau.

\- Faites-le disparaître.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Silencieusement, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Prononcez le mot dans votre esprit et visualisez ce que vous voulez accomplir.

Il se concentra sur le rat, ses yeux s'étrécissant. Il leva sa baguette et avec une seule pichenette l'animal n'était plus là. Les élèves restèrent bouche bée, Hermione écarquilla tellement les yeux qu'on pouvait voir le blanc tout autour de ses iris.

\- Cinquante points pour Gryffondor, annonça froidement Minerva.

Les Serdaigles s'entre-regardèrent, doutant que l'un d'entre eux soit prêt à tenter l'expérience.

\- Je ne veux que personne ne soit découragé. Les sortilèges informulés demandent de la concentration et de la discipline mentale. La détermination n'est pas suffisante, il faut un esprit posé. Typiquement, c'est à partir de la sixième année que nous encourageons ou exigeons l'usage des sortilèges informulés. Si vous sentez que vous maîtrisez un sort, ou vous lancer un défi à vous-même, vous pouvez essayer. Comme M. Potter vient de nous le montrer si poliment, cela est accessible même à des élèves plus jeunes.

Harry garda un visage neutre alors que la culpabilité l'envahissait, il n'était pas exactement jeune. Et il était effrayé de croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Un des Serdaigles leva la main pour poser une question au Professeur McGonagall.

\- Comment se fait-il que Potter ait réussi du premier coup ?

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, M. Potter a été capable de rejeter l'Imperium à son premier essai. Il peut être un exemple exceptionnel, cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes incapable d'atteindre des résultats similaires.

Quand Harry regagna sa place, ni Ron ni Hermione ne voulurent lui parler. C'est Neville qui se pencha pour lui demander :

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- L'entraînement.

Neville fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pratiqué les sortilèges informulés ?

Harry pensa aux mois de fuite, à se cacher, à se tapir.

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait devenir pratique.

Ça avait sauvé sa vie plus d'une fois.

88888888

Harry resta après le cours pour parler au Professeur McGonagall. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne l'attendirent.

\- J'aurais souhaité que vous ne m'ayez pas demandé de faire ça, commença-t-il lorsque le dernier élève fut parti.

Minerva aligna sa pile de papiers avant de lui répondre malicieusement.

\- Vous auriez pu faire exprès de faire moins bien, et Merlin sait que vous l'avez fait auparavant.

\- C'est faux, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux !, s'indigna Harry.

\- Potter, vous n'avez jamais concentré votre magie complètement que dans les sortilèges que vous jugiez utiles pour votre survie. Défendre votre vie ou celle des autres a toujours été votre seul intérêt en magie, à part voler, depuis votre arrivée à l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Certainement non, pas pour vous, ni pour vos enseignants. J'attendrai dorénavant bien plus de vous, et en tant que votre Directrice de Maison, j'insisterai auprès de mes collègues qu'ils en fassent autant, l'informa McGonagall.

Le jeune homme pâlit en songeant à ce que Snape ferait de ça. Et il n'avait pas encore commencé les leçons d'Occlumencie avec lui.

\- Harry, j'ai conscience que ça puisse sembler intimidant à l'instant, mais, à long terme, ce sera à votre seul bénéfice. Vous pourriez être extraordinaire, vous savez.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça revient toujours.

Elle sourit à la sincérité de son rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui revient toujours ?

\- C'est exactement ce que le Choixpeau a dit quand il a voulu me répartir à Serpentard.

McGonagall écarquilla les yeux.

\- Regrettez-vous votre répartition à Gryffondor ?

Harry rit de nouveau.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Snape m'aurait fait expulser au bout d'un mois.

\- Bien, peu importe, sourit-elle légèrement, je suis fière de vous avoir dans ma Maison et Snape aurait été chanceux.

\- Ou il aurait prit sa retraite.

Elle rit.

\- Professeur, je me demandais si je pouvais vous demander une faveur ?, questionna Harry.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Est-ce que vous retournerez au Quartier Général dans un avenir proche ?

\- Probablement ce week-end, acquiesça-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme sortit un petit tas de lettres de son sac.

\- Je me demandais si vous pourriez les donner à Patmol. J'ai peur de les envoyer avec Hedwige.

\- Voilà qui est sage, approuva-t-elle en prenant les lettres. Le Ministère a les yeux fixés sur nous.

\- Ombrage ne devrait pas être autour d'autres gens, encore moins des enfants, cracha Harry amèrement.

\- Oui, eh bien, personne d'autre n'était disponible, rétorqua Minerva en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Annuler son cours aurait été une solution plus acceptable.

\- C'est un sujet essentiel, M. Potter.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore devrait engager William Weasley pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'école. C'est un Briseur de Sorts, après tout, proposa Harry.

McGonagall pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un chat cherchant à mieux voir un objet brillant.

\- Pas une mauvaise idée, M. Potter. Mais l'heure du dîner approche vite, et j'ai remarqué que vous éludiez beaucoup de repas ces derniers temps. Bien que je sois ravie que vous nourrissiez votre esprit, votre corps est tout aussi important.

\- Merci, Professeur, s'inclina Harry, laissant la sorcière trouver une excuse pour faire venir Bill Weasley et ses amis à l'école sans que le Ministère ou Ombrage ne fassent un scandale.

Encore qu'elle devrait peut-être laisser la malédiction en place pour une année supplémentaire.

88888888

\- Donc, tout ce truc sur l'absence de mots formulés n'était pas censé s'étendre à mes amis, commenta Harry au dîner.

\- Dit le gars qui garde des secrets, riposta Ron.

_Il n'a pas idée_, pensa Harry, avant de poursuivre à voix haute.

\- On n'est pas obligés d'être soudés à la hanche.

\- Je ne t'aiderai plus pour les devoirs, affirma Hermione.

\- D'accord, accepta Harry. Au moins, tu me parles de nouveau.

\- Ça avait l'air si facile quand tu l'as fait, se plaignit-elle.

\- Ça ne l'est pas !, s'exclama le brun. Ça m'a pris trois millions d'années pour comprendre comment faire !

\- Par « trois millions d'années », tu veux dire un an d'avance sur tout le monde, bouillonna-t-elle.

Harry jeta ses mains en l'air de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Hermione ? Je pensais que tu voulais que je fasse mieux, je pensais que tu voulais que je travaille plus dur à l'école !

\- C'est le cas, affirma-t-elle. Mais…

\- Mais seulement si tu continues à être la meilleure, c'est ça ?!

\- Non, Harry, attends, je…

\- Le fait est, Hermione, que même si je deviens bon, voire même un peu meilleur, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas intelligente, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération ! Le succès ou l'échec d'autrui ne te définit pas !, proclama Harry en se levant.

Il sentit son estomac protester et se souvint de l'avertissement de McGonagall. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps.

\- Où vas-tu ?, s'enquit Hermione alors qu'Harry semblait prendre la direction de la table des Serpentards.

\- Je vais m'asseoir avec Luna, au moins, elle ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une bête de foire, lâcha-t-il.

\- Parce que c'en est une elle-même, commenta Ron.

Il pâlit quand il vit la colère, non, la rage déformer les traits d'Harry. Sans un mot de plus, le brun tourna le dos à Ron et Hermione pour aller prendre place auprès de Luna Lovegood.

\- Salut Harry, l'accueillit chaleureusement Cho, ignorant les Gryffondors choqués derrière lui.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous quand tu veux, Potter, l'invita Terry Boot. L'excellence ne nous gêne pas.

Luna plaça une tartine beurrée sur l'assiette qui était apparue devant Harry.

\- Merci, fit-il en prenant une bouchée de cette nourriture dont il avait tant besoin.

Luna lui tapota la tête.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques sont des extraits de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils peuvent aussi indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, et en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna. Le contexte vous permettra de faire la différence, quand ce ne sera pas directement explicité dans le texte. Ce sera plus évident en ore quand la trame de cette histoire commencera à différer des livres de JK Rowling.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 8 : Le toutou de Dumbledore.**

_Quelque chose a changé à Poudlard, quelque part au milieu des pierres froides et des escaliers mouvants. Et pourtant, rien n'est véritablement différent._

_C'est comme si le monde avait pris son souffle et le retenait._

_Avant de revenir cette année, j'avais l'impression d'être piégée dans notre vieille maison, debout sur le seuil, avec des fleurs violettes dans ma main que j'avais minutieusement rassemblées pour ma maman, et elle se tenait là devant son chaudron, avec ses cheveux d'or et l'air totalement oublieuse de son environnement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à verser la poudre blanche dans sa potion. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été figée dans ce moment pour l'éternité, dans ce moment où toutes les choses terribles sont inévitables, où je suis sur le point d'être soufflée en arrière et elle dans le néant, les fleurs violettes perdues dans la fumée._

_D'une certaine façon, l'inévitable à Poudlard a été réécrit. Rien n'a changé, sauf la possibilité du changement. Tous les signes pointent vers Harry, qu'il en soit la cause ou l'effet._

_Quand je le regarde, la lumière autour de lui se courbe comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce lieu, ou qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place, même si je sais qu'il est à sa place, même si le reste ne l'a pas encore rattrapé. Quand il me regarde, les fleurs sont toujours dans leur champ et il n'y a pas de fumée pour les perdre._

_J'espère que Harry sera mon ami. Ginny est la seule que j'ai et je pense qu'elle fait semblant d'être gentille, parce que nous sommes voisines. Pour être honnête, Harry fait semblant aussi. Il respire sa propre fumée et fait semblant de ne pas avoir mal._

_Journal de Luna Lovegood, 21 septembre 1995._

88888888

\- Il a définitivement craqué, fit remarquer Draco alors qu'ils regardaient tous Harry faire les cents pas devant un mur nu au septième étage.

\- La ferme Malfoy, intima Ron même s'il pensait la même chose.

Au troisième passage de Harry à murmurer « J'ai besoin d'une salle où s'entraîner », le mur se rida comme de l'eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté un caillou, et une double porte en bois apparut dans une arche élégamment gravée.

\- La Salle sur Demande, souffla Hermione. J'ai lu à son sujet dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Harry ouvrit les deux battants d'une poussée, révélant un grand hall.

\- Tout le monde à l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il.

\- Est-ce que Dumbledore ne l'a pas utilisée comme toilettes une fois ?, demanda George.

\- On l'a déjà utilisée comme placard à balais, rappela Fred.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?, interrogea la jeune fille.

\- Dobby, indiqua simplement Harry alors qu'il observait les visages qui entraient, faisant un décompte mental.

\- Mon ancien elfe de maison ?, s'étonna Draco.

Le brun hocha la tête. Les portes se fermèrent derrière le dernier à entrer et Harry tapa deux fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Très bien, alors comme je l'ai dit à la réunion de la semaine dernière, nous commencerons avec les bases avant de passer à des sortilèges plus compliqués.

Hermione leva la main. Harry soupira, les choses avaient été tendues entre eux, mais ça avait l'air d'aller pour le moment.

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un nom, statua-t-elle.

_Tout sauf l'Armée de Dumbledore_, pria intérieurement le brun.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore, AD pour faire court, termina-t-elle.

Quelques approbations murmurées parcoururent le groupe, quelques Gryffondors l'acclamèrent, et toute la faction Serpentard garda un silence absolu.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait plutôt choisir quelque chose que la majorité apprécie, suggéra Harry.

\- La majorité d'entre nous apprécie ce nom, ricana Flinch-Fletchley. Sauf les Serpentards.

Le brun soupira. Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop facile.

\- Que pensez-vous de Études des BUSEs ? Comme ça, si quelqu'un le mentionne, les gens penseront soit que nous étudions pour les BUSEs, ce que la majorité d'entre nous fait déjà, ou nous pouvons prétendre que nous étudions littéralement les buses.

\- Hedwige pourrait être notre mascotte, proposa Susan avec un sourire. Elle est tellement jolie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un nom cool, objecta Ron. L'Armée de Dumbledore, ça c'est cool. Hermione proposait ça parce qu'on est en train de faire ce que Fudge craint le plus.

\- Alors ce serait stupide de donner à notre groupe un nom qui attire l'attention sur nous, argumenta Blaise Zabini.

\- Sans compter que tout le monde n'apprécie pas Albus Dumbledore, ajouta Astoria en croisant les bras.

\- Harry apprécie Dumbledore, rétorqua Ron. Pas vrai Harry ?

Il tourna son regard vers son ami, et fut atterré par son expression pincée.

\- Euh, eh bien, j'apprécie plus Hedwige que le Directeur, éluda Potter.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?, l'interrogea le rouquin.

\- Je ne sais pas. Probablement parce que Hedwige est vraiment mon amie.

\- Harry, le réprimanda Hermione, le Directeur est notre ami.

\- Être le petit garçon toutou prodige de quelqu'un ne fait pas de ce quelqu'un mon ami, ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je suis obligé de l'apprécier, riposta-t-il sèchement.

Plusieurs dans le groupe échangèrent des regards. Blaise jura et tendit quatre Gallions à Daphné, il venait de perdre un pari.

\- Le Club du Piaf ce sera donc, interrompit Théodore. Maintenant, est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps ?

Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié un camarade Serpentard autant qu'à cet instant, il commença la leçon avec un air de soulagement. Il tira sa baguette.

\- Le Sortilège de Désarmement est un des plus simples et des plus utiles en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sans sa baguette, un adversaire sorcier ou sorcière a…

Flinch-Fletchley ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas ce que j'enseigne alors tu es libre de partir, je ne force personne à être là.

Il y eut un bref silence. Personne, pas même Flinch-Fletchley, ne fit un mouvement vers la sortie.

\- Bien, comme je le disais, un sorcier ou une sorcière a des options limitées. Ce sort fonctionne aussi sur des adversaires avec des armes, comme des couteaux, des épées, des haches, des pelles, des plumes, bref, tout ce que quelqu'un peut avoir à la main. Voilà le mouvement et la prononciation.

Il leur montra, désarmant un mannequin qui était apparu de l'autre côté de la salle.

\- Essayez de vous concentrer sur votre visée, et pour ceux qui se sentent à l'aise avec ce sort, essayez de le lancer silencieusement.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont les trois Serpentards de septième année étaient capables, il était juste content qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison.

Comme dans le passé, les premières dix minutes furent un sacré bazar. Bien qu'ils soient en nombre pair, en excluant Harry, Neville travailla donc avec Hannah Abbott. Harry était content d'avoir écrit une note à Flitwick pendant l'été pour signaler que Neville avait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, parce que la paire était bien équilibrée maintenant, peut-être même que le timide Gryffondor était un peu plus fort.

Harry n'arrêta pas le groupe, il marcha parmi les duos, faisant des remarques au fur et à mesure. Les Serpentards étaient à peu près au même niveau que le reste de la classe, même si les Sangs-Purs avaient un avantage certain dans leur prononciation latine et leur posture, leur visée en revanche…

Harry utilisa un Charme du Bouclier pour empêcher un sort surchargé de frapper Cho Chang à la tête.

\- Estimez la quantité de pouvoir dont vous avez besoin pour enlever sa baguette de la main de votre adversaire, conseilla Harry en levant la voix pour que tous l'entendent plutôt que de faire un exemple d'un cas particulier, qui était en l'occurrence Astoria Greengrass. Plus vous mettrez de puissance dans votre sort, meilleure devra être votre visée. En comparaison, un Sortilège de Désarmement moins puissant peut être moins précis.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde maîtrisait le sort, tous les septième années l'avaient réussi en informulé, y compris les jumeaux.

\- C'était bien... commença Harry pour terminer leur réunion.

\- Attends, l'interrompit un septième année de Serpentard. Je veux te voir lancer le sort sur quelqu'un.

\- Quel est ton nom ?, demanda le Gryffondor.

\- Maximillion Ulysse.

Le Gryffondor lui fit signe de s'avancer.

\- Très bien, tu viens juste de te porter volontaire. Avance de quelques pas, et que quelqu'un nous fasse un décompte.

Luna sortit des rangs des observateurs et compta « Trois… deux… ». Elle sembla être distraite par quelque chose flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

Hermione laissa échapper une onomatopée impatiente, et poursuivit : « Trois, deux, un, allez-y ! ».

La baguette de Maximillion vola dans les airs avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le mouvement de poignet, Harry la rattrapa et la lui renvoya. Maximillion eut un large sourire.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Max, Potter.

Il sourit en retour.

\- Bien, c'est le Sortilège de Désarmement, faites-moi savoir quand sont vos entraînements de Quidditch et si les emplois du temps ne concordent pas, on pourra diviser la classe en deux et se retrouver les matins avant le petit-déjeuner.

Les gens partirent, le sourire aux lèvres et discutant allègrement.

\- Attendez, du coup c'est EB, Études de BUSEs, ou CP, le Club du Piaf ?, demanda quelqu'un alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle par groupes de quatre.

Harry vérifiait discrètement la Carte du Maraudeur. C'était un dimanche, et ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le couvre-feu.

\- Je pense que ça devrait être le CEB, Club des Études de BUSEs, répondit une autre personne en partant.

\- Harry ?, appela une douce voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour voir Cho, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures.

\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Eum, non, j'étais… je veux dire, je voulais juste te dire…. Tu es un super professeur, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Merci, fit-il, intérieurement hilare.

Aurait-il eu véritablement quinze ans qu'il aurait eu le cœur en vrac. Maintenant ? C'était juste amusant de ne pas être celui qui était embarrassé.

\- Eh bien, je vais juste…

Sa voix se fêla, et son visage prit une éclatante teinte rose.

\- A plus tard, conclut-elle dans un couinement aigu.

Harry souriait, essayant de ne pas ricaner face aux manières de son premier béguin. C'était beaucoup plus drôle maintenant que Cédric n'était pas mort. Hermione s'approcha de lui, les yeux suspicieux.

\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais bien ?

\- C'était vrai, avoua Harry, vérifiant du regard qui traînait dans la salle.

Il n'y avait plus que Susan, Astoria, Luna, Ron et Hermione.

\- Mais plus maintenant ?

\- Plus maintenant, confirma-t-il, la contournant pour aller discuter avec ses autres camarades.

\- Tu t'en es remis vite, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la connaître, expliqua-t-il juste hors de portée d'oreille des autres.

Ron et Hermione partirent ensemble après cela.

\- Salut, lança Harry aux autres.

\- Tu es un excellent professeur, reconnut Astoria presque à contre-cœur.

\- C'était super marrant !, sourit Susan.

\- MCPJV, affirma Luna.

\- Comment ?, demanda Harry, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Luna lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

\- Meilleur Club du Piaf Jamais Vu.

88888888

Harry sourit chaleureusement à Snape, qui retenait un grognement. Le Gryffondor avait dû brasser la Potion Lunatique, qui requérait habituellement au moins deux personnes pour être effectuée correctement. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis avec Neville, Hermione assurant que leur chaudron n'explose pas, Neville assurant qu'ils grappilleraient à grand-peine une note acceptable ce jour-là, au grand désespoir d'Hermione.

La potion de Harry, en revanche, était parfaite.

\- Apportez vos échantillons au bureau et nettoyez derrière vous, siffla Snape. Potter, restez un moment.

La classe, devant la frustration évidente du professeur, se dépêcha d'obtempérer et de sortir de la salle.

\- Dites-moi, Potter, commença Severus, les dents serrées. Comment se fait-il qu'une personne ayant un niveau aussi abyssal que vous en Potions puisse progresser aussi vite ?

\- J'ai lu quelques livres en plus, et je fais attention à ma préparation. J'avais abandonné l'idée de vraiment faire des efforts dans cette classe lorsque vous m'avez puni le premier jour parce que je prenais des notes, ce que je faisais véritablement, et pour ne pas avoir lu des livres auxquels ma tante et mon oncle m'avaient empêché d'accéder tout l'été, expliqua Harry d'un ton égal.

\- Vous avez dû pratiquer votre technique de brassage en-dehors de la classe, attaqua Snape, oubliant la simple critique.

C'était le cas, mais Harry n'admettrait pas être trois ans plus vieux devant Snape.

\- C'est comme cuisiner.

Severus leva un sourcil.

\- Et depuis quand vous cuisinez ?

\- Je prépare et fais cuire les repas depuis que j'ai quatre ans.

Snape étrécit les yeux, suspicieux.

\- On est trop petit à quatre ans pour atteindre la cuisinière.

\- Tante Pétunia m'a fourni un tabouret.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que vous étiez un génie étant jeune. Votre tante et votre oncle mangeaient-ils la nourriture que vous leur prépariez ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je préparais les repas à quatre ans, tout ce que je faisais, c'était faire bouillir de l'eau et mélanger.

\- Je ne vous aurais pas fait confiance dans une cuisine.

\- J'ai rapidement appris à porter les plats lourds avec mes deux mains.

\- Vous êtes-vous jamais blessé ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules de nouveau.

\- Les brûlures guérissent.

Snape secoua la tête.

\- J'ai toujours du mal à croire que vous avez été d'une quelconque aide pour la préparation des repas à un si jeune âge.

\- C'était soit devenir bon soit esquiver les poêles.

Le professeur planta son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de son élève, mais Harry les détourna aussitôt, connaissant et redoutant ce jeu.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer vos leçons d'Occlumencie. Je vous verrai vendredi soir, établit Snape.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire aux autres ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de cours de rattrapage en Potions, susurra Harry.

\- Vous leur direz que vous avez une retenue pour insolence envers votre professeur, rétorqua Snape, avec un regard noir pour l'engeance de James Potter.

Harry partit avec un rire et sortit avec un léger sautillement.

Sa fausse réjouissance s'évanouit au moment où la porte de la salle des Potions se ferma derrière lui. Il devait absolument apprendre à protéger son esprit avant que Snape n'essaye d'y pénétrer. Cet homme essayait peut-être de le garder en vie, mais il était également trop impliqué auprès de Dumbledore. Harry ne détestait pas le Directeur, mais il ne se laisserait pas étrangler par sa propre laisse cette fois-ci.

88888888

Harry aurait dû être en Arithmancie à ce moment précis, et pourtant il était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore, se demandant si le vieil homme pouvait pratiquer la Légilimencie à travers les sols de pierre.

\- Harry, mon garçon, débuta joyeusement Albus. Un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non, merci.

Les yeux du Directeur scintillèrent, et le Gryffondor tourna son regard vers Fumseck pour éviter le contact visuel. Le phénix lui chanta quelques notes accueillantes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec un léger sourire.

\- Harry, sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Non, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Minerva a demandé, lors de la réunion des professeurs de la semaine dernière, si chaque enseignant pouvait exiger un peu plus de toi dans leur classe, elle semble penser que tu es plus avancé que le reste de tes camarades.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas plus bon qu'Hermione.

\- Minerva pense que tu as à peine commencé à exploiter ton potentiel.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, indiqua Dumbledore.

Le Gryffondor fronça davantage les sourcils, et se détesta pour se sentir blessé que le Directeur ne pense pas mieux de lui. _Pourquoi est-ce que ce que ce type pense de moi est encore important ?_, s'énerva-t-il intérieurement. Il n'avait pas de réponse à cela non plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais recevoir davantage de travail. À ce qu'il semble, tu t'éloignes de Miss Granger et M. Weasley, continua le vieil homme.

\- Nous n'avons pas… , commença Harry. Ils n'aiment pas que je m'en sorte mieux en classe Ron déteste le fait que j'étudie autant.

\- Peut-être que tu étudies trop, avança Dumbledore gentiment. Tu mérites une enfance.

La rage, une rage bouillante, aveuglante, emplit ses tripes, ses veines, le feu se répandit à son visage et Harry ferma les yeux alors que la fureur picotait son crâne. _Enfance ? Quelle enfance ?_ Sa langue était lourde. L'injustice de cet homme, _cet homme_ lui disant qu'il méritait une enfance, après tout ce que Harry avait enduré, après avoir vu Sirius mourir, après la mort d'Albus, après avoir marché vers sa propre mort, parler d'enfance… Il ne savait pas s'il voulait pleurer ou étrangler cette vieille bique.

Il parvint finalement à rouvrir les yeux et adopter une voix calme.

\- Vous voulez que je me retienne ? Vous voulez que je ne combatte pas ?

_Ne pas combattre alors que je laisse Tom Jedusor me tuer._

\- Non, je veux que tu passes du temps avec tes amis. Les amis sont notre plus grand bien dans cette vie, affirma le Directeur.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que je veux de meilleurs amis, riposta Harry avec venin.

Il n'était pas fâché contre Ron et Hermione. Bon, peut-être que si, quand il voyait la façon dont ils traitaient Luna, mais Harry comprenait que les changements en lui les perturbaient. Son voyage dans le temps n'était pas de leur faute et il avait prévu d'être patient avec eux, d'attendre qu'ils grandissent un peu avant de leur enfoncer sa vérité dans la gorge. Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore ne savait pas cela.

Lequel fronça les sourcils à son tour.

\- Miss Granger et M. Weasley se sont montrés extrêmement loyaux à ton égard au fil des ans.

Le brun croisa les bras, il avait dix-huit ans mais dans son corps de quinze ans, l'immaturité adolescente revenait vite. Il s'enfonça un peu dans son siège.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, bouda-t-il.

\- Mon garçon, à qui d'autre parleras-tu ?

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Il avait été tellement isolé en grandissant à Poudlard, sans Hermione et Ron, il n'avait eu personne. Il avait eu Sirius, brièvement, mais Harry s'était tellement inquiété pour lui qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur son parrain. Même si Sirius était vivant maintenant, et un homme libre, ou pas, Harry s'était ouvert à lui, et presque complètement à Flitwick.

\- J'ai Sirius.

L'affaissement de ses épaules n'était pas feint.

\- Parler à Sirius…

\- Vous savez, au lieu de me faire la leçon sur mes habitudes scolaires, vous pourriez essayer de faire innocenter mon parrain, marmonna Harry.

\- Mon garçon, ce n'est pas si facile que…

\- Ça ne l'est jamais.

\- Harry, dans toutes mes longues années, j'ai souvent découvert que le monde semble tout petit. Soit parce que nous vivons dans notre propre perspective des choses, soit parce que le schéma de l'Histoire se répète souvent et que le monde est tellement relié que les réponses que nous trouvons semblent évidentes. Il devient dur, lorsque nous avons trouvé une réponse, de se souvenir du chemin parcouru, ce chemin où ne connaissions pas cette réponse. Tu peux penser que d'une certaine façon tu as davantage grandi que tes amis, mais je t'incite à ne pas les couper de ta vie. L'amitié véritable est difficile à trouver, et peu importe à quel point tu te sens différent de ceux qui t'entourent, souviens-toi qu'ils sont tout aussi humains que toi, et luttent aussi pour trouver leurs propres réponses.

_Une réponse ? Quelle réponse ?_ pensa Harry en fermant les yeux de nouveau. Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il était mort, mort pour ses amis, et les gens de cette école. Mort parce qu'il avait fait confiance et aimé Albus Dumbledore comme un quelconque animal domestiqué. Mais il n'avait pas de réponse, aucune réponse du tout. Il ne savait pas si sa mort avait réussi à mener à la défaite de Voldemort, si quelqu'un avait tué Nagini, si sa mort avait signifié quelque chose, ou mené à quelque chose d'autre que la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne savait même pas s'il y avait eu un futur. En retournant dans le passé, avait-il effacé le futur d'où il venait ? Pour quoi était-il mort ? Pourquoi avait-il voyagé dans le temps ? Est-ce que cette réalité était même réelle ?

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé dans le cimetière ?, demanda Dumbledore.

\- Queudver s'est enfui, déclara le jeune homme sans conviction. Avec Voldemort.

\- Tu as été longtemps absent.

_Il n'a pas idée_, s'amusa Harry en pensée. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Tellement de choses s'étaient produites dans les trois prochaines années, tellement de choses pouvaient se produire.

\- Ça a pris un moment, admit-il, les yeux concentrés sur les nuages gris.

Des nuages plus sombres s'accumulaient. Il allait certainement bientôt pleuvoir.

\- Un moment pour quoi ?, tenta de l'amadouer Albus.

\- Pour rassembler mes esprits.

Le Directeur acquiesça et fit un geste vers la porte.

\- Tu peux aller dans ton prochain cours, je ne te garderai pas plus longtemps. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi, Harry.

La gorge du jeune homme s'assécha d'un coup, tout son esprit valsait autour d'un seul mot : _Menteur, menteur, MENTEUR !_

Lorsqu'il se leva, il comprit quelque chose. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Dumbledore, à propos du futur tel qu'il l'avait vécu. Parce que s'il en parlait au Directeur, Harry devrait le confronter, lui demander comment il avait pu l'éduquer dans le seul but de mourir. Parce que, tout au fond de lui, le Gryffondor savait que Dumbledore l'aimait et il savait que poser cette question ferait mal à Albus. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si Albus ne l'aimait pas en retour, alors Harry ne voulait pas savoir. Alors, comme un bon petit toutou bien dressé, Harry garda le silence et ne mordit pas la main qui l'avait élevé.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 9 : A jamais.**

_Mes chaussette rayées sont parties. Je les avais mise par paires et je me souviens les avoir pliées en faisant un nœud._

_Peut-être que les Nargoles sont responsables. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai un faux souvenir de mes chaussettes rayées nouées. Père dit que ce sont des créatures invisibles qui distraient l'esprit._

_Le MCPJV était marrant. Harry semble avoir enseigné auparavant. Ses amis ne le voient pas. Hedwige est venu à la seconde réunion, lors du soir d'Odin*. Hedwige voit tout._

_Harry s'est décidé à appeler le club Études des BUSEs, EB officiellement, même si les Serpentards l'appellent toujours le CP, et quand Harry en parle en Arithmancie il l'appelle le MCPJV. Il a aussi demandé si notre groupe pouvait se retrouver pour étudier un soir dans la semaine._

_C'est le meilleur mois de Poudlard de tous les temps._

_24 septembre 1995._

_Journal de Luna Lovegood._

88888888

Harry était plutôt paniqué à propos de son cours d'Occlumencie. Il avait « clarifié son esprit » tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, et bien qu'il pouvait en quelque sorte imaginer qu'il avait des boucliers mentaux, il n'était pas prêt à ce que Snape attaque son esprit.

Alors qu'il descendait rapidement jusqu'aux cachots, il se maudit de ne pas avoir été demander de l'aide à Flitwick, les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure. Apparemment, même le Sort de Mort ne pouvait le débarrasser de cette manie de ne pas demander d'aide.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer à la porte de Snape. Sa seule stratégie était de lui jeter des souvenirs de son enfance à la figure. Si la chauve-souris voulait avoir ses souvenirs, il pouvait avoir les Dursley, pour le reste, Snape devrait se battre. Ce plan avait de nombreuses failles, mais c'était un plan.

L'enseignant ouvrit la porte, faisant un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. Harry tressaillit à la vue de la Pensine. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait eu un aperçu approfondi de l'esprit de Snape, et le souvenir de l'homme pleurant, agrippant désespérément le cadavre de sa mère lui serrait toujours les tripes. C'était un sentiment étrange, de partager un de ses plus grands chagrins avec un de ceux qu'il aimait le moins.

Harry se sentit mal à cette pensée, mais Snape avait été plus facile à admirer lorsqu'il était mort.

Lequel lui sortit le même laïus que la dernière fois et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Son cœur démarra sur les chapeaux de roues et il ne put s'empêcher de lever sa propre baguette pour se défendre. Aussi facilement qu'il avait désarmé Maximillion, la baguette de Snape vola à travers la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas une classe de duel, grommela le professeur, mais ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de surprise.

Harry avait été plus rapide qu'il ne s'y était attendu, et entendre des histoires comme quoi le garçon était capable de lancer des informulés n'était pas la même chose que d'en être témoin. La respiration du Gryffondor était anormalement laborieuse. Snape récupéra sa baguette.

\- Encore, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut utiliser ce sort sans baguette.

Le jeune homme avait à peine récupéré le contrôle de son souffle, il se prépara à l'impact et fut soudain de retour dans la Forêt Interdite.

_Yeux rouges, lumière verte._

_Blanc, brouillard blanc._

_Albus était debout devant lui dans un King's Cross brumeux._

_« Bien sûr que cela se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi diable cela voudrait-il dire que ce n'est pas réel ? »_

_Douleur._

_Encore plus de brouillard blanc._

_Harry était très petit, assis sur un canapé familier dans le cottage des Potter à Godric's Hollow, ses parents étaient avec lui, souriant tristement._

_« Vis mon fils, s'il te plaît, vis » murmura James, caressant doucement la joue de Harry._

_« Nous t'aimons, nous t'aimerons toujours » ajouta Lily, des larmes d'argent coulant le long de son visage pâle._

_Douleur._

Harry était de retour dans le bureau de Snape, sauf qu'il était maintenant au sol et qu'il pleurait.

\- Potter… , commença l'enseignant en essayant de le faire réagir.

Harry rampa en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une rangé d'armoires. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mourir, mort, vie, vivre, douleur, quelle était la différence ?

Il allait vomir s'il ne reprenait pas vite le contrôle de lui-même. C'étaient des souvenirs qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il avait. Est-ce que c'était ce qui lui était arrivé quand il était mort ? Il avait oublié à quel point ça avait fait mal quand il était revenu à la vie. La douleur fantôme de sa cicatrice lui donnait envie de l'arracher à coups de griffes.

\- Potter, relança Snape, à genoux à ses côtés, lui tendant un verre. Buvez ça.

Harry fixa le bâtard.

\- Je n'étais pas censé me souvenir de ça. Je ne _voulais_ pas me souvenir de ça !

Trop près. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il avait basculé de l'autre côté ? Est-ce qu'il serait à la maison, avec ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il était mort aussi lorsqu'il avait un an ?

Il allait être malade.

\- Buvez ça, insista Severus.

Harry lui arracha le verre des mains, en vida le contenu, et le balança à Snape. Il était en colère maintenant, furieux d'avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même devant cet homme. Il essuya rageusement les traces de larmes sur son visage avec le revers de sa manche. Il dut ajuster ses lunettes, qu'il avait presque enlevées dans sa brusquerie.

La potion commença à faire effet. Harry laissa sa tête retomber en arrière sur une étagère avec un bruit sourd, ses épaules s'affaissant. Potion Calmante, qui était à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, parce que, d'un côté, il n'allait pas vomir, mais d'un autre, il pouvait penser clairement au concept de mourir. Deux fois. Il était mort deux fois. Il était littéralement mort deux fois.

88888888

Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait penser à propos de ce qu'il venait de voir. Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivis d'une lumière verte. C'est ce qui était arrivé au garçon cette nuit-là. Albus lui parlant à King's Cross était étrange, James Potter et Lily, la belle, si belle Lily, parlant à leur petit enfant orphelin, ne l'était pas.

La culpabilité le submergea. Haïr le fils de James avait été facile tant ils se ressemblaient, le haïr était simple, facile. Affronter le fait que c'était de sa faute à lui, Severus, si Lily était morte, cela l'avait tourmenté pendant des années. Mais en voyant le fils de Lily, pâle et en sueur sur le sol de son bureau, Severus ne pouvait nier que c'était aussi de sa faute si cela aussi s'était produit. Sa faute si un enfant avait été frappé du Sort de Mort, sa faute si Harry Potter, le seul fils de Lily Évans, était un orphelin.

Il vit la tempête dans ces yeux vert émeraude et soudain il aurait donné tout et n'importe quoi pour être transporté dans le temps et prendre leur place. Severus aurait dû être celui à mourir pour ses propres erreurs, pas cette famille. Il avait haï James, mais rien de ce que cet homme avait fait ne méritait un tel destin.

Il s'assit au sol avec le fils de James Potter, attendant que Harry se reprenne après avoir dû vivre de nouveau l'expérience de son meurtre.

_Je t'aimerai à jamais._

Severus se sentit être l'horrible connard que Harry en était venu à voir en lui.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme se mit debout, sa baguette enfermé dans le poing de sa main droite.

\- Puis-je partir, _Monsieur_ ?

Snape ne se leva pas, sa voix était basse et sans malveillance.

\- Oui, nous pourrons faire un nouvel essai la semaine prochaine.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide et saccadé vers la porte mais s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir. Il ne se tourna pas vers Snape lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Est-ce vous le direz à Dumbledore ? Allez-vous lui dire ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Non, jura Severus honnêtement. Je vous le promets, je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore de ce que j'ai vu ou entendu.

_Ou ressenti_.

Le jeune homme se retourna alors.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous croire. Après tout, la parole d'un triple agent vaut de l'or, n'est-ce pas ?

Il claqua la porte derrière lui après ça.

Severus resta assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il regrettait tout, chaque décision qu'il avait jamais prise, et son regret ne signifiait rien, absolument rien. Car peu importe ce qu'il faisait ou ressentait, elle resterait morte. Entendre sa voix dans le souvenir de Harry l'avait détruit.

_Je t'aimerai à jamais._

Ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, ne lui avaient jamais été destinés. Une nouvelle vague de dégoût de lui-même arriva avec cette pensée, avec _le souhait_ qu'il aurait préféré que la mère survive au Sort de Mort plutôt que le fils.

Il était vraiment un horrible connard.

88888888

Harry se cacha tout le reste du week-end, il sécha l'entraînement de Quidditch et s'enfouit sous les livres. Il fut cependant attentif à faire une apparition au petit-déjeuner et au dîner, car tous les yeux étaient sur lui, les étudiants, le Directeur, Snape, McGonagall, et Flitwick. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pensait Flitwick.

Dimanche matin, Hedwige vint à lui avec une lettre, ou plutôt une note du petit professeur qui disait simplement : « Demandez de l'aide ». Le Gryffondor replia doucement le papier et l'empocha. Sans regarder vers la table des enseignants, il emmena sa chouette avec lui, déterminé à trouver un endroit tranquille pour lire, Hedwige pelotonnée sur son épaule.

88888888

Draco et Théo échangèrent un regard alors que Harry quittait la Grande Salle. Ils se levèrent à l'unisson et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

\- Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Potter ?, demanda Malfoy en arrivant.

\- Va te faire, répliqua Ron la bouche pleine.

Le blond lui lança un regard dégoûté.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te ressembler, Weasley. Granger, réponds à ma question.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Comment suis-je censée savoir ? Je ne suis pas Harry.

Théo frappa la table de son poing.

\- Il est ton ami, petite souris, et pour autant que nous le sachions, rien cette semaine n'aurait dû le faire se cacher.

\- Harry ne se cache pas, protesta Ron.

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

\- Hier, je l'ai vu fuir une Poufsouffle. Une _Poufsouffle_.

\- Son nom est Susan Bones, et sa tante est la Directrice… , commença Hermione.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que le Survivant fuit qui que ce soit ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort !, insista le blond.

\- Il a séché l'entraînement de Quidditch, ajouta Ginny.

\- Et c'était quand la dernière fois que ça s'est produit ?, s'enquit-il.

\- Quand il est inconscient à cause d'une attaque quelconque, répondit Fred.

\- Ou quand il est confié à Mme Pomfresh pour être soigné… , commença George.

\- Emprisonné, corrigea son jumeau dans une fausse toux.

\- Et aucun de vous, les lions, ne savez pourquoi Harry est contrarié en ce moment ?, s'étonna Théodore, incrédule.

\- Si vous, les serpents choupinous, êtes si inquiets à son sujet… , chantonna George.

\- … pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui parler ?, suggéra Fred avec un ricanement.

\- Peut-être bien que nous le ferons, releva Draco.

Quelques Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent.

\- Vous pensez que c'est drôle ?, se vexa Théo.

\- On pense que vous êtes drôles, corrigea Fred en souriant largement.

\- Autant pour le si précieux sens de l'amitié des Gryffondors, claqua Malfoy.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- C'est drôle parce que si Harry ne veut pas parler, il ne parlera pas.

\- Plus vous essayez de le forcer, entonna George.

\- Plus il ferme la bouche, compléta Fred.

\- Il y a tout un tas de raisons pour lesquelles Ron et Hermione sont les seuls amis de Harry, développa Neville en jouant avec sa nourriture. L'une d'entre elle est parce qu'il ne laisse personne d'autre s'approcher de lui.

\- Vous savez, il aurait vraiment été à sa place dans notre Maison, commenta Théo.

Ron renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir faire pour faire parler Harry que nous n'ayons pas déjà essayé ?

Draco vit le défi dans le regard de son cousin au second degré.

\- Je vais faire bien plus qu'essayer.

88888888

Il se trouva que les cachettes de Harry étaient suffisamment bonnes pour que personne ne le voie avant le cours de Potions le lundi matin. Il était arrivé en avance et avait préparé son chaudron sur la table la plus proche du bureau de Snape.

Draco posa ses ingrédients à côté de lui.

\- Ça te dérange si nous faisons équipe aujourd'hui ?

Harry accepta d'un signe de tête, ne levant pas le regard du manuel de potions qu'il était en train de relire.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

Le Gryffondor ne pipa mot. Le blond continua à le titiller, mais il ne mordit pas au moindre hameçon. Cependant, le premier indice sur la mauvaise humeur de Harry apparut avec l'entrée de Snape dans sa classe, lorsque celui-ci évita son bureau, pour éviter le brun à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire. En ignorant Harry, il ignora par conséquent Draco aussi.

\- Ça c'est étrange, nota le Serpentard alors qu'il observait son parrain rôder autour de ses élèves de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Pas habitué à être ignoré ?, ricana Harry.

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers son voisin de table.

\- Tu parles ?

\- Les miracles ne cesseront-ils jamais ?, badina l'autre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Très bien, éluda le Gryffondor en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa potion.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Si tu réponds à ta propre question, pourquoi me demander ?

\- Tu te cachais. Pourquoi ?

\- Pas tes affaires, répondit Harry sur un ton égal.

\- Tout le monde se fait du soucis pour toi.

\- C'est gentil de leur part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Snape ? Tu avais une retenue avec lui, non ?, le pressa Draco.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je suis vivant, je vais bien. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies en fait ?

\- Parce que les Serpentards prennent soin des leurs.

\- Sauf si tu es un Mangemort, tacla Harry.

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, siffla Draco.

Les lèvres de Harry frémirent.

\- Ne me défie pas dans un concours de persiflage, Draco, nous savons tous les deux que je gagnerais. Ou alors tu veux essayer d'invoquer plus de serpents ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui est arrivé à nos familles après la guerre, chuchota le blond.

\- Je sais que la mienne a fini six pieds sous terre, enfin, tous ceux que j'aurais pu aimer, en tous cas, murmura Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?, exigea le Serpentard exaspéré.

\- Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ?, répliqua le brun.

\- J'essaye d'être _gentil_, Potter.

\- Dans ce cas peut-être que tu devrais, je ne sais pas, utiliser mon prénom ? C'est Harry, au cas où tu te demanderais.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, mais pas du tout.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Harry.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que moi non plus.

Leur potion fut la meilleure de la classe, Snape octroya même cinq points à Gryffondor… après les quinze qu'il donna à Serpentard.

88888888

Harry resta silencieux en Arithmancie, mais l'air de chien battu et malheureux qu'il avait arboré tout le week-end avait disparu. Il s'excusa même auprès de Hannah pour l'avoir « évitée ».

Luna serra sa main dans un geste de réconfort alors qu'ils remballaient leurs affaires à la fin du cours.

88888888

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Apprendre qu'il était mort quand il était bébé était bizarre. Se souvenir de son père et de sa mère dans l'au-delà était… Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que c'était. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'eux était leurs cris alors qu'ils étaient assassinés, les souvenirs d'autres gens, les silhouettes fantomatiques sorties de la baguette de Voldemort, et la Pierre de Résurrection. Mais le souvenir de sa mère lui affirmant qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et de son père lui intimant de vivre était à la fois un baume et un poison pour son âme.

Deux questions le hantaient. Un : s'il était mort, il serait avec eux, du coup, valait-il vraiment mieux vivre ? Deux : si son père avait vraiment voulu qu'il vive, pourquoi la version de la Pierre de Résurrection l'avait encouragé à mourir ?

Il devrait probablement parler de la première avec Flitwick et/ou Sirius.

La seconde ? Harry songeait qu'il devait mettre la main sur une copie des Contes de Beedle le Barde, et peut-être écrire une lettre au père de Luna. M. Lovegood connaissait les Reliques de la Mort quand il lui avait parlé, quelques mois plus tôt.

88888888

Ombrage donnait véritablement son cours ce lundi après-midi, et ce qu'elle avait à dire fit tenir sa main devant sa bouche à Harry. Draco s'était assis à côté de lui cette fois-ci aussi, essayant et échouant à faire parler le brun de ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui lança un regard bizarre quand le Gryffondor fit presque un bruit de pet dans sa paume alors qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

\- Les centaures sont barbares, des créatures non-intelligentes…

Harry craqua, éclatant de rire alors qu'il se souvenait d'elle, les menaçant dans la Forêt Interdite, et eux la traînant au loin.

Toute la classe le fixait.

\- Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si hilarant, M. Potter ?, s'enquit froidement Ombrage.

\- Je vous mets au défi de répéter ça à un centaure, je suis sûr qu'ils adoreraient ça, et que vous vous en sortiriez sans soucis en plus de ça, répondit Harry avec un large sourire, avec en tête l'image glorieuse de ses gémissements.

Elle le regarda fixement.

\- Les centaures sont des animaux stupides…

\- Ce ne sont pas des animaux, la coupa-t-il. Ce ne sont techniquement même pas des Créatures Magiques, ils veulent juste être laissés tranquilles et en-dehors des politiques des sorciers, d'où leur refus d'être inclus comme des Êtres Magiques.

Tous les élèves de la classe, qui faisaient également partie de son club de Défense, excepté Crabbe et Goyle, l'observèrent avec un air d'horreur fascinée.

\- Retenue, ordonna Ombrage.

\- Pourquoi donc ?, rétorqua Harry.

\- Pour avoir parlé sans lever la main et répandre des mensonges.

Il croisa les bras et s'adossa à sa chaise.

\- Si vous voulez faire une petite excursion scolaire dans la forêt, nous pourrons prouver qui est le menteur dans cette pièce. Moi, qui pense que vous devriez traiter les Centaures comme des dirigeants étrangers, surtout sur leur territoire. Ou vous, qui pensez que les insulter est une bonne idée.

\- Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor !, claqua Ombrage. Et une semaine complète de retenues !

\- Je ne peux pas vendredi, j'ai d'autres engagements, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire paresseux.

Il adorait secouer sa chaîne. Il pouvait presque voir la fumée s'échapper de sous son chapeau rose.

\- Le Quidditch n'est pas une raison acceptable…

\- Ce n'est pas le Quidditch.

\- Alors vous serez dans mon bureau chaque jour de cette semaine, y compris vendredi.

Harry soupira bruyamment, puis déclara sur un ton lent et condescendant :

\- Je suis occupé vendredi. J'ai. D'autres. Engagements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, demanda Draco dans un murmure.

Ombrage grinça des dents, ses chaussures frappant le sol avec bruit alors qu'elle chargeait vers lui.

\- Quels autres engagements ?

\- Pas vos affaires, se moqua le Gryffondor.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas éviter une retenue !, affirma-t-elle en haussant la voix.

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, retourna-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors vous serez dans mon bureau vendredi…

\- Non, répéta Harry lentement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Je viens de vous le dire. Je ne peux pas vendredi.

\- Éviter une retenue peut vous faire renvoyer.

\- Oui, mais j'en ai déjà une avec le Professeur Snape, et il a dit preum's.

Ombrage cligna des yeux, surprise, bouche bée. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait dire, elle l'avait oublié. La cloche sonna et Harry fut un des premiers hors de la salle, Draco et Daphné sur les talons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?, gronda Daphné.

\- Du divertissement, déclara Harry. Vous devriez me remercier, je vous ai offert dix minutes pleines exonérées de cette leçon débile.

\- Mais tes retenues ?, argumenta Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai déjà fini mes devoirs pour la semaine.

\- Et l'EB ?, le pressa la jeune fille.

\- Nous avons les week-ends et les matins, rappela le Gryffondor. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller m'expliquer auprès de ma Directrice de Maison avant que le Crapaud ne l'atteigne.

*le soir d'Odin : j'ai volontairement gardé la formulation poétique et un peu mystérieuse de Luna. En vieil anglais, Odin est connu sous le nom de Woden, Wodan en saxon, Wothan en vieux haut-allemand. Woden a doucement évolué, et on a fini par obtenir Wednesday, mercredi (le jour de Mercure, chez nous), le jour de Weden/Woden, le jour d'Odin.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière, ou, dans ce chapitre, un peu de Fourchelangue. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 10 : Joie.**

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai dessiné un papillon qui tombait du ciel._

_Jaune au bleu._

_Je l'ai envoyé à mon père. Je lui ai dit qu'il se pourrait que Harry Potter soit mon ami._

_27 septembre 1995._

_L.L._

88888888

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir. On était mardi, et il était assis pour sa retenue factice pendant une de ses pauses pendant laquelle il se trouvait qu'elle avait une pause aussi.

Youpi tralala.

Une part de lui pensait que peut-être elle n'apporterait pas la Plume de Sang puisqu'il y avait toujours des classes en cours, mais il ne fut pas surpris quand elle posa l'objet maudit sur sa table devant lui, ses bagues hideuses brillant faiblement. Le rose dans cette salle était ennuyant, et bien qu'il aimât les chats, les chatons tout autour de lui semblaient, d'une certaine façon, démoniaques.

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges._ Harry fixa sa feuille de parchemin. Il vit le dos de sa main, encore intact. Il n'allait pas se scarifier de nouveau, pas pour Ombrage, et pas pour sa foutue fierté. Mais comment se sortir de cette situation ?

Il leva les yeux vers Ombrage, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés d'une anticipation avide. Sorcière assoiffée de sang.

_Que ferait Sirius ?_ se demanda le Gryffondor.

Son regard glissa vers la porte, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

88888888

Un hurlement assourdissant et le martèlement de pas résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Quelques claquements produits par une baguette et les cris stridents de quelqu'un beuglant « Stop ! ».

Les élèves sortirent leur tête des classes pour voir passer l'illustre Harry Potter en courant à fond pour descendre les corridors, une plume noire brandie au-dessus de sa tête comme un flambeau, Ombrage à la traîne derrière lui. Sa cadence était par comparaison minuscule par rapport à celle de Harry, et le cliquètement de ses talons marquaient un rythme inégal. Clairement, elle n'était pas habituée à courir. Son poing était fermé sur sa baguette alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de ne pas perdre trop de terrain.

Les étudiants commencèrent à acclamer le Gryffondor alors qu'il continuait à courir en hurlant : « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ».

Il déboula dans la salle de Métamorphose, se dissimulant sous le bureau de McGonagall pour esquiver le sort assommant d'Ombrage, qui heurta et fit tomber une boîte de souris à la place.

Fred et George hurlaient de rire face aux cris perçants de l'intruse dansant de peur.

Minerva leva sa baguette, les souris devinrent des balles rebondissantes sur lesquelles Dolorès marcha et tomba. Elle atterrit sur le dos avec un bruit sourd qui résonna, dissimulant le bruit de son souffle lui échappant au milieu des rires.

\- M. Potter !, exigea McGonagall, se tournant vers lui, sa baguette retombant à son côté. Que veut dire tout ce raffut ? Ceci est une classe d'ASPICs !

\- Il était en retenue avec moi, ahana Ombrage en se redressant sur ses genoux.

\- Elle voulait me faire écrire des lignes avec ça, expliqua Harry en posant la Plume sur le bureau de Minerva.

Laquelle s'apprêtait à protester que faire des lignes était difficilement la pire détention possible, mais elle vit la Plume, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Elle tira son élève derrière elle avec sa main libre, et pointa sa baguette sur la sorcière plus petite qui avait finalement réussi à se mettre sur ses pieds.

\- Vous osez !, cracha McGonagall sombrement. Vous osez faire usage d'une Plume de Sang sur un de mes élèves ? Je vous ferai…

\- Elles ne sont pas illégales et ce garçon avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne une le…

\- Les Plumes de Sang ont été bannies à Poudlard depuis des décennies !, s'exclama Minerva.

Le silence planait sur la classe. Aucun étudiant n'avait jamais vu leur professeure dans un tel état de colère, ou si dangereuse.

\- Le Ministère…

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire du Ministère ! Je suis la Directrice Adjointe de cette école et j'interdis l'usage de cette Plume ! Je prendrai en charge toute retenue que vous distribuerez, et j'en ferai part au Directeur.

Ombrage lui adressa un reniflement méprisant.

\- Cornélius entendra parler de ça.

\- Dites-le lui donc, invita McGonagall. Allez-y et dites-lui que vous vous apprêtiez à torturer un élève pour avoir parlé alors que ce n'était pas son tour. Si je découvre que vous avez tenté ceci sur n'importe quel autre étudiant, je me ferai un devoir d'écrire personnellement à chaque parent qui a un enfant dans cette école, et nous verrons ce qu'ils auront à en dire.

Dolorès la fixa.

\- Sortez de ma salle de classe, commanda Minerva.

Le Crapaud ouvrit la bouche, mais McGonagall hurla :

\- Sortez !

Ombrage partit, et toute la pièce applaudit, même les Serpentards.

McGonagall se tourna vers Harry, qui ne put réprimer le besoin irrépressible de lui faire un câlin, très bref, mais avec beaucoup d'intention.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il suffisamment bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

\- Vous êtes toujours en retenue, M. Potter, établit-elle fermement. Prenez un siège, vous vous joindrez à cette classe. C'est une double période, et vous y accomplirez le travail en cours.

Harry sautilla presque jusqu'à une place entre les jumeaux Weasley, qui lui administrèrent tous les deux une claque chaleureuse dans le dos.

88888888

Ils devaient métamorphoser des objets inanimés en objets animés, en informulé. Harry était ravi du challenge, son bloc de bois devint un serpent avec des écailles noires formant un dessin vers la fin du cours. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un vrai serpent, il bougeait comme il fallait, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment de rendre complètement réel. Il bougeait, mais ses yeux étaient deux abysses noires et vides de vie.

Le serpent de Maximillion, qui était assis derrière lui, sifflait à tort et à travers à propos de la mauvaise odeur des humains, et à quel point elle avait faim. Le jeune Gryffondor attira une petite souris de la boîte que McGonagall avait remis sur son bureau. Puis il se retourna et plaça la bestiole sur la table de Max et déclara en Fourchelangue :

_\- Tiens, de la nourriture. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te plaindre maintenant ? Ça me distrait._

La fougueuse serpent femelle cligna des yeux vers lui de surprise. _« Parleur ? »_ demanda-t-elle, puis elle l'ignora et dévora rapidement la souris avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie.

Max était bouche bée.

\- Quoi ?, interrogea Harry. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait faim.

\- Elle ?, s'enquit le Serpentard assis à côté de Max.

Il ne faisait pas partie du Meilleur Club du Piaf Jamais Vu.

\- Tout le monde sait que je suis un Fourchelangue, informa Harry, avant de se tourner vers son propre bout de bois devenu serpent frétillant.

Fred et George souriaient largement.

\- Quoi ?

La cloche sonna et ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

\- Rien, commença George.

\- C'est juste que tu...

\- … es plus rusé …

\- … que les Serpentards, finit Fred.

88888888

Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Flitwick après les cours.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?, lui demanda l'enseignant.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans une chaise en face de son professeur.

\- Ombrage a essayé de me faire utiliser une Plume de Sang et McGonagall m'a sauvé.

Filius croisa les bras.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous avez. Nous n'avons pas discuté depuis votre entretien avec Albus. Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

\- Il a dit que je méritais une enfance et que je ne devrais pas en faire trop en classe, soupira le Gryffondor.

L'enseignant resta silencieux un long moment avant de reprendre :

\- Comment avez-vous trouvé la classe d'ASPICs de Minerva ?

\- Je n'ai pas complètement réussi le sortilège mais c'était… c'était un vrai défi, et j'ai beaucoup aimé de partager une classe avec Fred et George. Ils sont d'une grande aide, et joyeux. Ron et Hermione sont plus compétitifs, ou désintéressés, ou ils se chamaillent. Ça passait quand j'étais plus jeune, mais maintenant ça me semble… trop puéril et… eh bien, dur… je ne sais pas, c'est juste…

\- Dur de faire partie du groupe de nouveau, compléta Flitwick pour lui.

Harry soupira de nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas, ou que je n'aime pas être avec eux, mais oui, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus ma place.

\- Et pourtant vous vous entendez bien avec des élèves plus âgés, énonça le professeur.

Le brun retroussa les lèvres, perplexe.

\- Est-ce que l'âge fait une si grande différence ?

\- Cela peut, surtout avec le genre d'expériences que vous avez vécues. Le fait que vos deux meilleurs amis ne se souviennent pas de ce que vous vous rappelez avoir vécu avec eux ajoute au problème.

\- Alors comment je retrouve ma place ?, interrogea Harry.

\- Êtes-vous en train de demander comment être de nouveau celui que vous étiez à quinze ans ?, reformula Flitwick. Harry, vous ne pouvez pas revenir à celui que vous étiez, pas sans un sortilège de mémoire, et cela pourrait tourner mal de bien trop de façons. De plus, il y a des marques laissées sur votre âme qui vous hanteraient si vous ne vous souveniez pas de leur origine.

\- Mais je suis revenu à mes quinze ans, non ? Je veux dire, regardez-moi !, se plaignit le jeune homme en étendant ses bras. Je suis petit !

\- La taille ne fait pas tout, sourit Filius.

Le Gryffondor rougit.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas de mal, Harry.

\- Je voulais juste dire que ce n'est pas mon corps.

Flitwick fronça les sourcils.

\- Si, c'est votre corps, et vous devriez commencer à en prendre davantage soin.

\- Je mange, protesta Potter, outré.

\- Vous avez sauté le déjeuner depuis près d'une semaine, et bien que la stature ne soit pas primordiale, vous êtes petit pour votre âge pour des raisons qui ne tiennent pas de l'hérédité. Est-ce que les Dursley vous nourrissaient correctement pendant votre croissance ?

Harry ne pipa mot.

Ce fut le tour de Flitwick de soupirer.

\- Harry, pourquoi est-ce que dans le récit de votre vie vous laissez toujours votre famille de côté ?

\- Ce n'est pas famille, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune homme. En fait, ils ne se soucient pas vraiment de ce qui peut m'arriver.

Filius fixa son élève dans les yeux un long moment.

\- Advienne que pourra, Harry, mais vous passerez votre prochain été avec moi. Albus rencontrera de gros ennuis s'il essaye de m'en empêcher.

\- Albus a toujours son mot à dire sur ce qui doit m'arriver, énonça sombrement le brun.

\- Que diriez-vous de suivre le cours d'ASPICs de Minerva de façon permanente ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Je suis vachement en retard, non ?

\- Nous commençons seulement la quatrième semaine de cours, et vous êtes un élève très capable. Je ne vois aucune raison qui vous empêcherait de rattraper ce retard et soutenir le rythme. Bien sûr, nous attendrons de vous que vous passiez vos BUSEs. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer des examens d'ASPICs avant votre septième année si vous ne le souhaitez pas.

\- Mais, balbutia le jeune homme, ses pensées s'emmêlant. Et mes autres classes ? Et ASPIC juste en Métamorphose ? Ce n'est même pas ma matière forte, et qu'est-ce que je ferais les deux prochaines années ?

\- En Métamorphose, Minerva a fait grand bruit sur votre intérêt à devenir Animagus. Cela seul requiert une année complète d'étude, et pour votre année, eh bien, vous avez plusieurs options. Quant à vos autres classes, Severus vous garde à ce niveau puisque, dit-il, cela ne vous fera pas de mal de connaître certaines potions par cœur. Pomona estime également qu'un peu de répétition n'est pas une mauvaise chose dans son domaine.

\- Attendez, vous ne leur avez pas dit que j'ai…

\- Voyagé dans le temps ? Non. Mais l'aisance que vous avez montrée dans vos classes parle d'elle-même. Bien sûr, c'était au cours d'une réunion informelle à laquelle ni le Directeur ni Dolorès n'étaient conviés.

Harry s'affala dans son siège.

\- Je ne suis pas un génie.

\- Non, mais vous méritez un challenge. Je sais que vous étudiez de votre côté. Rester uniquement en cinquième année, à long terme, sera trop facile pour vous, plus facile que de vous occuper de vos propres affaires et pratiquer sans personne pour vous aider, argumenta Flitwick. La répétition semble remporter la faveur de la majorité de vos professeurs. Minerva a l'air de penser que les trois cours où il serait le plus profitable pour vous de vous faire avancer sont la Métamorphose, les Enchantements et la Défense. Pour des raisons évidentes, la Défense n'est pas une option. Cependant, le créneau horaire occupé par votre classe de Métamorphose avec les cinquième années correspond à mon cours de sixième année de Serdaigle. Vous pouvez commencer votre classe d'ASPICs en Enchantements l'an prochain et pour votre septième année, nous avons déjà établi que vous pourriez être mon assistant.

Le cœur de Harry battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ça avait l'air trop beau pour être vrai. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé l'école auparavant mais dernièrement, les devoirs scolaires étaient la seule chose qui le maintenaient sain d'esprit. Apprendre était marrant, était intéressant, était tellement mieux que de se lamenter à propos de choses sur lesquelles il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle. Et pourtant…

\- Hermione…

\- Miss Granger est une élève brillante, curieuse, et très compétente. Cependant, bien qu'elle semble apprendre vite, cela n'est dû qu'à énormément de dur labeur. Vous progressez avec peu d'efforts. Vous avez étudié des livres qui sont au-delà de votre année.

\- Hermione aussi, argumenta Harry.

\- Miss Granger ne lit pas de théorie avancée, pas plus qu'elle ne lit des livres de sorts contenant peu voire pas d'explications. Ne pensez pas que nous autres enseignants ne gardons pas un œil sur les titres des livres que nos étudiants ont avec eux. Harry, vous avez lu des choses bien plus avancées que ce que des élèves de Poudlard ou même des adultes, peu importe leur âge, peuvent comprendre. Miss Granger lit des manuels, vous lisez des études. Vos essais montrent également une interaction et une compréhension bien plus grande que la répétition du cours que nous rend Miss Granger. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Severus vous aurait donné un Optimal sur un de vos devoirs de son plein gré, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête en dénégation et répéta, têtu :

\- Je ne suis pas un génie, je suis juste plus vieux.

\- Harry, déclara gentiment Flitwick. Vous êtes et avez toujours été doué dans le domaine de la magie, vous disposez de beaucoup de puissance, et vous êtes curieux de nature. Vous… eh bien, vous avez le truc pour les sorts. Vous avez une excellente maîtrise de la théorie quand vous le voulez bien, et, plus encore, vous savez retourner de la pratique à la théorie. Lily était très bonne à cela aussi, et personne n'a jamais douté du talent pur de James. Il apparaît que vous avez reçu le meilleur de ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux à vous offrir.

Le brun détourna le regard, incapable de contrôle son expression à la mention de ses parents. Flitwick continua.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier étudiant à venir à Poudlard et se voir proposer de sauter des classes. Nous aurions pu offrir la même opportunité à James et à Sirius s'ils avaient été des élèves plus sérieux, ou même à Lily si elle n'avait pas été aussi impliqué socialement. La mère de Luna Lovegood, Pandora Lovegood, a sauté des classes en Potions et Enchantements. Andromeda Tonks a obtenu sept ASPIC pendant sa sixième année. D'autres étudiants, tels que Tom Riddle ou même Albus Dumbledore ont décliné la possibilité d'avancer dans leurs études, pour des raisons sociales. Harry, à la lumière de ce que vous avez traversé, je pense que ce changement, ces opportunités, vous rendront plus heureux sur le long terme.

Harry serra ses mains sur ses genoux. Il n'était pas heureux en ce moment. Il s'ennuyait, il était contrarié et stressé et triste et il voulait vraiment du changement. Il en avait marre de vivre dans le passé. Enfin, il aimait voir tout le monde vivant, et avoir pour une fois un coup d'avance sur Voldemort, mais il en avait marre de prétendre avoir quinze ans.

\- Ok, d'accord, pour l'ASPIC de Métamorphose et passer dans votre classe de sixième années. Même si je pense que ça devrait être dans l'autre sens.

Filius sourit.

\- Minerva veut que vous saisissiez l'occasion, personnellement, je pense qu'elle veut que vous calmiez les jumeaux.

\- Personne ne calme les jumeaux, contredit Potter.

\- Vous devriez savoir que j'ai dit à Minerva que vous me parliez. Elle sait que je sais à propos de Sirius. Rien à propos du voyage dans le temps, juste votre vie privée et académique. Elle croit que je suis votre confident.

\- Vous êtes mon confident, assura le brun.

\- Apparemment, pas quelqu'un à qui vous faites suffisamment confiance pour parler de ce qui s'est passé ce week-end, renvoya le professeur.

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

\- J'ai eu ma première leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape.

Flitwick se figea.

\- Qu'a-t-il vu ?

\- Mes morts et ce qui s'est passé entre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Voldemort me jetant le Sort de Mort.

\- Donc Severus sait que vous venez du futur.

\- Non, affirma le garçon. Au début, c'est ce que nous avons vu. Et ensuite, il y a eu ce brouillard blanc, et Albus disant quelque chose à propos de ce qui est dans votre tête et qui est quand même réel, mais ensuite j'étais à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison de mes parents, et j'étais un bébé, et j'étais assis dans un salon de brume blanche et mes parents… ils… mes parents étaient là.

La tête de Flitwick lui tourna.

\- La première fois ? Vous vous souvenez de la première fois où vous avez été frappé par le Sort de Mort ?

\- Je me suis souvenu de la première fois où je suis mort.

\- Oh Harry…

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, le coupa le jeune homme. S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas en parler plus.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Filius. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Sirius, vraiment, je veux juste que Sirius… il saurait… je pense qu'il, je ne sais pas, balbutia maladroitement le Gryffondor.

\- Il est votre parrain, et il vous aime tout autant que vous l'aimez, avança doucement l'enseignant. Et il aimait et connaissait vos parents. Je parlerai à Minerva pour voir ce que nous pouvons arranger.

\- Personne d'autre ne voit ses parents pendant l'année scolaire, signala Harry. Je ne veux pas de traitement spécial.

\- Harry, soupira Flitwick. Aucun autre étudiant n'a été envoyé à escient combattre un Seigneur des Ténèbres et son suivant terroriste qui avaient tous deux plus de quatre fois votre âge. Je ne pense pas qu'obtenir la permission de voir votre gardien pendant un week-end à cause d'un traumatisme émotionnel ferait penser que vous êtes choyé ou favorisé.

Les lèvres du jeune homme tressaillirent.

\- Ouais, je suppose que vous avez raison. C'est juste… la dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître. Je veux dire, je l'adorais et il a été là comme personne d'autre n'avait été là avant, mais après il n'était plus là et c'était de ma faute.

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute.

Harry ne répondit rien, sans argumenter ni être d'accord.

Flitwick secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être que c'est une conversation que vous devez avoir avec lui. J'ai l'impression que la mort de Sirius est plus réelle pour vous que Sirius ne l'est lui-même. Si vous faites se confronter votre souvenir et la vraie personne, vous serez peut-être plus à même de digérer cette réalité.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, épaté.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous étiez très sage ?

Filius eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Mon cher, je suis Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle.

88888888

Harry alla trouver Luna après dîner pour lui demander s'il pouvait écrire à son père à propos d'une question qu'il se posait. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

Alors qu'il commençait à se détourner, elle attrapa sa main.

\- Harry ?

Il s'arrêta pour lui faire complètement face.

\- Oui Luna ?

Ses yeux pâles semblaient le scruter dans son entier.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes amis ?

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui le poussa, peut-être que c'était à cause de tout ce qui se passait, mais Luna, Luna Lovegood était une présence solide dans sa vie. La seule personne autour de qui il n'avait plus de soucis en tête, parce qu'elle s'en ficherait s'il était du futur ou pas, l'important était qu'il soit Harry.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa sa joue.

\- Amis, pour toujours et à jamais.

Souriant, le Gryffondor s'en alla vers la volière pour lire et écrire quelques lettres. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, une main posée sur sa joue. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. _Comme c'est étrange._

À son insu, elle souriait. Harry Potter était son tout premier ami, et, selon lui, _pour toujours et à jamais._

Elle ne remarqua pas les gens se moquant de son expression, la pointant du doigt et chuchotant, elle ne remarqua pas les petites créatures tournoyant autour de leurs têtes, elle ne remarqua pas grand-chose alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle serait en avance, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Les étoiles étaient de bonne compagnie quand tout votre être débordait de joie.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 11 : Une question d'amour.**

_Cher M. Lovegood,_

_Bonjour, je suis Harry, l'ami de Luna. J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera bien portant._

_Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont commencer cette lettre, ou poser cette question, mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre la poser. Je pense que vous avez entendu parler des trois Reliques du conte de Beedle le Barde. Je suis curieux à propos de la Pierre de Résurrection. Si je venais théoriquement à l'utiliser, et si théoriquement je venais à voir mes êtres aimés, pensez-vous qu'elle me montrerait véritablement mes êtres aimés ? Je veux dire, pensez-vous que mes parents ou mon parrain m'encourageraient à marcher vers ma mort même si cela implique la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_Je me demandais ce que vous en penseriez._

_Salutations chaleureuses,_

_Harry Potter._

88888888

Harry contempla la missive qu'il avait écrite. Ça avait l'air complètement fou et oui c'était probablement une question qu'il aurait dû adresser à Sirius, mais Sirius pouvait mentir pour l'épargner, ne pas le blesser. Il pariait que Xenophilius serait plus intéressé par l'aspect métaphysique de sa question que par les émotions qui la motivaient.

\- Hedwige, c'est une époque dangereuse pour distribuer du courrier, mais je ne sais pas trop comment l'envoyer autrement, expliqua-t-il à sa chouette alors qu'il caressait les plumes blanches sur sa tête.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproche, offensée qu'il puisse la considérer incapable de livrer son courrier.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, la réprimanda-t-il. Tu as été blessée dans l'autre ligne temporelle. Ombrage était après toi. Tu dois être prudente.

Elle lui tendit sa patte. Elle hulula, exigeant qu'il lui donne sa lettre. Le jeune homme soupira et attacha l'enveloppe à sa patte.

\- Sois prudente, Hedwige. Tu es magnifique et les gens peuvent te repérer facilement. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si tu revenais en étant blessée.

Elle pinça ses doigts, hulula un au revoir et s'envola par la fenêtre. Il la regarda s'éloigner, l'estomac serré.

88888888

_Père m'a envoyé une peinture à l'aquarelle d'un insecte de feu sous l'eau._

_Orange et bleu._

_Je lui ai envoyé un dessin d'un poisson rouge que j'ai fait en cours d'Histoire._

_Orange et noir._

_Il a aimé l'écriture de Harry. Il a dit qu'elle ressemblait à des brindilles. De bonnes brindilles._

_1er octobre 1995._

_L.L._

88888888

\- Hermione, Ron, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, commença Harry.

Ils étaient assis dans la Salle Commune et, après qu'il leur ai dit à propos de ses classes de Métamorphose et d'Enchantements, Hermione se réfugia dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda tristement Ron.

\- J'ai besoin de changement, expliqua le brun.

Il avait le cœur en miettes, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?, répéta le rouquin.

Harry songea à lui dire la vérité. Lui donner la chance d'être le chic type que Harry savait qu'il était. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il préférait que Ron et Hermione le haïssent plutôt qu'ils sachent la vérité, parce que, s'ils savaient, et qu'ils restaient distants, ça tuerait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas être heureux pour moi ?, éluda Harry.

\- Parce que le Harry que je connaissais n'aurait pas sauté l'entraînement de Quidditch ou fait mal à Hermione, répliqua Ron.

\- Si tu parles de ce week-end, c'était à cause de Snape, se défendit le brun.

Cela, il pouvait le dire à son ami.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Snape a fait pour que voler sur un balai ne soit pas une bonne idée ?

\- Il est entré dans ma tête et je me suis souvenu des fois où j'ai reçu le Sort de Mort.

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai vu, je me suis souvenu, et je n'ai pas survécu comme tout le monde pense. Le Sort de Mort m'a vraiment tué, je ne suis juste pas resté mort.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce que c'est même possible ?

\- La magie ?, proposa Harry.

\- Même la magie ne peut pas ramener les morts, Harry, établit le roux.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que je suis encore vivant ?

\- Parce que tu es Harry Potter.

Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas une réponse. Harry n'était personne, il était juste quelqu'un parce que, peu importe ce que sa mère avait fait, ça avait détruit Voldemort et n'avait pas permis à Harry de passer de l'autre côté.

88888888

Hermione n'adressa pas la parole à Harry pour le reste de la semaine, et bien que Ron ne soit pas fâché contre lui, il resta plus proche de la jeune fille.

Mardi, le brun alla au cours d'Enchantements des Serdaigles de sixième année et Cho lui mit le grappin dessus. Quinze minutes après le début de la classe, il regrettait immensément de s'être assis avec Cho et Marietta. Laquelle semblait toujours le détester et Cho, eh bien, Cho pouffait à tout ce qu'il disait et n'arrêtait pas de toucher son bras. Le Destin était cruel. Quand il avait eu quinze ans, sa seule présence lui faisait des papillons dans l'estomac. Maintenant ? Tout ce qu'il voulait était la pousser de son siège. Il n'était pas sûr de trouver une façon polie de la persuader de le laisser tranquille. En fait, plus il était distant, plus elle insistait.

\- Harry, tu es si doué…

La cloche l'interrompit et il se précipita vers la sortie. La classe en elle-même était intéressante, il connaissait ces sortilèges, mais il devait encore les perfectionner. Alors qu'il entrait en Arithmancie, il soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant à leur table. Astoria et Susan étaient déjà là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?, s'enquit la Serpentard, l'air inquiet.

Plus gentiment, Susan indiqua :

\- Tu as l'air troublé.

Harry passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux.

\- Cho Chang.

\- Elle est mignonne, fit remarquer la Poufsouffle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait rompu avec Cédric cependant.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle qui a rompu, ou est-ce que c'est Cédric qui a rompu avec elle ?, demanda le garçon avec une grimace.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, s'interrogea Astoria.

\- Parce que, expliqua le Gryffondor, elle est sacrément ennuyante. Je pensais qu'elle était timide mais noooon… elle est presque aussi collante que Lavande Brown.

\- Lavande n'est pas collante et elle te déteste, indiqua Susan en souriant.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues, personne n'avait vu l'horripilante Gryffondor sortir avec Ron pour le moment.

\- Comment demander à une fille de te laisser tranquille sans brusquer ses sentiments ?

\- Dire à quelqu'un que tu veux qu'il te laisse tranquille lui fera forcément du mal, établit Luna en prenant sa place en face du jeune homme. Parce que cela implique de la solitude.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Cho, je veux juste qu'elle arrête de flirter avec moi, marmonna le brun.

\- Elle ne peut pas être si difficile à éviter, argumenta Astoria. Tu la vois, quoi, aux repas, dans les couloirs, à l'Étude des BUSEs ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu partageais un cours avec elle.

Il pencha la tête.

\- Maintenant, si.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Susan.

\- Je suis maintenant dans le cours de sixième année de Flitwick en Enchantements, et dans celle de septième année de McGonagall.

\- Félicitations !, le loua Luna en souriant.

Elle n'applaudit pas tant qu'elle tapota ses mains ensemble. C'était un geste énergique, mais sans le bruit.

\- Merci, Luna, répondit le jeune homme alors que la tension dans ses épaules s'envolait.

Les deux autres suivirent le mouvement.

\- Oui, bravo Harry, rebondit Susan. C'est une belle réussite. Les élèves ont rarement l'occasion de sauter une classe.

\- J'ai sauté une classe en Arithmancie, fit valoir Astoria. Bien sûr, c'est mon sujet préféré.

\- Vraiment ?, s'étonna la Poufsouffle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être épanouie pourtant.

\- Tout est papillons et arcs-en-ciel dans mon cœur, Bones, répliqua sèchement la Serpentard.

Susan roula des yeux, avant d'enchaîner.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ron et Hermione ont dit à propos de tes changements de cours ?

\- Ron pense que je suis égoïste d'avoir blessé Hermione, informa Harry.

Astoria et Susan eurent le même reniflement méprisant à l'unisson.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ron Weasley, être sensible aux émotions d'autrui ?, développa la Poufsouffle.

\- L'ironie est très profonde, Potter, compléta la Serpentard.

\- Vous ne le connaissez même pas, défendit le Gryffondor.

\- Tout le monde connaît Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, répliqua Susan.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était eux qui étaient connus, contesta Harry.

\- Ils sont connus parce que tu l'es, expliqua Luna sagement.

\- Ils sont aussi beaucoup plus bruyants que toi, pointa la Poufsouffle.

Astoria eut pitié de l'expression confuse du jeune homme.

\- Tu es très silencieux, mais tout le monde t'observe et t'écoute tout le temps. Pourtant, tout ce qu'on entend, c'est ce que Granger et Weasley ont à dire à ton propos. L'école toute entière te connaît uniquement à travers eux, enfin, à part pour tes performances en Quidditch, et les histoires en fin d'année à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Détraqueurs, et de Basilics. L'an dernier, avec les dragons, c'était la première fois que nous autres, en tant que groupe, t'avons vu en action, et, évidemment, tu étais sur un balai.

Harry voulait vraiment rétorquer : « Vous devriez voir ce qui va se passer les trois prochaines années », mais se résigna pour :

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que toute l'école ne me connaît que par des sources secondaires ?

\- Parfois la 37è, certains des ouvrages qui ont été publiés étaient scandaleux. Père a écrit quelques articles qui discréditaient beaucoup des livres qui parlaient de toi, indiqua Luna.

\- Eh bien, si un Lovegood trouve qu'un livre affabule, c'est qu'il est vraiment nul, affirma Astoria, le visage neutre.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à décider si elle était sarcastique ou non.

\- Harry, ce que nous essayons toutes de te dire, c'est que tu es connu, mais personne ne te connaît personnellement, ou même un peu, parce que tu es très réservé, expliqua Susan.

_L'Élu_. Le Gryffondor tressaillit à la pensée. C_élèbre parce que ses parents ont été assassinés. Élu pour aller à l'abattoir, pour être le martyr afin que les autres puissent vivre et voir le lendemain._

\- Harry ?, l'appela doucement Luna, sa voix le sortant de ses pensées.

Susan lui effleura l'épaule et il manqua de tomber de son siège.

\- Où est le professeur ?, demanda-t-il pour essayer de faire oublier sa réaction en reprenant sa place, regardant autour de lui. Et où sont les autres élèves ?

\- Le cours a été annulé aujourd'hui, l'informa Astoria.

\- Le Professeur Vector devait aller voir sa sœur, apparemment, ajouta Susan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors ?, s'étonna le garçon.

\- Nous avons pensé toutes les trois que ce serait un bon moment pour tenir le groupe d'étude dont tu nous avais parlé, professa Luna, le regardant toujours avec tout le poids de son entière attention.

\- Oh, fit Harry. Ok, euh, je suppose que c'est pas plus mal. Où voulez-vous commencer ? Vous en savez toutes les trois bien plus que moi, alors je ne peux pas vraiment diriger.

\- Et le maître devient élève, déclara Astoria en souriant largement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela sonne comme une menace ?, se méfia le Gryffondor.

Luna pouffa.

\- Harry ?, commença Susan. Qu'est-ce que Hermione a dit, à propos du fait que tu prends de l'avance sur elle ?

\- Elle n'a rien dit pour le moment, regretta le jeune homme.

\- Elle ne sait pas comment exister autrement, souffla gentiment Luna.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous babillez ?, intervint la jeune Serpentard.

\- Hermione, elle sait pas comment valoir quelque chose autrement qu'en étant la meilleure. Elle pense qu'elle ne vaut pas grand-chose sans ses manuels. Elle a tort, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

\- Hermione est brillante, protesta Harry.

\- Toi aussi, rétorqua Susan.

\- Hermione m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois !

\- Et avec le temps, elle comprendra que votre amitié va plus loin que ses simples compétences, le consola la Serdaigle.

Elle rencontra son regard avec une tendresse qui fit se serrer le cœur du jeune homme. La voix un peu éteinte, il marmonna :

\- On devrait peut-être commencer ces devoirs d'Arithmancie, non ?

Les trois filles sourirent, avec un petit air supérieur, dans le cas d'Astoria, et sortirent leurs manuels. Le groupe de quatre firent effectivement leurs devoirs, et comprirent en sus comment charger en pouvoir un cercle de nombres. À ce rythme, le Professeur Vector aurait peut-être à les faire avancer de classe tous ensemble, tant l'effort conjoint d'un groupe composé d'un élève de chaque Maison offrait un potentiel d'accomplissement magique efficace et prometteur.

88888888

_Cher, très cher M. Harry James Potter,_

_Je ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point je suis heureux que vous m'écriviez, ni à quel point que je suis comblé de votre amitié avec ma Luna._

_Quant à vos questions, il y a bien des théories, mais je vais partager avec vous celle que j'estime digne d'intérêt._

_Imaginons que le conte de Beedle le Barde est l'entière histoire._

_La Baguette de Sureau était suffisamment puissante pour vaincre quiconque sauf la Mort elle-même. Et pourtant, la transmission d'une telle baguette passe par le meurtre du précédent possesseur. Les humains, aussi bien magiques que non-magiques, sont enclins à se tuer les uns les autres, principalement par avidité. À moins que le détenteur de la Baguette de Sureau puisse être éveillé en permanence, et sache manier la baguette, il viendrait fatalement à être tué, car le pouvoir sans les moyens de l'utiliser est sans but. La Mort a donc été capable de garantir la disparition prématurée de quiconque mettrait la main sur une telle baguette, d'où une de ses autres appellations : le Bâton de la Mort. Parce qu'elle apporte la mort, et parce qu'une baguette qui ne peut être utilisée n'est guère qu'un vulgaire bâton._

_La Cape d'Invisibilité est de loin la plus accessible des Reliques, la sécurité de son usage réside dans le fait que la Mort pensait que personne ne se cacherait sous une couverture pour le reste de l'éternité juste pour lui échapper. Après tout, que vaut une vie passée à se cacher ?_

_La Pierre de Résurrection est probablement la plus perverse des Reliques. Elle offre la promesse de retrouver ce qui ne peut jamais être reconquis, pas dans cette vie. Certains disent qu'elle ramène les morts, mais je tends à penser qu'elle nous montre plutôt un aperçu du royaume de la Mort. Nos êtres aimés nous attendent peut-être, mais nous savons qu'ils ne peuvent plus revenir dans notre monde, pas comme avant. Les fantômes ne sont que les simples ombres de ceux qu'ils étaient de leur vivant. Un fantôme est un peu mieux qu'une peinture._

_Et pourtant, je ne pense pas que la Pierre de Résurrection puisse faire autant. La Pierre ne ramène pas les gens, pas même en tant que fantômes. La Pierre utilise nos souvenirs et notre imagination pour créer des illusions qui feront et diront n'importe quoi pour nous mener volontairement à la Mort. Comme boire à grandes gorgées un doux poison, le deuxième frère était destiné à se tuer._

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez rencontré les Reliques ou non. Je vous conseillerais de ne pas utiliser la Pierre si vous l'avez. Mais je ne présumerai de rien à propos de l'ami de ma fille, bien que je finirai cette lettre sur une dernière réflexion._

_Le symbole des trois Reliques, le triangle, le trait, le cercle les liant ensemble, n'est pas un symbole de maîtrise de la Mort comme beaucoup en sont venus à le croire. C'est plutôt le symbole d'avoir surmonté sa peur de la mort, dépassé la peur de la douleur physique, abandonné le désir de vivre sans perdre. Les Reliques enseignent qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser la Mort, mais que nous pouvons devenir maîtres de nous-même._

_Je vous souhaite tout le meilleur, Harry. Traitez bien ma fille._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Xenophilius Lovegood._

_PS : Brûlez cette lettre pour que les Nargoles ne mettent pas la main dessus._

88888888

Harry déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Hedwige. Elle était indemne. _Merci Merlin_. Il avait presque paniqué quand elle était venue à lui en cours d'Astronomie. Maintenant sur ses genoux, il la caressait en relisant la lettre cette nuit-là près du feu de cheminée.

Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle était si câline, mais depuis son retour dans le passé, elle semblait sentir son besoin de proximité. Quoique, en repensant à Susan effleurant son bras à leur cours manqué d'Arithmancie, et à l'insistance ennuyeuse de Cho dans la classe d'Enchantements, peut-être que ce besoin était sélectif.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi songer des mots de Xenophilius. Même si, en toute honnêteté, son raisonnement était cent fois plus logique que l'explication de Dumbledore à propos d'amour, quand Harry lui avait demandé comment il avait survécu au Sort de Mort. C'était extrêmement logique que la phrase « le Maître de la Mort » soit une métaphore. Et pourtant, il s'interrogeait sur son retour dans le passé quand il possédait, techniquement parlant, les trois Reliques, et qu'il n'en avait utilisé aucune quand sa fin était venue.

Fin.

Quelle fin y avait-il pour Harry ? Il était mort deux fois et son esprit, son âme, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avait été ramené trois ans en arrière après sa deuxième mort pour tout revivre. Encore qu'il ne le revivait pas exactement, il le vivait juste, chaque chose changeait, qu'il avance vers 1998 ou 1995. Il avançait toujours.

Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait, mais il se sentait mieux par rapport à son voyage temporel, et oui il avait changé et continuait à changer des choses qui dépassaient son entendement. Il y avait un réconfort dans l'inconnu, tant que l'inconnu n'incluait pas le retour de Voldemort à sa pleine puissance, ou des Mangemorts s'échappant de prison.

Il soupira et relut la lettre.

Si Xenophilius avait raison, alors les gens qui avaient émergé de la Pierre n'étaient pas ses parents, pas Sirius, ils étaient un reflet des désirs et des peurs les plus profonds de Harry. Son Epouvantard ne s'était-il pas transformé en sa mère ? Sa magnifique mère qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, ne l'avait-elle pas invité à la rejoindre, à mourir ?

Est-ce qu'il avait peur de mourir ? Ou avait-il peur de vouloir mourir ? Ou avait-il peur plus que tout que la femme qui avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne, la mère qui l'avait aimé plus que tout autre chose dans l'univers, veuille sa mort ?

Cette réponse ne faisait pas partie de celles que Xenophilius avait si gentiment fournies. Harry réalisa que peut importe combien de fois il lirait cette lettre si logique, en-dehors du passage sur les Nargoles, il n'avait plus rien à en tirer dorénavant. Il aurait voulu la faire lire à Hermione, il aurait voulu avoir son avis, mais quand elle était arrivée dans la Salle Commune, elle lui avait à peine jeté un regard avant de filer dans son dortoir. Même s'il avait demandé à Ginny de lui demander de descendre, ou même s'il avait pris son balai pour monter lui-même, il doutait qu'Hermione aurait voulu l'aider.

Avec un dernier regard à la missive, il la jeta dans le feu. Hedwige hulula et sauta sur son épaule, pinça son oreille avant de frotter sa tête contre sa joue. _Idiot d'oiseau_, pensa-t-il avec un large sourire alors qu'il levait la main pour la gratter sous le bec.

88888888

Remus Lupin observait Sirius Black avec attention, alors que celui-ici relisait encore et encore la lettre de son filleul.

\- Est-ce que c'est une longue lettre ?, s'enquit le loup-garou après près de deux heures.

\- Non, s'exclama sombrement l'Animagus en se retournant et plaquant la feuille sur la table. Non, elle n'est pas très longue. En fait, elle est même très courte, ajouta-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Je peux ?

\- Vas-y. Il n'y a rien dedans.

\- Sirius, il y a deux pages.

\- Je m'en fous qu'il y en ait deux ou cent ! Il n'y a rien dedans.

Remus lut le premier paragraphe.

_J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore, il a dit que je devrais me réconcilier avec Ron et Hermione. On n'a pas trop traîné ensemble ces derniers temps. J'ai été avancé dans la classe de sixième année de Filius, et en septième année pour la Métamorphose. Même si je pense que je suis plus fort en Enchantements._

Le reste de la lettre détaillait ses cours.

\- Sirius, commença Lupin lentement, il y a plein d'informations dans cette lettre.

\- Non. Elle est vide, impersonnelle.

\- Il a parlé avec Dumbledore.

\- Oui, et qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? Qu'avait-il à dire sur ce que le vieillard voulait, un vieillard dont il était pratiquement effrayé, et qu'il semblait détester au cours de l'été ? Que Dumbledore voulait qu'il se rapproche de ses deux meilleurs amis ? Qu'est-ce que Harry dit sur ses cours ? Les sorts et le nombre d'essais qu'il a fait ? Rien sur ce qu'il ressent, ou ses amis, ou quoi que ce soit d'importance ! Quelque chose ne va pas, Remus.

\- Sirius, consola l'autre. Tu vas chercher la petite bête.

\- Non, pas du tout, grogna Black.

\- Harry est un garçon solide…

\- Il est comme Lily, Remus ! Harry est exactement comme sa mère, si ce n'est un peu plus clément.

\- Je pensais que tu voyais en lui un remplacement de James.

\- Personne ne peut remplacer James. Et je pensais que tu disais qu'il avait la gentillesse de Lily.

\- En effet, mais il n'est pas aussi enclin au danger que James ne l'était, raisonna Lupin.

\- James cherchait le danger, corrigea Sirius. Pas Harry, enfin, pas pour semer la pagaille comme nous le faisions. En outre, Lily était aussi encline au danger.

\- Non, c'est faux. Elle jouait toujours la sécurité.

Black roula des yeux.

\- C'était une Née-de-Moldus dont le meilleur ami était un Mangemort. Sécurité, mon cul poilu ! Elle ne s'est rapprochée de toi que lorsque James lui a dit que tu étais un loup-garou.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, elle l'avait découvert…

\- Pas du tout. On ne te faisait pas sortir la nuit juste quand c'était la nuit de la pleine lune.

\- Mais ma maladie…

\- James lui a dit dans notre quatrième année que nous testions des potions sur toi.

Remus cligna les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Elle vous a cru ?

\- A-t-elle cru que James et moi ferions quelque chose d'aussi dangereux et stupide ? Bien sûr que oui.

Lupin secoua la tête.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Harry ?

\- James se plaignait souvent que Lily le faisait aussi. Quand elle était vraiment contrariée, elle se cachait derrière le travail et la recherche.

\- Elle est entrée dans l'Ordre juste après Poudlard, et assignée à résidence juste après ça. Elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire de la recherche.

Black étouffa un rire.

\- La recherche, c'était précisément ce que faisait Lily pour l'Ordre, Remus. Apparemment, avant notre sixième année, Snivellus lui a montré plein d'ouvrages assez noirs, ou du moins très anciens. Elle y a pris goût.

\- Je suis bon en recherches, établit Remus calmement.

\- Tu étais aussi bon au combat et un loup-garou, Dumbledore a un faible pour les Nés-de-Moldus, il la protégeait.

\- Pas autant que James, protesta Lupin.

\- Bien sûr que non, et ça faisait partie du pourquoi Lily faisait la recherche. James aurait été inutile sur le champ de bataille s'il avait dû se faire du soucis pour Lily, en oubliant ses capacités avec une baguette.

\- Lily et James étaient d'excellents duellistes, et pourtant Voldemort a réussi à les détruire.

Les épaules de Sirius se crispèrent au point de lui faire mal.

\- Et pourtant c'est la magie de Lily qui a rendu Voldemort infirme.

-C'est Harry…

Black renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, battu par un bébé ? Je t'en prie, plein de mères sont mortes pour leurs bébés, et les bébés sont quand même morts. Non, Lily était une maîtresse en Enchantements et en Arithmancie, quelle que soit la magie qu'elle a utilisée, elle a sauvé Harry et fait exploser Voldemort.

Remus resta silencieux un moment pendant que son ami faisait les cents pas devant le feu de cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, à ton avis ?, demanda finalement le loup-garou.

Sirius vacilla sur le tapis, et s'adossa à une étagère.

\- Je ne sais pas, Lunard, mais il faut que je le voie vite. Je pense qu'il a besoin de moi.

\- Tu as besoin de lui, corrigea l'autre doucement.

Black ferma les yeux, des images apparurent à peine à portée des yeux de son esprit, le tempérament de feu de Lily, sa chaleur radieuse, le rire éclatant de James, et son expression ravie et néanmoins nerveuse à chaque fois qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras. Et Harry, le petit Harry, dont le deuxième mot, juste après « Mamo », avait été « Pa-mo », pour Patmol. L'enfant qui fuyait sa maison quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois en treize ans, dont la peur ne surpassait jamais la compassion. Un garçon qui portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Harry, qui voulait être aimé autant qu'il était extraordinairement capable d'aimer les autres. La personne qui l'avait tiré, lui, Sirius Black, des ténèbres.

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin de lui.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent **en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, **ou** une pensée d'un personnage**, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 12 : La Forêt Interdite.**

_Les Nargoles._

_Les Nargoles en ont après mes affaires. Mes chaussures ont disparu. Toutes mes chaussures ont disparu. Et mon encre rose avec ma plume à écrire orange. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour les rendre si furieux._

_3 octobre 1995._

_L.L._

88888888

Harry était assis avec les jumeaux au petit-déjeuner de ce dimanche matin quand il sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. Se retournant, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres quand il vit à qui il la devait.

\- Salut Luna.

Elle sourit avec hésitation en retour.

\- Salut Harry, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien passer un peu de temps avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en se levant de son siège.

\- Finis de manger…

Harry enfourna le reste de sa tartine dans sa bouche et empocha une pomme, avant de lever les pouces vers elle. Elle sourit largement, attrapa le bout de sa manche et le guida hors de la Grande Salle, sous les ricanements des jumeaux. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé la table, cependant, Harry s'arrêta brutalement.

\- Luna, tes chaussures…, fit-il remarquer, fronçant les sourcils vers ses pieds nus sur les pierres froides.

\- Les Nargoles les ont prises, éclaira-t-elle en tirant sur sa manche. Allez, viens !

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour scruter la Salle, cherchant Flitwick. Il avait lu ce matin, et était descendu plus tard que d'habitude pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Flitwick doit déjà être dans son bureau. Il note les devoirs le matin, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de son amie et la guidant vers le deuxième étage.

À l'instant où ils furent hors de vue des autres élèves, elle arracha sa main de la sienne.

\- Le Professeur Flitwick ne sera pas à même de m'aider contre les Nargoles.

Harry fit volte-face, en colère, et pas juste contre elle.

\- Luna, ce ne sont pas les Nargoles…

\- Tu ne me crois pas, constata-t-elle, défaite, reculant d'un pas.

\- Attends Luna, écoute. Moi aussi j'ai été martyrisé à l'école, tout le temps, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, j'avais les vieilles affaires de mon cousin, alors j'étais ce tout petit gars qui nageait dans des fringues quatre ou cinq fois trop grandes pour lui. J'avais les cheveux ébouriffés et mon cousin tabassait tous ceux qui étaient gentils avec moi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être celui qui sort du lot.

Elle leva le menton.

\- Je sais comment ils m'appellent dans mon dos, Loufoca Lovegood. Mais ce sont les Nargoles qui volent mes chaussures.

\- Et pourquoi les Nargoles voleraient-ils tes chaussures ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils vivent dans le gui, et ne protèges-tu pas tes affaires avec des bouchons en liège ?

Luna cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ces choses, même si elles sont vraies.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Luna, s'il te plaît, crois-moi, ce ne sont pas les Nargoles qui volent tes affaires. Allons en parler à Flitwick. Il arrêtera ça.

Elle croisa les bras, le fixant.

\- Il ne peut pas arrêter les Nargoles.

Harry souffla brièvement, perplexe, et commença à se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Où vas-tu ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en le suivant.

\- Je vais récupérer tes chaussures. Si tu ne veux pas demander d'aider à Flitwick, alors je récupérerai tes affaires moi-même.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où est ma Salle Commune, protesta-t-elle en le suivant néanmoins, ses pieds nus tapotant le sol de pierre.

\- Luna, les saisons vont devenir de plus en plus froides, c'est une blague cruelle, expliqua-t-il sans ralentir. Tu vas voir quand j'aurais mis la main sur ceux qui te font ça.

\- Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe.

\- Pas plus que toi, il change à chaque fois, riposta-t-il.

Ils atteignirent la Tour Serdaigle. Luna n'était pas contente. Soit Harry se trompait, et il aurait dû lui faire confiance, soit elle se trompait, et ses camarades de classe la détestaient suffisamment pour voler ses affaires.

Le Gryffondor attendit que la poignée de la porte pose sa question alors que Luna l'observait attentivement.

\- Qui es-tu ?, demanda la poignée.

Harry sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

\- Une âme qui a existé demain et existe aujourd'hui mais qui n'existera certainement pas pour toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit. Luna en resta bouche bée dans un petit « O » de surprise. Harry fonça directement dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles.

\- Harry ?, s'étonna Cho.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, s'écria Marietta.

Michael, le petit ami de Ginny, se redressa sur la chaise qu'il occupait.

\- Potter ? Comment es-tu entré ici ?, interrogea-t-il.

\- Loufoca Lovegood, elle a dû le laisser entrer, grogna une fille de quatrième année.

Harry brandit sa baguette, et gronda aussitôt :

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

La pression dans la pièce sembla changer.

\- Harry, souffla Luna en se rapprochant de lui dans son dos. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être là.

\- Je m'en fous, personne ne blesse mes amis.

\- Je ne suis pas blessée, insista-t-elle.

Les yeux émeraude du Gryffondor se fixèrent sur elle, la pression s'amoindrit. Son expression s'adoucit et Harry fit un mouvement de sa baguette, Attirant silencieusement les chaussures de Luna. Il y eut du raffut venant de la chambre des filles aussi bien que de celle des garçons. Cinq paires de chaussures s'alignèrent d'elles-même aux pieds de la blonde. Qui eut l'air sur le point de pleurer. Doucement, il demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'il te manque autre chose ?

Luna serra les dents, envahie par une détermination d'acier submergeant son habituelle attitude fantasque alors qu'elle commençait la liste :

\- Une boucle d'oreille avec des ailes de cafard, une paire de chaussettes rayées, une cape d'école, une plume violette de pivert avec une marque spéciale, une plume orange, deux flacons d'encre à résolution de somme, une turquoise et une violette, une copie de « Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques », et mon dernier devoir de Potions.

Chaque objet vint s'ajouter à la pile à ses pieds. La plume violette s'extirpa de la poche de Marietta, les flacons d'encre à résolution de somme de celle de la poche de la quatrième année, et le devoir de Potions se glissa hors du manuel de Michael reposant sur la desserte à côté de lui. Luna était si furieuse, si blessée, qu'elle ne savait comment réagir. Harry avait eu raison.

\- Eh bien, de toute évidence, ricana Mariette avec mépris, Potter a caché ces choses pour t'impressionner. Il fait juste semblant d'être ton ami pour pouvoir…

Le Stupéfix de Luna frappa la fille de sixième année si vite et de façon si inattendue que tout le monde, sauf Harry et Luna, sursauta au grand bruit sourd qu'elle fit en tombant sur le sol, incapable de se rattraper. À part la plume, le Gryffondor se baissa et réduisit toutes les possessions de Luna. Il les rassembla précautionneusement, avant de les lui donner.

\- Je t'attendrai ici le temps que tu ranges tes affaires. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit essayera de te les voler, dorénavant.

Les mots étaient aimables, mais le regard qu'il adressa à ses congénères disséminés dans la pièce ne l'était pas. Acquiesçant de la tête, Luna prit ses affaires et sprinta jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Harry, je n'ai rien à voir avec… , commença Cho après ce départ précipité.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, Chang, claqua Harry.

Elle eut l'air dépité. Elle s'agenouilla près de son amie, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien.

\- Tu ne le diras pas à Ginny, n'est-ce pas ?, le pria Michael.

\- C'est Poudlard, Michael, les secrets sont toujours dévoilés au grand jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Luna redescendit les escaliers, des chaussures à ses pieds. Elle n'attendit pas Harry et se rua hors de la Salle Commune. Il la suivit silencieusement. Le pas de la jeune fille était rapide alors qu'elle sortait du château. Il observa le vent jouer avec ses longues boucles. Son pouls s'accéléra quand il vit qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite, plus encore quand ils franchirent la lisière d'arbres sombres. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, il marchait vers sa mort.

\- Luna ?, grimaça-t-il, plus encore quand il se rendit compte du tremblement dans sa voix.

Il connaissait ces bois presque aussi bien que Hagrid, ce n'était pas la Forêt qu'il craignait, c'étaient les souvenirs. Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le troupeau de Sombrals. Un poulain trottina jusqu'à eux et cogna légèrement sa hanche avec sa tête. Le Gryffondor était soulagé que ce ne soit pas la clairière dans laquelle il était mort, mais il n'était pas exactement heureux d'être là. Ravalant ses émotions, il demanda :

\- Luna ? Luna, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me haïssent ?, renvoya-t-elle, caressant la tête du poulain noir.

\- Ils ne te haïssent pas, la consola-t-il.

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, ses pâles yeux bleus s'étaient assombris en un gris-bleu d'orage. Il ne les avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- S'ils ne me haïssent pas, alors pourquoi ils m'insultent et et volent mes affaires ?

Harry se rapprocha.

\- Tu dois connaître quelqu'un pour le haïr, du moins personnellement.

Elle passa la main sur les ailes reptiliennes.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce sont des gens à l'esprit étroit, qui tirent du réconfort dans les normes, même si les normes sont mauvaises ou stupides.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est facile, ou du moins plus facile que de comprendre quelqu'un qui n'est pas comme eux, expliqua-t-il en attrapant sa main, pour la réconforter elle, pour se réconforter aussi.

Il ne voulait pas revenir ici seul. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être ici.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Les Sombrals sont cool.

\- Mais tu n'aimes pas être dans la Forêt.

Il haussa les épaules de nouveau.

\- Je n'aimerais pas venir ici par moi-même, éluda-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Luna, je suis désolé que les autres soient méchants envers toi.

\- Ils ne sont pas toujours très gentils envers toi non plus. Je n'aime pas la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Le monde magique est le premier endroit où j'ai pu me faire des amis, déclara-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

\- Hermione et Ron n'ont pas été très gentils ces derniers temps.

\- Ce n'est pas de leur faute. J'ai beaucoup changé cet été. De toutes façons, ça me donne l'occasion de connaître de nouvelles personnes.

\- Je ne suis pas nouvelle, tu me connais.

Harry lui lança un regard sceptique, incertain de ce qu'elle savait vraiment. Il voulait demander, ça ne le dérangeait pas de lui raconter toute l'histoire, mais pas maintenant, pas dans cet endroit.

\- Hedwige était ma première amie.

\- Tu es le mien, sourit-elle.

Il le lui rendit.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la Forêt avec les Sombrals. Luna les présenta tous à Harry, lui disant leurs noms et certains de leurs traits de caractère. Comme Sandro, qui était un des plus grands mâles, les femelles étant naturellement les plus grandes. Sandro aimait s'envoler jusqu'au bout des plus hautes branches, l'attraper entre ses dents pour s'y accrocher et se laisser son poids faire pencher l'arbre, avant de la relâcher comme une catapulte. Le son était immense et des nuées d'oiseaux prenaient leur envol, poursuivies par les jeunes Sombrals.

Plus il y passait de temps, plus Harry se sentait à l'aise dans la Forêt. Quand la lumière devint trop faible pour qu'ils restent, il avait même oublié qu'ils étaient dans la Forêt. En partie parce qu'il riait trop fort en regardant Luna jouer à chat avec des oiseaux squelettiques et écoutant son rire haut perché.

Quand ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le dîner, la jeune fille s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, entre Harry et Angelina. Sa propre table ne lui jeta pas un regard. Lee Jordan se pencha vers Harry.

\- Flitwick a donné une retenue à chaque étudiant qui savait à propos des affaires volées. Personne n'a craché le morceau, alors tous les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années ont pris. Ils passeront le restant du week-end à nettoyer les salles de classe de Chourave, McGonagall, et _Snape_.

\- Bien, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressembleraient les retenues de Flitwick, réfléchit Fred à haute voix.

\- Je suis content qu'on n'ait pas à le découvrir par nous-mêmes. Snape est horrible, mais les salles de cours de Chourave, dans toutes les serres, ça doit être pire, commenta George.

\- Hey, on n'a jamais reçu de retenue de Chourave non plus !, s'exclama son jumeau radieux.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard, intervint Susan derrière eux.

\- Hey, mini-Bones, la salua George.

\- Comment vas-tu ?, l'interrogea Fred en posant sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table.

\- Bien. Je peux m'asseoir ici ce soir ?

Angelina se décala et Susan put prendre place à côté de Luna.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répondit honnêtement la Serdaigle.

L'expression de la Poufsouffle se durcit.

\- Dis-le moi s'il y a des gens que tu veux que j'ensorcelle. On n'embête pas un ami d'un Poufsouffle.

Luna fixa la jeune fille.

\- Tu es mon amie ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle. Je ne serais pas en colère si ce n'était pas le cas.

Le sourire de la Serdaigle aurait éclipsé le soleil.

88888888

Les arbres s'étiraient vers le ciel pâle, comme des centaines de silhouettes encapées dont les doigts cherchaient désespérément la lumière. D'abattement, ces ombres se recroquevillèrent, incapables de même espérer un rayon de soleil, laissant Harry dans la pénombre de la forêt, comme cette nuit-là, quand il était parti à la recherche des licornes.

Une lumière argentée réduisit l'espace autour de lui. Il tourna sur ses talons, essayant de comprendre où il était et ce qu'étaient ces ombres courant entre les arbres.

\- Papa !, appela-t-il, apercevant les contours de bois de cerf.

Harry commença à courir, ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, assaillit par la sensation de mousse humide entre ses orteils, et la douleur de racines et de brindilles coupant sa chair.

\- Papa !

Le cerf ne ralentit pas, mais Harry gagnait du terrain, se rapprochant de la queue blanche sur le derrière bondissant. Une biche lui coupa la route et il trébucha, tombant sur une bûche gisant là. Sa main s'enfonça dans un tronc pourri.

\- Attends !, cria Harry, arrachant son bras de l'arbre mort. Attends ! Papa ! Snape ! Attendez ! Me laissez pas ici !

Il se leva. Ignorant la douleur, il courut aveuglément à travers les feuillages, écorchant ses joues aux branches qu'il ne pouvait pas voir jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop proches pour les éviter. Il courut et courut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rire. Il s'arrêta brusquement, essayant de retenir son souffle, car il pouvait à peine entendre autre chose que ses propres halètements, ses propres battements de cœur.

Le rire revint, suivi d'un aboiement joyeux.

\- Sirius !, appela Harry, désespéré. Sirius, je suis là !

\- Mais tu n'es pas avec nous.

Doucement, il se tourna vers la voix, vers la personne qui, il le savait, se tiendrait devant lui.

Et elle était là, grande, à à peine un mètre de lui. Elle était solide, réelle. La couleur de ses cheveux tournoyant dans la lueur de la lune montante en un scintillement de quelque joyau orange exotique. Elle lui sourit, son visage plein d'amour et d'acceptation.

\- Viens, mon fils, l'invita Lily, sa main tendue vers lui.

En trois simples mots, elle lui offrait une promesse de répit, de pardon, de paix, d'appartenance. Il avança d'un pas vers elle, tendant sa main pour atteindre la sienne. Mais ce simple pas changea le monde autour de lui.

Le Cerf et la Biche qui tournoyaient autour de lui, au seuil de sa vision périphérique, disparurent, l'absence de leur lumière argentée fit comprendre à Harry pour la première fois que c'étaient des Patroni, et non pas des Animagi, comme il l'avait présumé au premier abord. La femme se tenant devant lui se transforma aussi, ses yeux émeraudes brillèrent d'un éclat rouge démoniaque, son sourire devint froid et dangereux.

\- _Incline-toi devant la Mort, Harry._

C'était la voix de sa mère, mais pas ses mots. Sa main offerte n'était plus vide, la Pierre de Résurrection gisait, inerte, dans sa paume. Les arbres autour d'eux s'assombrirent, se métamorphosèrent, et le froid glaçant qui envahit l'air avertit Harry de ce qui allait se passer. Des Détraqueurs, des centaines, des milliers de Détraqueurs émergèrent du vide autour d'eux. Lily commença à crier. Ce cri qu'elle avait poussé à la fin, juste avant…

\- Non !, hurla Harry, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais hurlé quoi que ce soit.

Blanc.

Le noir fut remplacé par le brouillard blanc.

Harry tomba à genoux.

Le rire de Voldemort résonna dans son esprit.

_Incline-toi devant la Mort._

Harry se releva sur ses pieds avec un rugissement, et s'observa lui-même vociférer.

\- J'EN AI ASSEZ, J'EN AI VU ASSEZ, JE VEUX SORTIR, JE VEUX QUE ÇA FINISSE, JE N'EN AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE !

Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, affichant un sourire serein, condescendant. Ses yeux scintillaient, comme s'ils connaissaient les secrets de l'univers.

\- Mais si tu en as quelque chose à faire, affirma le vieil homme. Tu t'en préoccupes tellement que tu as l'impression que tu vas saigner jusqu'à en mourir tellement ça fait mal.

Harry beugla dans sa direction, sans mot mais plein de rage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais c'était doux, et froid, et dur. Il lança l'orbe de la Prophétie à la tête du vieillard. Elle éclata en morceau contre sa poitrine. Dumbledore perdit son souffle dans une douce expiration, l'éclat de ses yeux bleus s'affaiblit, jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'éteigne complètement. Il tomba en arrière, et, dans le temps entre deux battements de cœur, ce n'était plus Albus Dumbledore, c'était Sirius qui chutait à travers le voile, un rire prisonnier de ses lèvres souriantes.

88888888

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Son cauchemar si vivace, si douloureusement réel, il ne pouvait pardonner, ne pourrait jamais oublier les images qui défilaient dans son esprit.

Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient réveillés et hors de leurs lits, alors qu'ils observaient dans un silence étonné alors que leur camarade se débattait pour sortir de sa couche.

\- Harry ?, appela précautionneusement Neville.

Potter n'entendit pas son ami alors qu'il parvenait à se dégager. Il se tenait, debout au milieu du dortoir, essoufflé, en sueur.

\- As-tu eu une vision ?, interrogea Ron.

Le corps de Harry commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

\- Je vais chercher de l'aide, offrit Dean.

_De l'aide_, pensa difficilement le brun alors qu'il entrait en état de choc. _Ouais, de l'aide serait une bonne idée._

Dean se précipita vers la porte alors que son camarade gardait le silence. Harry sentait ses jambes faiblir, mais il refusait de se laisser tomber au sol.

_De l'aide_, pensa-t-il, toujours aux prises de son cauchemar. _De l'aide, s'il vous plaît, de l'aide, je ne veux pas mourir._

Il avait besoin de sortir du château. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de la Forêt Interdite autant qu'il était physiquement possible. Il… il avait besoin de voir Sirius. Il avait besoin de voir son parrain vivant et respirant pour qu'il n'ait pas à revivre la scène de sa chute à travers le voile, vers le royaume à jamais hors d'atteinte.

_Mais Sirius n'est pas mort_, se raisonna Harry, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et de son souffle. I_l n'est pas mort. Je n'ai pas échoué cette fois. Je n'échouerai pas cette fois_.

Le miroir. L'éclat stupidement brisé que Harry avait oublié la première fois dans sa valise, celui à travers lequel Abelforth avait entendu l'appel à l'aide, une fois. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas reçu le morceau de miroir de la part de Sirius.

Il devait y avoir un moyen d'aller au Square Grimmaurd. S'il allait dans la Forêt, un Sombral pourrait le transporter, ou même un Hippogriffe. Harry était sûr qu'il pouvait s'attirer les faveurs d'un autre que Buckbeak. S'incliner devant une énorme créature mythologique mi-cheval mi-oiseau n'était pas quelque chose qui lui posait problème. Mais cela impliquait de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite, et il frémit à cette perspective, tombant presque sous la violence de ce mouvement.

Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas à aller aussi loin. S'il pouvait sortir du territoire de Poudlard, il pouvait transplaner à Londres. Il avait peut-être son corps de quinze ans, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait oublié ni perdu aucune des facultés magiques de son esprit de dix-huit. D'accord, c'était illégal, mais quand est-ce que ça l'avait arrêté ? La Trace ne serait pas un problème tant qu'il n'apparaissait pas directement au Square Grimmaurd. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas de courir dans les rues.

\- Harry !, cria Ron.

Et cette fois-ci, le brun tomba véritablement à la renverse, son corps tremblant toujours de faiblesse.

\- Désolé, marmonna le roux. Mais tu ne nous entendais pas te parler.

Il se pencha sur son camarade et lui offrit sa main pour se lever.

\- Non, refusa Harry, aussi neutre que possible, se levant de lui-même.

_Je dois sortir d'ici._

L'inspiration le frappa comme l'éclair alors que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrait.

\- Kreatur, appela le brun à voix basse.

Pop.

\- Le Maître a appelé Kreatur, salua l'elfe.

\- Harry, commença Minerva en entrant.

\- Amène-moi à Sirius, ordonna Harry.

\- Harry, attendez… , tenta la Professeur, les yeux écarquillés, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Oui Maître Potter.

Pop.

88888888

Harry atterrit sur son parrain, qui était endormi dans son lit. Le sorcier se réveilla avec un cri et entama une litanie de jurons assez longue et très créative, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui lui était tombé dessus.

\- Harry ?, demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Salut Patmol. J'aurais bien appelé d'abord, mais tu n'as pas de téléphone, babilla le jeune homme.

Sirius l'enserra dans une étreinte, et Harry s'accrocha à son parrain en retour.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 13 : Quand tu meurs.**

Pendant que Harry prenait une douche, Sirius prépara du chocolat chaud. Riche, avec une tablette de bon chocolat, super chaud, qui fit ronronner son filleul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?, demanda son parrain.

Brièvement, il songea à se cacher, à commencer avec son rêve, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer ce rêve sans raconter toute l'histoire. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe quand tu meurs ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, mais j'aime à penser que nous rejoignons ceux que nous aimons.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'est arrivé, informa Harry d'un ton creux. Pas quand Voldemort m'a lancé le Sort de Mort la première fois, et la seconde fois non plus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu vas devoir m'en dire un peu plus. Es-tu en train de dire que tu te souviens de la nuit où Voldemort a été vaincu ?

\- J'ai rêvé de cette nuit toute ma vie, soupira le jeune homme. Mon souvenir commence avec mon père disant à Lily de courir et ça finit quand elle meurt pour moi. Je m'en souviens depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs dans le train en troisième année. J'ai eu ma première leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape la semaine dernière, et c'est là que je me suis souvenu de ce qui s'est passé quand Maman est morte. J'ai sauté la leçon de cette semaine.

\- Tu te souviens de quand tu as reçu le Sort de Mort ?

\- Je rappelle mourir, et revenir à la vie, et ce qui s'est passé entre les deux.

\- De quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Un brouillard blanc. Assis sur le canapé dans le salon avec mes parents. James m'a dit de vivre, et Lily m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je me souviens d'être revenu et de la douleur. Ça faisait si mal que je ne sais même pas à quoi le comparer. Ça faisait si mal que la sensation n'était presque même pas physique. La douleur de ma cicatrice était secondaire.

Le visage de Sirius était calme, mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotions réprimées.

\- Ça t'est arrivé deux fois ?

\- La deuxième fois, c'était Dumbledore qui m'attendait dans le brouillard blanc, et ensuite je me suis réveillé trois ans dans le passé.

Black cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois.

\- Tu as voyagé dans le temps ?

\- Le jour de la Dernière Tâche. Je pensais que j'étais en train d'halluciner. Si j'avais été concentré, j'aurais peut-être pu capturer Queudver.

\- Tu as voyagé dans le temps ?, répéta son parrain.

\- Ouaip.

Il y eut un long silence.

\- Donc, tu as quoi, dix-sept ans ?

\- Dix-huit, corrigea Harry. C'était presque trois ans jour pour jour avant, donc mon anniversaire n'a rien vraiment changé.

Il observa les yeux de Sirius suivre le rythme de toute évidence rapide de ses pensées se réorganisant devant eux.

\- Veux-tu que je te raconte ce que j'ai vécu depuis mon retour, ou ma ligne temporelle originelle ?, proposa le jeune Gryffondor.

\- C'est ligne temporelle originelle qui t'a embêté tout ce temps ?, devina son parrain.

Harry agrippa sa tasse un peu plus fort.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors commence au moment où les deux lignes temporelles se séparent.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il détailla la mort de Cédric, la cérémonie qui ramena Sans-Nez à ses pleins pouvoirs. Les cauchemars, la douleur de sa cicatrice, les journaux, Ombrage lançant des Détraqueurs sur lui, la distance de Dumbledore, les leçons d'Occlumencie, les souvenirs de Snape, le fragment de miroir oublié, les Mangemorts s'évadant de prison, Nagini attaquant M. Weasley, le piège instigué par Voldemort, l'Armée de Dumbledore, la bataille au Ministère de la Magie, la mort de Sirius.

\- C'était de ma faute.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, affirma Black. Satanée Bellatrix. J'ai fait le casse-cou et je t'ai abandonné. Ce n'était certainement pas de ta faute.

\- Mais il y a un million de trucs que j'aurais pu faire, Sirius.

\- Harry, à moins que tu ne prennes toi-même un rocher pour le fracasser sur mon crâne, ma mort ne sera jamais de ta faute. Même si tu me tuais, ce serait probablement justifié.

\- Tu ne méritais pas de mourir, insista son filleul.

\- Je suis la raison pour laquelle tes parents ont été assassinés. La raison pour laquelle tu as été élevé par les Dursley.

\- Non, c'est faux. Si Trelawney n'avait pas fait cette stupide prophétie, si Snape ne l'avait pas surprise, si Pettigrow n'était pas un connard fini, si… si un million de choses ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si James et Lily sont morts.

\- D'accord, concéda Sirius.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de cligner des yeux, confus et surpris.

\- Juste comme ça ?

\- On va passer un marché. Je ne dirai jamais à haute voix, et j'essayerai de ne pas penser que je suis la raison pour laquelle mon meilleur ami et sa femme sont morts, et que leur fils a été laissé pour compte. _SI_ tu acceptes, par le même raisonnement que tu viens de me fournir, que ma mort n'était pas et ne sera jamais de ta faute.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Et, quoi ? Si on se le répète suffisamment de fois, on finira par y croire ?

\- Des choses plus bizarres se sont produites, fit remarquer Black.

Le jeune homme soupira et continua son histoire, prouvant qu'en effet, des choses plus bizarres s'étaient produites. Par exemple, Dumbledore emmenant Harry à la chasse aux Horcruxes, et Snape.

\- Snape a tué Dumbledore ?, souffla Sirius, choqué.

\- Dumbledore était déjà mourant. Il a forcé Snape à abréger ses souffrances. Snape a empêché que Draco Malfoy devienne un meurtrier.

Black acquiesça de la tête.

\- Snape est un bâtard grincheux, mais il n'a pas si mal tourné. Pas que je puisse dire que je l'aie aidé à devenir une meilleure personne.

Harry renifla avec mépris.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Snape n'était pas triste de te voir mourir.

\- Et tout ça se serait produit dans l'année ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Comment vas-tu empêcher Snape de voir tout ça durant tes leçons d'Occlumencie ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, et à part Flitwick, tu es la seule personne qui sait que je viens du futur.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien dit à Ron ou Hermione ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?, explosa Harry, faisant de grands gestes des mains. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé leur dire ? « Hey les amis, je suis un voyageur temporel et nous avons traversé l'enfer ensemble, mais je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer parce que vous ne comprendriez pas. » !

\- Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ?, le questionna Black.

\- Sirius, nous avons vécu dans une tente pendant des mois. Les gens étaient tués et torturés à tort et à travers. Nous étions sur la liste des gens les plus recherchés. Hermione s'est effacée de la mémoire de ses parents et les a envoyés en Australie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense à ça. Je veux qu'elle ne soit jamais mise dans une position où elle doive penser à ça, ou que ça lui semble nécessaire. Nous avons été capturés, à un moment donné, et Bellatrix, la salope qui a torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie, a personnellement torturé Hermione. Elle a gravé le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » avec une lame maudite sur sa peau. Je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse ça. Je ne veux pas voir son visage quand sa foi dans le concept des lois, et du bien et du mal, sera détruite. Même si je lui disais, ça la ferait souffrir sans raison, parce qu'elle ne sera jamais la personne qui a traversé ces épreuves. Cette personne me manque, mais je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour assurer qu'elle n'ait jamais à les vivre à nouveau, pour qu'elle ne devienne jamais cette personne. Ron nous a déserté à cause de ce stupide Médaillon. Il est revenu, mais nous… nous étions tous proches du point de rupture.

\- Harry…

\- Nous avons cambriolé Gringotts tous les trois.

\- Vous avez cambriolé Gringotts ? Genre, avec succès ?

\- Ouaip. Le coffre de Bellatrix en fait. Nous sommes sortis de la banque sur le dos d'un dragon qu'ils gardaient tout en bas.

\- Cool, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

\- Ouais, une vraie partie de plaisir. Être l'Indésirable Numéro Un, incarner un Mangemort, conclure des marchés avec des gobelins bannis, et utiliser l'Impérium sur d'autres. Ouais, super marrant, briser des lois éthiques et être constamment sur le point de mourir, ironisa Potter avec acidité.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, c'est juste que c'est beaucoup à encaisser.

\- Les extrémités jusqu'où on a dû aller… Ça m'étonne toujours. J'ai fait plein de mauvaises choses, Sirius.

\- Vous étiez en guerre, Harry, parfois la chose juste n'est pas la chose éthique.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ce que les Mangemorts se disent, souffla le jeune homme, ses épaules s'affaissant.

\- Beaucoup de gens meurent à la guerre parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Une mort éthique reste une mort.

\- La bataille finale a eu lieu à Poudlard, après une année d'élèves torturés et se torturant les uns les autres. Beaucoup de gamins sont morts, Sirius. Quoi que nous ayons fait, ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Harry…

\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé tous ces mois durant, et tout semble si stupide. Tout ce que nous avons fait est si petit face à tout le reste. Dumbledore et Voldemort jouaient aux échecs avec nos vies. Des années à entendre que j'étais juste un enfant, et que je devrais laisser les adultes s'en occuper, et puis deux années où tout le monde dépendait de moi. Deux années de chagrin et de pagaille, et nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit. Trop tard pour sauver qui que ce soit ! Je suis juste tout seul, et je n'étais important que parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Dumbledore étaient obsédés par moi. Mais, vraiment, je n'étais qu'une petite voix dans toute cette horreur.

\- Harry, tu as fait bien plus que ce que qui que ce soit aurait dû jamais exiger de toi. Voldemort est un fou, ses actions sont inexcusables. Dumbledore avait presque autant tort en plaçant ce fardeau sur tes épaules.

\- Et pourtant, si je n'avais pas été là, Voldemort serait revenu.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, il aurait gagné la première guerre. Si Lily ne t'avait jamais mis au monde, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais trouvé le moyen de le repousser.

\- Donc tu ne penses pas que j'étais un bébé avec des supers pouvoirs.

\- Harry, tu étais un enfant magnifique, aimé de deux des plus courageuses personnes au monde et qui ont fait de leur mieux pour prendre soin de toi pendant une guerre.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'ils ne meurent pas pour moi.

\- Eux et moi serions morts mille fois pour que tu sois en sécurité.

\- Tu ne le sais pas, donc, constata Potter d'un ton si sombre qu'il effraya son parrain. Tu ne sais pas que Dumbledore me préparait à devenir un martyr ?

Black eut l'impression que tout son sang gelait dans ses veines.

\- Explique.

\- Tu as entendu parler des Reliques de la Mort ?

\- Le conte pour enfants ?

\- La cape de papa est la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Impossible.

\- Je te dis que je suis un voyageur temporel, et les Reliques sont là où tu arrêtes d'y croire ?

\- Désolé, tu as raison, marmonna son parrain honteusement. Je te crois, c'est juste que c'est un très vieux livre pour enfants. J'espère juste que Babbitty Lapina n'est pas réelle !

Son rire était forcé et sa blague tomba à plat.

\- Dumbledore a la Baguette de Sureau, et l'anneau qui le tuait portait la Pierre de Résurrection.

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Toutes les trois.

\- Snape est mort à cause de la Baguette de Sureau. Voldemort a lâché Nagini sur lui.

\- Savait-il qu'il était le traître ?

\- Non. Voldemort a cru jusqu'au bout qu'il était loyal. Snape est mort dans mes bras, et la dernière chose qu'il a faite était de me confier ses souvenirs.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter ça.

\- J'ai besoin de te le dire, je pense. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Flitwick, mais il ne déteste pas le bonhomme autant que toi et moi.

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi Dumbledore avait confiance en cette vieille chauve-souris, pas vrai ?, soupira Sirius.

Harry lui sourit tristement, et lui dévoila ce que contenaient les souvenir de Snape.

\- Il l'aimait, souffla Black.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie, encore et encore, pour elle. Il enseignait à des élèves qu'il détestait, il jouait à l'espion, il était le toutou de Dumbledore, et il est mort par amour pour elle.

\- Ça n'excuse pas pour autant tout ce qu'il a fait.

Potter haussa les épaules.

\- Il était destiné à échouer.

Sirius se sentit soudainement accablé, ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, et il commençait doucement, avec horreur, à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Dumbledore t'a demandé de te sacrifier face à Voldemort ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione.

\- Non, Harry, non, gémit Black. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas abandonné le combat.

\- Je n'ai même pas levé ma baguette.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que ça accomplirait ?

\- _Aucun ne peut vivre…_

\- Au diable la prophétie !, cria Sirius en se levant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que mourir ferait du bien à qui que ce soit ?

\- Il y avait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort attaché à la mienne.

\- Et as-tu essayé autre chose ?! Harry, les Arts Sombres n'a pas une seule solution pour tous les problèmes. Il y a tout un tas de choses que tu aurais pu essayer avant d'autoriser qui que ce soit à _te tuer_ !

Sirius n'avait pas eu l'intention de hurler, mais il n'arrivait pas à réprimer sa peur, sa détresse, quant à ce que son filleul avait dû traverser. Ça lui brisait le cœur de penser que son Harry, que le fils de James et Lily, pouvait considérer, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit mort plutôt que vivant.

\- Dumbledore m'a donné la Pierre de Résurrection, et toi et maman et papa et Remus étaient là. Maman et Papa étaient fiers de moi, Remus était désolé d'avoir laissé un fils orphelin, mon filleul, au passage, et je pense que j'ai été pire que toi, et toi, toi tu as dit…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Harry ? Qu'est-ce que cette ombre qui a volé mon apparence a dit ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, incapable de faire face à Sirius alors qu'il répétait les mots qui lui avaient donné le courage de tout sacrifier, se sacrifier.

\- J'ai demandé si ça ferait mal, si ça ferait mal de mourir, et tu as dit…

Il dut déglutir pour pouvoir finir.

\- Tu as dit que c'était plus rapide et plus facile que de s'endormir.

Black s'approcha de son filleul, s'agenouilla devant lui, et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Écoute-moi bien, mon fils, tes parents et moi-même t'aimons. _Jamais_ nous te souhaiterions du mal, et encore moins ta mort !

\- Ma mort aurait pu sauver un tas de gens.

\- Conneries, jura Sirius, serrant plus fort les mains de Harry. Je m'en fous de ce que tu as vu avec cette pierre maudite, je ne t'aurais jamais encouragé à mourir. Je t'aurais dit de t'enrager, je t'aurais dit de fuir pour te battre un autre jour. Je t'aurais dit que ton heure n'était pas encore venue, que ton heure ne serait jamais venue avant que tu n'aies épuisé toutes les autres options, et même là, je t'aurais dit de te battre. Il y a des choses qui valent qu'on meure pour elles, des choses qui valent le sacrifice, mais offrir ta vie à un fou pour une promesse vide…

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de retirer ses mains de l'emprise de son parrain, mais celui-ci tint bon.

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?, insista Sirius, les yeux doux mais les mots exigeants.

\- Sirius, ne…

\- Dis-le Harry.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Albus Dumbledore avait tort.

\- Sirius, s'il te plaît…

\- Dis-le à haute voix, Harry. Tu as besoin de t'entendre le dire.

Potter ne put arrêter les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage.

\- Je pensais que c'était la seule solution. Il y en avait trop, trop qui étaient morts. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, je voulais juste que ça prenne fin.

\- Voulais-tu mourir ?, demanda Black avec douceur.

\- Non, non, j'étais terrifié, mais je pensais… je pensais…

\- C'est pas grave, Harry, c'est pas grave, le rassura Sirius.

Le garçon s'étouffa sur un sanglot.

\- Je pensais que ça ferait… que ça ferait une différence. Je pensais que ma mort donnerait à tous les autres une chance de vivre, et j'étais prêt à mourir pour eux. J'étais juste moi, je ne comptais pas.

\- Si Harry, tu comptes. Tu compteras toujours. Aucune vie ne vaut plus qu'une autre. Tes parents sont morts en combattant pour toi, mais ils se seraient aussi battus si tu n'avais pas été là. Ta mère est morte pour toi parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans toi. Elle n'aurait pas été Lily, ta mère, si elle s'était écartée pour que tu sois assassiné sous ses yeux.

\- Je suis mort parce que… je suis mort parce que je les aimais tous, tous dans cette école, je suis mort pour qu'ils aient une chance, eux aussi.

\- Tu croyais que, en mourant, ta mort à toi tout seul aurait arrêté Voldemort, reformula Sirius.

Les deux raisonnements se tenaient. Mourir pour le plus grand bien, mourir pour que les autres aient une chance, contre le fait que, en mourant, Harry n'aurait pas arrêté Voldemort le moins du monde. Si Voldemort était vivant, et Harry mort, alors Voldemort aurait continué à tuer. Harry n'avait pas tué Nagini, et Dumbledore était mort, qui aurait pu résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Hermione ? Hermione, aussi brillante soit-elle, n'aurait pas pu tenir le menton à Voldemort davantage que Harry, et elle n'avait pas de baguette jumelle.

\- Je suis mort pour rien, réalisa le garçon, d'une voix brisée.

\- Non Harry, tu es mort parce que chaque personne qui aurait dû te défendre, chaque personne qui aurait dû être là pour toi, t'a fait penser que tu n'avais aucune valeur. Je t'aimais et je t'ai abandonné. Tu aimais Dumbledore, et non seulement il est mort en te lâchant, mais en plus il t'a dit de mourir pour tous les autres. Et à ton moment de plus grande faiblesse, au moment où il t'a fallu le plus de courage, tu as reçu une arme qui t'a fait croire que les gens qui t'avaient le plus aimé dans ce monde, voulaient ta mort.

Harry s'écroula, glissa de sa chaise jusque dans l'étreinte de Sirius et s'effondra. Il pleura, et perdit toute trace de sang-froid. Il avait essayé si fort, il avait fait tout ce qui lui avait été demandé, et, au bout du compte, il avait gâché sa vie. Cette vie que ses parents lui avaient donnée, celle pour laquelle Sirius était mort, pour la protéger.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans les robes de son parrain et sanglota, donnant voix à la peur et à la douleur et au deuil qui dévoraient son âme. Sirius massa doucement son dos, murmurant des mots de réconfort, et après un temps infini, le garçon entendit finalement ce qui lui tombait dans l'oreille.

\- Tu n'es pas arrivé trop tard. Nous sommes en vie, Harry, nous sommes en vie.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à cette pensée. À la pensée qu'ils étaient en vie, et que là où il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir.

888888888

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant dans un lit. Après avoir trouvé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, il reconnut la chambre comme celle de Regulus. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il était arrivé là. Il regarda autour de lui, et bien que le Square Grimmaurd était plus propre dans cette ligne temporelle, cette chambre était toujours la plus immaculée.

Sirius était là, réveillé, regardant à travers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Ton petit frère est mort en combattant, au passage, coassa le jeune homme.

\- Hmm ?, fit son parrain, ses yeux bleu-gris assombris en un gris charbon.

\- Le Médaillon de Serpentard, Regulus a trouvé ce que c'était, et il est mort en l'apportant à Kreatur.

Black était calme, le regard lointain de nouveau.

\- Où sont les Horcruxes maintenant ?

\- Après mon retour dans le temps, je les ai détruits. Tous. Celui dans ma cicatrice n'a pas survécu au voyage entre les continuum temporels, informa Harry, saisissant avec reconnaissance le verre d'eau qui était apparu sur sa table de nuit.

\- Même celui à Gringotts ?

\- Dobby me l'a apporté.

\- L'elfe de maison ?, sourit Sirius. Oh, comme j'adorerais pouvoir le dire à ma chère cousine !

\- Sirius ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Est-ce que tu es furieux contre moi pour m'être fait tuer ?

Un battement.

\- Oui, je suis en colère, je pense que je serai toujours en colère que tu aies pensé que c'était la seule solution, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais le faire, énonça le plus vieux en venant s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je promets.

\- Alors tu es pardonné.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis Harry demanda.

\- Tu te pardonnes toi ?

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et lâcha.

\- Ça ne nous aide pas, de vivre dans le passé.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on peut y échapper.

\- On doit apprendre à vivre, toi et moi. On doit apprendre à avancer. Cette vie, eh bien, tu nous a donné une nouvelle chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Voldemort est en fuite. Tu as détruits tous ses fragments d'âme. Tu nous a donné une deuxième chance. Il s'agit de ne pas la gâcher.

\- Alors, maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Eh bien, je pense que tu as besoin d'un jour, ou plus probablement d'une année de repos, mais je crois que je peux te kidnapper pour quelques jours sans que ça ne cause trop de soucis.

Le jeune homme sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Est-ce que tu es déjà allé en France ?

\- Seulement pendant la période de camping dans les bois.

\- Bien, nous devons prendre un petit-déjeuner, et ils ont la meilleure nourriture qui soit, enfin, là où nous allons. En plus, je parie qu'il fera soleil !

\- Mais tu…

Sirius leva un doigt pour le faire taire, et sortit sa baguette. Quelques mouvements et l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à moustache devant lui était dorénavant blond, bronzé, fraîchement rasé, et avait les yeux bleu turquoise. Il sortit un élastique et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

\- La Métamorphose a toujours été mon domaine de prédilection, fanfaronna-t-il en agitant ses sourcils clairs. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry le fixa.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait ça auparavant ?

\- Parce qu'il y a des façons assez simples de briser ces enchantements. Mais si nous restons dans la partie moldue de la France, ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

Potter sourit largement. D'accord, il avait traversé de sacrées merdes. Mais Sirius avait absolument raison. Ils étaient en vie, et rien ne l'empêcherait de saisir cette seconde chance de créer un meilleur présent.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques indiquent en début de chapitre, une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 14 : Le Plus Grand Bien (tel qu'approuvé par Fumseck le Phénix).**

_Les professeurs et les élèves sont très contrariés. Harry est parti pendant un moment. Ils disent qu'il est avec son parrain. Ils sont idiots._

_Je sais que Sirius est innocent grâce à l'article que Père a publié au début de l'année scolaire._

_J'espère que Harry se sent mieux. Je pense qu'il tombait si loin qu'il n'avait plus peur du sol._

_L.L._

88888888

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Ses mains moites agrippaient les barres le maintenant fermement. Sirius était pareillement emprisonné à ses côtés. Les rugissements autour d'eux étaient assourdissants, et Harry n'arrivait à pas situer leur origine. Ils furent plongés dans les ténèbres. Le jeune homme hurla. Sirius cria de joie. L'équivalent d'une baignoire d'eau fut versé sur leurs têtes. Harry crachota en riant alors que Black laissait entendre l'aboiement qui lui servait de rire. Leur hilarité continua alors que la montagne russe du parc aquatique se garait à leur point de départ.

Au moment où ils descendirent, Sirius se pencha et ébroua ses cheveux blonds sur son filleul.

\- Non !, cria Harry, riant si fort que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il fit un choix stratégique et fuit en courant son parrain. Quand celui-ci le rattrapa, il le plongea dans une piscine géante. Sirius en émergea en s'étouffant avec son propre rire. Harry s'assit sur le rebord.

\- On peut aller déjeuner maintenant ?

\- Demande le garçon qui ne demande jamais de nourriture, sourit largement Black.

\- Le dernier restaurant où tu m'as emmené avait quinze parfums de chocolats différents !

\- Chocolat noir framboise étant le meilleur, fit remarquer Sirius.

\- J'ai bien aimé chocolat noir et cerise.

\- Des cerises noires !

Harry roula des yeux d'exaspération.

\- Est-ce que tu ne te fatigueras jamais de faire des blagues sur ton nom ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius tira son filleul dans la piscine. Quand il remonta pour reprendre son souffle, il essaya immédiatement de noyer son parrain.

Ils y perdirent les lunettes de Harry, et furent obligés de les chercher au fond du bassin pendant une heure, en prenant des tours. Après les avoir fait transplaner en France et avoir changé l'apparence de Harry pour qu'il ressemble au fils blond aux yeux bleus de Sirius, celui-ci avait décrété que ce serait mieux de n'utiliser la magie cette semaine qu'en dernier recours.

Ils allèrent déjeuner en sortant du parc aquatique, dans un petit restaurant surplombant la Mer Méditerranée. Le jeune homme portant un shot et un t-shirt colorés avait tourné sa chaise de façon à être face au soleil, en-dehors de l'ombre projetée par le parasol. Le soleil était délicieusement chaud sur sa peau, comme si cette chaleur pénétrait jusqu'au cœur de ses os.

Sirius observait le large sourire insouciant de son filleul, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer les rayons. Cette semaine avait été une des meilleures dans son existence, et avoir manqué quatorze ans (ou bien dix-sept?) avec Harry lui brisait le cœur. Si James et Lily avaient vécu, il aurait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Ils avaient toujours prévu de former une famille. Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sur tout ce temps perdu.

\- Sirius ?, appela Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout. Pour cette semaine. Pour m'avoir écouté, pour être là, pour être en vie.

Le cœur de l'Animagus se serra, il aurait dû faire tellement mieux, mais l'auto-rabaissement n'était pas ce dont son filleul avait besoin en ce moment.

\- Avec plaisir, Harry. Cette semaine était vraiment la meilleure de toute.

Le jeune homme le regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Ce sont les premières vacances que j'aie jamais eu.

Black eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas prendre un air renfrogné à ces mots.

Leurs cocktails arrivèrent, et Harry fut à même de remercier le serveur en français, sous le rire moqueur de son parrain.

\- Quoi ?, demanda le jeune.

\- Ton accent est affreux.

\- Je voudrais t'y voir, moi.

Avec un regard amusé, Sirius passa leur commande dans un français parfait. Harry fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça depuis le début ? Je savais que tu savais lire le français, mais tu t'es disputé avec cette dame pendant une heure à propos de directions en anglais parce que tu prétendais ne pas comprendre ce que voulais dire « la gauche » !

\- Ne sois pas si gauche, taquina Black en prenant un accent d'actrice américaine outrancier.

Ils avaient regardé plein de films dans leur chambre d'hôtel, la nuit, quand ils étaient trop fatigués pour parcourir les rues, mais pas encore prêts à renoncer à leur compagnie mutuelle pour aller dormir.

\- Sirius, le réprimanda son filleul.

\- Si tu parles français en France, les gens te parleront en français, ce qui veut dire que quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des conversations t'aurais échappé. Par contre, je peux te l'enseigner, si tu veux.

\- Qui t'a enseigné le français ?

\- Mon père.

\- Pas ta mère ?

Black eut un reniflement méprisant.

\- Ma mère n'était pas un bon professeur. Elle n'était pas patiente.

\- Tu aimais ton père ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- C'était un homme calme. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais être comme lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- La politique, les fêtes, tout ce qui venait du monde extérieur, en fait. La famille Black a toujours été un cercle très fermé, et même ceux qui y entraient par le mariage n'étaient pas aussi bien acceptés que ceux nés avec le nom.

\- Tu t'entendais bien avec Bellatrix ?

Le plus vieux eut un grand sourire.

\- Jouer à cache-cache avec les sœurs Black dans le Square Grimmaurd… , il soupira en secouant la tête. Si nous avions pu rester des enfants, rester dans ce monde où les arts sombres étaient juste un passe-temps cool, et où personne ne mourrait, et où ça ne comptait pas combien nous étions bizarres ou méchants parce que le monde extérieur n'existait pas... Si nous avions pu rester dans cette bulle, ça aurait été bien, ou du moins, le destin aurait été moins terrible. Mais nous ne vivions pas dans une bulle, et j'ai vu que les actions de ma famille, les mots qu'on prononçait et que les choses qu'on entreprenait faisaient des dégâts où que nous allions. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de ça. Encore que, comme tu le sais, je n'étais pas un saint chez les Gryffondors, mais je n'ai jamais courbé l'échine devant un Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est une erreur que je n'ai jamais faite.

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils auraient été des gens meilleurs si… euh, s'ils avaient grandis avec des valeurs morales ?

Le sourire de Sirius réapparut.

\- Tout est possible, je suppose. Même si Bella aurait eu besoin de plus d'aide que le monde sorcier n'aurait pu lui procurer. Sainte Mangouste ne s'occupe pas tellement de la santé mentale.

\- Les Londubat y sont.

\- Oui, eh bien, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s'occuper d'eux-même, et ma chère cousine maîtrise très bien les bases.

Harry laissa tomber le sujet car leurs plats arrivèrent, approuvant juste d'une onomatopée. Son parrain dut cacher son large sourire à l'air de pure extase qui apparut sur le visage de son filleul.

\- Comment est-ce que ça peut être meilleur que la nourriture de Poudlard ?, demanda Potter.

\- C'est français.

\- Je crois que je pourrais rester ici pour toujours, affirma le jeune homme.

\- On pourrait, si tu le voulais vraiment. Après avoir entendu tout ce que tu as traversé, je regrette sérieusement de ne pas t'avoir kidnappé en troisième année.

\- Tu penses que Dumbledore a réussi à couvrir mon absence, ou alors tout le monde panique ?

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas fuir, remarqua Black.

\- Je veux finir l'école. Je n'ai pas pu le faire la première fois. Je m'amuse plus dans cette seule année que depuis la première année.

\- Je peux comprendre ça, mais on peut vivre ailleurs qu'en Europe du Nord. Je suis obscènement riche, et quand tu sera majeur tu le seras aussi. On peut vivre où on veut.

\- Sauf que tu es toujours en fuite.

\- Les Aurors ne traversent pas les frontières, informa Sirius. C'est pour ça que trouver Voldemort a toujours été un problème, est toujours un problème, depuis qu'il est arrivé au pouvoir. Les méchants n'ont pas à suivre les lois, internationales ou pas. C'est notamment pour ça que l'Ordre s'est formé.

\- Alors pourquoi fuir a été si difficile pour toi ?

\- Parce que je suis resté suffisamment prêt pour être là pour toi s'il y avait une urgence. T'emmener avec moi aurait posé un peu plus problèmes, parce que kidnapper des sorciers mineurs est un des quelques délits qui permettent aux Aurors de traverser les frontières sans causer de cauchemar politique.

\- Je pensais que c'était moi le cauchemar politique, lança malicieusement Harry.

\- Je parie qu'ils paniquent, s'amusa Sirius. Le Survivant Disparaît Juste Sous le Nez De Dumbledore. Ça, ça va faire vendre les journaux.

\- Est-ce que je peux leur dire que tu m'a kidnappé et que tu m'a emmené à la plage et dans des parcs d'attractions ? Je veux voir leurs visages !

Black aboya son approbation amusée.

\- Bien sûr, à ce stade, le kidnapping est plutôt bas sur la liste de mes crimes supposés.

88888888

Ils retournèrent à leur hôtel, rassemblèrent les souvenirs qu'ils avaient acheté, et transplanèrent au Square Grimmaurd. Harry passa dire au revoir à Buckbeak, avant de suivre Sirius jusqu'à la cheminée sans enthousiasme. Ils prendraient la Cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le foyer. Son parrain avait l'air aussi déprimé que lui.

\- Sirius ?

Lequel le regarda, les yeux assombris par l'émotion.

\- Je t'aime.

Black s'approcha et entoura fermement son filleul de ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Il fit miner de reculer, mais Sirius le serra un peu plus fort. Il murmura :

\- Dis-moi quelque chose qui t'est arrivé avant ta cinquième année qui me rendrait furieux contre Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que je peux cacher à quel point je suis en colère.

\- Les Dursley m'ont gardé dans le placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard.

Black manqua de l'écraser dans son étreinte.

\- Sirius… besoin… air…

Il le lâcha.

\- Je peux y aller tout seul, offrit Harry.

Mais son parrain secoua la tête, réduisit les bagages de son filleul avant de les lui tendre.

\- Non, je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse valoir mes droits parentaux.

88888888

\- Où est-ce que le clébard aurait pu l'emmener ?, demanda Snape.

\- Harry va bien, affirma Minerva sans avoir l'air complètement convaincue.

\- Il doit revenir ici, ce n'est pas sûr pour lui… , commença Albus en tapotant des doigts sur son bureau.

\- Harry a besoin d'une pause, l'interrompit Filius. Il sera bientôt de retour, je ne le vois pas manquer plus d'une semaine de cours.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?, claqua Severus.

\- Harry fait confiance à Sirius, donc je fais confiance à Sirius.

Pomona lança un regard scandalisé à Flitwick.

Les Directeurs de Maison étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Albus pour discuter du drame en cours qui avait plongé toute l'école dans l'effervescence. Même un certain nombre de Serpentards étaient visiblement perturbés par le kidnapping présumé de Harry par un Mangemort connu. Plusieurs commençaient à penser que le Survivant était mort. Pomona était la seule des cinq qui ne savait pas que Sirius était innocent. Sa rage augmentait peu à peu alors que ses collègues parlaient tranquillement du lieu où pourrait se trouver Harry.

\- C'est de la folie !, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un Mangemort !

\- C'était Pettigrow, expliqua gentiment Flitwick. C'est Pettigrow qui a trahi les Potter, qui a tué tous ces Moldus, qui a coupé son propre doigt, et a piégé M. Black pour qu'il prenne tout le blâme.

\- Mais… il a été emprisonné…

\- Sans procès.

\- Oh, souffla-t-elle en s'affaissant dans son siège.

\- Le garçon est toujours en danger, intervint Severus. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir Black autour d'enfants…

La cheminée de Dumbledore fut emplie d'un brillant feu vert, et Harry en sortit en premier, suivit par le Danger en personne.

\- Bonjour, Messieurs-dames les Professeurs !, énonça joyeusement Sirius.

Potter sourit et les salua de la main. Tout le monde remarqua immédiatement à quel point son sourire était sincère, et comme il atteignait vraiment ses yeux. Ils remarquèrent à quel point ses yeux émeraude scintillaient, et à quel point sa peau était bronzée, et comme il semblait briller d'un contentement intérieur dont ils n'avaient jamais eu que de maigres aperçus.

Albus se leva pour contourner son bureau.

\- Où étais-tu ?, exigea-t-il.

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit et il salua gaiement le Directeur

\- Albus !

Il s'avança comme pour l'embrasser. Mais Harry vit la position de combat deux battements de cœur avant que le poing de son parrain n'atteigne la joue du vieillard. Celui-ci tomba au sol avec un grognement surpris. Il eut le souffle coupé, ses lunettes se brisèrent en atterrissant.

Harry tira son parrain en arrière, essayant de le protéger des trois baguettes pointées sur lui. Filius avait sorti la sienne, mais Sirius n'était pas sa cible.

\- Espèce de _fils de pute_ !, hurla Black. Vous restez loin de mon filleul ! C'est compris vieil homme ? Vous restez très très loin de _mon fils_ !

\- Sirius, calme-toi, supplia Harry.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ?, s'enquit Minerva.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il était en sécurité ?, questionna Pomona, la voix tremblante mais la baguette stable.

Elle n'osait pas lancer un sort, comme aucun d'entre eux, Harry était enroulé autour de cet homme tellement enragé que son pouvoir commençait à emplir la pièce.

\- Vous m'avez entendu Albus ?, rugit Black. Restez loin de Harry !

\- Il est la seule personne qui maintient ce gamin idiot en vie, espèce d'imbécile, grogna Snape en haussant la voix, les traits tordus de mépris.

Sirius se tourna vers son rival d'école.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, le corniaud ?, cracha Severus.

\- Lily Evans, expliqua l'autre, testant l'emprise de Harry mais sans la briser, sans éclat. Tu l'aimais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Lily vient faire dans toute cette histoire ?, riposta le professeur de Potions.

\- Vous étiez voisins, elle nous l'avait dit, donc tu dois avoir connu sa sœur.

\- Je connaissais en effet Pétunia, et alors ?

\- Elle a gardé le fils de Lily dans un placard pendant dix ans. Pendant dix ans elle l'a tourmenté et affamé.

Severus ne répondit rien, bien que ses yeux d'onyx s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il regarda Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable. Sirius retourna son attention sur Albus, qui s'était relevé avec raideur, avait récupéré et réparé ses lunettes qui reposaient maintenant sur son nez. Un peu de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche, le rouge créant un contraste assez dramatique avec sa barbe blanche.

\- Harry ne retournera pas chez les Dursley. À partir de l'été prochain, son foyer sera chez moi.

Le sourire de Dumbledore était aimable, mais le scintillement habituel de ses yeux était absent.

\- Harry retournera…

\- Jamais de la vie !, s'interposa Filius avec force. Ce sont des gardiens inappropriés. Garder quelqu'un en vie, à peine, n'est pas la même chose que d'en prendre soin, que d'avoir une famille. Harry ne retournera pas là-bas. Il a été suffisamment courageux pour demander de l'aide. Quel message cela envoie-t-il si les élèves qui demandent de l'aide n'en reçoivent pas ? Savez-vous combien d'étudiants j'ai eu au cours des ans que je ne pouvais pas aider parce que je n'avais pas assez d'informations pour faire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Harry est un cas particulier, argumenta le Directeur.

\- Il est mon fils, grogna Sirius. Ce n'est pas un cas, il est une personne à part entière, et il ne retournera pas chez des gens qui lui feront du mal.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, appuya Minerva en baissant sa baguette, Pomona et Severus suivant son exemple. Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit, Albus ? Qu'ils étaient la pire sorte de Moldus ? Qu'ils le haïraient pour ce qu'il était ? Vous m'aviez dit que vous veilleriez sur lui. Vous m'avez menti.

\- Je n'ai pas menti. J'ai positionné quelqu'un de façon permanente pour garder un œil sur lui, se défendit Dumbledore.

\- Ouais, ironisa Harry, prenant part à la discussion pour la première fois. La vieille dame aux chats qui se trouve être une Cracmolle et qui ne m'a jamais rien dit d'utile. Surtout que, vous devriez le savoir, elle n'a jamais été autorisé à entrer dans la maison des Dursley. Elle n'a rien vu parce qu'à l'extérieur de chez eux, il n'y avait rien à voir.

Les quatre Directeurs de Maison et Sirius tournèrent leurs visages plutôt inamicaux vers le vieillard.

\- Les protections de sang…

\- Ma maison est plus sûre que ces protections, comme les Détraqueurs l'ont si gentiment prouvé cet été, argumenta Black.

\- Et pourtant, vous n'êtes pas un homme libre, sourit Albus. Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un laissait échapper que vous étiez…

Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur Harry et son bronzage détonnant en cette fin d'automne écossais.

\- … en vacances ?, finit-il.

La pression dans la pièce sembla chuter, comme s'ils étaient descendus dans une vallée profonde après avoir vécu sur le faîte d'une montagne pendant des années. L'air était difficile à respirer, leurs muscles encaissaient le poids supplémentaire. Mais cette pression magique ne venait pas de Sirius, non, elle venait de Harry Potter, dont la baguette était pointée sur le cœur de Dumbledore. C'était Harry, et il avança d'un pas, laissant Sirius légèrement derrière lui.

\- N'osez. Même. Pas. Menacer. _Ma famille_, gronda le jeune homme, détachant chaque mot avec netteté.

\- Tu es un enfant, claqua le vieil homme. Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de m'appeler comme ça, déclara Harry d'un ton égal. Pas après ce que vous avez fait. Pas après ce que vous avez planifié de me faire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme si j'étais un enfant innocent quand votre seule raison de me garder en vie est pour que je meure quand ça vous arrange.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meure, mon garçon, assura sereinement Albus.

La main du jeune Gryffondor se crispa sur sa baguette. Oh, comme il voulait y croire. Même maintenant, il voulait croire qu'il avait été plus qu'un pion dispensable dans un plan de maître pour Dumbledore.

\- C'en est assez, tranquillisa le Directeur avec cette voix qui aurait convaincu presque n'importe qui de n'importe quoi. Nous pouvons parler de ton avenir… _Baisse ta baguette Harry !_, commanda-t-il quand la baguette du jeune homme resta levée.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider de mon avenir. Vous n'avez pas le droit de continuer à faire des choix pour moi, renchérit Potter, son cœur se brisant.

Il avait aimé cet homme, l'avait regardé mourir, et était mort pour lui. Mais il n'allait pas gâcher sa deuxième chance. Voldemort était tout sauf détruit. Une coquille décharnée avec simplement Queudver pour l'aider. Il n'y avait plus de Horcruxes, plus de quête. Juste les conséquences de trop de chagrins et de trop de regrets.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Albus commit sa plus grande erreur, l'erreur qui couperait tout pont entre le Plus Grand Sorcier de son Temps et le Plus Grand Sorcier du Temps à Venir.

Les quatre Directeurs de Maison observèrent le plus rapide, le plus vicieux duel non létal qui fut livré et gagné avant même qu'ils n'aient l'idée d'y opposer leur force.

Albus leva sa baguette pour désarmer Harry. Harry, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui avait combattu pour sa survie pendant des années, qui avait vu la guerre, contre-attaqua avec tout l'instinct et la grâce d'un chat sauvage.

Son Charme du Bouclier fut suivi d'un sortilège, qu'Albus dévia pour avoir aussitôt à reculer d'un pas alors qu'un autre sort brutal dévastait son bureau, les petits bibelots et les instruments en verre allant se fracasser sur le sol. Le bureau n'était plus maintenant qu'une moitié de table et une moitié d'amas d'éclats de chêne et de lambeaux de papiers. Les sorts assommants de Dumbledore furent absorbés par les boucliers de Harry et lorsque le jeune homme avança d'un pas, la baguette d'Albus échappa à son emprise.

La Baguette de Sureau atterrit dans la main de Potter avec une décharge de pouvoir et d'étincelles d'or et d'argent. La Mort reconnaissait les siens.

La salle fut comme plongée dans une cuve de choc âcre. Cet événement avec la baguette était net, bien que seule la moitié des présents en comprisse la signification. Cependant, le choc venait davantage du fait que Potter avait pu désarmer Albus Foutu Dumbledore. Même le Gryffondor semblait ébahi. Il avait toujours su que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était sa matière forte, mais s'il pouvait tenir tête à son Directeur dans un duel, même non létal, était-il possible… était-il même concevable qu'il aurait pu faire face à Voldemort en combat et s'en tirer ? Harry n'était pas un génie comme Albus ou Tom, mais il n'était pas non plus stupide et même Hermione avait dit une fois qu'il était meilleur, ou du moins plus fort qu'elle quand il s'agissait de lancer des sorts. Il n'avait pas sa subtilité, mais…

\- Ce n'est pas possible, nia Dumbledore dans le silence de la pièce.

Harry se reconcentra, le Bâton de la Mort dans une main, sa baguette de houx dans l'autre, toutes les deux pointées sur l'homme qui l'avait coupé de tous ceux qui auraient pu l'aider dans cette plaisanterie qu'était sa vie. Il rengaina sa baguette de houx dans le fourreau attaché à son bras qu'il s'était acheté. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de la Baguette de Sureau, jusqu'à son bout. Cette baguette qui avait été utilisée pour le tuer la deuxième fois, et pas que dans un seul sens du terme.

Il attrapa la Baguette dans ses deux mains et la brisa. Un jet de liquide doré en émergea avant d'exploser en un nuage d'étincelles d'or qui repoussa tout le monde, sauf Harry, les obligeant à reculer d'un pas.

\- Non !, cria Albus en tendant la main.

Les quatre Directeurs de Maison n'avait pas la moindre idée de la bonne marche à suivre dans ces circonstances. Pour Minerva, Pomona et Severus, ils n'en savaient pas plus que ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Bien sûr, M. Potter venait de se battre avec le Directeur, puis avait volé et brisé sa baguette. Mais cette baguette avait clairement choisi Harry alors, dans les faits, il avait détruit sa propre baguette. Rien dans les coutumes sorcières ne les incitait à punir le jeune homme pour avoir gagné un duel. Peut-être cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir explosé le bureau du Directeur ?

Filius et Sirius étaient soulagés de voir Harry prendre et tenir une position par lui-même, et pas du tout tristes de voir une des Reliques détruites.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Dumbledore à son élève.

Ça aurait dû être la question de Harry.

« Pourquoi ». Un si petit mot empli de tellement de pouvoir.

Il donna la même réponse qui lui avait été servie.

\- Pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Fumseck chanta et vola au-dessus des deux moitiés de la baguette. Une flamme brillante et l'oiseau de feu effleura la tête du jeune homme de son aile avant de retourner vers son maître et se poser sur son épaule. Fumseck caressa de son bec la joue intacte d'Albus, essayant de le réconforter.

De la Baguette de Sureau, il ne restait que des cendres.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 15 : Ne m'aime pas.**

\- SORTEZ !, rugit Albus. Vous tous, sortez !

A voir le vieil homme perdre complètement son sang-froid, Harry et Sirius échangèrent une rapide étreinte avant de partir chacun de leur côté, Sirius à travers la cheminée et Harry fut le premier à atteindre la porte. Peut-être était-ce de la couardise, mais personne dans la pièce n'était qualifié ou même capable de gérer un Dumbledore émotif. Même Minerva. Elle savait reconnaître quand il avait besoin d'espace. Tous quittèrent le bureau du Directeur sur les talons de Harry.

Seul Snape resta.

\- Laissez-moi, murmura Albus en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, Fumseck gazouillant doucement sur son épaule.

\- Je l'aurais pris avec moi, lâcha Severus quand la porte se ferma derrière ses collègues.

Dumbledore leva les yeux, l'air tourmenté.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aurais pris le garçon avec moi, s'il n'y avait vraiment eu personne d'autre, je l'aurais accueilli chez moi.

\- Vous pensez que vous auriez fait un bon père ?, demanda le vieux avec amertume.

\- Non, reconnut le Professeur de Potions avec calme. Probablement pas. Mais je lui aurais donné une chambre où dormir, ses propres vêtements pour l'habiller, et suffisamment de nourriture à manger.

\- Vous auriez recueilli le fils de James Potter ?, répéta Albus.

\- J'aurais recueilli le fils de Lily, et je l'aurais gardé en sécurité.

\- Ça aurait été du gâchis, soupira Dumbledore. Vous n'auriez pas pu être mon espion.

Severus secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait cependant une dernière remarque avant de partir :

\- Dans tous vos plans, Albus, avez-vous jamais pris en compte la possibilité que vous pourriez vous tromper ?

Il sortit sur cette flèche du Parthe, laissant le vieillard observer le parc et reconnaître que, non, il n'avait jamais pris en compte sa solitude. Il fronça les sourcils à ces pensées apathiques perçant à travers ses émotions et la douleur augmentant sur sa joue.

_Comment Harry a-t-il su que j__'avais prévu son affrontement avec__ Tom ? Tom ne le savait pas, __ce n'est pas quelque chose que Harry aurait pu glaner dans son esprit. Et comment a-t-il su pour les Reliques ? Et pourquoi une baguette qui ne reconnaît qu'un maître qui a assassiné son précédent propriétaire a accepté Harry ?_

88888888

Quand Sirius arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Remus l'attendait.

\- Où étais-tu ?, demanda Lupin presque en panique. Où est Harry ?

\- Je collais une mandale à Albus et Harry est sain et sauf à Poudlard.

Le loup-garou en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Oh, ne prends pas cet air choqué, il l'avait bien cherché, répliqua Sirius. C'est Harry qui a fait des trucs impressionnants. Il a gagné un duel contre Dumbledore et il a brisé sa baguette.

Remus commença à se rasseoir et serait tombé par terre si son ami n'avait pas invoqué une chaise pour le rattraper.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-il encore, ébahi.

\- C'était encore plus impressionnant sur place, juré, sourit Black, amusé de la réaction de Lupin, visiblement sous le choc.

\- Mais pourquoi Harry et Albus se battraient ? Et pourquoi Harry briserait sa baguette ? Et tu as bien dit que tu avais cogné le Directeur ?

\- Parce que le Directeur le méritait, pour les trois questions.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sirius soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de son ami.

\- Tu te souviens de la sœur de Lily ?

Il lui raconta ce qui était arrivé au fils de leur meilleur ami après la mort de James. Il conclut l'histoire à la fin de la quatrième année de Harry et Sirius, en racontant cette histoire, était plus furieux encore, parce que c'était ce qui avait suivi la quatrième année de son filleul qui avait causé le plus de dégâts, qui avait transformé l'enfant abusé qu'était Harry en un héros de guerre. En un homme sans égal.

88888888

Au moment où Severus rattrapa les autres, Harry les régalait d'anecdotes de ses vacances. Il n'avait jamais vu le garçon si gai. Joyeux, il ressemblait bien plus à Lily qu'à James, au moins dans les manières.

La pauvre Pomona était choquée de ce qu'elle entendait, Minerva était perdue dans ses pensées, Filius était le seul à véritablement écouter avec un sourire.

\- Alors, pendant que nous autres cherchions péniblement le précieux Survivant, vous étiez sur un plage du Sud de la France ?, commença Snape d'un ton narquois.

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit à son professeur renfrogné. C'était le sourire de Lily, les yeux de Lily qui lui souriaient aussi depuis la tombe.

\- C'étaient les toutes premières vacances que j'ai jamais eues !, s'exclama Potter avec entrain.

Le garçon avait quinze ans et il n'était jamais parti en vacances. Même Severus ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Pas à ce qu'il restait de Lily sur cette planète. Alors il tint sa langue et Harry recommença à parler à Filius.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et toute la salle devint silencieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un Poufsouffle se lève et pointe dramatiquement le doigt vers Potter en criant :

\- Il est vivant !

Ce qui déclencha une tempête de conversations et autres bruits enthousiastes. Certains applaudirent, certains, comme les jumeaux Weasley (qui devaient savoir que Harry allait bien), se levèrent et se mirent à brailler. Severus laissa échapper un bruit dégoûté et marmonna :

\- Il est le Survivant, bien sûr qu'il…

Potter n'entendit pas le reste dans le brouhaha montant, mais il aurait juré que Snape avait mentionné une bombe atomique. Une masse de cheveux blonds se précipita sur lui. Il attrapa Luna dans ses bras et, après un moment, retourna son étreinte à la jeune fille qui s'accrochait à lui. Maladroitement, il lui tapota le dos.

\- Je vais bien Luna. Désolé, je suppose que j'aurais dû t'envoyer une note, s'excusa Harry.

Snape émit une autre onomatopée mécontente avant de se diriger vers la sortie, réprimandant les élèves bruyants sur son passage. Minerva, Filius et Pomona échangèrent des regards amusés puis se rendirent à la table des professeurs, calmant les étudiants sur leur passage. McGonagall eut le plus d'efforts à fournir, ses Lions faisant le plus de bruit. Elle dut menacer les jumeaux d'une retenue.

Luna leva ses yeux bleus pour regarder Harry.

\- Je savais que tu étais en sécurité. Je suis juste contente de retrouver mon ami.

Une fois qu'il se fut extrait de son câlin, il prit sa main et alla se trouver une place à la table des Gryffondors. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il ne voulait pas non plus être tout seul dans leur Tour.

\- Où étais-tu ?, demanda Angelina.

\- Sud de la France, répondit aisément Harry.

\- Ça explique le bronzage, observa Hermione.

Son intonation était un peu dure, mais elle semblait soulagée de le voir. Susan se glissa entre Fred et Lee.

\- Tu as été kidnappé par Sirius Black ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

Neville pâlit.

\- Non, affirma Potter.

Susan et la moitié de ceux qui écoutaient soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- Je me suis enfui avec Sirius Black, compléta-t-il.

L'expression sur leurs visages… ça valait vraiment le coup.

\- M. Potter, l'interpella Ombrage qui s'était approchée.

Tous ceux aux alentours se taisaient pour écouter. Harry se tourna vers le crapaud rose pour la regarder, les sourcils levés.

\- Où étiez-vous ?

\- Pas là.

\- Vous devez…

\- Je suis _déjà_ passé par le bureau du Directeur, l'informa-t-il.

Elle renifla d'un air mécontent, mais, face aux visages hostiles des autres élèves, elle retourna à la table des professeurs.

\- Elle est Grande Inquisitrice, maintenant, indiqua George.

\- Elle commence à inspecter les autres enseignants demain, ajouta Fred.

\- Ce sera marrant dans la classe de Snape.

Harry ne dit rien, sachant comment ça allait se passer.

\- Le soleil t'a embrassé de ses rayons, je vois, commenta Luna, déclenchant les ricanements de quelques-uns.

Le regard de Potter les fit taire.

\- J'ai passé la semaine au soleil, lui expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est bien, ça chasse les Frosties.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

\- Tu as manqué notre premier match de Quidditch, accusa Angelina avec colère depuis son siège, quelques places plus loin.

\- A en juger par ton expression, on a perdu, devina le brun.

\- Les Serpentards nous ont laminé, se plaignit Fred d'un ton funèbre, envoyant un regard exaspéré à Ron, qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, consola Harry. C'était le premier match de l'année, je suis sûr qu'on peut rattraper les points.

Le plus jeune roux remercia son ami du regard, alors que les jumeaux et Angelina soufflaient d'exaspération. Hermione regarda Harry avec curiosité.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais si raisonnable à propos du Quidditch, glissa-t-elle.

\- Il y a des choses plus importantes, répondit simplement Potter en haussant les épaules, puis dirigeant un clin d'œil à Ron. Comme les devoirs.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de qui d'entre eux Harry se moquait.

88888888

\- Ron !, appela Hermione depuis la porte du dortoir des garçons.

Le dîner était passé, mais ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu. Le roux la rejoignit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

\- Où est Harry ?

\- Bibliothèque, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe, comme si le mot était un gros mot.

\- Oh, eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'on a le temps d'aller le chercher si nous voulons revenir à temps.

\- Revenir d'où ?, demanda le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hagrid est de retour.

Le duo toquait à la porte du demi-géant quinze minutes plus tard. L'air devenait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que le mois d'octobre avançait. Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire et un œil au beurre noir si enflé qu'il lui fermait les paupières.

\- Je me demandais quand vous viendriez tous les tro… Attendez une minute, où est Harry ?

\- Bibliothèque, informa laconiquement Ron. On peut entrer ?

Le demi-géant se recula pour leur laisser le passage, mais son sourire avait disparu.

\- Harry ne voulait pas me voir ?

\- On ne lui a pas demandé, indiqua Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Qui vous a blessé ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas demandé ?, insista Hagrid, rendu perplexe par la notion même.

\- On n'a pas été… En fait on n'a pas été très proches cette année, regretta Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Vous nous racontez pour votre œil et on vous dit pour Harry, marchanda Ron.

Hagrid leur lança un regard sceptique.

\- Tout est étrange depuis mon retour. Dumbledore qui a un œil au beurre noir, et maintenant Harry n'est pas avec vous. Bizarre bizarre, même pour Poudlard.

Il se détourna pour préparer du thé.

\- Dumbledore a un œil au beurre noir ?, s'horrifia Hermione.

\- Qui oserait ?, s'étonna Ron.

\- Sirius lui a décroché un pain, apparemment, expliqua le demi-géant.

\- Pourquoi ?, demandèrent les deux élèves à l'unisson.

\- Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me le dire, mais il était vraiment en colère, il ne restait pas tranquille une seconde, faisait les cents pas, et son bureau… Comme s'il y avait eu un duel dans son bureau, mais quand j'ai demandé, il a dit que ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait fait ça, développa Hagrid en plaçant une tasse devant chacun d'eux.

\- Sirius a emmené Harry en vacances, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?!, s'écria Hagrid. Pendant le trimestre ? Mais il a dû manquer plein de classes !

\- Il a eu un cauchemar, ajouta le roux. Et un elfe de maison l'a emmené au Quartier Général.

\- Vous avez sûrement dû voir les journaux, compléta Hermione. « Sirius Black Kidnappe le Survivant ». Les gens ne parlaient que de ça. Toute l'école en devenait folle. Harry est revenu juste aujourd'hui, tout bronzé, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sirius est son parrain, pointa Ron. Il n'était pas vraiment en danger.

\- Je sais que Sirius ne lui aurait fait aucun mal, mais c'était imprudent et ils auraient pu être attaqués. En plus, il a manqué plein de cours.

\- Je pensais que tu en voulais à Harry d'être trop concentré sur les cours ?, argumenta le rouquin. Tu lui as à peine parlé depuis qu'il est premier en tout.

\- Tu en voulais à Harry d'avoir des bons résultats ?, releva Hagrid, sidéré. Mais, ne les pousses-tu pas constamment à faire mieux ? Pas bon exemple, Hermione, si tu lui tournes le dos dès qu'il écoute tes conseils.

Hermione s'empourpra et, troublée, elle tenta de se défendre, mais découvrit qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

\- Harry es bizarre depuis qu'il est revenu, cet été, s'interposa Ron.

\- Bizarre, comment ?, s'enquit le demi-géant.

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard.

\- Eh bien, commença le rouquin, à part son nouvel amour pour les devoirs, il est vraiment distant, et pourtant, il est assez amical avec les autres Maisons. Il a été gentil avec _Malfoy_.

Le bon œil de Hagrid s'écarquilla.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- On ne sait pas, déplora la jeune fille. Et il semble ne plus apprécier Dumbledore. Il déteste parler de lui, et il évite le Directeur presque à tout prix.

\- Bizarre, fit le gardien de lieux, réfléchissant.

\- Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?, demanda Ron.

Ils parlèrent des géants, et, le temps que Hagrid finisse de raconter comment il avait essayé de rallier leur chef à la cause de Dumbledore en cas de guerre, Ron et Hermione durent courir pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu à la Tour Gryffondor. Harry dormait à poings fermés quand le rouquin arriva dans le dortoir. Celui-ci observa son ami tristement, ne comprenant pas comment la distance entre eux avait autant grandi, et si vite.

88888888

_Harry est de retour à Poudlard. Il semble plus lumineux. Les tours dans son esprit se tiennent hautes._

_Père a dû réimprimer son journal, parce que le Chicaneur est le seul qui disait que Harry était en sécurité avec son parrain en vacances. Une version que Harry et Dumbledore ont confirmé._

_Dumbledore n'est pas content, cependant. Les tours dans son esprit ont été attaquées par un tremblement de terre. Je peux le dire, parce qu'il ne parle pas au dîner avec les autres professeurs._

_Oh, et il a un œil au beurre noir. Peut-être qu'il a rencontré un Héliopathe inamical._

_L.L._

88888888

Harry passa les deux jours suivants à abattre une masse de travail scolaire que même Hermione n'aurait voulu essayer d'affronter. Mercredi, il avait rattrapé son retard de la semaine passée, bien qu'il ait l'air fatigué. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée alors qu'ils descendaient tous ensemble vers le cours de Hagrid. Elle s'approcha de Harry, qui taquinait gentiment Draco sur sa frayeur de la forêt.

\- Harry, l'interpella-t-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle, et elle n'aima pas qu'il lui adresse le même regard méfiant qu'à Ombrage dans la Grande Salle, le soir de son retour.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Désolée pour la façon dont je me suis comportée envers toi.

Le brun lui sourit, et elle sentit son cœur louper un battement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle le fixa, stupéfaite. Elle oublierait toujours à quel point Harry était prêt à pardonner à ceux dont il était proche.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, mec, ajouta Ron, désireux de mettre un terme au silence entre eux tous.

Harry le regarda fixement. Le cœur de Ron se serra.

Puis Potter sourit largement.

\- Je plaisante. Tout va bien.

Draco, qui avait observé leurs interactions avec attention, renifla, puis affirma d'un ton catégorique :

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été réparti à Serpentard.

Harry tourna son grand sourire vers le pâle garçon.

\- Si j'avais été réparti à Serpentard, on aurait pu être amis, et un tel monde s'autodétruirait probablement.

Draco le fixa du regard.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne t'a jamais dit que tu es complètement fou ?

Le brun songea à son aventure à Gringotts, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ceux qui disent ça ont raison.

Malfoy s'éloigna du Gryffondor et retourna auprès de ses amis Serpentard. Ron eut le pas sautillant jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, où Hagrid leur avait dit qu'il les emmenait. Harry marcha aux côtés du demi-géant alors que le reste de la classe les fixait. Ron et Hermione n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de suivre leurs amis dans les bois.

Quand ils arrivèrent près d'un sombre fourré, Hagrid balança la carcasse de vache et commença à pousser des cris perçants.

\- Sandro !, appela joyeusement Harry, alors qu'il semblait voir une créature invisible sortir de la couverture des arbres.

Seuls Théodore et Neville savaient que leur camarade ne distribuait pas des caresses dans le vide, mais aucun de deux ne voulait s'approcher le cheval squelettique. Même Hagrid sembla surpris.

\- Tu connais Sandro ?

\- Luna nous a présenté, expliqua le Gryffondor, cajolant le cheval qui avait baissé sa tête pour se faire gratter derrière les oreilles.

\- La fille de Xeno ?

\- Exact, Luna Lovegood, confirma Harry avec un sourire.

Et quelque chose dans la façon dont Potter avait dit son nom fit penser à Hagrid que, pendant que Ron et Hermione l'évitaient, Harry avait trouvé d'autres amis, ou peut-être même plus. Le reste de la classe observa avec un certain degré de peur et de dégoût la vache disparaître sous l'effet d'une force invisible, pendant que Potter essayait de convaincre ses camarades de caresser la créature.

Hagrid regarda tous ses élèves avec amusement alors qu'il les instruisait sur son troupeau et les Sombrals sauvages. A la fin du cours, Théodore, Daphné, Blaise et Hermione étaient les seuls à avoir essayé de caresser les créatures. Les trois Serpentards par curiosité et pour ne pas avoir été battus par Harry, pendant que Neville et Hermione avaient tendu leur main par bravoure. Personne d'autre ne faisait suffisamment confiance à Harry ou à la définition de « sécurisé » de Hagrid pour essayer de cajoler une créature équine invisible carnivore volante.

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer.

88888888

Harry fit ses devoirs avec Hermione, Ron et Luna dans la bibliothèque. Il finit ses rédactions en premier et commença une lettre.

Ron était inondé de travail qu'il avait laissé de côté et Hermione, eh bien, Hermione avait commencé à étudier plus durement et mettait encore plus d'efforts dans chaque sujet pour essayer de compenser. Potter lui avait permis de parcourir ses propres devoirs, et elle était restée bouche bée d'admiration alors qu'elle les relisait trois fois chacun.

Harry passa sa lettre à Luna, qui avait déjà fini son travail puisque les quatrièmes années en avaient beaucoup moins que les cinquièmes. Maintenant, elle dessinait. Elle fit une pause en voyant l'adresse. Elle sourit quand elle vit que c'était pour son père. Elle prit la feuille, mettant son dessin de côté. À l'encre violette, elle raya « M. Lovegood » et le remplaça par « Xeno », ce qui donnait :

_Cher Xeno,_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre réponse, vos mots m'ont énormément aidé à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai jeté la pierre quelque part où personne ne pourra la trouver._

_J'ai aussi trouvé la baguette, elle m'a reconnu. Dumbledore l'avait. Je l'ai, en quelque sorte, peut-être, brisée. Un liquide doré en est sorti, suivi d'un nuage d'étincelles dorées. Fumseck le Phénix l'a réduite en cendres._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était le meilleur choix, je sais que c'est un artefact assez précieux, mais au moins Dumbledore ne sera pas assassiné à cause d'elle._

_J'ai juste pensé que vous devriez savoir, ou du moins, que vous aimeriez savoir._

_Chaleureusement,_

_Harry._

_PS : Papa, je t'aime. L.L._

Suivi d'une flèche montante pointant vers les paragraphes de Harry, accosté d'un : « Futé, n'est-ce pas ? », et d'un phénix violet griffonné à la va-vite.

\- Je me demandais si tu pouvais l'envoyer pour moi ?, demanda le Gryffondor dans un murmure suffisamment bas pour que ni Ron ni Hermione ne lèvent les yeux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vérifieraient le courrier destiné à ton père.

Luna accepta d'un signe de tête et plia la lettre. Elle écrivit l'adresse, et sortit sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de protection et des malédictions contre quiconque y toucherait sauf le destinataire. Les yeux verts de Harry s'agrandirent, appréciateurs.

\- C'est trop cool, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'apprendrais ?

Elle acquiesça et lui montra les symboles, les syllabes, les intentions et les mouvements de baguette. Hermione et Ron s'étaient arrêté dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour les regarder, Harry et Luna perdus dans leur monde.

Le groupe se sépara avant le couvre-feu pour regagner leurs Tours respectives. Avant de s'en aller, Luna tapota du doigt la lettre et demanda à Harry :

\- Le Barde ?

Il acquiesça.

Avec un doux sourire, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Elle se détourna et s'éloigna à cloche-pied avant qu'il n'ait pu lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Hermione et Ron étaient bouche bée face à Harry, qui avait le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Tu l'apprécies ?, demanda la brune après un moment.

La main de Potter redescendit vivement, son visage s'empourpra.

\- Non, nia-t-il, embarrassé.

Il prit le chemin de leur Tour.

\- Loufoca Lovegood ?, s'étonna Ron. _Tu_ apprécies _Loufoca_ Lovegood.

Harry avait chaud au visage, mais secoua la tête.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Et non, nous sommes justes amis.

\- Pour moi, ça ne ressemblait pas à juste de l'amitié, souligna Hermione avec un sourire en coin, faisant rosir les oreilles du brun.

\- Non, répéta Potter plus fermement.

Mais ses entrailles dansaient la lambada. Luna n'avait que quatorze ans. Ginny n'avait que quatorze ans. Lui, il avait dix-huit ans, et dans deux ans il aurait vingt ans, et elles auraient seize ans. Ça serait trop bizarre pour lui.

Ron, qui n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le taquiner, insista.

\- Potter et _Love_ good. Ça sonne bien.

Le brun accéléra le pas.

\- C'est normal d'avoir un béguin, Harry, réfléchit Hermione à haute voix. Elle semble t'apprécier aussi.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable du tout. Il commençait vraiment à dépendre de l'amitié de Luna, il n'avait pas à faire attention à ses pensées ou à ses émotions avec elle, et elle ne le questionnait pas quand il laissait échapper des choses sur le futur, et elle était la seule qui semblait ne pas avoir besoin de connaître tous ses secrets pour l'accepter. Elle ne demandait rien sur le passé ou le futur. Luna, par chance, se préoccupait tout simplement du Harry de maintenant. La pensée qu'elle pourrait développer des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas, retourner le rendait malade.

\- Oh, allez, Harry, elle ferait une super première petite-amie !, amadoua Ron alors qu'ils passaient par le trou du portait.

\- Et pourquoi cela, Ronald ?, demanda Potter, les dents serrées.

C'était un avertissement que le roux aurait dû comprendre. Harry n'utilisait jamais son prénom entier.

\- C'est la seule fille de toute l'école qui est encore plus bizarre que toi.

Le brun tendit sa jambe, et Ron s'étala de tout son long dans la salle commune. Les jumeaux et Lee, qui les avaient vus, éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Connard insensible, cingla Harry avant de se diriger vers son dortoir sans attendre que le rouquin se relève.

Hermione secouait la tête alors que Ron se remettait sur ses pieds.

\- J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, marmonna-t-il.

Elle roula juste des yeux et s'en alla dans son propre dortoir.

Les jumeaux se roulaient toujours par terre dans leur crise de rire.

88888888

Harry ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là.

Le jeudi, il eut une classe avec Cho Chang et après une demie-heure il était prêt à lui hurler dessus. Elle semblait penser que ses menaces quand il avait été dans la Tour Serdaigle ne s'appliquait pas à elle. Du moins, pas maintenant que Marietta s'était assise de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mais la fois suivante où Cho toucha son bras, Harry s'écarta violemment d'elle, et siffla :

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me toucher s'il te plaît ?

Le visage de Cho afficha un air blessé, et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

Le Gryffondor l'ignora. Ses pensées étaient occupées par une autre Serdaigle. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Luna. Pas aimer aimer en tous cas. Ou du moins, il ne le pensait pas. Pas de la façon dont il avait aimé Ginny, ou même quand il avait eut son béguin pour Cho. Cho, qui était en sixième année et de seulement deux ans plus jeune que lui.

Il soupira. Il n'aurait pas pensé que son âge l'ennuierait autant, mais le fait était que ça l'ennuyait, et il avait besoin de trouver un moyen pour s'assurer que les sentiments de Luna ne dépasseraient jamais ceux qu'il avait pour elle. Il avait besoin de parler à Sirius, ou peut-être Flitwick, mais ça serait bizarre. Il ne voulait pas parler de filles avec son professeur.

_Bien sûr, je ne l'aime pas comme ça, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème, pas vrai ? _souligna une petite voix dans sa tête avec insolence.

Mais Harry n'alla pas voir Flitwick et peu importe ses sentiments inconfortables, ils furent dissipés par Luna elle-même dans leur cours d'Arithmancie.

Ils ne parlèrent que d'Arithmancie, et de leur théorie comme quoi la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'étaient que la suite logique des Enchantements. Luna n'essaya pas de toucher Harry au-dessus de la table, ou de flirter, ou de lui glisse des regards mystérieux. Elle ne perdit pas sa capacité à parler en sa présence, ou à rire des choses qu'il disait qui n'étaient pas censées être drôles.

Luna n'agissait pas comme les autres filles de sixième année, ou comme Cho, ou comme Ginny. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait de la fois où il avait amené la jeune fille à la fête de Slughorn, et il n'y avait rien eu de romantique entre eux. Rien de romantique du tout. Non, Ron et Hermione essayaient juste de le faire marcher, il n'aimait aimait pas Luna. Elle était belle, à sa manière, mais il ne se sentait pas attiré par elle de façon incontrôlable comme ça avait été le cas pour Ginny. Et elle n'envoyait pas non plus de signes indiquant qu'elle voulait être plus qu'amis avec lui.

Non, Harry et Luna étaient juste ça, des amis. Deux gens bizarres dans un monde encore plus bizarre, entourés de gens qui prétendaient être « normaux », si une telle chose existait.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 16 : Sans toi.**

_Les Nargoles se rassemblent._

_Je savais que Ginny n'était pas mon amie, elle m'a quasiment explosé la tête au Meilleur Club du Piaf Jamais Vu, heureusement que mes sortilèges de bouclier s'améliorent. Cho a posé des pièges dans la salle de bain des quatrièmes années. Je lui dirais bien d'arrêter, mais les filaments de sa magie sont si faciles à voir que je me demande si ce ne sont pas des exercices d'entraînement pour contrer les malédictions._

_Plus de gens rejoignent le MCPJV. Presque tout le monde de la quatrième à la septième année vient, ils ont suivi leurs camarades jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas si la Salle peut s'agrandir davantage, j'espère qu'on ne se fera pas attraper._

_Père dit que Harry est un jeune homme brillant et aurait été réparti à Serdaigle, si les ennuis ne le suivaient pas comme des Snuckerfish sous le ventre d'une Tortue de Gaïa._

_L.L._

88888888

La Grande Inquisitrice de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard n'avait pas la tâche aisée. Quelques-uns des professeurs étaient faciles à intimider – Minerva McGonagall ne faisant pas partie d'entre eux – mais c'était la résistance des étudiants qui rendait les rapports de Dolorès si complexes.

Une mode avait été lancée – et quand Dolorès trouverait qui en était à l'origine, ils paieraient – de sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question à propos d'une classe ou d'un enseignant, l'élève – peu importe la Maison – commencerait par dire « En comparaison avec votre classe » suivit de quelque insulte déloyale et impressionnante.

« En comparaison à vous, Professeur Ombrage, le Professeur Snape est encourageant et chaleureux. »

« En comparaison avec votre classe, je dirais que je vais en fait pouvoir réussir mon examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques aux BUSEs. »

« Comparée à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la Divination nous prépare vraiment pour l'avenir, ne serait-ce que par le Professeur Trelawney est réaliste quant aux dangers qui existent dans le monde. »

Ce qui irritait considérablement Dolorès était qu'elle ne pouvait pas véritablement les punir. Avec Minerva qui avait fait jouer son rang de Directrice Adjointe, Ombrage pouvait leur donner un mois de retenue, c'était toujours à McGonagall de décider ce qu'ils devaient faire et, la majorité de ses « retenues » consistait à rester cinq minutes au coin pour méditer sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal pendant que Dolorès enrageait dans son propre coin.

Sa Brigade Inquisitoriale était constituée de deux débiles de son ancienne Maison. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Dolorès devait trouver un moyen de conquérir un vrai pouvoir sur Poudlard. Et ce moyen était clair : briser Harry Potter. Si sa guidance et son influence silencieuses étaient détruites, alors cette nouvelle unité anormale entre les Maisons fondrait comme neige au soleil. Ce n'était qu'à travers la dévotion qu'elle avait une chance de réclamer cette école comme sienne.

88888888

Voldemort allait tuer Peter Pettigrow. Il allait le tuer lentement et dans la doul… Il roula pour tomber du canapé crasseux et atterrit sur le sol poussiéreux dans un bruit sourd.

\- Queudver !, cria-t-il.

Il maudit le fait que lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait été réduit à se cacher dans un appartement abandonné en Arabie Saoudite, à dépendre d'un seul Gryffondor minable et insupportable pour le garder en vie, puisqu'il était incapable même de marcher ou de se nourrir seul.

\- Monseigneur !, gémit Queudver en se précipitant à ses côtés.

Et, par les enfers, reniflait-il ? Non, il était seulement au bord des larmes. Maudit soit-il. Comment cette créature pathétique avait-elle réussi à se faire des amis ? Il était vraiment insupportable.

\- Ramasse-moi !

Dans les mains tremblantes de Pettigrow, Voldemort eut l'impression d'être secoué comme un enfant secouerait un terrarium à fourmis.

\- Pose-moi !

Queudver le déposa à nouveau sur le sol.

Aïe.

Ô, comme Quirrell lui manquait. Cette chochotte balbutiante et toujours armée d'ail avait au moins suffisamment de cervelle pour au moins _ne pas lui écraser le visage contre une surface dure_ !

\- Sur le canapé, espèce de crétin dégénéré !, admonesta Voldemort.

Pettigrow se mit en quatre pour remettre le bébé emmailloté qu'était son maître sur le divan puant, duquel Riddle glissa de nouveau.

\- Sécurise-moi !, ordonna-t-il.

Peter le replaça, et saisit ce qui aurait pu, à une époque, être considéré comme une couverture pour le recouvrir.

\- Il fait trop chaud ici pour ça !

Queudver ôta précipitamment la couverture et, une nouvelle fois, Voldemort roula au sol avec un bruit sourd.

Ce ver de terre mourrait pour cette humiliation. Sa mort serait créative, une des plus créative qui serait.

Tom ne devait sa survie qu'aux serpents que Pettigrow capturait aux abords du désert. Manger la tête et boire le sang d'un serpent magique du désert était suffisant pour nourrir cette pauvre excuse de corps, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant. Ou quelque chose qui pourrait renforcer son esprit de façon à posséder le Survivant. Car, quel meilleur moyen de contrôler la Grande Bretagne que de contrôler leur héros ?

Seulement, en attendant, Voldemort ne pouvait que souhaiter ne pas vivre en bordure d'un désert. Comme ces appartements luxueux qu'ils avaient pu traverser, ceux avec l'air conditionné, lui manquaient ! Les équipements moldus étaient nécessaires quand un sorcier comme Queudver était votre seul accès à la magie. Il avait fallu cinq heures d'explications pas si patientes pour qu'il puisse installer une barrière anti-moldus pour les protéger contre les drogués qui erraient dans chaque ville.

Mais tout venait à point à qui savait attendre. Harry Potter serait sien. Le garçon était peut-être protégé physiquement, mais Riddle avait testé son esprit, son âme, et il dévorerait cette âme et prendrait sa place dans le corps du Survivant. L'année écoulée lui avait donné accès à des savoirs connus d'aucun autre mortel, et rien de tel que la nécromancie pour disséquer une âme humaine.

88888888

Harry se présenta à sa leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape ce vendredi soir-là. Il fut cependant surpris quand l'enseignant le guida hors de son bureau, puis hors des cachots. Après quelques minutes de marche, Potter demanda :

\- Pourquoi allons-nous à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ne posez pas de questions stupides, cingla Snape.

Le Gryffondor se tut, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il était d'accord sur la stupidité de la demande. Pour autant qu'il sache, il n'avait pas besoin d'attentions médicales, sa question sur pourquoi ils commençaient la leçon dans l'aile médicale avait donc son mérite.

Mme Pomfresh lui offrit un accueil que Harry se serait plutôt attendu à recevoir de Mme Weasley. En effet, sans exagération, elle le choya dans la plus grande tradition de la matriarche. Elle commença par lancer plusieurs sorts pour vérifier il ne savait quoi, puis lui tendit plusieurs potions.

\- Vous allez beaucoup mieux que l'an dernier, mais les dégâts sont sérieux. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû reconnaître votre taille fine et vos os fragiles pour ce qu'ils étaient. Même vos soucis à l'école jusqu'à cette année pourraient être expliqués.

\- Euh… de quoi vous parlez ?, interrogea Harry.

\- Buvez juste les potions, M. Potter, l'explication viendra d'elle-même. Faites-moi confiance, l'incita-t-elle.

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard circonspect. Il lui faisait confiance, mais… Elle souffla, les mains sur les hanches, et reprit la parole :

\- Vraiment, Harry, le Professeur Snape les a faites lui-même. Elles sont sûres. Il est le meilleur Potionniste du pays.

Le brun regard d'un air soupçonneux les fioles dans ses mains.

\- Est-ce que c'est censé me rassurer ? Parce que ça ne marche pas.

\- Oh, taisez-vous, petit ingrat. J'ai mis deux saisons à préparer ces potions, grogna Snape avec un regard noir, encore que Harry aurait juré y avoir vu une étincelle d'amusement.

Supposant que si l'un ou l'autre avait véritablement voulu lui faire du mal, ils y seraient déjà parvenus, il avala le contenu des fioles, l'une après l'autre, puis encore une, puis encore une, puis encore une…

C'était une bonne chose qu'il fût déjà assis sur un lit, parce qu'il n'eut aucun avertissement quand son corps décida que rester conscient n'était plus à l'ordre du jour.

88888888

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, bondissant hors du lit.

\- Bien, énonça Pomfresh en levant les yeux de son bloc-note. Ça a fonctionné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fonc… , commença Potter en entourant sa poitrine nue de ses bras.

Seulement, ce n'était pas la sensation renvoyée par son corps de quinze ans. Ce n'était pas la sensation du corps dans lequel il avait été renvoyé.

Pomfresh convoqua un miroir d'un geste de sa baguette, et Harry se retourna pour observer son reflet. Il était plus grand, presque aussi qu'à ses dix-sept ans, et sa peau… Elle portait toujours le bronzage de ses vacances, mais elle était, eh bien… il n'était pas sûr que qui que ce soit d'autre le verrait, à moins d'avoir vécu avec pendant une vie entière, peut-être même deux, et il savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Il était toujours mince, il avait toujours des muscles grâce à la Défense et au Quidditch, mais maintenant il avait aussi une couche de… de graisse ? Pas de mauvaise graisse ou des rondeurs enfantines comme Neville, mais une couche saine de rembourrage entre sa peau et ses muscles. Ses côtes ne saillaient plus sur ses flancs. Son ventre était… plus doux. À certains moments de son enfance, son estomac ressortait, gonflé, même si ses entrailles lui faisaient mal à cause du manque de nourriture mais ça… Harry le tâta de son index. La sensation était agréable et le fit sourire.

Il avait l'air normal.

Il n'avait pas ce visage que Hermione avait appelé « beau » dans leur sixième année, mais ses joues étaient maintenant plus pleines, sa pomme d'Adam était moins visible, il avait toujours l'air d'avoir quinze ans, mais Harry n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il y avait tant de signes indiquant véritablement qu'il n'avait jamais pris soin de son corps. Pas étonnant que Mme Weasley le traitait toujours comme s'il avait l'air affamé. Il avait eut l'air affamé, et les mois de bonne nourriture à Poudlard étaient toujours réduits à néant par un été de disette.

Harry se tourna vers Mme Pomfresh, qui l'observait avec un sourire triste. Il s'émerveilla de la fluidité de ses mouvements, de la sensation de ses articulations, plus fortes, en meilleur état. Il avait toujours besoin de ses lunettes, mais même à travers ces petits pans de verre, le monde semblait plus net, comme si un léger brouillard s'était levé.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Même ses pensées semblaient moins brumeuses. C'était comme avoir eu un handicap toute sa vie et être maintenant capable de bouger sans la moindre contrainte.

L'infirmière secoua la tête et lui fit signe de partir.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, Harry. J'aurais dû faire cela dès vos premiers pas… dès que vous avez été amené dans cette infirmerie. J'aurais dû le voir, s'admonesta-t-elle.

Potter s'avança et l'enlaça, elle était plus petite que lui à présent.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi Mme Pomfresh.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant fort un moment avant de le laisser partir et le pousser vers la porte. Elle lui lança un nouvel ensemble de robes.

\- Sortez d'ici et montrez à votre professeur de Potions un peu de cette gratitude.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla ses yeux verts.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse un câlin au Professeur Snape la prochaine fois que je le verrai ?

Elle éclata de rire, et il prétendit ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Si c'est votre plan, attendez le dîner avant de le mettre à exécution, que je puisse être témoin de l'événement !

Il souffla un baiser vers elle et courut jusqu'à la Tour Gryffondor.

\- Harry ?, l'interpella Hermione. Tu es réveillé ! Tu as été à l'infirmerie pendant deux nuits, qu'est-ce…

Elle s'interrompit pour mieux l'observer. Sa stature plus haute, son visage plus plein.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'est arrivé ?

\- Potions de soin, sourit Harry.

Il monta les escaliers de son dortoir quatre à quatre, se réjouissant de la force de son corps. Il revint dans la Salle Commune, son balai à la main.

\- Harry ? Attends, où vas… , commença Ron.

Mais le brun avait déjà enfourché son balai et s'était échappé par la fenêtre.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi dans les airs, de nouveau amoureux de la vie et de la magie.

88888888

Les progrès scolaires de Harry crevèrent le plafond. Alors qu'il était entré à l'école comme un élève moyen, il montrait enfin ses vraies couleurs. Couleurs qui prouvaient qu'il avait toujours été destiné à être l'égal en magie de Tom Riddle et de Albus Dumbledore. Cependant, tout ceci ne pouvait être attribué seulement aux potions de soin de Snape et Pomfresh. Non. Ce Harry, au contraire du Harry d'avant, avait une famille et des amis à qui se confier. Des cercles d'amis qui s'étendaient au-delà de Ron et Hermione, ou même de la Maison Gryffondor. Il n'était pas tant populaire que bienvenu. Il était heureux, et ses capacités de sorcier et sa gentillesse le rendaient aimable, faisaient que les autres voulaient être comme lui. Ou avec lui.

Cho Chang et la dorénavant célibataire Ginny Weasley étaient en concurrence pour obtenir son affection, de même qu'un certain nombre de filles et une poignée de garçons. Pourtant, une chose semblait leur échapper. Un Harry Potter plus ouvert, plus assuré, n'en était pas moins méfiant. De fait, plus les gens pourchassaient ses attentions, plus sa timidité naturelle ressortait. Il voulait bien prendre la direction des opérations quand nécessaire, ou être le professeur pour encadrer une salle de classe. Mais il n'appréciait pas les feux de la rampe comme il avait brièvement pu le faire avant de sortir avec Ginny.

\- Comment se planquer de votre sœur ?, demanda Harry aux jumeaux.

Ils ricanèrent en réponse.

\- On ne se planque pas de Ginny, commença Fred. Soit tu rends les armes, soit tu te fais écraser.

\- Autrement dit, vous ne m'aiderez pas, répliqua le brun, frustré.

\- Non, confirmèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Je pensais qu'elle avait tourné la page, murmura Potter.

\- Ça, c'était avant que tu ne deviennes le Désirable N°1, affirma Hermione depuis le fauteuil où elle lisait son livre.

Cette phrase fit vaciller Harry et se replier sur lui-même.

\- Je déteste les gens, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en quittant la Salle Commune.

Il avait besoin d'air. Aujourd'hui était Halloween et le harcèlement continu de ses congénères l'irritait. Les Serpentards n'étaient pas les pires, ils saisissaient les indices subtils qu'il semait pour être laissé tranquille. Le reste des Maisons, cependant…

Il erra dans les couloirs. C'était un jeudi, mais toutes les classes avaient été annulées, les couloirs étaient donc quasiment tous vides.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui !

C'était la voix de Ginny, et Harry ralentit avant de tourner à l'intersection suivante. Écoutant attentivement.

\- C'est mon ami, plaida une voix familière.

Luna.

Le Gryffondor voulut aller la secourir, mais il savait qu'aussitôt qu'il montrerait le bout de son nez, les gens arboreraient un masque aimable pour lui plaire, ce qui, typiquement, produisait l'effet inverse. Il préférait largement côtoyer Astoria, qui se moquait de quiconque le trouvait attirant à coups de bruits de haut-le-cœur et de regards dégoûtés. Ou Susan, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à lui jeter des livres à la figure ou des sorts quand l'opportunité se présentait. Ou Luna, qui était simplement elle-même.

\- Sale petite pute, cracha une autre voix.

Harry ne connaissait pas celle-là, mais il pensa que ce pourrait être une des septièmes années de Serdaigle.

\- C'est un peu dur, se rétracta Ginny, sa propre colère se dégonflant face à la virulence de l'autre – des autres filles.

\- Mais c'est une sacrée diablesse, pas vrai ?

Celle-là, Potter la connaissait, une autre Gryffondor de quatrième année, bien qu'il ne remette pas son nom. La Serdaigle plus âgée reprit la parole.

\- On a toutes vu comment il te regarde. On t'a toutes vue aller dans les bois avec lui. Qu'est-e que tu fais avec lui ? Tu aimes être sur tes genoux ? Écarter les cui…

Harry entra dans le couloir si vite qu'il ne savait même pas quel sort était allé frapper la fille entre les omoplates.

Un sort assommant.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était qu'un sort assommant.

Il était tellement furieux, il voyait rouge. Il avança à grands pas vers le groupe et il eut le cœur brisé de voir Luna acculée contre le mur, le visage brillant de larmes. Il fit léviter la Gryffondor sans nom par ses robes et la balança contre Ginny. Elles tombèrent durement sur le sol dans un méli-mélo de membres.

Luna tremblait légèrement, sa baguette oubliée dans la prise lâche de sa main pendant à son côté. Pour Harry, elle n'avait pas été prête à lever sa baguette contre Ginny, une fille avec qui elle avait grandi en tant que voisine, et qui avait été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans sa vie.

Il prit délicatement son autre main. Elle était moite et reposait mollement dans sa propre main. Son souffle était fébrile, ses pupilles étaient dilatées.

Il jeta un regard dans la direction de Ginny avec un niveau de répugnance et d'indignation qu'il pensait réservé à Queudver. La rousse leva les yeux vers lui, bouleversée, un masque de honte sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Salope.

Elle resta bouchée.

Harry n'était plus un enfant, plus un adolescent qui ne comprenait pas les implications à long terme que les querelles d'écoles pouvaient avoir dans la vie. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder Snape pour avoir un bon exemple. Peu lui importait que Ginny soit la sœur de Ron et qu'elle avait fait une erreur puérile en laissant parler sa colère et ses sentiments confus. Peu lui importait qu'il l'avait aimé à une époque, il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. Il n'avait pas à toujours être le plus adulte. Ils n'avaient plus à être amis. S'il devait choisir entre tout le monde et la poignée de gens qui lui étaient chers, Harry serait le gars égoïste qui insulte les jeunes filles méchantes et pathétiques.

Il tira gentiment sur la main de Luna, elle trébucha en avant. Il lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant contre lui alors qu'il l'éloignait des Gryffondors sans voix et de la septième année assommée étalée dans le couloir.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot alors qu'ils avançaient, mais un flux régulier de larmes inondait silencieusement son visage.

Il la conduisit jusqu'aux cuisines. Il fit taire les elfes bienveillants mais demanda poliment du thé et des biscuits.

Il s'assit près d'elle sur un banc. Ses yeux fixaient le vide.

\- Luna ?, l'appela-t-il doucement.

Il ne fit pas l'erreur de lui demander si elle allait bien. La réponse était clairement négative.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas riposté ?, interrogea-t-elle sans intonation.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent soudainement sur lui, assombris dans un gris tempête. C'était étrangement beau, et soit pas entièrement humain, soit une particularité propre à Luna d'avoir des yeux avec une telle palette de teintes et de nuances.

\- J'avais ma baguette, pourquoi je n'ai pas riposté ?, demanda-t-elle encore, et si Harry n'avait pas été en train de regarder son visage, il aurait pensé que la question exprimait un intéressement purement académique.

\- Elles n'allaient pas, enfin, pas au début, elles n'allaient pas te faire de mal, physiquement, et Ginny était ta première amie, expliqua-t-il précautionneusement.

\- Ginny n'est pas mon amie, cingla la blonde.

\- Je sais cela, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Alors pourquoi ?, insista-t-elle. Pourquoi je n'ai pas riposté ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas défendue ?

C'était une question qu'il s'était posée, mais il avait une réponse plus facile pour elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue humide, le contraste entre leurs couleurs de peau était notable.

\- Je t'ai vue combattre des Mangemorts, et soutenir des tortures, et être brave et droite et irrémédiablement toi à travers tout ça. Tu es parfaitement capable de botter le cul de quelques filles qui te harcèlent, mais tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à le faire. Et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte que, face à tes camarades, ton premier instinct n'ait pas été de leur faire du mal.

Elle prit la main de Harry dans les siennes, éloignant son contact de son visage.

\- Elles avaient tort, à propos des choses qu'elles ont dit que j'ai faites avec toi, mais je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent ou disent. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de toi, déclara-t-elle, levant le menton, le défiant de la contredire.

Il l'observa un moment, admiratif, avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant.

\- Bien, parce que je pense que je serais perdu sans toi.

L'expression sur le visage de Luna s'effondra, et elle se réfugia dans les bras du Gryffondor, pleurant, sanglotant, dans un silence absolu, sauf pour de brèves inspirations. Il la tint, frottant son dos dans de petits cercles apaisants. Il savait d'expérience que la seule raison qui faisait qu'une personne pleurait ainsi – quand elle laissait le chagrin envahir tout leur corps mais s'empêcher de vocaliser la douleur – était qu'il y avait des gens dans sa vie qui ne devaient pas entendre, qui ne devaient pas voir, qui ne devaient pas connaître l'existence même de ce profond chagrin.

Il la tint dans ses bras, et savoir qu'il était celui qui réconfortait, autant qu'il le pouvait, lui donna de la force.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 17 : Rainy day people.**

_Chanson de Gordon Lightfoot._

Luna toqua à la porte du bureau du Professeur Flitwick.

\- Entrez !, lança sa voix joyeuse.

Luna aimait bien le petit enseignant, elle l'aimait d'autant plus que Harry lui faisait confiance. Filius leva les yeux vers elle, et sembla surpris de la voir.

\- Miss Lovegood ? Quelle plaisante surprise, que puis-je pour vous ?

C'était un vendredi et les cours avaient repris normalement. À cet instant, tout le monde déjeunait.

\- J'ai besoin de vous parler, Professeur.

Il eut aussitôt une expression sérieuse.

\- Asseyez-vous. Voudriez-vous du thé, ma chère enfant ?

Elle acquiesça. Extérieurement, ses mains étaient stables. Intérieurement elle… elle doutait que ce fusse la bonne chose à faire, mais Harry l'avait vivement incitée à aller voir Flitwick. De son côté, il cherchait Minerva. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Flitwick saurait ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle prit sa tasse de thé, y ajouta quatre morceaux de sucre et un peu de lait.

Filius l'observait avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec beaucoup de patience, ce qui aida à calmer sa nervosité. Il était silencieux, mais pas vulgaire. Il remuait son propre thé. Prenait une gorgée ou deux de temps à autres. Profitant du thé et de sa compagnie. Elle réalisa en buvant dans sa tasse qu'elle n'était pas obligée de lui dire, il ne la forcerait pas. Ils pouvaient passer toute la pause déjeuner à boire du thé, et il ne le mentionnerait jamais à nouveau.

Il était gentil.

Cela la toucha, l'invita à parler.

\- Hier, Calli Hinterland, Gena Daner et Ginny Weasley m'ont acculée dans un couloir, commença-t-elle en concentrant son regard à la fois sur son visage et ses épaules – où tous les mouvements commencent.

Flitwick haleta, mécontent, inquiet, mais son intonation resta calme.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle secoua la tête, et pourtant n'osa pas détourner son regard de lui, même pour cligner des yeux. Il était important qu'elle sache comment il allait réagir, important qu'il mérite la confiance de Harry.

\- Rien. Harry m'a sauvée.

Filius prit une inspiration contrôlée, et souffla doucement avant de répondre.

\- De quoi Harry a-t-il dû vous sauver ?

\- Elles m'ont dit de ne pas m'approcher de Harry. Daner m'a traité de pute et Calli… Calli m'a demandé si j'allais dans les bois avec lui pour… pour…

Elle aurait voulu que ses épaules ne tremblent pas, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela l'affectait tellement. Elle appréciait Harry, elle l'appréciait _vraiment_, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui comme ça, pas exactement. Elle ne voulait pas…

\- Miss Lovegood, appela doucement Flitwick, interrompant ses pensées.

Luna cligna des yeux rapidement. Elle était stupide.

\- Je ne sais pourquoi ça m'importe, c'était juste des mots.

\- Menacer une camarade et la persécuter tout en insinuant des choses à propos de ceux que nous aimons n'est pas juste un problème de mots. Souvenez-vous, les guerres sont peut-être menées par les armes, mais elles ont toutes commencé, et ont toutes été terminées par le pouvoir des mots échangés par les hommes.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé, la chaleur et le sucre apaisant ses entrailles. Elle imagina de étincelles blanches s'élever de sa tasse, leur petite danse lumineuse relâchant la tension entre ses sourcils.

Filius lui accorda le temps dont elle avait besoin et ne posa aucune question jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent de nouveau.

\- Qu'a fait Harry ?

_Harry_, pas M. Potter. Flitwick ressentait quelque chose pour lui, bien que Luna ne sache pas s'il était sur le point d'être contrarié ou inquiet pour Harry.

\- Il a lancé un sort assommant sur Calli, lévité Calli et l'a jetée sur Ginny. Et il a insulté Ginny.

Le professeur couvrit rapidement son rictus, mais la jeune fille l'avait vu. Il était du côté de Harry, de son côté.

\- Comment voulez-vous que nous gérions cela, Miss Lovegood ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous feriez ce que je suggérerais ?

\- Non, mais j'écouterais ce que vous pensez et ressentez par rapport à ce problème, et je le prendrai en considération.

\- Je voudrais que vous ne fassiez rien, répondit sincèrement Luna.

\- Non ?

Ce fut au tour de Filius de hausser un sourcil, sauf que le sien était fourni et blanc strié de gris.

\- Je suis juste venue ici parce que Harry a dit que je devrais le faire, et qu'il allait en parler au Professeur McGonagall.

\- Vraiment ?, interrogea-t-il, le ton léger.

Luna le fixa.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas.

\- Oh, je vous crois, ma chère, répondit-il aisément, mais sans rien dire de plus.

Elle posa sa tasse vide sur le bureau entre eux. Elle s'assit un peu plus profondément dans sa chaise, et le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à gigoter. Il serait grossier de prendre congé, mais Flitwick ne disait rien, il attendait juste. Elle glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses.

Dix minutes passèrent et son enseignant ne disait toujours rien.

Les pensées de Luna s'agitèrent en une tornade frénétique d'excuses polies pour pouvoir partir. Et les ombres qu'elle voyait du coin de l'œil. Elles ne bougeaient pas, mais elle était prête à les affronter.

\- Luna, y a-t-il autre chose qui s'est produit et dont vous souhaiteriez parler ?

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur lui, ses pensées s'arrêtant brièvement avant de se séparer en sept tourbillons différents.

\- A quel propos ?, s'enquit-elle d'un ton égal.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre de notre Maison vous cause du souci ?

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, soupira Flitwick.

Elle garda le silence. Filius changea de sujet.

\- Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec M. Potter ?

Luna n'était pas sûre de savoir où la conversation la menait, mais elle acquiesça.

\- Il est gentil avec vous ?

Elle étrécit les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon ami.

\- Les amis de Harry ne sont pas toujours gentils avec lui.

\- Je ne comprends pas ça, énonça-t-elle.

\- Il est mature pour son âge, et il a beaucoup changé au cours de l'été.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

\- Est-ce que Harry vous a déjà mis mal à l'aise ?

\- Jamais, répondit automatiquement Luna.

Même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. La vérité était qu'elle se sentait si à l'aise avec Harry, le malaise venait du fait qu'elle ne savait pas s'il ressentait la même chose. Ils avaient passé la nuit entière à jouer aux échecs dans les cuisines. Harry l'avait soutenue quand elle avait pleuré, et bien qu'elle voulût davantage de lui, elle ne savait pas s'il voulait davantage d'elle.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que ses secrets sont un fardeau ?, poursuivit Flitwick.

Elle pencha la tête, réalisant pour la première fois que ce professeur en savait peut-être plus sur Harry, ou du moins plus sur sa vie, qu'elle-même. Harry savait des choses, mais cela faisait juste partie de celui qu'il était, pour elle. Une personne qui pliait la lumière et les ténèbres parce qu'il avait été plié par elles. Mais le Professeur Flitwick aurait peut-être une explication plus terre à terre.

\- Harry ne pourrait jamais être un fardeau, nous marchons ensemble, expliqua Luna.

Les yeux bleus de Filius cherchèrent les siens, il pinça les lèvres.

\- Vous tenez à Harry.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne prétends pas en savoir beaucoup sur ce qui vous lie à lui hormis l'amitié, mais si jamais Harry vous impose une quelconque press…

\- Harry ne ferait jamais… , commença à protester la jeune fille, mais Flitwick la fit taire en levant la main.

\- Ma chère, je voulais simplement vous rappeler que votre corps et votre esprit sont à vous. Vous et seulement vous pouvez décider si, qui et quand quelqu'un peut franchir votre limite. Harry est un homme bien, cependant je suis votre Directeur de Maison. En cas de problème, si jamais vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous écouter, je serai là pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive, établit solennellement Filius.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que même si Harry est un de vos étudiants favoris, vous m'écouterez quand même, même si nos histoires, un jour, pour une raison qui n'arrivera jamais, sont différentes, et que je pourrais venir vous voir ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que les autres élèves vous ont fait ?, demanda-t-il, directement cette fois-ci.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que le couloir était suffisant ?

\- J'ai été enseignant pendant beaucoup d'années, et je sais que beaucoup de petites choses peuvent faire beaucoup plus de mal qu'une seule grande chose.

\- Cho Chang a ensorcelé ma salle de bain, et il y a plein de murmures.

\- Je parlerai avec Miss Chang, quant aux murmures… Je comprends que leurs mots peuvent blesser. J'espère simplement que vous ne les laissez pas vous définir.

\- Je suis définie, ce qu'ils voient avec leurs yeux n'est rien. Les véritables aveugles voient souvent davantage.

Flitwick acquiesça.

\- Merci d'être venue me voir, Miss Lovegood. J'espère que vous me le direz si les choses vont plus loin à l'avenir.

Luna se leva, salua de la tête, et partit.

Elle se sentait mieux, de façon surprenante. Elle n'avait jamais été demander de l'aide à un professeur pour elle-même auparavant. Père disait que les gens écoutent tellement rarement avec attention, ou suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre...

Elle effleurait les pierres de sa main tout en marchant, imaginant l'essence de chaque pierre effleurer sa main en retour. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant l'air humide. Il pleuvait, il pleuvrait toute la journée, les dieux des cieux pleurant, à jamais incapables de toucher terre, toujours au-dessus, toujours hors d'atteinte. Seuls leur chagrin et leur rage et le tambourinement d'une brise pouvaient relier ceux du dessus et ceux du dessous.

Luna adorait la pluie, l'air semblait lui offrir une étreinte. Elle tendit les bras et tourna sur elle-même. Elle sourit. La vie était une bonne chose.

88888888

Son prochain cours était la Métamorphose, qu'elle avait en commun avec Ginny. Les épaules de la rousse s'affaissèrent, et elle n'osa pas regarder dans la direction de Luna. Gena ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard, un regard empli de peur et de dégoût.

Luna imagina des énergies rouges et grises triturant leurs cheveux, tapotant leurs échines. Elle espéra qu'elles ne tapoteraient pas trop fort, elle voulait qu'aucune des deux filles ne soit encore plus furieuses contre elle.

McGonagall lui offrit un regard sympathisant, et se tourna avec colère vers les deux autres. Elle posa la boîte contenant les pierres destinées à l'exercice du jour. Elle inclina son grand corps en avant, comme une grue se mouvant lentement, prête à capturer le poisson nageant entre ses pattes.

\- J'écrirai à vos parents, à toutes les deux. Vous n'avez pas de retenue, mais si jamais j'entends le moindre bruit concernant l'événement d'hier, perdre des points pour votre Maison sera le cadet de vos soucis, murmura-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que seuls quelques-uns l'entendent.

À la fin du cours, la théière bleue et blanche de Luna arborait d'élégantes grues capturant des poissons malchanceux.

La jeune Serdaigle n'avait pas classe ensuite, et partit à la recherche de Harry. Elle suivit la courbure dans le monde où la lumière venant des fenêtres était plus éclatante, et les ombres plus soumises. Elle le trouva dans un couloir vide, après l'entrée de la Tour de Divination. Il n'y avait aucun tableau ni portrait et c'était une impasse. Il y avait juste de placard à fournitures que Rusard utilisait quand il devait nettoyer cette partie de la bâtisse.

La fenêtre ici surplombait le lac et la chaîne de montagnes, on pouvait aussi apercevoir d'autres parties du château. Harry était assis sur le large rebord, observant ces dernières, son souffle était court, comme prisonnier de sa poitrine, réticent à s'échapper, de peur que la réalité soit pire que la prison. Une de ses jambes était repliée contre son torse, ses bras enroulés autour, son menton reposant sur son genou.

\- Coucou Luna, la salua-t-il en continuant à regarder le château.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses jambes ne touchaient pas le sol, à quelques centimètres plus bas.

\- J'ai parlé à Flitwick, déclara-t-elle.

Le regard de Harry se sépara d'un souvenir inconnu d'elle. Ses yeux émeraudes se focalisèrent sur elle, comme deux bijoux polis.

\- J'ai parlé à McGonagall.

\- Elle était gentille avec moi en cours.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne les punirait pas parce qu'alors elle devrait me punir pour avoir utilisé la magie dans les couloirs et jeté des gens sur d'autres gens.

\- Elle a aussi dit qu'elle écrirait à leurs parents, ajouta Luna en songeant que ce serait peut-être un châtiment bien pire.

Une lueur dansa dans les pupilles de Harry.

\- Elle a écrit à Sirius aussi.

Il trouvait l'idée amusante.

\- J'aimerais le rencontrer.

Le Gryffondor eut alors un sourire sincère.

\- J'aimerais aussi.

Elle se balança d'un côté sur l'autre un petit moment.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais mon père vous a invité, toi et ton parrain, à la maison pour Yule.

\- Tu sais que Sirius est toujours en fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Il est innocent, mais ça pourrait quand même vous poser des problèmes.

\- Mon père a dessiné quatre cercles, un orange, un lavande, un vert, et un gris-bleu qui fuyaient les ombres noires. Il sait que le Ministre est après vous, il connaît les risques.

\- Tu es lavande, sourit Harry, Xeno est orange, je suis vert parce que tu lui as dit la couleur de mes yeux et parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore rencontré, ce qui laisse le bleu-gris pour Sirius.

Elle sourit en retour, heureuse qu'il ait comprit. Certains dessins n'étaient que des dessins, des émotions sous forme de couleurs et nuances, mais d'autres étaient des messages que les autres ne prenaient pas la peine de décoder.

\- La plupart des gens issus de la lignée des Black ont soit les yeux bleu-gris ou marrons. Mais je pense que mon père est allé à l'école avec Sirius, quelques années au-dessus.

\- Cool.

Luna était contente que Harry ait l'air d'apprécier son père. Ce n'était pas le cas de beaucoup de gens. Mais aussi, peu de gens l'appréciaient elle.

\- Alors, vous viendrez ?, relança-t-elle.

\- Il faudra que je demande à Sirius, mais ce serait avec plaisir. Je pense que les Weasley voulaient que je vienne chez eux, mais je n'en ai pas envie, pas après hier.

\- Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec eux parce que tu as blessé Ginny ?

\- Peut-être, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle ait dit quoi que ce soit à ses frères, et je ne sais pas comment McGonagall a formulé sa lettre à ses parents. Je m'en fiche un peu. Ginny a eu tort de faire ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Même si tu perds Ron en tant qu'ami ?

\- Cela arrive tous les quatre matins.

\- Gred et Forge ?

Le sourire de Harry se fana un peu.

\- Luna, tu es plus importante à mes yeux que leur opinion de moi.

Le cœur de la jeune Serdaigle battait vite et, contrairement à la première fois où Harry avait dit qu'ils étaient amis, pour toujours et à jamais, elle savait pourquoi son cœur galopait. Elle se demandait si c'était aussi son cas.

\- Tu es plus important pour moi aussi, affirma-t-elle en se penchant vers lui comme sous les rayons du soleil.

Le visage du Gryffondor sembla s'illuminer, mais il ne bougea pas son menton de son genou. Il ne s'éloigna pas non plus.

\- Harry ?

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Luna.

Elle approcha son visage du sien, si près qu'elle voyait par-dessus ses lunettes, elle pouvait voir plus que la jolie couleur de ses yeux. Il était si beau pour elle. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus il était beau. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore de lui. Il ne s'éloigna pas. Leurs respirations étaient légères, silencieuses, leur seul bruit était le rugissement de son sang à ses oreilles et le délicieux « pat, pat » des gouttes de pluie sur les vitres.

Elle ferma les yeux, franchit la courte distance, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces, il avait un goût sucré.

Elle fut la première à reculer. Elle chercha sur son visage un signe pour la rassurer, pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas échoué. À genoux sur ce rebord de fenêtre, son regard plongeait sur ce visage étonné.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, comme si elle était la personne la plus merveilleuse, la plus magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi adorable dans sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît cette expression sur le visage de cet homme. Son cœur explosa, son être s'emplit de joie liquide.

Harry se leva, laissant tomber sa jambe pour l'atteindre elle. Elle le rencontra à mi-chemin et leur second baiser fut encore meilleur. La sensation de ses lèvres s'ouvrant sous les siennes stoppa ses pensées, chaque fibre de son être la picotant. Elle était perdue en lui. Ses bras l'enserraient et elle se sentait en sécurité, sans équivoque.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Harry posa une main sur sa joue, l'autre se perdit dans ses douces boucles blondes. Sur son visage, il y avait une expression qui ne pouvait être que de l'adoration quand il commença à parler.

\- Luna, je…

Elle s'esquiva de son emprise. Debout, le cœur battant, avec l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, elle déclara :

\- Harry, je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie beaucoup.

Puis elle se détourna de lui, dévalant les couloirs à toute vitesse, par pour s'enfuir, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle saurait gérer davantage de bonheur sans entrer en combustion spontanée.

88888888

Harry la regarda partir avec un sourire amusé, trop avisé pour la poursuivre. Elle ne le fuyait pas, après tout. Il s'adossa de nouveau à la pierre, étira ses jambes devant lui, le cœur toujours tambour battant.

_Harry, je t'apprécie. Je t'apprécie beaucoup._ Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, encore et encore, la peau que ses lèvres avaient touchée était encore chaude sur son sourire.

Il appuya son front sur la vitre froide. Son cœur se pinça, l'assurant que tout ça était réel.

\- Luna, murmura-t-il. Je t'apprécie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Il n'avait jamais autant aimé la pluie qu'en ce jour.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Les garçons perdus.**

Hedwige rendit visite à Luna pendant le dîner avec une note de Harry. Il s'excusait de ne pas y prendre part avec elle. Il n'expliquait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui dirait plus tard, ou pas. Elle était simplement contente qu'il ait pensé à la prévenir.

Hedwige resta sur son épaule à regarder les élèves, dans toutes les directions. Personne ne chercha de noises à la chouette de Harry, pour un certain nombre de raisons. Premièrement, la Harfang avait une beauté unique. Deuxièmement, le Gryffondor était connu pour son talent en duel, et massacrerait probablement quiconque ferait du mal à son familier. Et troisièmement, tout le monde avait déjà vu Hedwige pincer Harry, et les regards réprobateurs qu'elle distribuait alentours indiquait clairement qu'elle pourrait faire bien pire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne considérait pas comme son maître.

Et personne ne voulait perdre un doigt.

Luna continua à manger avec contentement. Aux yeux de tous, elle semblait être une incarnation vivante d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse, avec sa chouette.

\- Sirius !, appela Harry en entrant dans la cuisine après avoir remercié Kreatur de l'avoir amené.

\- Harry !, se réjouit Black en sortant du coin où il s'était accroupi pour observer une déchirure étrange dans le papier peint. Comment vas-tu ?

Il l'enferma dans une étreinte féroce.

\- Bien, super, génial, et inquiet, répondit le jeune avec un large sourire. Et toi ?

Sirius gloussa, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à table pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinière.

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là. Tu restes pour la nuit, ou juste pour le dîner ?

\- Dîner, soupira Harry. J'ai Occlumencie ce soir avec Snape.

Black grimaça.

\- J'aurais aimé connaître les protections mentales que Mère a installé dans mon esprit pour pouvoir faire pareil avec toi. Malheureusement, c'est un secret transmis uniquement par les femmes dans notre famille.

Potter soupira de nouveau.

\- Je suppose que Narcissa Malfoy ne m'aiderait pas ?

\- Andromeda aurait pu, mais… , regretta Sirius en secouant la tête. Je ne l'ai pas recontactée.

\- Et Tonks ?

\- Andromeda était partisane de bousculer les traditions familiales, expliqua son parrain avec un sourire triste. Mais c'est quelque chose que les mères Black n'enseignent à leur fille qu'au moment où elle-même a une fille, si elle en a une.

\- Comment tu es au courant alors ?

\- Ma très chère mère me maudissait pour pas mal de choses, notamment son regret de ne pas pouvoir retirer mes boucliers mentaux sans me tuer.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Oh. Ta mère a l'air encore pire qu'Oncle Vernon.

\- Elle était définitivement charmante.

\- Elle a eu un fils, au fait, annonça le jeune Gryffondor en acceptant le fromage grillé que lui proposait son parrain.

\- Qui ?

\- Tonks. Ils l'ont nommé d'après son père. Le nom de mon filleul était donc Teddy Remus Lupin. Je n'ai jamais pu le rencontrer.

Sirius failli lâcher son assiette.

\- Attends, rembobine, tu es en train de me dire que ma nièce, ma nièce qui a treize ans de moins que moi, a eu un bébé avec Remus ?

\- Ouaip. Je crois qu'ils se fiancent dans deux ans. Avant le bébé.

Black se laissa choir dans sa chaise.

\- Sans blague, souffla-t-il, hébété.

\- Tu n'approuves pas ?

\- Non. Enfin je veux dire, c'est bien. La différence d'âge est un peu grande, après tout, Remus peut difficilement être décrit comme un jeune trentenaire, mais c'est plus… je n'ai jamais imaginé Lunard s'engager dans une relation durable. Il manque d'estime de soi.

Harry renifla.

\- Il a essayé de fuir Tonks après qu'il l'ait mise en cloque. Il se peut que j'aie un peu perdu mon calme avec lui. La fois suivante, il m'a demandé d'être le parrain de Teddy, tout content de devenir papa.

Sirius se décomposa.

\- Tu ne m'a pas dit que…

\- Tonks et Remus sont tous les deux morts pendant la bataille à Poudlard. Moi aussi, du coup je n'ai aucun point de parrainage.

\- Je t'ai donné à un demi-géant et je me suis fait arrêter.

\- Ouais, mais tu es là maintenant, répliqua Harry.

\- Toi aussi.

Potter détourna le regard et mordit dans son sandwich au fromage grillé.

\- Alors, tu vas tout dire à Snape ?, s'enquit Black entre deux bouchées de son propre sandwich.

\- Non. Je lui balancerai des souvenirs sans importance dans la figure jusqu'à ce que je comprenne comment le faire sortir de mon esprit.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Alors il découvrira tout.

\- Je déteste dire ça, Harry, mais je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Snape.

Le jeune homme le regarda sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? Et n'ose même pas dire « parce que Dumbledore lui fait confiance ». Je préférerais encore le dire à McGonagall ou Pomfresh plutôt que Snape.

\- Je pense que maintenant, Snape se méfie suffisamment de Dumbledore, et commence à te supporter suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de préserver nos secrets, même du Directeur.

Harry songea à ce qu'il avait fait à son professeur le lundi précédent, et douta fortement qu'il le supporte vraiment à cet instant.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, au bout du compte.

Sirius se leva et retourna à la cuisinière pour faire un autre sandwich à son filleul.

\- Ça va marcher. Au moins, on sait que Snape n'est pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ça me donne une excuse pour provoquer une dispute si cette chauve-souris graisseuse essaye d'aller cafter à Dumbledore.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne trouva rien à répondre, et avala une grande goulée d'eau à la place. Revenant à table avec deux sandwiches, Black continua :

\- Mais assez parlé de Snape. Pourquoi étais-tu aussi guilleret en arrivant ?

\- Je n'étais pas guilleret, protesta Harry.

\- Tu sautillais et tu avais un sourire stupide qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, c'est mieux ?

\- Je ne sautillais pas.

\- Harry, gémit Sirius.

\- J'ai embrassé une fille. Ou plutôt, elle m'a embrassé, et après je l'ai embrassée.

\- Oooh, deux bisous !, s'enthousiasma son parrain extatique. Est-ce que c'était cette fille que tu mentionnes si souvent dans tes lettres, Lovegood ?

Potter rougit.

\- Luna.

Le rire-aboiement de Sirius résonna.

\- Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, non ? Elle embrassait bien ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Le baiser, les baisers… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je ne suis pas sûr que je suis amoureux d'elle, pour le moment, mais elle est… elle est incroyable.

\- Pas amoureux d'elle pour le moment, releva Black avec un large sourire. Oh, Harry, tu es foutu.

\- Je pense que ça me va.

\- C'est arrivé quand ?

\- Il y a environ deux heures.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle maintenant ?

Potter regarda ailleurs.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr si je fais ce qu'il faut, avec elle.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le voyage dans le temps…

\- Je pensais que tu partageais un tas de trucs avec elle. C'est juste une question de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne tout ça. Tu lui fais confiance, non ?

\- Plus que je ne fais confiance à quiconque, sauf toi. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Sirius, j'ai quatre ans de plus qu'elle. Ce qui n'est pas si grave si on était tous les deux plus vieux, mais elle a juste quatorze ans, et techniquement je suis légalement un adulte.

Les lèvres de Black frémirent, ses épaules commencèrent à s'agiter, et quelques instants plus tard il roulait sur le sol tant il riait. Une tempête d'aboiements. Harry le regarda avec sévérité.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Sirius renifla et continua à rire. Entre deux respirations, il parvint finalement à articuler des mots :

\- C'est… , ricana-t-il, … une sorcière !

\- Je sais bien que c'est une sorcière, s'énerva le jeune homme. On va à Poudlard ensemble !

Black se roula sur le dos pour pouvoir lever les yeux vers Harry, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Ses longues boucles étaient étalées sur le parquet comme une auréole sombre.

\- C'est une sorcière issue d'une ancienne famille, expliqua-t-il plus calmement. Harry, les sorcières sont fiancées avant leur dixième anniversaire. Par l'enfer, Harry, mes parents étaient cousins au second degré ! Ils étaient tous les deux des Blacks avant de se marier, leurs grands-parents étaient frères et sœurs. Un écart de quatre ans n'est rien, et, Harry, tu es peut-être mentalement plus vieux, mais tu es dans ton corps de tes quinze ans. Ton corps a à peine plus d'un an qu'elle. Il n'y a rien qui doit te déranger là-dedans.

\- Mais…

Sirius s'assit et regarda son filleul avec sérieux.

\- Non, cette fois-ci, tu m'écoutes. Je connaissais Xeno à l'école, il était plus vieux que moi, on n'a donc jamais partagé les mêmes cercles, mais je connaissais mieux Pandora. De braves gens. Géniaux, à leur façon, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait beaucoup d'amis. Ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris chez Pandora. Pan pouvait entrer dans une pièce, et l'air était soudainement plus doux, les lumières brillaient plus. Je pense qu'elle intimidait les gens.

\- Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas amis alors ?

\- Elle pensait que j'étais un connard, expliqua Black avec un grand sourire, nullement déconcerté en bon fauteur de troubles qu'il était.

\- Comment en est-elle venue à penser ça ?, questionna Harry sarcastiquement, mais il souriait largement également.

\- De tes lettres et de ce que tu m'as dit d'elle, je peux dire que la fille de Pan lui ressemble beaucoup. Je sais aussi que tu n'as pas d'amis qui te rend plus heureux, ou qu'il n'est personne dont tu apprécies autant la compagnie que Miss Lovegood

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors, en tant que personne qui t'aime, je te le dis, ne fous pas tout ça en l'air à cause de quelque problème imaginaire qui n'existe pas. Tu n'es pas trop vieux par le corps ou par l'esprit pour elle.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?, releva son filleul. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée.

\- Harry, soupira Sirius. Quelqu'un qui voit sa mère mourir à un jeune âge ne manquera pas de maturité.

Le jeune Gryffondor fixa son assiette vide, proprement réprimandé. Il aurait dû y penser. Pleurait-elle à cause de cela le soir précédent ? Pas à cause de quelques salauds qui s'en prenaient à elle, mais parce qu'elle avait l'impression que personne ne la comprenait ? Parce qu'elle gardait, enfermé au fond d'elle, beaucoup plus de douleur qu'il n'y paraîtrait jamais à la surface ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry… C'est normal de s'autoriser à être heureux.

Il leva les yeux vers son parrain.

\- Je veux juste ne pas lui faire de mal. Je ne sais pas encore quelles promesses je suis prêt à lui faire. Mais ça tuerait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi de lui faire du mal.

Sirius acquiesça.

\- Ouvrir son cœur est toujours un risque, Harry. Mais ne te ferme pas juste parce que ça pourrait mal se passer. Demande-toi plutôt : de tous les gens que tu connais, avec qui veux-tu faire des erreurs ? Avec qui veux-tu grandir ? Par qui veux-tu te laisser influencer, que ça marche ou non au bout du compte ? La romance n'est pas un jeu de chance, c'est une série de choix et de circonstances que nous invitons dans nos vies.

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a personne avec qui je voudrais davantage être que Luna, et je _veux_ d'elle dans ma vie.

\- Alors laisse arriver ce qui doit arriver, approuva son parrain avec un sourire.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi bon en conseils sur les filles, remarqua le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Sirius s'emplirent de tristesse, mais son sourire resta.

\- Oh, mes conseils personnels, basés sur ma propre expérience, devront attendre que tu ne te soucies plus que des préférences de la fille en matière de… euh, on y viendra dans quelques années. Les petits coeurs et les fleurs, ça vient de ton père. James m'a offert un long, très long discours sur la façon appropriée de faire la cour à une dame, une fois.

\- A propos d'une fille en particulier ?, s'intéressa Harry.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son parrain.

\- Elle a été assassinée un an après qu'on soit diplômé.

\- Sirius, je suis désolé…

Black chassa ces mots d'un revers de la main.

\- C'est du passé. Juste, ne commet pas la même erreur que moi en ne parlant jamais de tes sentiments. Je sais que ta Luna semble te comprendre à un niveau instinctif, mais c'est quand même une fille, et les filles aiment poser des mots sur les émotions. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'il faut que tu lui écrives de la poésie ou des trucs comme ça, mais si tu as des soucis ou des peurs ou des toutes petites pensées joyeuses à peine cohérentes… partager ces choses-là vous mettra plus à l'aise, plus confiants dans votre relation. Autrement, elles commencent à imaginer et réfléchir sur chaque petite action jusqu'à ta mort.

\- Sérieusement ?, s'exclama son filleul. Mais où étais-tu la première fois où j'ai essayé de sortir avec une fille ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Ça ne m'a été expliqué par tes parents que le jour où une fille m'a renvoyé à la maison avec une odeur de cerise pourrie. Lily donnait toujours ces explications longues qui me feraient décrocher, et James les traduisait après. James était notre gourou de l'amour dans le groupe, même si Lily pointait toujours du doigt que ça lui avait pris sept ans pour avoir une simple conversation avec elle. Ce à quoi Cornedrue répondait immanquablement par « Oui, mais maintenant tu portes ma progéniture, donc c'est moi qui gagne ». Lily lui a lancé un paquet de Sorts Cuisants pendant sa grossesse, c'est un miracle que James ait survécu jusqu'à ta naissance.

Le regard de Black se perdit dans le passé, et Harry rejoua ses mots dans sa tête comme de nouveaux trésors. Le truc avec Sirius était de ne pas poser de questions directes trop souvent, cela le rendait triste et mélancolique. Mais un Sirius non sollicité pouvait parfois partager des anecdotes qui transformaient les figures légendaires de ses parents en des êtres qui avaient véritablement parcouru cette terre.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment changer de sujet, mais un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer.

\- Xeno nous a invité chez eux pour Yule.

Sirius se reconcentra, ses lèvres se serrèrent.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, Harry.

Le jeune Gryffondor essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra si on n'y va pas.

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas, soupira Black. Mais les journaux continuent de parler de ta disparition d'une semaine. Si tu vas chez ta petite copine pour Yule, je ne serais pas du tout surpris si le Ministère rendait visite aux Lovegood. Je ne veux pas mettre quiconque dans cette situation.

_Est-ce que Luna est ma petite amie ? Faudra que je lui demande._

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Luna, acquiesça Harry.

\- Cependant, je vais contacter Xeno, et voir avec lui pour organiser quelque chose. Malheureusement, Dumbledore est le gardien du secret, sinon je les aurais simplement invités ici.

\- Je comprends, déclara son filleul en regardant de nouveau l'heure. Il faut que je file, ou je vais être en retard.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, s'étreignirent.

\- Merci d'être passé dîner, petit, souffla Sirius.

\- Je viendrai si souvent que tu en auras marre de moi, sourit Harry.

\- Jamais, jura son parrain, sans la moindre trace de l'humour qu'appelait la remarque.

Depuis son retour dans le passé, Harry avait essayé de clarifier son esprit avant de s'endormir et de contrôler ses émotions, mais alors qu'il descendait seul jusqu'aux cachots, les vieilles rancœurs et peurs s'éveillèrent. Il toqua à la porte, il reçut une réponse sèche de Snape.

Ce dernier était toujours furieux à propos de lundi, songea le Gryffondor, et il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas entrer dans la tanière du professeur de Potions avec un grand sourire. Snape pointa une chaise du doigt.

\- Je vous préviens, Potter, je ne me fiche de savoir si les souvenirs sont mauvais cette fois. Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait des progrès.

Le Gryffondor n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Snape ne savait pas à quel point ses souvenirs pouvaient être « mauvais ».

\- Préparez-vous, annonça le professeur avec des instructions aussi précises et détaillées que la dernière fois.

Harry agrippa les bords de sa chaise, ses jointures devenant blanches, et songeait aux événements de lundi lorsque Snape plongea dans son esprit.

_C'était lundi matin. Harry se sentait bien mieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti de sa vie, au moins physiquement, et il sourit en entrant dans la Grande Salle, voyant Mme Pomfresh déjà assise à la table des professeurs, l'observant avec attention. Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et, suivant sa chance légendaire, Snape le précédait de peu._

_\- Monsieur !, l'appela Potter._

_Severus se retourna avec un regard noir qui se transforma en un choc outragé lorsque Harry referma ses bras sur lui sans la moindre once d'instinct de survie. Son professeur n'hésita qu'un instant avant de le repousser._

_\- Merci de m'avoir soigné, Professeur, sourit Harry joyeusement._

_Snape grogna. Son élève éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers Mme Pomfresh, déposer un baiser sur dos de sa propre main, et lui envoyer dans un souffle. La Médicomage s'était repliée sur elle-même, vaincue par le rire. Severus se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la table principale._

_Il y eut deux sortes de réaction au câlin que Harry avait donné au professeur de Potions. Les élèves le regardèrent comme s'il était un malade mental suicidaire, et les autres enseignants, ou du moins Flitwick, McGonagall et Chourave commencèrent immédiatement à le taquiner, riant du cœur qui était en train de lui pousser, suscitant l'adoration chez ses étudiants._

_Le regard que Snape adressa à Harry portait la promesse d'une vengeance lente et douloureuse._

Le souvenir suivant était bien plus problématiques aux yeux du jeune Gryffondor, dans la mesure où il était incapable de faire sortir son enseignant de son esprit. En fait, ce dernier sembla renouveler ses efforts pour percer les maigres efforts de Harry.

_Harry qui s'envolait vers les cieux sur le dos de Buckbeak._

Mais ce souvenir lui rappela son envol à dos de Sombral.

_Ils étaient dans le Département des Mystères, et Sirius frappait Lucius Malfoy, et ensuite Bellatrix les poursuivait._

Harry pouvait sentir le choc de Snape, sa confusion, sa curiosité.

_Harry qui s'envolait vers les cieux sur le dos du dragon de Gringotts avec Ron et Hermione._

Snape poussa plus loin.

_Harry qui utilisait l'Imperium sur un gobelin. Hermione qui était déguisée en Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione qui criait sous la torture, et les cris perçants de Bellatrix dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy._

_Lucius qui était recroquevillé aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant que Snape et d'autres regardaient, avides ou impassibles._

_Draco qui saignait, sous l'effet du sort inconnu que Harry avait trouvé dans le vieux manuel de Potions de Snape._

_Draco qui disait à Snape d'aller se faire voir. Snape sifflant : « J'ai fait un Serment Inviolable de vous protéger »._

_Slughorn donnant de la Chance Liquide à Harry._

_Le Département des Mystères, à nouveau._

_Voldemort._

_La Prophétie._

_Sirius tombant à travers le voile._

_L'Armée de Dumbledore._

_Dumbledore s'échappant dans un flash de feu de Phénix._

_Les Mangemorts s'évadant de prison._

Sous le choc, sous l'horreur, Snape relâcha le sort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, quoi ?, haleta Harry.

Il était en sueur. Il devait tout dire à son professeur maintenant. Mais celui-ci n'attendit pas son explication, il leva sa baguette de nouveau et s'empara de ce que le jeune garçon aurait pu partager volontairement. Mais ce tourment mental emplit Harry d'une rage vieille, profonde, bouillonnante.

_D'accord_, pensa-t-il à l'intention de Severus, _vous voulez savoir ? Eh bien voilà _!

Et plutôt que de pousser Snape dehors, Harry l'attira à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui, projetant ses souvenirs cette fois-ci.

_Avada Kedavra._

_Dumbledore qui tombait, mort avant de toucher le sol._

_Snape qui combattait McGonagall, dont le visage était ravagé par la fureur et le chagrin._

_Nagini qui tuait Snape._

_Snape qui mourrait dans les bras de Harry, qui partageait avec lui des souvenirs._

Harry montra ces souvenirs à son professeur, espérant le faire souffrir.

_Il tenait le cadavre de Lily, pleurant alors que Harry gémissait dans son berceau._

_Snape était dans le bureau de Dumbledore._

_« J'ai espionné et menti pour vous, j'ai couru des risques mortels pour vous. Tout pour garder le fils de Lily Potter en sécurité. Et maintenant vous me dites que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc pour l'abattoir…_

_\- Comme c'est touchant, Severus, répondit Dumbledore avec sérieux. Vous feriez-vous du soucis pour lui, après tout ?_

_\- Pour lui ?, cria Snape. Spero Patronum !_

_Du bout de sa baguette surgit une biche argentée. Elle atterrit sur le sol, bondit à travers la pièce, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Dumbledore l'observa partir, et lorsque son éclat argenté s'évanouit, il se retourna vers Snape, ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes._

_\- Après toutes ces années ?_

_\- Toujours, répondit Snape._

Puis Harry lui montra les morts. Les ruines du château.

_Vous voulez savoir ?_, siffla le Gryffondor dans son esprit. _Regardez, comme nous avons échoué. Regardez, ce vers quoi nos choix nous ont mené._

_Cadavre après cadavre. Des cadavres d'enfants. Des visages non identifiables sous les pierres._

_Et ensuite, sur les ordres de Dumbledore, Harry marchant vers son trépas. Les ombres de ses êtres aimés, de Lily l'y poussant._

_Si brave._

_Plus facile que de s'endormir._

_Harry qui ne se battit pas. Qui laissa le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuer. L'agneau sur l'autel._

Harry balança Snape hors de son esprit. Le rejeta avec tant de force que Snape fut physiquement renversé en arrière.

Le Gryffondor n'était pas le seul à trembler, cette fois. Son professeur avait définitivement l'air malade. Harry le regarda essayer de se lever avant de retomber sur ses mains et ses genoux, et vomir sur le sol de ses cachots. L'espion de Dumbledore, le toutou de Voldemort, Maître des Potions et agent double, n'arrivait pas à encaisser le futur que Harry avait enduré.

La rage du jeune garçon s'évanouit. Il haïssait cet homme pour la façon dont il l'avait toujours traité, même si Snape l'avait gardé en vie, même avec les plus grands efforts d'imagination, il ne l'aimait pas. Mais Harry le respectait, et le voir comme ça, sachant que ce devait être la combinaison de la trahison de Dumbledore, voir Lily, et la mort d'innombrables étudiants de Poudlard qui lui faisait perdre toute composition...

Potter sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le vomi du sol, même si Snape ne bougea pas, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Harry fit apparaître un verre d'eau, et trouva un peu de gingembre frais. Il le pela avec un couteau propre, et pressa un peu de jus dans l'eau. Il s'accroupit et présenta le verre à son enseignant.

\- Buvez ça, instruisit-il d'un ton pas du tout compatissant.

Snape haleta, leva les yeux vers son élève, l'air perdu. Il s'assit sur le sol, tendit une main tremblante pour prendre l'eau au gingembre de la main toute aussi tremblante de Harry. Après de longues gorgées, il parvint à articuler :

\- Comment ?

\- Comment j'ai voyagé dans le temps ?, répéta Potter. Pas la moindre idée. Mais en même temps, Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'autocorrigea-t-il, n'a pas pu me tuer quand j'étais un bébé.

\- Comment vous vous en sortez ?, clarifia Severus.

Harry étouffa un rire et s'assit sur le sol nouvellement propre.

\- Être remonté dans le temps, et être capable de corriger mes erreurs a beaucoup aidé. Cédric est vivant. Mon parrain aussi. Je serais… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais même faire semblant de me pardonner s'il n'était pas en vie.

Snape le fixa avec une expression insondable.

\- Pourquoi Albus veut que vous mourriez ?

\- Vous avez déjà entendu parler d'un Horcruxe ?

Son professeur, de façon assez incroyable, pâlit davantage, sa peau prenant des tons gris.

\- Eh bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a fait sept. C'est pour ça qu'on a braqué Gringotts, au passage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe a à voir avec votre mort ?

Harry tapota sa cicatrice, qui n'était plus qu'une fine ligne dans cette réalité.

\- J'étais l'un des Horcruxes. C'est comme ça qu'il avait accès à mon esprit en premier lieu. L'Occlumencie n'a pas beaucoup aidé, cependant, vous êtes un professeur de merde.

Snape ne fit même pas semblant de s'en soucier.

\- Alors Albus a pensé que, à cause du phrasé de la prophétie, vous deviez tous les deux mourir si l'un devait être vaincu ?

\- Ouais, confirma Harry en essuyant son front avec sa manche.

Severus ferma les yeux, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Vieil idiot ignorant. Il y a plus d'une façon de répondre aux Arts Sombres. Il n'y a pas une seule solution pour tout.

\- C'est ce que Sirius a dit.

\- Donc, nous devons trouver un moyen de…

\- Je ne l'ai plus, le coupa Potter. Il n'a pas survécu au voyage temporel. Et la première chose que j'ai fait en arrivant a été de détruire les autres avec l'aide d'elfes de maison. J'ai tout raconté à Flitwick, alors ne gaspillez pas votre salive en disant que je ne devrais pas me baser sur ma seule opinion. Pour des raisons très évidentes cependant, je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore. Oh, et j'ai tué Nagini.

Snape resta silencieux un moment.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Potter.

Lequel se leva, soulagé.

\- Allez-vous dire…

\- Non, répondit son professeur d'un ton tranchant. Non, je ne dirais plus jamais rien à ce bâtard. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait pour Lily, pour vous, le fils de Lily, pas pour les plans sophistiqués d'hommes trop perchés pour voir les vies qu'ils détruisent.

Harry partit, ne sachant pas quoi ressentir, mais sachant qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'il fallait pour tenir la main de Severus Snape alors que ses illusions et son univers s'effondraient autour de lui.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 19 :**** Défaite éclatante.**

_Cher Charmant Damoiseau Journal Fleuri,_

_J'ai embrassé Harry. Harry m'a embrassé._

_Love Luna._

88888888

Harry ne se leva pas avant midi. Il se réveilla avec une migraine, et tituba, n'y voyant qu'à moitié, jusqu'à la douche. Il laissa l'eau chaude frapper ses épaules un long moment avant de rendre l'eau glaçante. Cela soulagea un peu son mal de tête, mais il se sentait toujours vide, distant. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à temps dans la Grande Salle pour grappiller un morceau.

En entrant, il vit Luna boire une tasse de thé, tournée de façon à voir l'entrée de la salle, pour pouvoir le voir arriver. La vue du sourire qu'elle lui adressait chassa la douleur résiduelle de son esprit. Il était attiré par elle comme une petite planète vers le soleil.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse franchir ne serait-ce que la moitié du chemin vers la Table des Serdaigles, il fut intercepté par Cho, forcé de s'arrêter à moins de lui marcher dessus. Il ne lui jeta qu'un regard et tenta de la contourner, mais elle insista, s'interposant sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta enfin, mais ne la regarda qu'à peine.

\- Tu permets ?

\- Tu essayes de t'asseoir à ma Table, répliqua-t-elle avec un regard noir.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien dit auparavant, fit-il remarquer, haussant les sourcils. Et, en plus, il n'y a aucune règle qui stipule que je ne peux pas m'asseoir à la table d'une autre Maison.

Il adressa un regard interrogatif à Luna par-dessus l'épaule de Cho. L'expression de la blonde était devenue passive, ce qui inquiéta le Gryffondor. Il tenta de contourner Chang de nouveau, et de nouveau elle s'interposa.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?, interrogea Harry, commençant à être frustré.

\- Demande-moi de sortir avec toi, exigea-t-elle.

\- Je te demande pardon ?, rebondit-il, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Tu m'aimes, décréta-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non, certainement pas !

Il recula, n'appréciant pas d'être près d'elle. Cho rougit mais poursuivit néanmoins.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi au Bal de Noël et je sais que tu as le béguin pour moi depuis des années. Je suis belle, tu es le garçon le plus fort de l'école. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au temps pour une Cho Chang effarouchée, mais après tout, lors de leur premier rendez-vous, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était être jalouse d'Hermione, parler de son petit copain récemment décédé, et pleurer. Elle avait aussi peu de tact que Ron et le trop-plein d'émotions de Mimi Geignarde. Bien sûr, la mort de Cédric lui donnait des circonstances atténuantes, mais dans cette réalité, Cédric était bien vivant, et Cho l'avait largué.

\- Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, déclara Harry. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, et si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille…

\- Tu feras quoi ?, le provoqua-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Tu es un gentleman. Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas quand cela avait escaladé jusqu'aux menaces. Qui menace quelqu'un pour sortir avec eux, de toute façon ?

Il fut dispensé de répondre grâce à Luna qui apparut à ses côtés, la rage au ventre, ses yeux désormais gris étaient magnifiques à contempler.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, gronda la jeune fille froidement.

La Grande Salle était presque vide à cet instant, il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves et les Professeurs McGonagall, Vector, et Dumbledore. L'attention de tous était concentrée sur Harry, Cho, et Luna. Le visage de la plus âgée des deux Serdaigles se tordit et peu importe combien elle pouvait être séduisante, le jeune homme la trouva assez hideuse en cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une crétine sans amie comme toi y connaît aux garçons ?

Le brun n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que Luna dise ou fasse. L'attraper par sa cravate et l'attirer pour un baiser n'en faisait pas partie, mais il n'allait certes pas se plaindre. Il oublia où il était, pendant ce moment à couper le souffle, il ne connaissait que ce toucher si doux, si tangible des lèvres de Luna.

Quand il se séparèrent, il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce dont ils parlaient avant que Luna ne l'embrasse. Il se plongea dans la contemplation du magnifique visage de sa dulcinée alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'autre Serdaigle.

\- J'en sais plus que toi, rétorqua-t-elle aimablement.

Harry fixa sans rien dire l'expression stupéfaite de Cho pendant une seconde avant que son cerveau ne se réveille.

\- Je suis avec Lovegood, confirma-t-il en souriant comme un idiot.

Chang eut l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_Tuyau d'arrosage humain_, pensa caustiquement Potter. Il avait le cœur léger pendant que Luna lui prenait la main pour le guider jusqu'à la Table des Gryffondors. Elle était la personne préférée de Harry.

Lavande Brown leur jeta un regard dégoûté.

\- Elle ? De toutes les filles que tu pouvais possiblement choisir, tu l'as choisi elle ?

\- Oui, j'ai choisi Luna, soutint le jeune homme.

Le sourire sur le visage de la Serdaigle fit se baisser Harry pour embrasser sa tempe. Elle rougit, mais ne détourna pas ses yeux bleu pâle des siens, verts.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on te verra plus souvent, alors ?, demanda Ron.

Il regardait étrangement Luna, comme s'il essayait de la déchiffrer, ou plutôt de comprendre l'intérêt que Harry pouvait lui porter, mais il n'était pas hostile.

\- Ou plus rarement, releva Hermione tristement.

\- Harry vous a évité parce que vous lui rappelez des choses qu'il ne peut pas changer, tout en le faisant se sentir mal à propos de celles qui ont changé, expliqua Luna.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose ça ?, interrogea Ron.

Mais Hermione observait Harry. Il rencontra son regard brun.

\- Tu as changé cet été, établit-elle.

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Potter prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici.

_Je ne peux pas vous en parler, jamais._

Luna pressa sa main fermement, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Tu devrais manger. Les corbeaux d'Odin sont perchés sur tes épaules.

Il attrapa sa fourchette et obtempéra.

88888888

\- Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce qu'elle dit ?, relança Ron en allant à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

\- La plupart du temps, répondit Harry.

\- Comment tu peux sortir avec quelqu'un que tu ne comprends pas complètement ?

Le brun adressa un sourire narquois à son ami. Une part de lui espérait que Ron ne sorte jamais avec Hermione, mais si cela arrivait, il s'assurerait de lui rappeler cette conversation.

\- L'idée de comprendre quelqu'un complètement est surfaite, puisque tout le monde change tout le temps.

\- Tu commences à parler comme elle, murmura le roux, puis continua à haute voix. Tu crois aux Nargoles et toutes les autres idioties qu'elle raconte ?

\- Pas tout, mais même si elle a tort à propos de ce qu'est quelque chose, je ne l'ai jamais vue avoir tort une seule fois à propos de quelque chose qui est vraiment là.

\- Tu penses que c'est une voyante ?

\- Non, affirma Harry fermement. C'est juste la personne la plus observatrice que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

\- Elle n'a pas observé qui a volé ses affaires.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était surhumaine, Ron.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ginny va être désespérée, réfléchit le rouquin.

Potter ne put dissimuler son expression cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Allez, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hey !

C'étaient les jumeaux.

\- On a entendu…

\- … Que tu avais embrassé…

\- … Loufoca…

\- ...Lovegood dans la Grande Salle, finit Fred.

\- C'est exact, mais je veux savoir pourquoi il en veut à Ginny, les coupa Ron.

\- En vouloir à Ginny ?, répéta Fred, pris de court. Pourquoi le petit Harry en voudrait à Ginny ?

\- Est-ce pour ça qu'elle est si morose ces derniers temps ?, rebondit George. Elle a reçu une lettre de Maman et elle a à peine ouvert la bouche depuis.

Harry était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas avoir tout le clan Weasley contre lui, et attaquer Ginny était la meilleure chose pour y parvenir.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, Harry, remarqua George.

\- Crache le morceau, pressa Ron. Tu peux garder tous les secrets que tu veux sur tout le reste, mais pas à propos de notre sœur.

\- Il se peut que je lui ai balancé une personne dessus, soupira Potter.

\- Quoi ?, déclara Fred mollement.

George le regardait fixement. Ron avait l'air confus.

\- Une personne ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Une Serdaigle de septième année, une Gryffondor de quatrième année et Ginny se sont alliées contre Luna, soupira Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Fred et Ron, les yeux écarquillés. Ginny ne ferait jamais ça !

Mais George avait l'air résigné.

\- Alliées contre elle, comment ?

\- Elles l'ont acculée contre un mur. Ginny lui a dit de rester loin de moi. Les deux autres ont commencé à, eh bien, elles ont accusé Luna d'être ma pute et j'ai… craqué. Par chance, j'ai juste utilisé un sort assommant et un charme de lévitation. J'étais tellement, tellement en colère. Luna n'avait même pas levé sa baguette pour se défendre.

\- Ginny et Luna étaient amies, contra doucement George.

\- Les amis ne vous poussent pas contre un mur et ne vous ridiculisent pas, protesta Harry en essayant très fort de se contenir.

\- Tu as jeté Gena sur Ginny ?, reformula Fred. Elles allaient bien toutes les deux, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, affirma le brun en parvenant presque à ne pas avoir l'air déçu.

\- C'est tout ?, demanda Ron.

Des trois, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux le caractère de Harry.

\- Je l'ai insultée.

\- C'était juste une dispute entre fille, Harry, défendit Fred.

Le brun le regarda fixement.

\- Non Fred. J'ai presque dû porter Luna loin d'elles parce qu'elle pouvait à peine tenir debout tellement elle était choquée. Tu l'as vue à l'Étude des Buses. Il y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent lui tenir le menton. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lever sa baguette contre Ginny.

\- Mais toi si, attaqua Fred.

\- Pour garder Luna en sécurité, je le ferais encore. Je hais les harceleurs et je m'en fiche si c'est votre petite sœur, ça ne lui donne pas le droit de blesser des gens.

\- Mais tu as blessé Ginny, insista Fred.

\- Ginny peut prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle a deux parents qui l'aiment, six grands frères, et plein d'amis. Luna n'a que son père et moi contre une école toute entière constamment après elle. Des camarades de Maison qui volent ses affaires et font Merlin sait quoi d'autre.

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais George lui tira la manche.

\- Laisse tomber Fred.

Les jumeaux partirent, laissant Ron danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce que Luna a pleuré ?

Harry hocha la tête. Le rouquin détourna le regard.

\- Luna nous suivait tout le temps, Ginny et moi. Elle était… elle a changé après la mort de sa mère. Je ne savais plus comment lui parler après ça, et Ginny, eh bien, Ginny a toujours été autoritaire.

\- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à confronter ta sœur.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fixa soudainement quelque chose devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Par « elle », il voulait dire Ombrage, qui parlait à Angelina et Alicia. Les deux jeunes filles étaient folles de rage et Harry tourna sur ses talons.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lui demanda le roux.

\- Personne ne prendra mon balais, répondit le brun. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ron hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre.

Ombrage ne les remarqua pas.

88888888

\- Je pensais que vous seriez à l'entraînement de Quidditch, commenta Hermione alors que Ron et Harry s'asseyaient à sa table dans la bibliothèque.

On pouvait l'y trouver souvent ces derniers temps, avec Susan, Astoria et Luna, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

\- Ombrage ferme tous les clubs et les équipes, réfuta Harry.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?, interrogea Ron en étrécissant ses yeux. On ne s'est pas suffisamment approchés pour entendre.

\- Elle les a affichés au déjeuner, informa Astoria en lui passant un feuillet.

Le rouquin lu le décret, blanchissant de rage.

\- Ce vil crapaud ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça !

\- McGonagall va régler ça bientôt, le rassura Harry en sortant un manuel et soupirant.

Luna posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Si elle te prend quand même ton balais, on pourra toujours chevaucher les Hippogriffes et les Sombrals.

Le brun lui sourit, mais son cœur était lourd. Les décrets se succédaient, et il savait à quel point ça pouvait empirer. Ombrage ne pouvait peut-être pas distribuer de retenues, mais elle pouvait toujours faire des dégâts dans Poudlard. Sans oublier qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de garder le MCPJV secret. Avec presque la moitié des étudiants qui y assistaient, Harry trouvait qu'enseigner était de plus en plus compliqué, dans un espace insuffisant.

\- A quoi penses-tu Harry ?, demanda Hermione.

\- Je pense qu'il y a trop de gens à l'Étude des BUSEs.

\- J'y pensais aussi, acquiesça-t-elle. Et j'ai peut-être une solution, mais ça sera plus de travail pour toi.

\- Rien de neuf, contra Potter en haussant un sourcil. C'est quoi ton idée ?

\- Eh bien, je me disais que nous devrions peut-être diviser le groupe en deux. Cinquièmes années et plus jeunes dans un groupe, sixièmes et septièmes années dans l'autre. C'est plus de travail pour toi et, eh bien, je ne pense pas que nous, enfin Ron, Susan, Astoria, Luna ou moi devrions être avec les sixièmes et septièmes années, pour que ce soit juste pour les autres.

Harry resta pensif un moment, tournant et retournant l'idée dans sa tête et frottant son pouce sur la main de Luna, sa peau était douce. Doucement, il hocha la tête.

\- Il y a plusieurs gens de cinquième année qui pourraient être dans le deuxième groupe, mais je pense que tu as raison, il faut rester équitable et garder la séparation par années. En plus, je pourrais pousser davantage les sixièmes et septièmes années, ils ont vraiment plus de potentiel que ce qu'ils ne laissent paraître.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'autant de Serpentards nous aient rejoints, ronchonna Ron.

\- Je suis surpris qu'ils m'écoutent, convint Harry.

Il n'était pas contre les Serpentards, mais après des années de… de Serpentard contre le reste du monde et contre tout ce pour quoi il se battait, c'était surprenant.

\- C'est parce que tu nous as montré du respect, éclaira Astoria. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de t'aimer pour voir que tu es intelligent et talentueux.

\- Tu aimes Harry, la taquina Susan.

\- Pas de la même façon que Luna, riposta la jeune Greengrass en administrant une tape sur l'épaule de sa camarade Poufsouffle.

Susan eut un grand sourire pour Harry et Luna.

\- Contente que vous vous en soyiez enfin rendus compte. Astoria et moi allions commencer à jouer les marieuses si vous vous étiez obstinés.

\- Non. Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose d'aussi puérile, se défendit résolument la Serpentard.

Susan et Harry ricanèrent. Astoria leur envoya un regard noir.

\- Ça devenait plutôt évident, ajouta Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Même moi j'avais remarqué, intervint Ron.

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, poursuivit la Gryffondor. Vous devriez faire attention à vous, Harry a brisé beaucoup de cœurs.

\- Leurs cœurs ne peuvent pas être brisés parce que, pour elles, Harry n'est qu'un trophée. Mais il n'est pas un prix à gagner, c'est une personne dont on doit chercher à mériter le respect, affirma Luna un peu durement.

Hermione la fixa, abasourdie que la jeune fille soit pour une fois aussi compréhensible.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Ouais, ouais, Harry est un homme à femmes, marmotta Ron.

\- Ou Luna est une femme à hommes, plaisanta Susan. Astoria et moi avions un pari. C'est bien Luna qui t'a embrassé en premier, pas vrai Harry ?

Il lui sourit et confirma :

\- Oui !

\- Fait chier, jura Astoria en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Je n'aurais jamais dû compter sur le courage des Gryffondors, petit con inconstant.

\- Oh, je ne pariais pas contre le courage de Harry, contredit Susan en souriant alors qu'elle récupérait les Chocogrenouilles que lui devait Astoria. Je pariais sur le fait que Luna serait la plus sensible des deux.

Luna souriait face au groupe de gens autour d'elle, une main chaude tenant la sienne. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait se rappeler l'être depuis la mort de sa mère. Son futur n'était plus un chemin stérile avec l'espoir d'un meilleur avenir plus loin. Elle était vraiment contente, là, maintenant, à ce moment précis, et elle n'était plus seule.

88888888

_Très cher Harry,_

_Toutes mes excuses pour avoir tardé à vous envoyer cette lettre. Les mots que je pouvais vous donner et que vous comprendriez alors que les autres seraient privés de leur compréhension, ces mots me fuyaient._

_Je pense que Fumseck a eu raison d'approuver._

_Je pense que les cailloux sont mieux abandonnés parmi les rochers._

_Alors que le temps des réjouissances approche, je suis ravi de pouvoir dire que le soleil brille plus fort._

_Luna n'a que les meilleures choses à dire à votre sujet. J'espère vraiment que nous nous rencontrerons très bientôt._

_Mes salutations les plus chaleureuses,_

_Xeno._

_PS : Merci de vous être élevé contre ceux qui laissent l'ignorance guider leurs actions._

88888888

C'était la nuit du dimanche, et un Severus Snape assez beurré ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller enseigner à des cornichons stupides au petit matin. Il avait toutes les intentions du monde de démissionner de son poste à Poudlard. Quelle raison avait-il de rester maintenant ?

Il se servit une autre rasade de Whisky Pur Feu.

_Qu'ils soient maudits._

Encore que Severus n'était pas tout-à-fait certain de qui il maudissait, lui-même probablement. Il était après tout la plus pathétique excuse d'être humain.

Quelqu'un toqua lourdement à sa porte.

\- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !, rugit Snape, en partie parce qu'il voulait hurler et en partie parce qu'il était suffisamment loin de la porte pour que sa voix ne soit pas entendue autrement.

Laquelle porte s'ouvrit de son propre chef.

\- J'ai mis une malédiction sur cette porte, marmonna sombrement le professeur de Potions alors que quatre personnes pénétraient son appartement.

\- Eh ben, tu as vraiment l'air horrible, commenta Sirius Foutu Black joyeusement en passant devant Minerva et se servant un verre.

Severus lui adressa un grognement, arrachant la bouteille de l'emprise du criminel et la serrant contre lui. Black grogna immédiatement en retour, bien que ce fusse encore plus bestial et plus impressionnant. Il récupéra facilement la bouteille des mains enivrées de Snape. Lequel farfouilla ses robes pour retrouver sa baguette, mais Minerva secoua la tête :

\- Laissez-la où elle est, Severus, nous devons discuter de sujets importants.

Pompom se dirigea vers le placard de la cuisine, y trouvant facilement la Potion de Sobriété qu'il avait modifiée pour ne pas laisser de migraine.

\- Je ne dessaoulerai pas, baragouina Snape.

\- Oh, soyez raisonnable, réprimanda McGonagall. Ce n'est pas une condition respectable pour un homme de votre stature.

\- Je m'en fous, bougonna l'ivrogne avec un air menaçant, ou essaya, l'effet étant perdu dans ses mots mâchés.

\- J'ai moi-même essayé de boire pour oublier pendant une nuit ou deux, confessa Filius avec regrets. Cela n'a été d'aucune aide. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui peut être rejetée avec la logique.

\- La logique, se moqua Snape. Quand est-ce que la logique a jamais joué un rôle dans nos vies ? Surtout dans la sienne.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, interrogea Minerva.

\- Harry, répondit Black en buvant un grand coup, puis rotant du feu.

\- Buvez ceci, enjoignit Pomfresh en essayant de faire accepter la Potion de Sobriété au Serpentard déprimé.

Lequel l'ignora et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Ne soyez pas têtu.

\- Il n'est pas têtu, intervint Flitwick. Il tente d'encaisser.

\- Encaisser quoi ?, exigea la professeur de Métamorphose. Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que nous en discutions à cette heure-ci et sans Albus ?

\- Il mérite de brûler, grommela Severus en fixant le feu. Il y a des décennies que ce vieux fou aurait dû prendre sa retraite.

\- M. Snape, le reprit McGonagall.

\- Minerva, Pompom, asseyez-vous, s'interposa Filius. Laissez-le tranquille jusqu'à ce que nous ayons raconté toute l'histoire et ensuite, si vous ne vous sentez pas de faire comme lui, nous pourrons le faire dessaouler pour discuter de ce qui doit être fait.

Pomfresh soupira et rejoignit Black sur le canapé qu'il occupait.

\- Ce qui doit être fait à quel sujet ? Et l'histoire de qui ?, demanda Minerva, toujours debout et le regard noir. Et pourquoi Pomona n'est-elle pas présente ?

\- Trop d'enfants morts, répondit Severus d'un ton hanté.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?, haleta McGonagall.

\- Personne ne veut raconter à Chourave le destin tragique quasi certain de Poudlard. Pas même si nous sommes capables de l'empêcher, expliqua Black.

Flitwick acquiesça.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?, s'enquit Pompom, un froid s'infiltrant jusque dans ses os.

\- Filius et moi avons décidé que vous deux deviez connaître toute la vérité à propos de ce qui se passe avec Harry, éclaira Sirius.

\- Commençant, j'espère, avec la raison pour laquelle il a utilisé un Sort de Mort sur son propre crâne, annonça sèchement Pomfresh.

Minerva pivota, bouche bée, vers la Médicomage et cria :

\- QUOI ?!

\- Asseyez-vous Minerva, asseyez-vous, nous vous dirons ce que nous savons, et ensuite nous pourrons discuter de la meilleur façon de garder nos enfants en sécurité, la pressa Flitwick.

Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil à haut dossier qu'elle avait invoqué.

\- Albus devrait être là.

\- Non !, s'opposèrent Black et Snape à l'unisson. Certainement pas !

Filius et Sirius relatèrent l'histoire. Le second avait plus de détails. Severus écoutait d'un air hébété en sirotant son verre de whisky. À la fin, Minerva ne pouvait retenir des larmes de rage, tandis que Pompom pleurait de pur chagrin. Les deux sorcières gardèrent le dos droit et leur sang-froid tout au long du récit, ne serait-ce que parce que si le jeune M. Potter l'avait vécu, elles se devaient d'écouter sans s'effondrer.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, réalisa Pomfresh d'une voix éteinte. Il a pris un Sort de Mort.

\- Il est mort, confirma Severus, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de l'exposé. Il est mort deux fois.

Black servit un verre à tout le monde.

\- Albus… énonça McGonagall, son intonation contenant une myriade d'émotions indescriptibles, indissociables.

\- Je suis heureux que Harry ait brisé la baguette du Directeur, affirma Filius platement.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?, demanda Pompom.

\- Nous allons finir ce que Potter a commencé, proclama Snape, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu dans l'âtre.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama faiblement Pompom, avec incertitude.

\- Nous allons tuer Voldemort, confirma Black.

Severus ne broncha pas.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire avec Albus ?, s'inquiéta Minerva.

\- Rien, établit Flitwick. Rien, à part nous assurer qu'il n'intervienne plus jamais dans la vie de Harry, et qu'il fasse son travail et rien que son travail. Il n'y aura plus de confiance aveugle en Albus Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour faire ce qu'il faut.

Ils étaient tous d'accord là-dessus. Des gens si puissants, informés et unis pour un seul but, il n'y avait pas que Dumbledore et Voldemort qui devraient se faire du soucis. Toute personne ou parti, Ministère de la Magie inclus, qui cherchait à mettre en danger la vie des étudiants de Poudlard ferait mieux d'être préparé à subir une défaite écrasante.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 20 :****Se sentir stupide.**

Luna courut vers Harry. Il lui tournait le dos, les mains jointes derrière lui. Il tenait ses épaules bizarrement, et il regardait dehors à travers la fenêtre. Pour une raison qu'elle ne sut pas s'expliquer, elle ralentit, marchant autour de lui dans un large cercle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir son profil. Lequel était arrogant et cruel, il observait le parc de Poudlard avec un rictus possessif, comme s'il était un dieu et que le monde à ses pieds était à sa disposition, pour être rasé, ou pour être reconstruit.

Il ne portait pas de lunettes. Quand il se tourna vers elle, ses yeux étaient rouges et la pupille verticale comme celle d'un serpent. Si elle se demandait si c'était bien son Harry, ses doutes s'évanouirent aussitôt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il leva une main pâle, pâle comme l'os remarqua-t-elle, jusqu'à son front, touchant la cicatrice en zigzag qui commença aussitôt à saigner, le sang s'écoulant sur le côté de son visage. Le Pas-Harry lui adressa un sourire hystérique alors même que le filet de sang atteignait la ligne de ses lèvres, colorant ses dents.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, exigea-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Ton bien-aimé, répondit-il avec une douceur écœurante qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez lui et ne voulait plus jamais entendre.

Il leva une plume de phénix orange vers elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon Harry, affirma-t-elle, ferme face au monstre devant elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-il en faisant tourner la plume comme s'il lançait un sort au ralenti. Il n'a jamais été ton Harry. Tu ne peux pas perdre ce qui tu n'es pas tien, ma chère. Tu vois, Harry Potter m'appartient, il sera toujours à moi, pour en disposer, pour le punir, pour le posséder, et pour le détruire.

Il effleura sa tempe avec la plume.

\- Qui. Êtes. Vous ?, scanda Luna en pointant sa baguette sur le fou devant elle.

Il sourit malicieusement, et elle vit sous le masque, elle vit quelque chose de ratatiné et tordu et fétide.

\- Ma douce, susurra-t-il, je suis un être sans nom.

Et cela semblait juste qu'il n'ait pas de nom, parce qu'il n'était plus un « il », il était un « ça ». Et ça était quelque chose qui n'avait pas sa place ici ni ne méritait d'être dans le corps de Harry.

\- Je ne vous donnerai qu'un seul avertissement, énonça-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Partez.

Ça éclata de rit, un parasite, se nourrissant de la mort de la lumière.

\- Non, ma douce amie, ceci est ton premier et dernier avertissement, je…

A la façon propre aux rêves et aux cauchemars, Luna se réveilla avant que cette confrontation imaginaire n'atteigne sa conclusion.

Elle était debout dans la pénombre d'un couloir, les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur enténébré, le même endroit que dans son rêve, bien qu'il ne fisse plus jour. Les étoiles étaient de sortie, gazouillant entre elles de leur froide lueur scintillante dans l'immensité incommensurable de l'espace sans fond.

Luna observa ces étoiles, essayant de trouver une réponse à son cauchemar, de le résoudre, de le graver dans sa mémoire, mais les images fuyaient son esprit tels des feux follets guidant les enfants sans surveillance au-delà de chez eux, au-delà de tout secours. Ne lui resta qu'une sensation perturbante lui collant à la peau, comme si quelque spectre graisseux avait léché sa joue, ainsi que l'idée que Harry était en danger.

Le premier filet de lumière commençait à dissiper la brillance des étoiles. Il était tard, ou il était tôt, trop tôt pour aller voir Harry, qui allait plus que probablement très bien.

Elle reprit le chemin de son dortoir. Elle n'utilisa pas le Lumos, bien qu'elle tînt sa baguette fermement dans sa main alors qu'elle marchait. Elle n'avait pas peur du noir, après tout, rare était l'obscurité dénuée de toute lumière, et ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à à la faible clarté ambiante des couloirs.

Elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit, mais elle était contente d'avoir récupéré ses chaussures. Le somnambulisme pied nus était une activité frigorifiante et plutôt désagréable.

La poignée de la Tour Serdaigle lui demanda :

\- Est-il plus facile de dire un mensonge facile ou un mensonge égoïste ?

\- Cela dépend, répondit doucement Luna, si vous êtes une gentille personne ou si vous avez un esprit malveillant.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle entra dans la Salle Commune et regagna sa chambre sans réveiller personne. Elle sortit son journal de sa table de chevet pour y inscrire une nouvelle entrée. Mais au moment de poser sa plume sur le papier, elle réalisa que sa main tremblait. La page resterait vierge sauf pour quelques tâches d'encre et des marques d'eau salée, alors que Luna fouillait désespérément sa mémoire, cherchant le rêve qui avait observé bien plus que son esprit conscient.

88888888

Harry ne vit pas Luna au petit-déjeuner et lorsqu'il demanda à une de ses camarades de dortoir, la réponse fut brève :

\- Elle fait ses devoirs dans son lit.

Mais il savait que sa petite amie avait déjà fini ses devoirs, cette déclaration était donc plutôt incroyable, ce qui allait être le thème du jour.

Snape était encore plus en colère et pourtant moins incisif que d'ordinaire lors de ses classes du matin. À un certain moment, Harry aurait juré que leur professeur allait tempêter contre une table contre laquelle il venait juste de buter. Le fait que Snape était prêt à maudire un objet inanimé n'était pas aussi surprenant que sa retenue dans les insultes adressées aux Gryffondors ou le manque d'intérêt qu'il montra à ses Serpentards.

Draco et Harry commencèrent à échanger des regards inquiets lorsque leur professeur, au milieu du cours, se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves s'enfuirent, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, Neville en tête, son kit de potions agrippé à la va-vite. Snape n'avait pas insulté un seul étudiant, pas une seule fois, ce qui avait un résultat comparable à bourrer des serviettes de papier dans la gueule d'un canon alors que la mèche était allumée. Vous saviez que le canon allait faire feu, et le remplir davantage ne faisait qu'augmenter les risques qu'il vous explose à la figure, sans ralentir le processus le moins du monde.

88888888

En Arithmancie, Harry fut soulagé de voir Luna, mais fut démoralisé lorsqu'elle ne voulut pas rencontrer son regard.

\- Luna… , commença-t-il.

Elle riva ses yeux aux siens, et les mots se figèrent dans la gorge du jeune homme. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était… bizarre. Il patienta sous cette observation, patienta jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle hocha juste la tête.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu un contrôle sur table, leur groupe ne fut donc pas à même de discuter comme ils le faisaient d'habitude. Entre deux réponses, il lui jetait des coups d'œil, inquiet. Mais la concentration de la jeune fille ne quitta jamais la feuille de papier devant elle.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry la rejoignit, ne sachant pas s'il devait insister pour avoir des réponses.

\- Harry, déclara-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il la serra alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe, de nouveau capable d'utiliser complètement ses poumons.

\- Harry, reprit-elle, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Entre nous ?, hésita-t-il.

\- Non, affirma-t-elle.

Elle regardait devant eux avec un air distant, même pour elle. Ses yeux revinrent sur lui, sur sa cicatrice.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas chez toi.

Un nœud fit son apparition dans Harry, qui essaya de reprendre sa main. Mais elle la retint, passant son pouce sur ses jointures.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que je sais, mais c'était mauvais et… Harry, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, et c'était important.

Il cessa de vouloir s'éloigner d'elle, cependant il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était mauvais, Luna ? De quoi n'arrives-tu pas à te souvenir ?

\- Mon cauchemar, répondit-elle platement.

Harry les mena tous les deux dans une alcôve et l'enlaça. Elle s'accrocha à lui.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle dans ses robes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Luna.

\- Si, justement Harry, c'était important, insista-t-elle en le repoussant de façon à pouvoir lever les yeux sur son visage.

Il vit l'appréhension sur les traits de sa petite amie, et s'inquiéta :

\- C'était un cauchemar ou une vision ?

\- Je ne suis pas une voyante, mais c'était plus qu'un rêve, Harry, réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête presque violemment. C'était plus qu'un rêve.

Il l'étreignit de nouveau, la serrant fort, et chuchota dans son oreille :

\- Si c'était un rêve, il n'y avait rien dans ton esprit que tu ne savais pas déjà ou que tu ne peux pas imaginer de nouveau.

Elle se cramponna à lui, et demanda, d'une petite voix :

\- Et si je ne le reconnais pas à temps ?

\- Peu importe ce qui arrive, Luna, nous nous en occuperons quand ça arrivera.

C'était la seule réponse à laquelle il pouvait songer qui n'était pas un mensonge.

88888888

Harry était en retard pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il réalisa qu'il aurait dû sécher parce que la première chose que fit Ombrage fut de l'appeler devant la classe.

\- Ah, M. Potter, vous avez daigné nous accorder le plaisir de votre présence.

Ses mots étaient passifs-agressifs, nonobstant son ton léger, ce qui alerta immédiatement le jeune homme.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, M. Potter, poursuivit-elle alors qu'il se rapprochait du devant de la classe, que vous êtes le meilleur élève dans cette matière.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, rendu inquiet par le sourire qui grandissait sur le visage de Ombrage.

\- Bien, peut-être voudriez-vous dispenser la leçon d'aujourd'hui ?, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Il en resta bouche bée. C'était un piège, c'était forcément un piège. Mais ses camarades chuchotaient entre eux en lui adressant des regards qui suppliaient : « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, rabats-lui son caquet ! ».

Alors, dans un élan de bravade typiquement Gryffondor, il carra les épaules et répondit :

\- Je pense que je peux très certainement enseigner bien mieux que vous.

Elle étendit le bras, l'invitant à prendre sa place derrière le pupitre.

_C'est un piège ! C'est un piège !_ Répétait son esprit. En trois grands bonds il rejoignit Ombrage sur son estrade, et il le regretta immédiatement. Il sentit les maléfices et leur compulsion dès l'instant où il franchit leur limite.

\- Très bien M. Potter, ronronna Dolorès en faisant tourner les pages du manuel sur le pupitre. Vous pouvez donner à la classe un bref résumé du chapitre de la semaine dernière.

Harry fixa le livre devant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à lire les mots.

Il avait l'impression d'être un imbécile complet. Les mots ne bougeaient pas, ils se tenaient tranquillement sur la page et il les reconnaissait tous, mais il ne parvenait pas à se figurer leur sens même si ça vie en avait dépendu. Il les fixa, et les fixa, de la sueur froide apparaissant au-dessus de ses lèvres, dans le bas de son dos, ses mains devinrent moites.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lire les mots ? Je ne comprends même pas le titre._

Il essaya de faire résonner les syllabes dans son esprit, mais dès qu'il en tenait une, sa concentration passait à une autre et il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de la première. Inutile. Il se sentait inutile. Il ne savait pas lire.

\- Des soucis pour lire, M. Potter ?, s'enquit sarcastiquement Ombrage.

Au lieu de la colère, Harry ressentit de la honte.

Quelqu'un ricana, il leva les yeux vers ses camarades, ils le regardaient tous, l'attendaient tous. Il leur avait enseigné auparavant et il était le meilleur professeur, mais soudain il se trouvait très petit et stupide.

_Comment ai-je pu imaginer que je pourrais le faire ?_

Il baissa le regard sur le livre de nouveau, essayant de s'obliger à lire les mots qu'il connaissait. Qu'il savait qu'il connaissait. Sauf que non. Si quelqu'un pouvait les lire à voix haute pour lui, s'ils pouvaient simplement être nommés, il pourrait les comprendre. Mais son esprit devenait fatigué d'essayer de donner du sens à ces lettres imprimées, et observait maintenant les espaces blancs entre les mots, qui semblaient s'élever au-dessus du papier et chassaient les lignes qui cessaient d'être de simples lettres et qui n'étaient plus que des formes noires.

\- Très certainement, le nargua Dolorès, vous n'avez pas peur de prendre la parole devant un public ? Peut-être que mes collègues ont surestimé vos capacités si vous ne savez même pas lire.

De nouveau, Harry savait qu'il aurait dû être furieux, et pourtant, alors que Pansy et Lavande gloussaient, il ne ressentit qu'une nouvelle vague d'embarras.

Il se retrouva soudainement plongé en CM2, debout devant la classe. Il avait fait un exposé sur les types de plantes qui pouvaient pousser avec peu de luminosité, autrement dit, dans son placard sous l'escalier, pour pouvoir les cacher de sa tante Pétunia. Il avait réussi à faire pousser deux plantes à partir de graines qu'il avait achetées en volant un peu d'argent des courses. Dudley avait arraché toutes les feuilles dans le bus et les avait jetées par la fenêtre, de sorte que Harry n'avait pu présenter à la classe que des pots de terre avec des brindilles vertes. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de se défendre contre la réprimande de son enseignante sans avoir de problèmes par la suite avec sa tante et son oncle. Dudley et son gang l'avaient pointé du doigt, et avaient ri. La professeure les avait fait taire, mais avait été obligée de donner une mauvaise note à Harry et un regard déçu. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, et avait haï son regard déçu bien plus que la mauvaise note.

Harry n'appréciait pas Ombrage, mais il appréciait ses camarades, et voulait leur respect. Alors, avec un effort monumental, il se reconcentra sur le texte, son esprit se focalisant sur l'image qui l'accompagnait. L'image d'un jet d'eau sortant d'une baguette.

_C'est facile, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ?_

Il n'avait pas besoin de lire le livre, il savait comment jeter un Aguamenti, et connaissait quasiment tous ses usages comme moyen de défense ou même d'attaque. Il pouvait y arriver sans problème.

Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, cependant, cela ne se montra pas si facile.

\- Aquilimenta…

La classe entière resta ébahie face à lui, et face à son massacre de la prononciation. Crabbe et Goyle rugirent de rire. Et les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle court, il parlait en de courtes phrases qui lui échappaient, avec des mots mâchés et des syllabes à moitié articulées. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il continuait, par pur entêtement ?

Quelques gens riaient, mais la majorité le regardait, horrifiée, et alors que la catastrophe se poursuivait entre reprises de souffles rauques et onomatopées, certains comme Hermione commencèrent à grimacer devant sa prononciation et sa grammaire. Ombrage se mit à l'interrompre pour le corriger tous les deux ou trois mots.

Harry se senti rougir et, peu importe la contrainte sous laquelle il se trouvait, il parvint à la combattre jusqu'à pouvoir se taire. Il garda la bouche fermée, et toute la colère qui aurait due être dirigée contre Dolorès fut retournée à l'intérieur de lui, comme si mille lames poignardaient ses entrailles à répétition.

Regret d'avoir parlé, regret de ne pas avoir suivi son propre avertissement que c'était un piège. Inquiétude d'être véritablement aussi stupide que ce qu'il pensait être à l'instant.

Pas une seule des railleries d'Ombrage ne soulevèrent la moindre réaction de la part de Harry, à part ses oreilles qui rougissaient. Pas qu'il eût parlé même s'il l'avait voulu, sa langue était de plomb et fuir semblait la meilleure option.

Avec réticence, Ombrage finit par laisser son élève regagner sa place. Ses genoux tremblaient et sa transpiration, en refroidissant, laissa une sensation collante sur sa peau. Il se sentait violé, et dégoûtant, de partout. Il s'assit avec raideur sur son siège, tentant d'ignorer les murmures et les regards de pitié autour de lui. Il voulait se cacher, mais à la place, il fixa un point devant lui d'un air vide, incapable de bloquer les mots qu'il entendait, les mots de ses camarades se demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, les mots d'Ombrage qui disséquait sa leçon sabotée.

À l'instant où la cloche retentit, Harry était hors de son siège, se débarrassant de quiconque essayait de lui adresser la parole. Il alla directement à la Volière. Il grimpa par une des fenêtres pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur une corniche en-dehors de toute personne qui viendrait ici. Il accueillit le froid avec plaisir alors qu'il tentait de calmer son dégoût de lui-même, sa gêne, et, de façon distante, sa haine d'Ombrage.

Hedwige vint se percher sur son épaule, lissant ses cheveux comme des plumes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar qu'était Harry Potter.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 21 :****Pas encore mort.**

Harry était dans le bureau de Flitwick. Il n'était pas en colère, il était furieux. Il voulait savoir ce que Ombrage lui avait fait puis la jeter en pâture au frère d'Hagrid.

Femme diabolique.

Après que Harry eût expliqué son cas au Directeur des Serdaigles, celui-ci fut tout aussi révolté.

\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute, affirma le petit professeur indigné.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas résister ?, rugit presque Potter.

Filius convoqua quelques livres de sa bibliothèque.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une compulsion ment…

\- Mais je peux rejeter l'Impérius !

\- Et pourtant vous n'arrivez pas encore à protéger votre esprit avec l'Occlumencie.

Harry se mordit presque la langue jusqu'au sang, il était plus calme quand il répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Vraiment ?, questionna Flitwick en parcourant les pages. Dolorès n'est pas entrée dans votre esprit grâce au sien, n'a commandé aucune de vos actions. Elle a altéré votre perception d'un livre, elle a augmenté vos sensations d'embarras et de doute de vous. Elle a créé une zone d'influence qui inhibe la capacité au langage d'une personne.

Il poussa un volume vers Harry, ouvert à une page qui détaillait exactement ce que l'élève avait vécu. Lequel regarda les façons de résister.

_Sortir du cercle._

_Percer une brèche dans la barrière délimitant la zone d'influence, briser le cercle._

_Rester silencieux._

_Cet enchantement peut être surmontée avec du temps, mais les effets peuvent durer jusqu'à vingt-quatre heures une fois que la sorcière ou le sorcier a quitté la zone d'influence. Les Moldus peuvent subir des effets sur le long terme._

\- Mais je n'ai pas été capable de m'en défaire, s'entêta Harry.

\- Vous dites que vous avez été capable de rester silencieux en quinze minutes, que vous avez retrouvé vos esprits après deux heures au lieu des vingt habituellement observées, ce qui démontre votre force mentale, le contredit Filius.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû m'affecter du tout, dénia le Gryffondor.

\- Harry, soupira son professeur en enlevant ses lunettes pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux. Des centaines de politiciens ont dû traverser cette épreuve. Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que les sorciers et les sorcières s'infligent mutuellement en période d'élection ? Vous ne pensiez sûrement pas que la corruption dans le monde de la magie se limitait à la magie noire et à l'argent ? Il existe des milliers de charmes et d'enchantements et de zones d'influence conçus pour discréditer les gens. Celle-ci n'est pas tellement rare, un Auror entraîné aurait désactivé la zone avant que quiconque ne marche dedans. Votre erreur a été de mordre à l'hameçon. Vous auriez dû savoir que c'était un piège.

Potter serra les dents, une partie de lui était trop en colère pour reconnaître le raisonnement, une autre, qui se tortillait de regret, fut comme brûlée par cette réprimande.

\- J'aurais dû pouvoir rejeter sa compulsion, s'obstina-t-il.

Flitwick soupira de nouveau, légèrement exaspéré.

\- Et avez-vous complètement récupéré de ce week-end ?

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna Harry, confus.

\- Severus nous a dit que vous aviez été capable de le retenir dans votre esprit, le gaver de vos souvenirs, avant de l'expulser de votre tête.

Potter se balança sur ses pieds.

\- Je me sens bien.

\- Vraiment ?, insista Filius. Il est vrai qu'emprisonner la conscience de quelqu'un d'autre dans votre esprit, la contrôler, les souvenirs traumatisants, et repousser un sorcier complètement adulte avec suffisamment de force pour le projeter physiquement à travers la pièce a dû être une tâche aisée.

Harry refusa de rencontrer le regard perçant de son professeur.

\- Harry, vous devez vous autoriser une marge de manœuvre pour faire des erreurs. Vous ne tomberez pas toujours juste. Survivre à une guerre et un voyage dans le temps ne vous rendent pas omniscient. Vous avez déjà tellement changé cette continuité temporelle que je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous reposer sur ce que vous savez du futur. Vous m'avez dit ce que Dolorès a fait la dernière fois, mais elle était en position de force à ce moment-là, l'avoir acculée ne la rendra que plus dangereuse.

\- Est-ce que Ombrage va avoir des problèmes à cause de ça ?

\- Je parlerai à Minerva, et ensemble nous confronterons Albus à ce sujet, mais…

\- … Dumbledore ne m'aidera pas, pas maintenant.

\- Il pourrait.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air incrédule. Filius soupira, encore.

\- Harry, je suis désolé que cela vous soit arrivé, aucun élève ne devrait être tourmenté par son professeur.

\- Ouais, eh bien, ça ne semble pas fonctionner comme ça pour moi, pas avec les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en tous cas. Même Lupin a essayé de me dévorer une fois.

La conversation se finit plus ou moins là, et Flitwick lui prêta le livre sur la zone d'influence qu'Ombrage avait utilisée.

88888888

\- Harry !, appela un groupe dès qu'il passa le trou du portait menant à la Salle Commune.

Tous les cinquièmes années plus quelques autres l'attendaient. Hermione fut la première à parler, d'un seul trait, sans reprendre son souffle :

\- Oh, quelle vache maléfique ! Harry, elle t'a ensorcelé, ou c'était un charme ou une zone d'influence mais nous savons tous que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Nous savons que tu peux enseigner, tout le monde le sait, et elle était juste trop cruelle…

Le brun lui adressa un demi-sourire, et lui tendit le livre qu'il avait apporté :

\- Je sais. Page quarante-sept.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Harry !, s'exclama son amie alors même qu'elle s'emparait du volume et le feuilletait. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose.

\- On aurait tous dû, corrigea Ron. C'était juste tellement inattendu, et je m'attendais à ce que tu t'en débarrasses comme tu le fais toujours.

\- Mais tu n'as pas réussi, continua Dean, et cette bonne femme est une sangsue sadique. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je pouvais lui dire. Mais comme disait Hermione, aucun de nous n'a cru que c'était de ta faute. Tu es le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'on n'ait jamais eu.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, renifla Lavande, qui de toute évidence, avait été prise à partie par les autres, parce qu'elle leur jetait des regards inquiets alors qu'ils la fixaient. Je pensais que c'était drôle, mais je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Carrément que tu n'aurais pas dû, grogna Fred.

Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer par ses camarades outrés pour lui.

\- Beuuurk, s'écria Hermione. Cette zone d'influence est vicieuse. Pourquoi est-ce que des gens voudraient l'utiliser ?

\- Flitwick dit que c'est une des politesses que se font les politiciens, éclaira Potter.

\- Jamais je ne travaillerai pour le gouvernement, jura Ron.

\- Ombrage veut la jouer à la dure, commença sombrement George.

\- Elle va pouvoir s'étouffer avec sa tentative, conclut Fred.

Harry leur avait donné son prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et en songeant au marais et aux feux d'artifices de la dernière fois, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'ils inventeraient quelque chose d'encore plus extravagant et permanent cette fois.

88888888

Le matin suivant, ce ne furent pas les jumeaux qui se chargèrent d'Ombrage, ce fut Dobby.

À la moitié du petit-déjeuner, la nourriture de Dolorès lui explosa au visage, œufs baveux, bacon, et thé tachèrent son ensemble rose. Elle tomba de sa chaise en tentant de repousser un muffin qui était -selon toute apparence- en train d'essayer de lui manger le visage.

L'intégralité de la Grande Salle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, beaucoup à la Table de Gryffondors poussèrent des cris de joie. Aucun des enseignants ne fit un geste pour aider leur collègue. Au bout du compte, Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et désactiva le muffin dévoreur de chair humaine, ce contre quoi les jumeaux protestèrent en chœur :

\- Non ! Nourrissez le muffin !

Ombrage était un amas échevelé, son visage couvert de petites égratignures, d'œuf, et d'autres aliments graisseux. Elle clopina jusqu'à sortir de la Grande Salle, s'étant tordu la cheville dans la bousculade, sous les acclamations narquoises de la population estudiantine.

Quelques-uns avaient peut-être ri à la déconvenue d'Harry, mais ils se moquèrent tous d'Ombrage.

88888888

Harry et Luna sortirent en douce du château quelques jours plus tard, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient trouver le troupeau d'hippogriffes qui leur avait jusque là échappé lors de leurs escapades parmi les arbres. Harry avait demandé à Hagrid de lui donner quelques furets morts. Hagrid étant Hagrid, il n'avait pas conseillé au Gryffondor de ne pas aller dans la forêt. En fait, il lui avait même présenté Graup, de façon très formelle.

Cela leur prit une heure pour trouver le troupeau, Luna suivant un chemin que Harry ne pouvait pas voir, mais il lui faisait confiance. Sans compter qu'il savait où étaient les araignées. La première chose qu'ils firent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent fut de partager les furets aux oiseaux-chevaux. Puis, ils s'inclinèrent devant le plus proche et le plus gros des hippogriffes du lot. Une magnifique bête gris colombe avec des taches blanches et de lumineux yeux bleu-vert. L'hippogriffe leur retourna leur salut. Luna s'approcha de lui en lui parlant gentiment. Harry retira un gant pour pouvoir caresser l'encolure couverte de plumes douces. L'animal produisit un son mi-cliquetant, mi-ronronnant, et tourna la tête, qu'il frotta tout le long du corps du jeune homme, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

Luna éclata de rire, depuis le dos de l'hippogriffe sur lequel elle avait grimpé lestement. Harry sourit et passa sous l'aile, saisissant la main de sa petite-amie, il put prendre place derrière elle.

L'hippogriffe s'envola dans les cieux, et Harry se sentit comme il se sentait toujours dans les airs, il se sentit libre. Il entoura la taille de Luna de ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule. Il avait presque chaud entre la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, et celle de l'hippogriffe, malgré l'air froid et le sol enneigé qui s'éloignait de plus en plus sous eux.

\- Les vacances d'hiver arrivent bientôt, commenta Harry alors qu'ils planaient au-dessus de la forêt.

\- Ça fera du bien de se réchauffer de nouveau, répondit Luna en haussant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ton parrain ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Nous partons en vacances en France. En France moldue d'ailleurs, comme ça, hormis tes cheveux et ceux de Sirius, personne ne nous remarquera, éclaira-t-elle.

Harry colla sa joue contre elle et répéta :

\- Sirius, ton père, toi et moi allons en vacances, tous ensemble, en France ?

Elle se retourna pour le regarder avec un grand sourire :

\- Ouaip !

Il l'embrassa. La joie les enveloppa tous les deux alors qu'ils traversaient les nuages froids.

88888888

Voldemort était dangereusement proche de découvrir une façon de percer la protection de Lily Potter. De la très vieille magie. Rare occurrence d'un disciple de Dumbledore touchant à la magie de sang et la magie de mort. Cependant les protections qu'elle avait utilisées sur son bien-aimé fils se trouvaient dans les mêmes livres qu'il avait parcouru pour y découvrir la façon de corrompre les âmes, non seulement pour prendre le contrôle sur le corps de quelqu'un, mais aussi le remplacer.

Un homme hurla. Nott, un de ses fidèles les plus dévoués, vivait en bordure de la société, profitant de l'héritage familial. Buvant, boudant, incapable de remplir utilement le service de son Lord Voldemort.

Bien, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

Nott cria de nouveau alors que Voldemort quitta son semblant de corps à peine vivant dans une éclosion de fumée noire et se rua sur sa victime, sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles, ses yeux, s'infiltrant dans son cerveau comme une toxine.

Lorsque Nott rouvrit les yeux, c'était Lord Voldemort qui regardait à travers eux.

Voldemort se tenait droit, un corps, un vrai corps enfin. Si seulement il avait été à même de le faire quatorze années auparavant.

\- Monseigneur ?, interrogea Queudver avec hésitation, avec dans les yeux une touche d'espoir que cela n'ait pas marché, que Lord Voldemort ait échoué.

\- Queudver, répondit l'autre dans une voix profonde et malveillante.

Pettigrow frissonna et tendit sa baguette à la plume de phénix à son maître. Maître qui la retourna immédiatement contre le serviteur pathétique.

\- Crucio, siffla-t-il paresseusement.

Queudver atterrit au sol en gémissant. Voldemort sourit. Ô douce victoire. Il venait juste de regagner toute sa puissance, et personne ne le saurait. Personne n'y était préparé. Il s'occuperait du fils Potter en premier. Tuer Nagini était impardonnable. Et pourtant, selon les rumeurs que ses larbins avaient amassées, Harry Potter était devenu assez populaire, asseyant une position de force au sein de Poudlard. Si Voldemort pouvait tracer son chemin jusque dans le corps du Survivant, alors il pourrait avoir une école entière de Mangemorts, une génération entière sous ses ordres.

Il leva le maléfice sur Queudver et demanda :

\- Nott a un fils du même âge de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Pettigrow geignit. Riddle lui envoya un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Oui, Monseigneur… souffla Queudver en se recroquevillant. Théodore Nott.

\- Excellent.

La torture se poursuivit, menant le serviteur au bord de la folie.

Les vacances promettaient d'être joyeuses.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

Chapitre 22 :Optimisme déplacé.

_Cher journal,_

_Un hoquet a secoué le monde. Même les Nargoles se cachent._

_Père dit que quelque chose de terrible s'est passé dans le monde._

_Harry est en sécurité pour le moment, mais je pense que nous allons tous avoir des problèmes._

_L.L._

88888888

Harry toqua à la porte de Snape la dernière semaine avant les vacances d'hiver.

\- Entrez, autorisa le maître des Potions.

Il était assis à son bureau, corrigeant des copies, et ses yeux d'onyx s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit qui était devant lui.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, le salua Harry d'un ton neutre.

\- Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

Il y avait trop de curiosité dans sa voix pour qu'elle soit aussi hostile que ce qu'il prévoyait probablement. Au cours des dernières semaines, l'attitude de Snape à l'égard des étudiants s'était vaguement améliorée. Il n'essayait plus de les terroriser volontairement, bien que ses silences les effrayent toujours suffisamment pour que personne n'ose l'agacer. Pour les quelques cornichons restants sur le point d'ajouter un ingrédient explosif ou dangereux dans leur chaudron, le vieux Snape s'éveillait des profondeurs et dégonflait l'audacieux.

Astoria disait que Luna déteignait sur lui quand Harry décrivait Snape comme une énorme baleine aplatissant ses étudiants.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait joyeusement ignoré les commentaires sournois d'Astoria alors qu'il regardait Luna rire. Il adorait la faire rire.

\- Je suis venu pour mes leçons d'Occlumencie, monsieur.

\- Vous seriez vraiment volontaire ?, s'étonna le professeur en haussant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez vu quasiment tout ce qu'il y a de pire, et il est important que je l'apprenne. Vol- … Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est toujours quelque part dehors, et je pense que les probabilités que j'énerve suffisamment Dumbledore pour qu'il vienne fouiller dans mon esprit sont assez élevées. Et puis, qui sait qui d'autre a des compétences dans les arts de l'esprit.

Snape s'adossa à son siège, et répondit simplement :

\- Non.

\- Si, s'obstina Harry.

\- Si _Monsieur_.

\- Pas besoin de m'appeler Monsieur, Professeur, sourit Potter.

De la colère et quelque chose d'autre brillèrent dans les profondeurs froides des yeux de Snape.

\- Pensez-vous que votre impertinence me fera miraculeusement changer d'avis ? Je ne veux rien vous enseigner, Potter.

\- Vous n'avez jamais voulu rien m'enseigner, rien de nouveau. Harry. Mon nom est Harry, et je ne pense pas qu'être impoli vous fera changer d'avis, mais être poli non plus. Mais les faits, si, alors en voilà un : je ne veux pas apprendre l'Occlumencie, j'en ai besoin.

Snape se leva, et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui en allant se mettre à sa place habituelle.

\- Préparez-vous, Potter.

\- Harry, corrigea le Gryffondor.

Le sortilège de son professeur frappa son esprit, et les souvenirs commencèrent.

L'Occlumencie était vraiment le point faible de Harry. Les progrès qu'ils firent étaient minimes car s'il ne manquait pas de volonté et de force, il n'avait pas la moindre finesse. Les techniques sournoises et insaisissables de Snape contournaient l'attention du garçon et rendaient toute parade impossible. Lorsqu'il réussissait à le trouver et le repousser, c'était plus de la chance qu'autre chose. Et cette chance était trop capricieuse pour être fiable.

88888888

Théodore Nott avait reçu une lettre assez particulière de son père. Au cours des cinq dernières années, Théo n'avait jamais reçu de lettre de son père, ni de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

_Cher Théodore,_

_Je t'attends à la maison pour les vacances. Je te verrai à la gare._

_Salutations,_

_Ton Père._

Ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père. Des lettres précises et longues, tracées d'une main sûre. Le père de Théo était un ivrogne et un connard. Cette missive venait d'un imposteur, ou alors son père se lançait dans une de ses rares et regrettables tentatives de rattraper dix ans de parenté pourrie. Elles duraient en général une semaine de bonnes intentions et finissaient avec la même colère horrible qui venaient avec l'abandon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'alcool qui faisait de son père un connard, c'était un Mangemort après tout. Bien que Théo soit un Serpentard de bout en bout, il ne voyait pas le monde avec les mêmes préjugés que son père et sa classe sociale. Non, l'aversion de Théo touchait tout le monde équitablement. Leur naissance n'importait pas. Tout le monde le décevait à la fin.

Quand la conversation se tournait vers les Seigneurs Ténébreux et les Arts Sombres, Théo était d'avis qu'il ne s'inclinerait jamais devant qui que ce soit, peu importe la puissance. Il préférait mourir que ramper aux pieds de quelqu'un. Les Arts Sombres étaient de la même veine, la magie était censée être contrôlée, eux semblaient contrôler le sorcier, pas vraiment quelque chose que Théo voulait.

Il jeta un regard noir à la lettre dans sa main.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir_, pensa-t-il, _Père ne me dira pas quoi faire_. Bien sûr, il le payerait l'été prochain, mais il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il plia la missive et la rangea dans son sac. C'était une nouveauté et toutes les nouveautés étaient suspectes.

Tout avait un prix. Chaque médaille avait un revers, et Théo ne mettrait pas sa tête sur le billot.

Après tout, c'était ça être un Serpentard, même les plus ouverts d'entre eux le savaient. Écouter tout le monde mais ne faire confiance à personne.

88888888

Remus observait Sirius décorer le square Grimmaurd avec une certaine fascination. Le prisonnier était si content, si jovial, que Remus ne pouvait se rappeler une époque où il avait été si insouciant et joyeux, à part peut-être pendant leur septième année. C'était un agréablement changement.

\- Sirius ? appela Lupin.

\- Oui Lunard ?, chanta presque Black en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Le loup-garou était sur le point de demander pourquoi son vieil ami était si heureux, mais il s'interrompit, craignant d'assombrir la lumière dans ses yeux gris-bleu.

\- Rien, je suis juste content de te voir, tu sais, toi-même.

Sirius sourit encore plus largement et recommença à siffler en travaillant. Remus imagina un monde où James sifflerait avec lui, Lily rirait dans la cuisine alors qu'elle accrocherait des décorations. Tous les quatre attendraient que Harry, et peut-être d'autres, revienne de Poudlard pour commencer véritablement les festivités. C'était un joli rêve, c'était un monde dont Remus ne ferait jamais partie.

88888888

Lucius entendit toquer à sa porte. Par tous les diables, qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ?!

Narcissa se précipita dans la pièce, la chemise de nuit enlaçant son corps, sa robe de chambre oubliée. Elle avait l'air en panique.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Lucius.

\- C'est Nott, je l'ai vu à travers la vitre, répondit-elle avec agitation.

Son mari grogna, et commença à la contourner.

\- Cet ivrogne n'est pas à craindre, je vais disposer de lui. Il est probablement venu demander de l'argent.

\- Peter Pettigrow est avec lui.

Lucius s'immobilisa, et se tourna vers sa femme avec une expression stupéfiée.

\- Le Seign-

\- Non !, cria Narcissa en agrippant le revers de sa robe de nuit. Non, je t'ai soutenu, je t'ai toujours soutenu, mais cela prend fin maintenant. Cela fait à peine six ans que tu es parvenu à extirper notre nom de la fange. Nous ne nous ferons pas attirer dans cette déchéance de nouveau. Nous ne jouerons plus avec les perdants.

\- Comment oses-tu… , commença son mari.

Il attrapa ses poignets, mais interrompit sa phrase quand une des mains de sa chère et tendre échappa à sa poigne pour pointer une baguette sur sa jugulaire.

\- Pas. Mon. Fils, gronda-t-elle. À cet instant précis, tu as le choix. Rien n'est sûr, pour autant que nous en sachions, la présence de Pettigrow pourrait être un hasard extraordinaire, pas une convocation. Ta marque est toujours presque effacée. Il n'y a pas eu d'appel formel. Nous pouvons nous esquiver et s'_il_ revient vraiment, s'_il_ regagne le contrôle sur le ministère, alors nous pourrons clamer l'ignorance. Jusque là, tu ne miseras pas notre fortune et le futur de _notre_ fils dans un pari fou.

\- Penses-tu que les croyances de notre famille me rendent idiot ?, demanda précautionneusement Lucius, l'œil sur la baguette.

\- Je pense que ma sœur aînée est à sa place dans sa cellule de prison, je pense que je ne reverrai jamais Andromeda parce qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais de t'avoir épousé et soutenu. Je sais que nous avons perdu la dernière guerre et je _sais_ que je préférerais mourir plutôt que de voir _mon _fils ployer l'échine devant un maniaque Sang-Mêlé.

Son mari la fixa longuement. Le son de l'enfoncement des portes secoua toute la maison. Les protections des Malfoy tombant comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. C'était forcément le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous l'apparence de Nott. Pourquoi utiliserait-il du Polynectar, Lucius ne pouvait que l'imaginer.

Narcissa ne tressaillit pas, elle maintint sa position, jusqu'à ce que son époux murmure, après un regard inquiet vers la porte fermée de leur chambre :

\- Vas chercher la poudre de Cheminette.

Ensemble, ils s'échappèrent par leur cheminée jusqu'à leur maison de vacances.

Alors que Voldemort prenait possession d'un Manoir Malfoy dorénavant vacant.

88888888

Voldemort n'arrivait pas à déterminer si les Malfoy l'avaient fuit ou étaient partis en vacances en avance. Cela n'avait de toutes façons aucune importance. Il avait des soucis plus urgents. Son journal avait disparu. Enfin, pas vraiment disparu, il était mort. Il l'avait trouvé dans la cache de Malfoy. Trouvé, les pages percées d'un trou noir comportant des résidus de venin de Basilic séché.

Un de ses Horcruxes était mort, et bientôt Lucius Malfoy le serait aussi.

Il serra le journal brisé dans ses mains d'emprunt. Comment avait-il fini dans cet état ? Est-ce que le Basilic était mort ? Est-ce que ses autres Horcruxes étaient en danger ?

Et pourquoi avait-il le soupçon insidieux que tout cela était lié à Harry Foutu Potter ?

88888888

Harry retourna « à la maison » avec Remus et Tonks en guise d'escorte jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius le serra si fort qu'il crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite mais, d'un autre côté, il le serrait tout aussi fort.

La première semaine fut occupée de jeux, mettre le désordre dans la cuisine de Kreatur, et voler sur leurs balais dans un grenier agrandi par Sirius qui l'avait transformé en terrain de vol petit mais tout de même conséquent. Buckbeak les pourchassait avec délices, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les ailes de nouveau.

Tonks devait toujours aller au travail, mais Lupin avait cédé et habitait maintenant avec Sirius. Lequel avait réussi à convaincre son vieil ami que vivre dans une pauvreté abjecte parce qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'emploi décent en tant que loup-garou était à peu près aussi juste que Sirius allant en prison sans procès. Si Lily et James avaient été en vie, ils n'auraient jamais permis à Remus de vivre au bord de la famine non plus.

Et, comme Harry l'avait fait remarquer, le Square Grimmaurd était bien trop grand pour une seule personne.

Harry lui-même attendait Noël avec impatience. Sirius et lui se rendraient dans un appartement qu'ils avaient loué en France pour retrouver les Lovegood. Remus resterait avec Tonks.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi optimiste concernant le futur que pendant ces vacances.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 23 : Qui vient du cœur.**

_Cher journal,_

_Le soleil est chaud. L'océan est le monde. Les lumières sont brillantes. Je n'ai jamais été si heureuse._

_LL._

88888888

Luna et Harry dormaient sur le canapé. Le bras de Harry enlaçait la taille de la jeune fille, le visage enfoui dans ses boucles blondes. Luna avait emmêlé ses mains autour du bras libre du garçon qu'elle utilisait également comme oreiller. Xeno et Sirius partageaient une bouteille de vin, aucun n'avait le cœur de les réveiller pour le dîner. Ils s'étaient endormis pendant les dix premières minutes d'un film moldu après une journée sous le soleil, à chasser les vagues et se jeter mutuellement dans l'eau.

\- Ils sont adorables, murmura doucement Sirius.

Xeno sourit, ses yeux bleus tourmentés.

\- J'ai toujours cru que je voudrais tuer le garçon qui m'enlèverait ma fille. Mais Harry n'essaye pas de la changer, il la rend juste plus heureuse que je ne l'aie vue depuis…

Xeno avala une grande gorgée de son verre, et s'étouffa à moitié.

\- Je ne suis pas un habitué de la bouteille, se moqua-t-il.

Sirius fit tourner le liquide rouge dans son propre verre.

\- Quand j'ai pu sortir de prison et mettre la main sur un peu d'argent, j'ai acheté une bouteille du truc le plus fort que j'ai pu trouver.

\- Ça a aidé ?

\- Merlin non, affirma Black en secouant négativement la tête. Ça m'a presque tué. Je me suis réveillé dans les bois, tremblant et vomissant. Ou plutôt, crachant, je n'avais rien dans l'estomac qui me permette de vomir.

\- Nos vices, ils nous offrent une échappatoire si brève et parfois on a l'impression que ça vaut le coup, mais tout ce qu'ils proposent n'est au final qu'une illusion de solution. Ils ne résolvent rien pourtant, ils ne causent que davantage de problèmes, soupira Lovegood. Cela dit, je ne sais pas où j'en serais sans Luna, elle est tout ce que j'ai.

Sirius tourna de nouveau son regard vers le canapé où dormaient les adolescents. Tous deux avaient l'air si innocents et paisibles. Les observer sur la plage avait été… cela lui avait redonné l'espoir que la joie et l'amour et la vie pouvaient gagner contre les malheurs. Durant les heures matinales, alors qu'une brise fraîche soufflait, Luna et Harry avaient couru de long en large sur la plage, créant un jeu en esquivant les vagues alors que l'eau s'étalait sur le rivage. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour examiner quelque créature qui s'était immergée dans le sable. À un moment, Luna avait pourchassé Harry, armée d'un crabe. Il avait bondi loin d'elle, riant.

Sirius avait toujours envié James pour son amour sans doute aucun pour Lily, mais même James aurait envié l'amour sans effort et la liberté entre Harry et Luna. Ils étaient deux jeunes gens lumineux avec des passés très difficiles, qui semblaient se contenter de laisser les autres être qui ils étaient sans les juger. Ils ne se changeaient pas l'un l'autre, ils changeaient le monde autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas tant un coup de foudre que deux personnes trouvant leur place ensemble.

\- Harry m'a sauvé aussi. J'ai tant de regrets, ce serait si facile de les laisser me noyer, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça, avoua finalement Black.

\- Parfois, en prétendant vivre, nous apprenons à vivre véritablement malgré nous, abonda Xeno.

\- Alors je suppose que ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que vous menaciez la vie de mon filleul ?

Lovegood sourit, mais il y avait un éclat sombre dans ses yeux bleus autrement clairs.

\- Tant qu'il la maintient en sécurité et heureuse, Harry Potter n'a rien à craindre de moi.

Les mots implicites, « si ma fille est blessée ou n'est plus heureuse, je démembrerai joyeusement le garçon », planèrent entre eux. Sirius les entendit malgré tout. Il trinqua avec son comparse.

\- Joyeux Noël, mon vieux.

Xeno sirota son vin, ses yeux allant de l'âme tourmentée assise face à lui à sa fille et le brave garçon enlacés. Harry Potter était, de l'avis de Xeno, une des jeunes hommes les plus brillants et les plus gentils qu'il avait eu le plaisir de rencontrer. Que lui et sa fille se soient trouvés était un véritable cadeau des cieux. Et pour autant, en son cœur, Xeno s'inquiétait. Il croyait profondément que ce garçon ne blesserait jamais personnellement sa fille, mais les forces qui l'entouraient… S'il y avait du mal dans ce monde, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se frotter au feu qui animait Harry.

Xeno pouvait seulement prier que sa fille ne soit pas prise dans les feux croisés. Prier que le garçon qui avait volé son cœur ne vienne pas à la blesser comme Xenophilius l'avait été lors du trépas de son épouse.

88888888

La petite merde n'avait pas été là à la gare.

Voldemort avait envoyé Pettigrow, sous l'apparence de Nott grâce à du Polynectar, mais le garçon n'était pas venu. Les Malfoy si, par contre. Queudver leur avait parlé. Risqué, mais Voldemort savait maintenant qu'ils étaient dans leur résidence secondaire en France. Il ne savait pas exactement où elle se situait, mais avec suffisamment de temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les trouverait.

Nott n'avait pas été le meilleur choix pour un vol de corps. À part l'absence totale de respect de son propre fils, il n'avait aucun ami et où qu'il aille, Voldemort recevait des regards calculateurs. Apparemment, être sobre était suffisamment anormal pour être remarqué de tous.

Voldemort avait écrit à Albus Dumbledore. Une tentative risquée, certainement, mais il n'y avait aucun signe ostentatoire de sa possession de Nott. La sobriété qu'il affichait servait à recontacter son fils, et Voldemort savait que le vieil homme ne pouvait pas résister à une histoire de rédemption.

88888888

Dumbledore était descendu dans ses cachots. Severus était contrarié. Le bâtard ne venait jamais que pour rendre sa vie plus difficile.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, le salua poliment Snape même s'il avait de le décapiter avec ses dents. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Monsieur Nott m'a envoyé une requête qui vient du fond du cœur, annonça Albus en invoquant un fauteuil somptueux pour son usage personnel, ignorant les frêles tabourets sans dossier du maître des Potions.

Severus n'avait pas de chaises confortables parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens s'éternisent plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne voulait être nulle part à proximité de Dumbledore, mais n'en laissa pas échapper le moindre signe ou du moins, pas plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un de mes élèves vous écrirait ?

\- Non, pas Théodore Nott, le père du garçon, explicita sereinement Albus.

Snape ne put cacher sa surprise ni le venin dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Nott, le Mangemort, _vous_ a envoyé une lettre qui vient _du_ _fond_ _du_ _cœur_ ?

\- Effectivement. Il apparaît qu'il a procédé à quelques bouleversements dans sa vie, tourné le dos à l'alcool, et souhaite faire amende honorable auprès de son fils pour Noël, déclara le Directeur, les yeux brillant.

Il racontait tout cela comme si un conte de fée était devenu réalité. Severus n'y croyait pas.

\- Avez-vous la lettre ?

\- Vous semblez douter de sa sincérité, répondit Dumbledore en la lui tendant. Certainement, Severus, vous, parmi tous, vous pouvez croire que les gens sont capables de changer.

Si ce n'était pour toutes ces années en tant qu'agent triple, le maître des Potions aurait éclaté de rire au nez du vieil homme. À quel point lui-même avait changé, le débat était ouvert, mais il ne revenait pas d'aussi loin que d'autres. Au sein du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tous étaient coupables d'avoir aidé, soutenu et été témoins d'atrocités, d'avoir tué au moins un être humain, mais tous n'avaient pas la même quantité de sang sur les mains. Regulus Black, par exemple, avait été un chercheur, les siennes avaient été blanches comme neige au bout du compte. Severus et Lucius en avaient tué quelques-uns mais grâce à leur position dans la société, le nombre de leurs victimes était réduit. Des gens comme les Lestrange, d'un autre côté, avaient tué aussi souvent que chié.

Nott n'avait jamais été un sorcier très talentueux, son portefeuille et son influence peu développés. En tant que fils unique, son nom avait été sa seule fortune. Son mariage, arrangé, et son fils, une nuisance nécessaire. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que Bellatrix, mais presque aussi cruel. Il en avait après les Moldus, les massacrant par centaines, femmes et enfants inclus. La rumeur disait qu'il avait tué son premier-né parce que c'était une fille. Nott avait enfermé sa femme dans sa maison, la traitant avec la même dignité qu'un elfe de maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne un fils. Elle s'était donné la mort quand Théodore était très jeune.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'Albus savait de Nott, le suicide de sa femme avait été étouffé après tout. Mais peu importe ce que le Directeur pensait, Snape savait que les mots cœur, amende honorable, et changer ne s'appliquaient pas à l'homme en question. Théo était un bon garçon, bien meilleur que ce que son éducation aurait pu laisser supposer. L'écriture sur la missive n'était pas celle de Nott, elle était familière bien que Severus ne parvint pas à replacer là où il l'avait déjà vue. Elle requérait que Théo lui soit amené immédiatement.

Du diable si Snape allait s'y plier. Mais faire les choses dans le dos d'Albus était plus simple qu'une confrontation directe. Ce dernier serait toujours un Gryffondor.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?, s'enquit le maître des Potions en pliant la lettre. Le train a quitté la gare.

\- Vous et M. Nott étaient amis à une époque, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus inspira profondément, faisant son possible pour ne pas laisser un tic nerveux agiter ses paupières. _Amis_ ? La notion même était ridicule.

\- Nous nous connaissions, énonça-t-il placidement.

\- Dans ce cas vous escorterez personnellement le jeune M. Nott chez lui.

Snape pensait qu'il serait plus miséricordieux d'enfermer le garçon dans un cachot pendant le Boxing Day* que de l'envoyer « chez lui ».

\- Bien évidemment. Je suis le directeur de Serpentard, il est de mon devoir de veiller aux besoins de mes élèves.

Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire et se leva.

\- Merci Severus. Navré de ce désagrément pendant les vacances, mais nous n'avons au final le don que d'une seule famille.

_Un_ _don_, pensa amèrement Snape. C'était difficilement le mot qu'il aurait utilisé pour décrire la farce que constituait sa propre famille et celle de Théodore. C'était une des plus grandes failles de Dumbledore, il voyait la possibilité de l'amour en toute personne et échouait à voir son absence, sous-estimant toujours jusqu'où l'apathie et la cruauté pouvaient étendre leur main avant qu'on n'y mette un terme. Un terme qui n'arrivait souvent qu'après que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles.

Severus avait trop longtemps marché dans les ténèbres pour se méprendre sur elles quand elles montraient leur horrible visage. Il ne livrerait pas Théodore à son « père », si un tel homme pouvait être ainsi nommé.

88888888

_Cher journal,_

_Nous avons lévité quelques méduses pour les rendre à l'océan la nuit dernière. Oh, et Harry dit coucou._

_L.L. et H.P._

88888888

Harry et Luna étaient assis sur un affleurement de rochers. Ils étaient toujours dans le champ visuel de leurs pères, mais hors de portée d'oreille de quiconque. Les rocs n'étaient pas aussi prisés que le sable doux pour une pause après la baignade.

Harry s'amusait énormément en grimpant les rochers, et Luna s'émerveillait à grands « oooh » et « aaaah » devant les créatures qui se faufilaient entre les pierres. Les petites mares qu'ils trouvaient étaient de vrais aquariums pleins de vie marine.

La main de Luna effleura celle de Harry :

\- Comment se fait-il que ta peau soit si foncée ?

\- Les gènes ?, supposa le garçon.

Il baissa un peu le haut de son caleçon de bain, révélant une peau presque aussi blanche que celle de la jeune fille.

\- Ça fait des marques de bronzage horribles par contre.

\- L'année prochaine, rit-elle, on devrait se procurer un tatouage temporaire, le mettre sur ton épaule, et quand il s'effacerait, tu aurais la marque blanche.

\- Si tu colles un tatouage de méduse sur moi, je vais…

Elle lui vola un baiser, il oublia ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Tu vas quoi ?, le taquina-t-elle quand elle se recula.

Harry ne put que cligner des yeux. Là où sa peau s'était assombrie, celle de Luna s'était délavée. Cela faisait presque mal aux yeux de la regarder dans la lumière du soleil, elle semblait irradier elle-même. Il souhaita pouvoir rester ici, avec elle, à jamais. Mais ils devraient retourner bientôt à Poudlard.

\- Luna, commença-t-il gravement, j'ai des choses à te dire.

\- Me dire quoi ?, demanda-t-elle en saisissant sa main dans la sienne.

Le garçon fixa leurs mains jointes.

\- Je pense que tu l'as toujours su, mais je veux que tu saches absolument tout. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, mais je veux que tu connaisses toute l'histoire.

Elle se fit attentive, ni encourageante ni désapprobatrice, mais elle garda ses mains dans les siennes pendant qu'il lui racontait tout. La ligne temporelle passée, les Dursley, son passage à Poudlard, la guerre, sa mort, être renvoyé dans le temps, les choses qui s'étaient passées depuis, tout, il ne cacha rien.

À la fin de ce récit, elle l'enlaça, et il s'accrocha à elle. Il savait, c'était logique, que Luna n'était pas du genre à se détourner de lui, pourtant il était reconnaissant de sa réaction, de son acceptation.

Après un moment, il se recula.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois plus vieux, pas vrai ?

Elle éclata de rire, et entoura son visage de ses mains en coupe.

\- Je t'aime, Harry Potter, chaque petit bout de toi.

Il sentit un sourire stupide étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Luna Lovegood, maintenant et à jamais.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, lui, qui la voyait pour la personne qu'elle était et l'aimait telle quelle.

88888888

*Boxing Day : la journée du 26 décembre est fériée chez nos amis d'Outre-Manche et la plupart des pays anglophones (merci la colonisation), et est aussi appelée le Jour des Boîtes, ou l'Après-Noël. Censée célébrer à la base St Etienne, le premier martyr chrétien, elle appelle à faire preuve de charité et à distribuer des cadeaux aux plus démunis. Mais depuis le début du XXIe siècle, le Boxing Day fait surtout référence à cette journée pendant laquelle de nombreux clients se ruent dans des rues commerçantes afin d'acheter des vêtements soldés, ce qui est souvent comparé au Black Friday américain. On parle alors des soldes de l'Après-Noël ou des soldes du lendemain de Noël.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 24 : Des réponses sans solution.**

_Cher Journal,_

_Crois-tu que si tout est parfait dans notre monde, il est impossible que ça dure ?_

_Je ne crois pas à la perfection. J'espère qu'il y a une faille dans ma relation avec Harry, parce que s'il n'y en a pas, alors quelque chose viendra la gâcher. Quelque chose détruira cette perfection parce que rien ne peut demeurer tel qu'il est et toute perfection est un mensonge._

_Love Luna._

88888888

Severus avait écrit une lettre à Nott pour qu'il récupère Théo dans un pub. Il n'avait pas la moindre intention d'amener le garçon avec lui, cependant, il pensait qu'il était véritablement dans les intérêts de tout le monde qu'il parle à Théo de son séjour à Poudlard pour le reste des vacances.

Théo était assis sur un des frêles tabourets de Snape, le visage de marbre.

\- Votre père souhaite votre présence chez vous pour les vacances, annonça Severus froidement. Étiez-vous au courant ?

Le garçon fixa le sol, ses poings se serrant jusqu'à ce que les jointures deviennent blanches.

\- Le saviez-vous ?, insista le professeur.

\- Oui Monsieur, ânonna Théo, toujours sans lever les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez rester à Poudlard, M. Nott. En fait, je pense que ce serait mieux si vous le faisiez.

Le Serpentard leva le regard vers son Directeur de Maison, non sans soulagement.

\- Je ne veux pas le voir.

Snape hocha la tête.

\- Vous a-t-il envoyé une lettre ?, demanda-t-il. Ses affirmations de rédemption me semblent improbables.

\- À moi aussi, sourit Théo, avant de fouiller son sac. Voici la lettre qui m'a été envoyée. Il ne m'a jamais écrit auparavant, mais je connais son écriture, et ce n'est pas celle-là. C'est comme si quelqu'un de plus soigné et plus stable avait volé sa main, sauf que, si quelqu'un l'avait forcé à écrire, je doute que ça aurait rendu sa main plus ferme.

\- Effectivement, valida Severus en prenant la missive.

C'était la même écriture familière et pourtant élusive que sur la note reçue par Dumbledore.

\- Aviez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur ?, s'enquit Théo.

\- Non, M. Nott, vous pouvez retourner à vos loisirs. Je m'occuperai du reste. Si le Directeur vous approche, n'allez nulle part avec lui, venez me trouver ou un des autres Directeurs de Maison. Vous m'avez bien compris ?

\- Oui Monsieur, acquiesça le garçon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Snape resta assis à son bureau, détaillant la lettre d'un regard noir.

\- Monsieur ?, lança Théo depuis la porte.

Severus leva les yeux, un sourcil levé.

\- Merci, déclara sincèrement le garçon avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

88888888

Les recherches de Voldemort avançaient bien, mieux que bien d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il avait un corps à lui et ne dépendait pas de Queudver pour rassembler tout ce dont il avait besoin, il avait sa liberté, son indépendance.

Cette branche de la magie était liée à celle des Horcruxes et bizarrement la même que celle utilisée par Lily Potter pour sauver son fils. Au prix de sa propre mort, elle avait permis à l'âme de son fils de devenir élastique. Être tué de la main qui l'avait tuée elle, en activant le sortilège, ne pouvait pas tuer définitivement la personne pour qui elle était morte. C'était une malédiction complexe, épineuse.

Mais qui n'épargnait pas la mort au sujet. Apparemment, Voldemort avait réussi à tuer Harry Potter, seulement, l'âme du garçon était immédiatement retournée à son corps. Dans les faits, Lily Potter avait utilisé sa propre mort pour faire du corps de Harry Potter une ancre à laquelle son âme retournerait toujours si le meurtrier, c'est-à-dire Voldemort, était celui qui le tuait. Le fait que le Tom n'ait pas pu toucher le précieux Survivant était dû à ses propres magouilles en Magie de l'Esprit.

La superposition causait des frictions entre les sorts.

La malédiction que Riddle avait trouvée et utilisait pour posséder Nott faisait courir le risque que cette même friction se produise entre les deux -ou bien était-ce les trois ?- sorts d'âme. Voldemort avait mangé l'âme de Nott, il ne restait rien du bonhomme, de l'être qu'il avait été. Il y avait cependant une autre malédiction qui pourrait fonctionner. Une malédiction qui lui permettrait de sauter de corps en corps, soumettant simplement l'âme de l'hôte, sans la détruire. Cela pourrait fonctionner, dans la mesure où il n'essaierait pas de blesser ou tuer Harry Potter, et donc ne perturberait pas les lois qui régissaient la protection de sa mère.

Il pourrait bien entendu tenter de dénouer cette protection, mais cela lui prendrait un temps considérable, et comme le sort était implanté depuis quatorze ans, il était plus que probable qu'il soit maintenant irréversible. Il serait plus facile de jeter le garçon du haut d'une falaise. D'une certaine façon, il doutait qu'une âme voudrait retourner dans un corps à la nuque brisée.

Mais tuer le Survivant ne faisait plus partie de ses plans. Voldemort deviendrait le Sauveur, et avec la nouvelle génération, un nouveau départ, personne ne pourrait lui échapper. Personne ne le verrait édifier son nouvel empire, personne ne remettrait en question le Garçon Béni de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien trop tard.

88888888

M. Nott ne répondit à la missive de Snape que durant la semaine suivant les vacances. Albus avait semblé déçu que Severus lui ait menti, lui disant que M. Nott avait replongé dans sa bouteille. Ce que suspectait Albus, Severus ne pouvait le dire, mais Nott avait de toute évidence concentré son ire sur le maître des Potions. Il exigeait qu'ils se rencontrent. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un pub de Pré-au-Lard, le jour même.

Severus avait été obligé d'écrire une lettre aux Malfoy, car Draco ne s'était pas encore montré à l'école pour le début du semestre. La réponse de Lucius donna presque une crise de panique à l'enseignant, qui était bien heureux que le Directeur n'ait pas choisi de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là.

_Cher ami,_

_Il est de retour. Il s'est emparé de mon manoir et de l'apparence de Nott. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi ni comment, mais il était suffisamment puissant pour faire tomber les protections de ma demeure comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé._

_En attendant une convocation formelle, ma famille profitera de vacances prolongées._

_Sincèrement,_

_Lucius._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était Nott, Nott était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela expliquait l'écriture familière, puisque Severus avait déjà lu des instructions du Seigneur Noir auparavant, et pas celle de Nott.

C'était reparti comme avec Quirrell.

Snape ne perdit pas de temps à faire des secrets, sortant sa baguette il commença un message vocal, d'une voix basse mais claire que seuls les autres enseignants purent entendre.

\- Allez au Manoir Malfoy, préparez-vous pour le pire.

Son Patronus-biche bondit de sa baguette et se précipita vers le bureau des Aurors. Avec un peu de chance, avec Kingsley et Amélia, du bon pourrait en ressortir.

\- Mes classes sont annulées pour aujourd'hui, annonça fortement Severus à la salle entière alors qu'il se levait et courait presque vers la sortie.

Nott était censé le retrouver à sa pause déjeuner. Snape ne pouvait qu'espérer arriver avant lui. Il attendrait toute la journée s'il le fallait, et il viserait pour tuer. Quelle importance s'il allait en prison ? Si cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu pour toujours de ce monde, alors cela en vaudrait la peine. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de crimes à son actif pour qu'une cellule ne soit pas imméritée.

88888888

Severus trouva Nott au bar. Enfin, il trouva une coquille vide près de la porte. Il était malheureusement à même de reconnaître les effets d'un Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il s'interrogeait. Quirrell était mort quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté son corps, et, en se basant sur la missive de Lucius et celles du pseudo-Nott, Snape était certain que le Seigneur Noir avait élu résidence dans le corps de Nott.

Il se consolait en se disant que les Horcruxes étaient tous morts. Mais… mais qu'en était-il des autres formes de Magie Noire ? Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait trouvé un moyen d'infliger un équivalent du Baiser du Détraqueur ? Et s'il pouvait passer d'un corps à l'autre, entre des hôtes récalcitrants ?

Severus regarda follement autour de lui les badauds s'agglutinant pour mieux voir le corps. Il ne vit aucun signe, aucune expression, ne ressentit aucune présence ou pouvoir lui rappelant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il joua des coudes pour sortir et tourna des talons, la neige craquant sous ses pieds alors qu'il essayait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de tout et de tous autour de lui d'un seul coup. Des gens en pause déjeuner et des familles passaient leur chemin, pris dans leur routine quotidienne, s'occupant de leurs propres affaires.

Le peu de couleur sur son visage s'évanouit alors qu'il comprenait, en voyant tous ces passants, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le détecter, aucun moyen de se protéger de lui.

\- Merde, merde, merde, grommela Severus. _Merde !_

88888888

Des Patroni. Toute la classe de Harry, enfin, ses deux classes étaient capables de les produire. Chacun de ses élèves avait son protecteur lumineux. Celui de Luna était un Sombral et celui de Harry s'était transformé en un Hippogriffe. Créature différente, souvenirs différents, mais le même amour qui les rendaient importants.

\- Hé, Harry !, appela Fred.

Le brun tourna son attention vers les jumeaux qui lui faisaient signe.

\- Bon, commença Georges quand Harry les eut rejoint, ça ne nous débarrassera pas d'elle…

\- … mais ça va faire de sa vie un enfer, compléta Fred.

Le Survivant sourit face aux plans étalés sur le sol de la Salle sur Demande.

Ombrage n'avait pas la moindre chance.

88888888

Lorsque Kingsley et sa partenaire Tonks défoncèrent la porte du Manoir Malfoy, ils ne trouvèrent aucun Malfoy, mais un rat. Tonks le frappa d'un sort anti-transformation et un autre assommant en un clin d'œil.

\- Tu vois !, clama-t-elle fièrement, la furtivité, c'est surfait !

Kingsley roula des yeux et appela le reste de son équipe.

\- Emmenez-le, et je veux chaque livre et chaque morceau de papier de cette pièce dans mon bureau. Voyons si on ne peut pas débusquer quelques pseudo-victimes innocentées à tort.

88888888

Ce fut le procès de la décennie. Peter Pettigrow, un héros reconnu, sous Véritasérum, réécrivit les livres d'Histoire et causa presque une panique nationale.

Peter Pettigrow était un Mangemort.

Un traître.

Le Gardien du Secret qui avait vendu les Potter.

Le meurtrier de masse qui avait tué des Moldus dans une zone publique, et coupé son propre doigt pour simuler sa mort et piéger Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry Potter, pour lui faire porter le chapeau de toute cette affaire sordide.

Sirius Orion Black fut innocenté de toutes les charges et se vit offrir des excuses formelles par le Ministère de la Magie pour son emprisonnement arbitraire.

Mais la liste des crimes de Peter Pettigrow ne s'arrêtait pas là. Car il s'était caché au sein de la famille Weasley, avec leurs enfants, pendant douze ans avant de retourner vers son maître.

Avant d'aider Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à retrouver ses forces.

Panique nationale était un terme peut-être un peu trop clément pour décrire la réaction de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne en lisant les titres du matin le jour suivant.


	25. Chapitre 25

** Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une entrée dans le journal intime de Luna, ou une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 25 : Ce que nous avons perdu.**

_Cher Journal,_

_Tout s'effondre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour. Harry semble confiant._

_Il ne devrait pas._

_Les Nargoles sortent de leur cachette pour se rire de nous._

_L.L._

88888888

Harry était incommensurablement heureux que Sirius soit libre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis libre !_

_Amélia Bones m'a validé comme ton gardien légal ! Officiellement, officiellement tu viendras avec moi à la maison cet été !_

_Je serai à ton prochain match de Quidditch (sous forme humaine) et après, je t'emmènerai manger une glace. On a la permission formelle de la Directrice Adjointe Minerva._

_Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire. Je veux dire, je ne peux physiquement pas empêcher les muscles de mon visage de se tourner vers le haut._

_Tonks m'emmène en ville pour me procurer des robes sorcières au goût du jour, et ensuite on ira chez elle pour dîner. Je vais revoir ma cousine, Andromeda, pour la première fois depuis… toujours !_

_Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, toute la vérité est connue maintenant !_

_J'ai hâte de te revoir. Reste en sécurité. Je t'aime si fort._

_Avec l'amour de ton parrain,_

_L'homme libre Sirius Orion Black :D_

Harry montra à Luna la lettre qui avait été délivrée par Hedwige. Elle eut un sourire pincé.

\- J'aime bien son smiley à la fin, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix presque aussi pincée que son sourire.

Le jeune Gryffondor fronça des sourcils.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Voldemort est de retour, Harry, déclara-t-elle en caressant les plumes d'Hedwige pour se réconforter.

\- Et alors ?, soupira le brun. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment parti.

\- Tout ce que Queudver a dit, c'est que « Voldemort est de retour », et qu'il était « tout-puissant », il n'a pas dit comment il était revenu. Je pense vraiment qu'ils auraient dû continuer à lui poser des questions avant de lui administrer le Baiser du Détraqueur, expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que ma tante a dit, commenta Susan en se frayant une place entre Ron et Harry. Mais c'était la folie au tribunal. Elle a dit que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant que ça ne dégénère en véritable émeute généralisée, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu valider la sentence, Fudge avait donné l'ordre de donner le Baiser. Bien entendu, les Détraqueurs n'ont pas hésité. Ils n'hésitent jamais sur ce genre de chose.

La bonne humeur de Potter s'évanouissait rapidement, et il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

\- Mais quelle importance ça a ? Ce n'est pas comme si on y pouvait quelque chose ! On est encore à l'école !

Il entendit ses propres mots, et était presque aussi choqué de lui-même que ce qu'affichaient les visages incrédules que Ron et Hermione, tournés vers lui.

\- Eh bien, enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens, se réjouit Astoria qui s'était approchée de l'autre côté de la table.

Elle, contrairement à Susan, ne poussait pas les gens pour se frayer un chemin, les gens se poussaient tous seuls. Elle prit place dans l'espace dégagé avec une certaine raideur. Les gens avaient arrêté de se plaindre à propos des gens qui ne s'asseyaient pas à la Table de leur Maison, même si un Serpentard à la Table des Gryffondor attirait encore des regards bizarres.

\- Le professeur Snape semble déstabilisé, nota Astoria.

Harry leva les yeux vers la Grande Table, et ce n'était juste Snape qui semblait perturbé. Enfin, à part Ombrage, qui semblait étrangement satisfaite. Elle pensait probablement qu'elle pourrait utiliser le désordre à son avantage.

\- Ils semblent tous déstabilisés, corrigea Hermione. Nous le sommes tous.

\- Mais sûrement qu'on peut faire quelque chose, commença Ron.

\- Non, affirma Potter fermement.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?, protesta le roux.

Harry dut se mordre la langue pour retenir ses mots. _Parce que la dernière fois qu'on s'est occupés nous-même des problèmes en cinquième année, Sirius est mort._

\- Par où on commencerait ?, demanda Luna, couvrant la pause de son petit copain. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où se trouve Voldemort.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira Hermione.

\- Tu supposes qu'elle a raison ?, répéta Astoria. Il n'y a même pas besoin de supposer. Elle a raison et on ne peut rien faire.

\- Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait vrai, souffla Potter.

\- Tu as utilisé tout ton capital raisonnable pour la journée, Harry ?, gloussa Susan.

\- Pas entièrement, répondit-il en niant de la tête. Voldemort s'en prend aux enfants. Nous devons être sur nos gardes, et si n'importe qui commence à agir bizarrement, il faut le dire. La meilleure chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est prendre soin les uns des autres. Personne ne va nulle part tout seul, et quiconque en troisième année et en-dessous devrait recevoir un surplus d'attention.

\- Eh ben, commenta Astoria. Je crois que les Serdaigles déteignent sur lui.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais réclamé de Serpentard, se moqua Susan. Il pense à la survie après tout.

\- S'il était un vrai Serpentard, fit en Astoria haussant les épaules, il aurait fait comme Draco Malfoy et il aurait abandonné l'école.

\- Je croyais qu'il était juste en vacances prolongées ?, interrogea Ron, se redressant sous l'espoir que ce petit démon blond ne revienne jamais.

\- À ce rythme, rétorqua Astoria sombrement, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer ?

88888888

Harry adorait le cours de Charmes. La magie et ses études étaient sa seule source de réconfort cette semaine. Bien qu'il aimât le temps passé avec Luna et ses amis, tout le monde était si nerveux que l'ambiance agréable et détendue à laquelle il s'était habitué avait disparu. Il détestait l'idée d'une nouvelle guerre, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment celle-ci allait se dérouler. D'un bon côté, tout ce que n'importe qui avait à faire était de tuer Voldemort. Plus de foutus Horcruxes et avec une âme aussi fractionnée, il était hautement improbable que Riddle tente d'en faire un autre.

Mais Harry était inquiet.

Comment Voldemort avait-il obtenu un corps cette fois-ci ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme était une chose à laquelle seule une poignée de gens s'attendait. Quand aurait lieu l'évasion d'Azkaban ?

Harry parlerait à Flitwick après la classe, juste pour être sûr que tout le monde y fasse attention. Peut-être devrait-il envoyer une autre lettre à Amélia ? Il serait dans la panade si quelqu'un découvrait qu'il était un voyageur temporel, mais pas autant que si plusieurs Mangemorts, dont certains étaient aussi redoutés que Voldemort lui-même, se retrouvaient en liberté.

Inspirant un grand coup pour mettre tout ça de côté, il travailla à perfectionner le charme étudié, et lorsque ce fut fait, à prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Cho Chang ne l'embêtait plus en classe.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Flitwick fit signe au Gryffondor d'approcher.

\- Asseyez-vous Harry, il y a des choses dont vous devez être mis au courant, commença Filius une fois la salle vide.

\- Monsieur, se lança le garçon, je sais que je vous en ai déjà parlé, mais savez-vous si quelque chose a été fait pour sécuriser Azkaban ? Vous savez, en-dehors des Détraqueurs ?

L'enseignant hocha la tête gravement.

\- Amélia Bones et Kingsley Shacklebolt ont pu recevoir leurs autorisations d'exécutions. Les prisonniers dans le secteur le plus sécurisé ont été condamnés et ont reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur. Honnêtement, je pense que Fudge a signé les papiers pour essayer d'empêcher le public de paniquer. Quoique, avec la débâcle avec Sirius faisant surface, ils ont refait toute la paperasse. Personne ne peut recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur sans un procès, que tous les Mangemorts emprisonnés ont reçu.

\- Eh bien, c'est au moins une bonne nouvelle, soupira de soulagement Harry. Un monde sans Bellatrix Lestrange est beaucoup plus sûr.

\- Effectivement, abonda Flitwick, même s'il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

\- Il y a d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, c'est ça ?, demanda le brun en s'affaissant dans son siège, morose.

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Dites-moi.

\- Vous avez entendu que M. Nott a été retrouvé à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- À la Tête de Sanglier, c'est ça ?, confirma le jeune homme avec un hochement de tête. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment un Détraqueur a pu échapper à Abelforth.

\- Pas à la Tête de Sanglier, bien que M. Nott y soit allé boire un verre avant son calvaire. Il fut retrouvé sans âme aux Trois Balais.

\- Il n'y a pas moyen qu'un Détraqueur soit arrivé au centre du village sans causer du raffut, contra Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est bien le problème, Harry, il n'y a pas eu de raffut, pas de Détraqueur. Il avait planifié un rendez-vous avec Severus et a été retrouvé sans âme avant que Severus n'arrive, bien avant l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Pas de signes de lutte. Les témoins disent qu'il est juste tombé, pas d'âme.

\- Comment ? Et pourquoi est-ce que personne n'en parle ?

\- C'est resté dans l'ombre du procès de Pettigrow, et personne ne le croit vraiment. Ils pensent que c'était à cause de quelque chose qu'il a bu et qu'il est mort à présent. Son corps a été emporté sans faire d'éclat. Mais Severus a une théorie.

Potter s'affaissa davantage dans son siège, et s'enquit, d'un ton endeuillé :

\- Quelle théorie ?

\- Severus pense, soupira Filius, que Voldemort a trouvé un moyen de changer de corps, probablement en dévorant l'âme de ses victimes.

Le visage de Harry blanchit, même avec son bronzage il était terriblement pâle. Il déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche.

\- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que vous ne vous voulez pas dire qu'il pourrait être n'importe qui n'importe où ?

\- Il pourrait être n'importe qui n'importe où, confirma Flitwick en secouant la tête.

\- Bordel !, jura le Gryffondor.

\- Notre seul indice pourrait être quand un corps tombe alors qu'il change d'hôte. Cependant, peu importe le corps qu'il habite, Severus pense qu'il est mieux de présumer que, tant qu'il s'agit d'un être doué de magie, Voldemort dispose de tous ses pouvoirs. La magie d'un sorcier est liée à sa source vitale. Bien que notre corps et notre intelligence puissent représenter des contraintes, la magie vient de notre force vitale, et donc même un petit morceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres est extraordinairement puissant tant qu'il est vivant. Lui donner des hôtes frais, manger des âmes ne fait qu'ajouter à sa puissance.

\- Bordel.

\- Comment se passent vos leçons avec Severus ?, demanda le petit professeur.

Harry ôta ses lunettes pour se frotter le visage.

\- Pas vraiment bien. Quand j'arrive à protéger mon esprit, c'est plus de la chance qu'autre chose, si je veux être honnête.

\- Je ne peux que vous conseiller de mettre davantage d'efforts dans ces leçons, asséna Flitwick non sans gentillesse. Et agir avec beaucoup de précautions. Il a déjà été prouvé de nombreuses fois que la possession n'est pas quelque chose que les protections de Poudlard reconnaissent.

\- Vous pourriez travailler sur ça, suggéra Potter.

Les lèvres de l'enseignant s'étirèrent vers le haut, mais il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce sourire.

\- J'en ai discuté avec le Directeur et le professeur Vector.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

\- La possession n'est pas suffisamment commune pour qu'il y ait des protections standards pour les contrer. Nous faisons des recherches, mais…

\- … mais ce sera sans doute trop peu, trop tard, compléta Harry.

\- J'aurais aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles pour vous.

\- À qui le dites-vous.

88888888

Quelques semaines passèrent, et rien de mauvais ne se produisit. Enfin, rien dont personne ne se rendit compte. Harry rattrapa Théo après leur cours de Potions un lundi pour lui demander :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Théo lui jeta un regard en coin. Draco, qui n'était revenu que récemment, l'attendit un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Lorsque Harry patienta tranquillement et ne battit pas en retraite immédiatement, Théo relâcha son souffle, détendant ses épaules.

\- Je vais bien, Potter, mieux que bien, je suis content qu'il soit mort.

Harry n'aurait pas été content de voir les Dursley morts, mais il se doutait bien que la vie familiale de Théo avait été pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il en avait vu quelques signes alors qu'il apprenait à connaître le Serpentard au cours de l'année.

\- Sais-tu avec qui tu vas habiter ?

\- J'ai été refilé aux Greengrass, l'informa Théo d'un ton égal. Je suis surpris qu'ils m'aient recueilli. Une histoire de parents proches, ou pas si proches, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne veux pas accepter la charité, cependant. Quand j'aurais dix-sept ans, je partirai de là. Ce qui arrivera l'été prochain, alors ce n'est pas un problème à long terme.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais-le moi savoir. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas si proches, mais je suis là au cas où.

Théo hocha la tête à son tour et rejoignit Draco, qui ne jeta pas un regard au Gryffondor. Le blond avait agi bizarrement ces derniers temps, mais ses parents étaient en train de déménager en Europe du Nord, et il serait bientôt transféré à Durmstrang. Il était juste à Poudlard le temps que les formalités nécessaires se fassent. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucius fuirait la possibilité du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais l'aristocrate avait perdu un des Horcruxes de son maître et si sa mémoire ne le trompait pas, cela lui avait coûté cher la première fois.

Ron et Hermione le rattrapèrent à cet instant, interrompant ses réflexions.

\- De quoi parlais-tu avec Théodore ?, s'enquit la jeune fille en jetant un regard au garçon dégingandé qui fit monter un sourire narquois aux lèvres de Harry.

Avec la distanciation de leur ami, Ron et Hermione avaient compris quelque chose. Ils avaient compris que bien qu'ils soient amis, sans Harry pour faire tampon entre eux, ils ne pouvaient supporter la compagnie de l'autre que jusqu'à un certain point. Harry n'était pas du tout attristé de la possibilité qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble dans le futur. Ron n'était pas assez bien ou assez gentil pour mériter Hermione.

Les mots de Luna lui revinrent en mémoire. « _Tu devrais le raconter à Ron et Hermione. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur dire, mais tu devrais leur raconter les grandes lignes. Ils t'aiment, ils mourraient pour toi, ils méritent de savoir pourquoi tu as changé, pourquoi tu n'es plus la personne qu'ils connaissaient et dont ils dépendaient. »_

\- Hermione, Ron ?, commença Harry.

Tous deux le regardèrent, entendant le ton de sa voix changer.

\- Je pense que je vous dois des explications qui n'ont que trop tardé.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur ami.

\- Il commencerait à être sacrément temps !, commenta Hermione.

88888888

Ils trouvèrent une salle de classe abandonnée, et Harry commença son récit.

\- Vous vous souvenez du jour de la Dernière Tâche ?

Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête positivement, craignant qu'ouvrir la bouche ne dissuade leur ami de partager la vérité avec eux.

\- Eh bien, quelqu'un, probablement le faux Maugrey, a utilisé l'Impérium sur Krum, qui a ensuite attaqué Fleur et Cédric. J'ai pu aider Cédric et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes arrivés en même temps à la Coupe.

\- Mais on le sait, ça, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre le roux.

Harry secoua la tête de dénégation.

\- Nous avons décidé d'attraper la Coupe ensemble, de gagner ensemble. Nous avons tous les deux perdu, au bout du compte. Nous avons été transporté par Portoloin dans un cimetière. Voldemort et Queudver étaient là. Voldemort a ordonné : « Tues l'autre », et Queudver a tué Cédric d'un Avada Kedavra.

Ron et Hermione le fixèrent, sans voix. Potter les observa passivement. Il ne voulait toujours pas le leur raconter, et alors même qu'il parlait il débattait intérieurement sur ce qu'il devait leur dire ou même pouvait supporter de leur dire.

\- Mais Harry, osa doucement Hermione, ça ne peut être arrivé. Cédric est vivant.

Il continua son histoire comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

\- Queudver a fini par m'avoir. J'ai été capturé. Voldemort a conduit une cérémonie qui requérait les os de son père, mon sang, et la main de Queudver. Voldemort a retrouvé toute sa puissance cette nuit-là, et convoqua ses Mangemorts. Il m'a provoqué en duel, et comme par hasard, nos baguettes ont le même cœur, ce qui veut dire, selon une règle obscure concernant les baguettes, il ne pouvait pas me tuer avec cette baguette-là.

« Et à cause de ces règles de merde, les esprits des gens qu'il avait tués le plus récemment sont apparus. Cédric, ma mère, mon père. Cédric m'a demandé de ramener son corps avec moi, mes parents m'ont dit de courir et ont attaqué, enfin distrait Voldemort. J'ai couru jusqu'à la Coupe, et nous sommes revenus à Poudlard. Voldemort était vivant, et Cédric était mort.

Hermione et Ron étaient muets. Harry continua.

\- Cet été a été un des pires de ma vie. Vous ne m'avez pas écrit. La seule chose que me disaient les gens vers qui je me tournais était de rester en sécurité et faire profil bas. La cinquième année a été merdique. J'étais en colère tout le temps, et Voldemort m'envoyait des visions. Snape était un connard, Dumbledore ne me regardait même pas, et Ombrage faisait de ma vie un enfer. J'étais malheureux et même toi Hermione, toujours la voix de la raison, j'ai ignoré tes conseils. J'ai été viré de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le club de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était génial, mais Ombrage nous a grillé et elle a récupéré le poste de Directrice.

« Je ne comprenais pas que mes visions étaient induites par Voldemort. Il m'en a envoyé une où il torturait Sirius au Département des Mystères pendant le dernier examen de l'année. Je l'ai crue. Un petit groupe d'entre nous, sans Serpentard, sommes partis à l'aventure. On a failli tous y passer. Sirius est mort. Naturellement, je m'en suis voulu.

« La sixième année était un gros plantage. J'étais le grand Élu et le Garçon Béni de Dumbledore. J'étais arrogant, j'étais obsédé par Draco qui était un Mangemort, et je l'ai presque tué parce que j'étudiais des sorts qui n'avaient pas de description formelle. Des Mangemorts sont entrés dans Poudlard. Dumbledore est mort. Voldemort a gagné.

« La septième année, nous sommes allés tous les trois nous cacher dans les bois. Courant dans tous les sens pour obéir aux instructions d'un fou. Nous les avons suivies assez aveuglément. Voldemort et sa clique ont renversé le gouvernement et je ne décrirai pas les horreurs, mais c'était des temps vraiment sombres pour ceux qui lui résistaient ou quiconque n'était pas au moins Sang-Mêlé.

« Ça s'est fini par une bataille dans le parc de Poudlard. Beaucoup de gens, d'enfants, sont morts.

Harry dut s'arrêter et prendre quelques respirations contrôlées. Relater cette histoire de nouveau était dur. Il pensa que, peu importe le nombre de fois où il la raconterait, ça ne serait jamais plus facile de recommencer. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là. Au bout du compte, mourir… mourir avait été plus facile que de voir la destruction de sa maison et des gens qu'il était venu à aimer. Il souhaita que Luna soit là pour tenir sa main à cet instant. Il était reconnaissant que Ron et Hermione l'attendent, ne le pressent pas.

\- Vous savez que ma cicatrice me fait mal quand Voldemort est près de moi ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Il se trouve qu'il y avait un bout de son âme dans la cicatrice.

Leurs expressions horrifiées le fit sourire tristement.

\- Ça empire après, prévint-il.

\- Pire ?, couina Hermione.

Elle s'était très bien contrôlée jusqu'à cet instant, partiellement à cause du manque d'intonation qu'avait utilisé Harry.

\- Voldemort a annoncé qu'il promettait de ne blesser personne d'autre si je me rendais.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas cru ?!, cria Ron en se levant, outré. Espèce de con ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir cru !

Hermione s'était levée aussi. Sa rage était plus calme et d'autant plus impressionnante.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

Harry rencontra son regard chocolat, et sut qu'il était sur le point de briser sa foi en l'humanité.

\- Je me suis rendu. J'ai marché vers ma mort et je ne me suis pas défendu.

Les cheveux frisés de son amie semblèrent se hérisser comme si sa magie y amassait le tonnerre.

\- Pourquoi ?, exigea-t-elle d'un ton dur comme la pierre.

\- Parce que, répondit Harry avec douceur, Albus Dumbledore m'a dit de le faire.

Ils le regardèrent, bouche bée.

\- Mais… mais il… pourquoi il… mais non… non… il ne… mais… Quoi ?, balbutia le rouquin.

\- Son morceau d'âme dans ma tête. Pour que Voldemort meure, tout ce qui l'ancrait dans ce monde devait mourir d'abord. Je devais mourir.

Hermione pleurait, ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Non, Harry, non…

Elle avait l'air furieuse, blessée, comme si son cœur se brisait pour lui.

\- Enfin bref. Voldemort m'a touché avec le Sort de Mort, une fois de plus. Je suis mort. Mais ensuite je me suis réveillé, ma cicatrice en sang, et la douleur… Revenir à la vie fait sacrément plus mal que de mourir. Je n'arrête pas de le dire aux gens, mais je ne peux pas expliquer à quel point ça fait vraiment mal.

\- C'est impossible, marmonna Ron, d'une voix hébétée.

\- Et le jour où je me suis réveillé…

\- C'était le jour de la Dernière Tâche, compléta Hermione pour lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Ouaip. Je pensais que j'étais en train de rêver. J'ai fait toute la Tâche et ce n'est qu'en attrapant la Coupe, cette fois sans Cédric, que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve. J'ai tué le serpent de Voldemort, mais Queudver s'est enfui avec la chose qu'était Voldemort. Le reste… eh bien, je pense que vous pouvez reconstituer la suite tous seuls, vous étiez là.

Hermione tremblait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as juste rien dit !?

Ron s'assit, comme s'il avait l'esprit vidé, fixant Harry comme un homme comprenant qu'il ne savait rien sur quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit.

\- Parce que, Hermione, tu n'es pas mon Hermione. Tu pourrais l'être, tu l'aurais été, mais tu n'es pas la Hermione avec qui j'ai fait la guerre.

Elle eut l'air ulcérée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que la personne que tu es devenue… tu n'aurais pas dû être obligée de devenir cette personne, Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à souffrir comme ça et je ne pouvais pas supporter de vous le dire. Je ne voulais même pas que vous l'entendiez d'une autre personne.

\- Combien as-tu laissé de côté ?, exigea-t-elle encore.

\- On ne résume pas trois ans comme ça, Hermione.

\- Combien as-tu laissé de côté ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Cette réaction est exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai rien dit en premier lieu. Je te connais. Tu as déjà l'esprit lancé à plein régime pour essayer de résoudre des problèmes qui te devancent de plusieurs années.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, gronda-t-elle en s'approchant nez-à-nez.

Il se redressa, la dominant un peu physiquement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, probablement mieux que toi, mais c'est bien ce que je veux dire, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que tu lances tous tes efforts à combattre dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû être ton problème en premier lieu, sauf pour ton amitié envers moi.

\- Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça a toujours été mon combat !

\- C'est des conneries ça !, explosa finalement Harry de colère. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a dû abandonner, ce qu'on a perdu de nous-mêmes !

\- Alors tu es quoi ?, demanda-t-elle avec acidité. En train de me protéger ?

\- Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je te protège ! Purée, Hermione, je t'aime !

Ron laissa échapper un court soupir, et lâcha la première chose qui passait par son cerveau surmené :

\- Je croyais que tu aimais Luna ?

Harry roula des yeux et fit un son de gorge.

\- Pas comme ça, expliqua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Toi et Ron êtes ma famille. Je ne savais pas comment gérer le voyage dans le temps ou être ami avec des gens qui ne se souvenait plus de la douleur qui me traversait. Je ne savais pas comment être votre ami et vous garder… garder votre innocence, votre jeunesse. Notre temps à Poudlard nous a été volé. Aucun d'entre vous n'est encore majeur, et pourtant vous en avez suffisamment bavé. Comment pouvais-je placer ce fardeau sur vos épaules quand je pouvais vous garder en sécurité ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu nous le dis maintenant ?, s'enquit Hermione, sa voix plus douce mais toujours énervée.

\- Parce que Luna avait raison, vous aviez besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai été si distant, pourquoi je ne me confiais plus comme avant. Je tiens toujours énormément à vous deux. Je suis toujours votre ami, les choses sont juste un peu différentes. Je suis différent.

\- Luna a un an de moins que nous, non ? Pourquoi tu as pensé que tu pouvais lui confier ce fardeau, à elle ?, argumenta Ron, plus confus et blessé qu'en colère.

\- Luna a vu sa mère mourir. Vous deux, vous avez toujours vos parents, vos familles, vous avez un foyer sûr où retourner, sans le souvenir permanent des tragédies passées.

\- Et ça a changé dans le futur ?, demanda Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas. Le rouquin pâlit, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant sur son visage comme des grains de poivre sur du riz.

\- Qui ?, murmura-t-il faiblement.

\- Ne me le demande pas, Ron, s'il te plaît, ne me le demande pas, pas aujourd'hui, jamais. Qu'il soit suffisant que je suis revenu et que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour assurer que le futur d'où je viens ne puisse plus jamais se produire. Les Directeurs de Maison, Amélia Bones, des gens savent le pire qui peut se produire. Ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois.

Hermione lui fit un câlin.

\- Juste, ne nous abandonne plus, Harry, supplia-t-elle à travers ses larmes. S'il te plaît, ne nous abandonne plus, jamais.

Il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules tremblantes alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Ron s'approcha alors, les enlaçant tous les deux avec ses grands bras.

\- Tu nous as manqué, mec.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry au milieu des boucles d'Hermione. Je suis tellement désolé.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, ou

l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 26 : Soulagement.**

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas heureux d'entendre de Severus que Tom Riddle avait la capacité de changer de corps. Outre le fait que l'information lui avait été délivrée dans un moment parfaitement inopportun, la nouvelle était catastrophiquement mauvaise en elle-même. Il était encore moins ravi de mettre la main sur la documentation que Tom et _Lily_ _Potter_ avaient utilisée tous les deux.

Au temps pour l'amour étant la clé du problème. La Nécromancie combinée avec les Arts Sombres et la Magie de l'Âme n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour, même si cela avait été la motivation première de cette chère Lily.

Le livre dans lequel il avait trouvé cette information faisait partie de ceux qu'il avait enlevé des étagères de la Bibliothèque dès sa prise de poste en tant que Directeur. Un tel ouvrage n'aurait même pas dû être dans la Réserve, parce qu'au moins un étudiant par siècle avait le potentiel de devenir comme Tom. Bien sûr, Albus n'était pas si innocent non plus. Il avait lu ce livre, du moins en diagonale, bien qu'il n'ait jamais essayé d'utiliser ces sortilèges, ou même de percer la théorie qui les régissait.

Mais c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire, et les résultats étaient…

Dumbledore soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil. La moitié du volume était rédigée en vieil anglais, et plutôt le genre d'anglais qui n'était qu'une vague transcription de ce que la langue donnait à l'oral, c'est-à-dire comme si on essayait de manger des cailloux plutôt que parler une véritable langue. L'autre moitié était écrite en Runes, un langage archaïque parmi les sorciers qui était passé de mode parce que le latin était plus facile que de tenter de produire des sons qui n'étaient pas faits pour une langue humaine. Les Runes qu'ils enseignaient en classe n'était que la partie écrite, pas la langue vivante et parlée qu'elles avaient jadis été.

Avoir réussi à déchiffrer le sens de ces instructions bien moins que précises, et pratiquer avec succès ce genre de magie des hautes arcanes, à même pas trente ans, était un signe de l'intelligence brillante de Lily Potter, de même pour Severus, qui l'avait introduite à ce domaine de recherche. La malédiction que Lily avait utilisée pour Harry était remarquable mais brisait le cœur. Faisant usage de sa propre mort, de son propre meurtre, comme catalyseur, elle avait été à même de créer une ancre pour l'âme de Harry, pour peu que celui-ci choisisse de revenir après avoir été tué par le même meurtrier que sa mère, et de la même manière, dans ce cas précis, l'Avada Kedavra. Encore que Dumbledore n'était pas sûr que Harry ne soit protégé que contre le Sort de Mort, ou si c'était le cas parce que le Sort de Mort était le seul sortilège qui pouvait tuer en laissant le corps intact. Il y avait plusieurs phrases qui pouvaient être traduites de plusieurs façons. Il semblait que si le corps de Harry était détruit, son âme ne serait pas en mesure de l'habiter de nouveau.

Les plans d'Albus auraient pu fonctionner, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il était venu à croire.

Les chapitres sur la possession et manger les âmes étaient aussi dans la section en Runes Anciennes, et le Directeur ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant que Tom n'ait pas conservé ce livre très longtemps dans sa jeunesse, ou pris le temps d'absorber pleinement son contenu. Il n'y avait aucun prix à payer, à part les questions éthiques sur le fait de tuer quelqu'un ou de dévorer une âme. Riddle avait de la force en quantité respectable dans le bout d'âme qui lui restait, après qui savait combien d'Horcruxes. Ses soupçons avaient été confirmés par les sous-entendus disséminés par Harry et la signature de Tom pour l'emprunt de ce livre dans le registre de la Bibliothèque.

Tom pouvait passer de corps en corps sans signe extérieur pour indiquer celui dans lequel il avait élu résidence. Le seul signe qui pouvait devenir évident était dans le cas où il dévorait l'âme de la personne plutôt que de partager le corps. À l'instant où le corps deviendrait complètement vide d'âme, tout le monde le saurait. Le livre théorisait en conclusion que c'était ainsi qu'étaient nés les premiers Détraqueurs, des humains doués de magie faibles, diaboliques, affamés de pouvoir, qui avaient acquis un goût certain pour les âmes des autres et la puissance que cela leur octroyait. Un régime stable d'âmes et de malheur pouvait les maintenir en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent par manque de nourriture. Ce n'était pas une pensée réconfortante, cependant, car Tom Riddle était bien des choses, sauf faible. Si une sorcière ou un sorcier faible devenait un Détraqueur en dévorant des âmes, qu'adviendrait-il à quelqu'un comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Albus caressa le plumage de Fumseck. Il serait préférable que Tom arrête son festin et choisisse un seul hôte. Ainsi, celui-ci serait le seul à devoir mourir pour l'arrêter. Cette capacité à passer allègrement de corps en corps n'était pas quelque chose que le Directeur savait combattre. À un moment, Riddle pouvait être un élève rentrant à la maison pour l'été, puis la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, puis le Ministre de la Magie. Et qui pouvait dire combien de gens il tuerait au passage ?

C'était un tour que seul un fou très intelligent et très puissant pouvait même considérer avoir la force et le courage de faire. Tom était un tel homme ou, comme Albus le pensait davantage, une telle créature, car aucune personne digne de ce nom ne pouvait faire ce que ce livre théorisait seulement, et rester humain. Non, Riddle n'était plus l'orphelin abandonné qu'il avait rencontré toutes ces années auparavant, c'était un monstre sans remord.

88888888

La main de Luna tremblait trop ce matin-là pour qu'elle puisse écrire dans son journal. De nouveau, son cauchemar échappait à sa mémoire le matin venu, et elle se sentait malade. Les pierres de Poudlard souffraient. Les ombres étaient plus profondes. Aux heures de réveil et de repos, elle ne pouvait fuir le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible approchait.

Elle descendit tôt prendre son petit-déjeuner, et tomba sur Harry en chemin. En vérité, elle courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit devant elle. Il sursauta quand le corps de la jeune fille percuta son dos, mais il se retourna en riant et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il la faisait se sentir tellement en sécurité. Elle respira son odeur, les derniers vestiges de son cauchemar l'abandonnant alors qu'elle se détendait dans son étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Ça va ?

Elle ne put que hocher la tête et continuer à l'agripper. Harry étant la merveilleuse personne qu'elle était venue à aimer, ne se dégagea pas. Il la tint contre lui, ne la pressant pas, même lorsque les élèves descendant pour le petit-déjeuner commencèrent à les contourner. Il commença à lui frotter doucement le dos.

\- Luna ?, appela-t-il, l'inquiétude clairement présente dans sa voix.

Elle se recula, attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna vers le réfectoire.

\- Allons manger, dit-elle seulement.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne poussa pas. Les dernières semaines avaient été tendues. L'anticipation était à son comble, attendant ce que Voldemort ferait ensuite, et Harry avait vite appris que Luna gérait son stress avec plus de câlins et sa main dans la sienne à la moindre occasion. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, Luna l'avait remarqué, mais aussi Harry ne se plaignait de pas grand-chose ces derniers temps. Elle pensait qu'il enfouissait sa peur à propos des actions à venir de Voldemort, tandis qu'une autre part d'elle reconnaissait qu'il était peut-être simplement en train d'essayer de profiter du moment présent. Ou peut-être que les deux raisons étaient une forme de déni, mais Luna se satisfaisait de son sourire toujours prêt à apparaître et le réconfort qu'il lui procurait.

Elle avait toujours été celle qui devait être forte, les premières années après la mort de sa mère. Elle avait dû s'assurer que son père mange, qu'ils aient tous les deux de quoi se vêtir, que son père parle d'autre chose que du travail.

Une nuit, environ une semaine après la mort de Maman, Papa avait bu et lui avait crié dessus. Lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas empêché sa mère de mettre ce dernier ingrédient mortel dans la potion. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu le lendemain matin, et il ne s'était plus jamais saoulé après cette nuit-là. Mais ses mots étaient restés dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, lui avaient fait questionner tout ce qui l'entourait, voir et être attentive à tout, de peur d'un autre faux-pas, de peur de manquer les signes comme elle l'avait fait avec sa maman.

Que Harry fasse semblant d'être fort, froid et calme, ou qu'il soit juste vraiment mature n'était pas si important quand cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas à être forte, que ce n'était pas _elle_ la responsable, ou en tort parce qu'elle était sensible et incapable de tout comprendre.

Aujourd'hui aurait lieu le match de Quidditch, McGonagall s'étant assurée que toutes les équipes puissent s'entraîner et jouer de nouveau, malgré les tentatives d'Ombrage de retirer tout amusement de Poudlard. Ses décrets allaient de pire en pire. S'ils devaient suivre les règles, Harry et Luna n'étaient pas censés se tenir par la main. Mais seuls Ombrage et Rusard faisaient activement appliquer ces règles. La seule règle qui était véritablement ennuyeuse était celle qui empêchait les étudiants de s'asseoir à une autre table que celle de leur Maison. Harry et Luna devaient donc s'asseoir sur des bancs différents, à califourchon, afin de pouvoir discuter pendant les repas. Quelque chose qu'Ombrage n'avait pas encore trouvé moyen d'empêcher, pour le moment.

Luna avait vraiment hâte que le Meilleur Club du Piaf Jamais Vu lance leur grand plan pour débarrasser Poudlard d'Ombrage.

88888888

Luna était assise à côté de Sirius, observant les lumières se réfléchir autour de lui, comme un feu de joie ou des crépitements électriques. L'homme était si heureux et un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour qu'il semble vibrer de sa propre énergie. Luna aimait beaucoup Sirius. Il avait rugit de rire et l'avait félicitée pour son chapeau à tête de lion.

\- Vas-y Harry !, acclama Black alors que son filleul attrapait un Souaffle lâché par un Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle après avoir été frappé par un Cognard.

Il le lança gracieusement à un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor avant de continuer à tourner autour du terrain. Luna appréciait le Quidditch, mais elle aimait davantage la vue de son charmant petit copain dans son élément.

Poufsouffle perdait. Ron, au poste de Gardien, faisait un bon boulot sur ce match. Lui et Hermione s'étaient montrés plus gentils envers elle ces derniers temps. Maintenant qu'ils étaient inclus dans le secret du voyage temporel de Harry, ils semblaient plus apaisés. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas une personne paisible, et elle était presque aussi inquiète au sujet de Voldemort que ne l'était Luna. Ron… eh bien, Ron aidait Harry à rester merveilleusement insouciant concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Il est vraiment bon, commenta Sirius pour la douzième fois.

Luna lui sourit, pas le moins du monde perturbée par la répétition.

\- Oui, très bon.

\- James aurait été tellement fier de lui. Lily lèverait les yeux au ciel, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi tout dans la vie n'est pas relié au Quidditch.

\- Harry est premier de la classe dans toute notre année.

\- Il est le premier de l'école entière, je parie, rétorqua Black avec un clin d'œil.

Il avait probablement raison, Harry était à couper le souffle avec sa magie. Si voler était son élément, alors la magie était son sang. Luna adorait le regarder lancer des sorts, il rendait la magie plus vivante, plus vivante encore que la magie qui l'avait mis au monde.

Elle sourit au souvenir de leurs Patroni dansant ensemble. Elle savait que le souvenir de Harry était celui du jour où ils avaient trouvé la horde d'Hippogriffes, où ils avaient volé au-dessus des bois, et où elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient ensemble pour les vacances. Son souvenir heureux à elle était celui du jour où il l'avait suivie à contrecœur dans la Forêt Interdite et où ils avaient joué avec les Sombrals. Harry n'avait pas aimé être dans la Forêt ce jour-là, mais il était resté parce qu'il _voulait_ passer du temps avec elle. Cependant, elle n'était pas sûre que c'était son souvenir le plus heureux avec Harry, dans la mesure où la plupart, si ce n'était tous ses souvenirs avec lui, étaient assez formidable.

Comme invoqué par ses pensées, Harry s'arrêta devant leur gradin, et lui souffla un baiser, provoquant l'aboiement de Sirius, ce qui était sa fascinante façon de rire. Hermione, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Luna, lui donna un coup de coude amical en lâchant un « Ooooow » légèrement moqueur. Rougissante, la blonde lui sourit néanmoins.

\- Il semblerait que Harry ait aussi hérité du charme de son père, s'amusa Sirius une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que Harry serait vraiment mal à l'aise avec les filles, ajouta Hermione. Il a tendance à être timide.

\- Eh bien, James n'était certainement pas timide, pas plus que Lily, maintenant que j'y pense.

\- Harry est un chef naturel, mais il n'aime pas les feux avec les citrons, expliqua Luna.

Sa camarade Gryffondor toussa et corrigea :

\- Les feux de la rampe.

\- Oui, fit Luna. Les feux avec les citrons.

\- Non, rétorqua Hermione patiemment. La rampe comme la rangée de… laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important. Tu as raison, Harry n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller, là, pourtant, objecta Sirius en observant Harry plonger vers le sol.

\- Mais c'est du Quidditch. Harry a perdu tous les os de son bras une fois, et il ne lui est même pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait être un jeu trop dangereux, déplora Granger.

\- Le Quidditch n'est pas dangereux, contra Black avec sincérité.

Lavande Brown cria alors que Harry redressait son balais à un angle qui laissa son épaule frôler le sol.

\- Non, marmotta Hermione sarcastiquement. Le Quidditch n'est pas du tout dangereux.

\- D'accord, concéda l'adulte avec un grand sourire. Peut-être que ça l'est un peu, mais pas _si_ dangereux que ça. Je veux dire, c'est ce petit danger qui rend le tout amusant !

\- Vous savez que, hormis l'an dernier où le Quidditch a été interrompu, Harry est presque mort au moins une fois pendant un match ?

\- Pas cette année, se réjouit Sirius.

\- L'année n'est pas encore finie, répliqua sombrement la Gryffondor.

Les épaules de Luna se voûtèrent.

\- Harry ne risque rien, les cieux et les vents l'aiment bien, annonça la blonde.

Elle les avait entendu chanter pour lui lorsqu'ils avaient volé ensemble.

88888888

Harry alla se promener avec Sirius après la victoire de Gryffondor. Luna passa cet après-midi-là à lire un roman moldu sur les dieux en Amérique, assise sur un rebord de la Volière avec Hedwige. C'était le coin secret de Harry, qui l'avait partagé avec elle. Elle adorait cet emplacement, parce qu'il lui permettait de voir la forêt et le lac avec une certaine intimité. Quand Hedwige était aux alentours, elle était toujours la bienvenue.

Elle arrivait à la partie avec « la Maison sur le Rocher du fameux carrousel » quand Hedwige lui mordit l'oreille.

\- Aïe, Hedwige !, réprimanda la jeune fille en portant la main à son oreille, pour y recueillir un peu de sang.

La chouette l'observa fixement de ses yeux d'ambre, et elle lâcha son livre.

\- Harry !, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Remarquant les ombres dansantes, entendant les gloussements des Nargoles qui lui parvenaient, elle bondit de la fenêtre et se mit à courir avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Hedwige la regarda partir tristement, sachant seulement que son maître lui avait ordonné de rester en sécurité, même si cela signifiait rester au loin.

88888888

\- Colin ?

Luna entendit la voix de Harry poser la question. Elle passa l'angle du couloir, et vit seulement le dos de Colin Creevey, qui avait tourné son appareil photo vers son petit ami. Harry regarda par-dessus la tête du garçon, et lui sourit avec chaleur. Elle ralentit sa course, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans pouvoir déterminer quoi. Harry tourna de nouveau son regard vers le plus jeune Gryffondor.

\- N'as-tu pas assez de photos de moi déjà ?

\- Pas tout-à-fait.

La voix appartenait au garçon, pas l'intonation. Luna avait presque rejoint Harry quand la lumière du flash jaillit, éblouissant le brun qui recula d'un pas.

\- Harry !, l'appela la jeune fille en tendant la main vers lui.

Colin recula à son tour.

\- Harry ? Loufo… euh, Lovegood, euh, je… je vais y aller.

Le garçon fuit en courant les deux personnes les plus bizarres de Poudlard, ne se souvenant pas comment ni pourquoi il s'était trouvé là.

\- Harry ?, appela encore Luna gentiment, alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour chasser les dernières étoiles du flash.

La lumière autour de lui s'atténua, et celle en lui vacilla comme la flamme d'une bougie sous une brise sur le point de l'éteindre. Harry leva les yeux vers elle, et son monde s'écroula autour d'elle. Plongeant dans ces yeux verts, elle ne vit plus Harry. Elle vit cette chose vile et ratatinée de son cauchemar depuis longtemps oublié. Elle se détourna de lui, elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. Flitwick, ou bien Snape…

Luna jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et sut que le temps de sauver qui que ce soit était passé depuis longtemps.

88888888

Le rire de Voldemort engloba la conscience de Harry. Il se moquait d'eux alors que la baguette de houx était levée contre la femme qu'il aimait. Harry hurla dans la prison de son propre esprit.

_Pas_ _Luna_ _!_ _Pas_ _ma_ _Luna_ _!_

Et avec toute la puissance et la volonté dont il disposait, Harry attaqua son propre esprit. Incapable de déterminer où était Voldemort, il se lâcha contre tout.

Il arrivait trop tard, cependant, le coup de Voldemort avait déjà atteint sa cible.

Le monde de Harry se fondit dans les ténèbres.

88888888

Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Sa cicatrice douloureuse, son esprit palpitant, il Attira ses lunettes sans sa baguette, Luna avait insisté pour qu'il apprenne ce truc.

_Luna_.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, la cherchant.

\- Rallongez-vous, M. Potter, ordonna Poppy.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, toute son attention concentrée sur le lit à côté du sien, où sa petite amie était couchée, les yeux fermés, ses boucles blondes étalées autour de sa tête.

\- Luna, haleta le Gryffondor.

Son mal de crâne empirait, la douleur fantôme de sa cicatrice l'aveuglait presque. Mais il devait la rejoindre, il devait savoir si elle était en vie. Il ne savait pas ce que deviendrait le monde s'il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa mort. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une lumière verte. Merlin, il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de lumière verte. Elle était si belle allongée là, et pourtant si effroyablement immobile. Respirait-elle ? Est-ce que sa poitrine venait de se soulever ?

Il tendit la main vers elle. S'il pouvait juste tenir sa main…

\- Elle va bien, M. Potter. Un sortilège l'a plongée dans le sommeil, mais elle n'est pas blessée. Elle dort simplement, elle va bien, je vous le promets, Harry.

Il retomba sur son lit, sa main toujours tendue vers elle. Une vague de soulagement le submergea, et ce fut ce soulagement qui provoqua sa perdition.

Voldemort émergea des profondeurs de son esprit tel un Léviathan noir explorant l'extérieur de sa caverne. Dans son soulagement, Harry baissa sa garde, et permit la faille dont Tom avait besoin pour prendre le contrôle.

Le visage endormi de Luna fut la dernière chose que Harry vit avant que son corps et son esprit ne soient complètement pris en otages.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage (et donc le dialogue intérieur entre Harry et Voldemort), voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 27 : L'Héritier de Serpentard.**

Voldemort se pencha au-dessus de Luna. Ses lèvres au-dessus des siennes, mais pas assez proches pour les toucher.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il faudrait, murmura-t-il.

Harry gronda. Bien sûr, son grondement était assez silencieux. Le « son » de la voix de Harry n'était qu'à peine une pensée dans la conscience de Voldemort.

Deux consciences, deux volontés, deux esprits, deux chaînes de souvenirs, deux cœurs magiques, un cerveau, un corps, une âme et un démon. Harry n'était pas aux commandes, mais il sentait malgré tout la douce expiration de Luna sur son visage volé.

Voldemort se recula. _Quelle_ _pitié_ _que_ _seules_ _deux_ _personnes_ _l'aiment,_ _c'est_ _une_ _petite_ _chose_ _si_ _jolie_. Il laissa courir une main le long de la joue de la jeune fille, sa gorge, sa clavicule…

Harry percuta la boîte métaphysique qui le contenait avec tout ce qui lui restait de lui-même. Voldemort rompit le contact avec un ricanement. Les efforts du garçon pour se débattre étaient futiles.

_Ne_ _l'approche_ _pas_, grogna Potter.

_Ton amour pour elle est une faiblesse. Trop de questions seraient soulevées si elle venait à mourir. C'est déjà suffisamment ennuyeux qu'elle ait réussi à m'identifier, mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Les gens s'attendront à ce que tu te renfermes sur toi-même, à t'inquiéter, à faire le deuil de ton aimée. Cela me donnera le temps de t'apprendre, de devenir toi._

La réponse de Harry fut immédiate. _Connard dégénéré._

_Oui, mais tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer. Toi et moi serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et lorsque tu seras plus vieux que Dumbledore, alors je te dévorerai._

Le Gryffondor resta silencieux, essayant vainement de regagner une certaine contenance, un certain contrôle.

_Tu as perdu, Potter. Vis avec._

\- Éloignez-vous d'elle !, cria un homme en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Voldemort obtempéra, laissant son expression afficher le tourment et la confusion que Harry ressentait en ce moment même. L'homme, Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de la gamine, courut à travers la salle, la baguette levée sur Tom. Il se plaça entre Riddle et Luna, sa main libre agrippant celle de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivé ?, exigea-t-il.

Voldemort éprouva de l'amusement, à observer cet idiot tenter de vérifier l'état de sa fille tout en repoussant son petit ami. Il répondit avec la voix de Harry, avec sa douleur.

\- Je ne sais pas, on était au troisième étage, et quelqu'un nous a attaqué par derrière. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens juste d'être tombé, et d'avoir vu Luna tomber aussi.

Xenophilius abaissa sa baguette, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Luna. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quand il regarda à nouveau Voldemort, il y avait tant de chagrin et de rage que Riddle ne put qu'être absolument réjoui. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de blesser la fille pour obtenir une réaction si merveilleuse. Mais, tel un arrière-goût amer sur la langue, il y avait la révolte de Harry face à la réaction de Voldemort, et son empathie pour la peine de Lovegood.

\- C'est de votre faute, murmura l'homme.

Tom était prêt à le tuer sur l'instant. _Comment font-ils pour me démasquer en permanence ?!_ Mais d'après les pensées de Potter, il comprit que le blond ne l'accusait pas tant d'avoir lancé un sort sur sa fille que de l'avoir mise en danger.

\- Je suis désolé, geignit Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive. Je…

\- Partez.

Xenophilius tourna le dos à Riddle pour se concentrer sur sa fille envoûtée. Voldemort voulait le tuer pour avoir osé donner un ordre au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais sa bonne humeur précédente se raviva quand il vit le père embrasser le front de sa fille.

_Seules deux personnes au monde l'aiment, _ronronna Tom à l'intention de Harry dans sa boîte mentale._ Je ne l'embrasserai jamais, et il est peu probable que son père embrasse sa fille inconsciente sur les lèvres. Un baiser d'amour véritable. Une malédiction si vieille, pourtant personne ne pense plus à l'utiliser, et donc personne ne songera au remède. Seuls les contes de fées le prennent au sérieux._

La réponse de Potter fut faible. _Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose que Dumbledore pourrait trouver._

_Espère plutôt qu'il ne trouvera pas. Cela me poserait quelques désagréments, mais je la tuerai si elle se réveille._

_Je te tuerai_, menaça Harry en retour alors que Voldemort quittait l'infirmerie.

_Tu essayeras, mais tu éch…_

Les souvenirs de Harry détruisant ses Horcruxes inondèrent son esprit, et Riddle vacilla au milieu d'un pas, l'obligeant à s'appuyer sur le mur. Heureusement que personne n'était aux alentours pour voir sa réaction, parce que son expression au moment de découvrir que tous les morceaux de son âme avaient été détruits était une expression jamais vue sur le visage d'Harry Potter.

_J'ai l'impression que tu es une âme libre, maintenant,_ commenta le Gryffondor d'un ton narquois._ Enfin, ce qu'il en reste._

_Comment as-tu…_ mais avec la pensée vinrent les souvenirs.

À l'aveuglette, Voldemort se fraya un chemin jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, et s'effondra sur une chaise poussiéreuse.

\- Tu es un voyageur temporel, lâcha-t-il à voix haute tout en regardant ses Horcruxes mourir deux fois, pour la plupart d'entre eux. Tu as marché vers ta propre mort, ajouta-t-il, incrédule. Dumbledore t'as piégé pour que tu meures ? Vous êtes tous les deux des cons finis. Oh, j'étais tellement près de gagner cette guerre ! Ta mort l'aurait assuré !

_J'étais un de tes Horcruxes,_ commenta Harry alors même que Voldemort sentait son approbation.

_Oui, j'avais prévu d'utiliser ta mort pour faire de l'épée de Gryffondor un de mes Horcruxes. Mais la malédiction de ta mère a été un contrecoup inattendu._

_Tu avais l'épée ?_, s'étonna Harry. Puis il prit connaissance de tout ce que Tom savait de la Magie de l'Âme, et ce fut son tour d'être choqué.

_Oui, Severus Snape avait davantage d'influence sur ta mère que quiconque pouvait l'imaginer._

Riddle découvrit à ce moment-là la vérité sur son espion le plus fiable. Ce fut un jour de hauts et de bas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il était certain que d'autres personnes allaient payer pour les creux dans les vagues.

88888888

Comme Voldemort l'avait prédit, personne ne remarqua l'inconstance de « Harry » ni son humeur calme et introspective. L'amour de sa vie était à l'infirmerie. Personne ne demanda si « Harry » allait bien, ils lui offraient leur sympathie et leurs espoirs que Luna irait bientôt mieux, et que Madame Pomfresh la remettrait sur pieds en un rien de temps. Si ce n'était l'amusement de Tom à voir combien il était facile de prendre le dessus sur le Survivant, il les aurait tous massacré pour leur inquiétude condescendante.

À commencer par Snape.

Cette nuit-là, Riddle était allongé, éveillé, explorant les souvenirs de Harry. Ses Horcruxes n'étaient plus. Tous ses Mangemorts les plus loyaux étaient morts. Ceux qui restaient n'étaient pas fiables. Après l'obtention des diplômes, ni les Malfoy ni Snape ne vivraient très longtemps.

En tant que voyageur temporel, Potter avait fait bon usage de son temps. Les enseignants semblaient avoir sorti leur tête du bac à sable, et les élèves de Poudlard étaient effectivement plus unis que Voldemort ne l'aurait cru possible. Le Gryffondor avait également réussi à transformer sa notoriété en capacité de meneur d'hommes. Enseigner le club de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal servait parfaitement les objectifs de Tom, que ce soit sous le nez des professeurs était un sacré bonus. Il était de retour à la case départ, de nouveau étudiant, lorsque apprendre la magie et rassembler des suivants avaient été ses seuls objectifs.

Bizarrement, il semblait que Filius Flitwick soit celui auquel il devrait le plus faire attention. Bien sûr, Dumbledore était puissant, mais son dédain apparent pour le bien-être de Harry neutralisait plus ou moins la menace qu'il aurait pu représenter.

Voldemort soupira. Le processus serait plutôt fastidieux, mais d'un autre côté, il revenait dans le corps jeune et athlétique d'une célébrité, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il sombra dans le sommeil alors que le soleil se levait.

88888888

Les pensées et les émotions de Harry jouaient les seconds couteaux pour celles de Voldemort.

Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de Harry, Harry ? Sa magie, son corps, ses souvenirs, son esprit… rien ne lui appartenait plus. Son âme avait été mise en cage, il était forcé à devenir un simple spectateur de sa propre vie et alors que la créature qui avait pris les rênes de cette vie s'endormait, Harry découvrit que, même dans ce sommeil, il ne trouverait pas la liberté.

Ses rêves, les rêves de Voldemort, _leurs_ rêves furent remplis de serpents et de murs de châteaux.

88888888

Voldemort se leva tard, se frayant péniblement un chemin à travers la tonne d'émotions que Harry exsudait en permanence. Il n'y était pas habitué. Enfin, il était habitué à infliger ces émotions, mais pas à les ressentir lui-même. Museler les émotions de Potter fut une plus grosse masse de travail qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ce qui eut pour résultat de le rendre affamé et acerbe.

Une fille de Poufsouffle, Susan, une _Bones_, fut-il dégoûté de constater, vint s'asseoir avec eux à la table des Gryffondors. Et c'est là que l'impardonnable se produisit, elle fit un câlin à Voldemort. Il eut besoin de toute sa force mentale pour ne pas la repousser et la tuer sur l'instant. Avec raideur, il lui rendit son étreinte. Elle le serra fort avant de le relâcher.

\- Luna ira bien, affirma-t-elle.

_Ce qui n'est pas ton cas,_ jura silencieusement Riddle._ Je te tuerai, et ta tante avec._

\- Merci, marmonna-t-il.

Harry ricana face à la colère de Tom. Prenant une grande inspiration, ils se rendirent compte tous les deux en même temps que, si Potter lui balançait suffisamment d'émotions, ou l'énervait suffisamment, le masque de Riddle pourrait se briser. Lequel tua l'idée dans l'œuf.

_Rappelle-toi, Potter, que je ne suis peut-être pas en position de te tuer, mais j'ai une école entière de victimes à disposition. Tu n'es pas pris au piège avec moi, c'est eux qui le sont avec nous. Tu es peut-être prêt à te sacrifier. Mais je te connais, et tu es suffisamment stupide pour te soucier de chacun d'entre eux._

La réponse de Harry vint, contre son gré. _Comment est-ce que je suis censé vaincre quelqu'un qui peut ressentir mes émotions et __connaît__ mes pensées aussi bien que moi ?_

_C'est le but. Tu ne peux pas._

Maussade, le garçon l'observa répondre aux condoléances pour Luna, feignant de ne pas être le maniaque diabolique qui l'avait ensorcelée.

\- Qui vous a attaqué, Harry ?, demanda Hermione. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- Je ne me souviens de rien, déplora Voldemort. À un moment, on marchait dans le couloir, et à un autre on est tombés. Je me suis réveillé, mais pas Luna.

Le ton de sa voix était triste et en colère, exactement comme Harry l'aurait dit. Lequel trouvait très perturbant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit capable de copier ses attitudes avec autant de précision en seulement vingt-quatre heures. Cela dit, il avait l'avantage d'avoir un accès illimité à ses humeurs et ses émotions.

Voldemort en eut assez du babillage de son prisonnier, et le rembarra fermement dans sa boîte. L'estomac de Tom gargouilla en réponse. Hermione déposa de la nourriture dans l'assiette devant lui.

\- Mange, ordonna-t-elle.

Riddle voulait gifler cette Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il était vraiment affamé, et une migraine commençait à poindre à cause de l'épuisement mental et du manque de sucre, alors il mordit dans son bacon. Il en grogna presque de plaisir. Quatorze ans sans un véritable corps, quatorze ans à vivre au ban de la société, à avaler des poisons et du sang pour survivre. De la nourriture, de la vraie nourriture, était un plaisir simple qu'il avait oublié. Il devait juste penser à contrôler ses expressions.

88888888

Le cours de Potions était simple. Il resta concentré sur son chaudron et ne leva pas les yeux vers Snape. Son travail était excellent, Snape l'ignora. C'était une norme à laquelle Voldemort n'était que trop content de se plier.

L'Arithmancie avait été plus délicate. Car Luna s'asseyait d'ordinaire à leur table, et Riddle, contrairement à Harry, était plus que compétent en la matière. La fille Bones babilla joyeusement, ayant la fausse impression qu'elle pouvait lui remonter le moral. Fort heureusement, la Serpentard garda le silence et se concentra sur la tâche en cours. Harry, dans sa prison, en profita pour en apprendre davantage sur l'Arithmancie depuis les pensées de Voldemort lorsqu'elles se présentaient. Alors que Tom avait accès à tout ce qui concernait Harry, l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Le Seigneur Noir n'empêchait pas son captif d'entendre ses pensées, mais il avait l'Occlumencie qui lui permettait de lui bloquer l'accès à ses souvenirs.

Au déjeuner, Voldemort mangea de bon cœur ce qui, même en arborant une expression sombre, leva la première alerte contre lui. Harry Potter gérait l'anxiété et la dépression par le jeûne. Mais Tom ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter des repas s'il voulait éviter les migraines et continuer à garder Harry prisonnier sans livrer bataille.

\- Luna me disait que je devais manger plus quand on a été attaqués, mentit Riddle lorsque Hermione le questionna sur son appétit.

Ses yeux marrons s'adoucirent, et elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

\- Elle voudrait que tu restes en bonne santé.

_Luna voudrait que je ne sois pas possédé_, rétorqua Harry.

Voldemort offrit un demi-sourire à la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Je veux juste qu'elle se réveille bientôt.

_Connard_.

\- Elle se réveillera, Harry, et nous découvrirons qui vous a attaqué.

Tom hocha la tête et retourna à son sandwich.

_Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux prétendre être moi pour toujours ?_, s'enquit Potter.

_Je suis toi_, établit Riddle._ Tout le monde change. Je peux utiliser ton amour perdu et ton besoin de vengeance contre votre « assaillant » pour justifier que tu sombres dans la Magie Noire._

_Quelqu'un verra la vérité_, objecta le Gryffondor.

_Vraiment ?_, siffla l'autre dans leur esprit._ Tu es un Fourchelangue qui a presque été réparti à Serpentard. Tu es presque aussi qualifié que moi pour prétendre être son Héritier, si tu n'avais pas tué mon __B__asili__c__. Un sorcier avec le pouvoir d'Albus Dumbledore et sous la garde d'un Black. Si je prends mon temps, le changement semblera naturel. Je me rappelle comment être charmant, et avec ta jolie allure et ton statut de Sauveur, ce sera tellement facile de créer des ondulations dans l'eau de la société. Des ondulations qui deviendront des vagues, et bientôt le monde sera sous mon océan. Le nom de Harry Potter ne sera plus synonyme de Survivant, mais de Conquérant._

_Mes amis n'y croiront pas_, contra le prisonnier._ Ils n'iraient jamais du côté obscur._

_Patience, mon doux petit, tu seras au premier rang de ma révolution. Ton Poudlard unifié sera réuni sous ma bannière, et ce gouvernement __divisé __qui cherche à nous diriger est prêt à être cueilli. Tout le monde a peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne. Cette peur va grandir, s'envenimer, et ils ne seront que trop avides de donner le pouvoir au jeune homme qui les a tous sauvés par le passé, qui leur offre la même sécurité pour l'avenir._

Harry voulait le contredire, mais il avait déjà vu Voldemort arriver au pouvoir une fois auparavant, et ça avait été rapide et sanglant, parce que le gouvernement et la société avaient été vraiment désunis. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant, si Tom introduisait les changements lentement et acquérait une base de pouvoir solide avant de devenir radical, il réussirait à être tout aussi efficace que prévu, sinon plus.

_Exactement, Potter, je réussirai, parce qu'au bout du compte, je gagnerai toujours, et toi, tu perdras toujours ce qui t'es le plus précieux._

Le Gryffondor en était venu à croire que son voyage dans le temps était une deuxième chance, un don pour un meilleur futur. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti dans la peau d'un agneau sacrificiel qu'à cet instant.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage (et donc le dialogue intérieur entre Harry et Voldemort), voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 28 : Mais pourquoi il n'y a plus de rhum ?**

Lumière et ombre. Un monde de lumière et d'ombre. Les lumières, oh, mais les lumières.

Elle avait vécu dans un monde de choses autres, où la lumière et les ombres étaient l'apparence des choses et non la chair des choses.

\- Je dois être en train de rêver, déclara Luna à voix haute.

Elle gloussa quand ses mots firent éclore des fleurs. Elle commença à errer dans le paysage, ne sachant pas comment elle était arrivée là, et ne s'en souciant pas. Chaque pas faisait passer ce monde du jour à la nuit. Un brillant éventail d'étoiles tournoyant comme les faces d'une pièce lancée dans l'aurore flamboyante, alors qu'elle se mettait à courir dans un champ d'herbes hautes. Elle éclata de rire, librement, et le vent répondit en écho, l'enveloppant comme le ferait un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Le vent fit voleter ses boucles blondes autour de sa tête, et Luna dansa, sentant la brise la soulever jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent qu'à peine le sol. Elle était légère comme une plume.

Pendant un moment, pendant des heures, pendant des jours elle dansa. Les étoiles quittèrent le ciel pour danser avec elle, elles clignotaient autour d'elle, lucioles faites de joyaux. Peu importe combien de temps elle dansa, son énergie et sa force ne diminuèrent pas. C'est donc par habitude de vivre une vie d'humaine mortelle qu'elle se reposa, allongée dans un champ d'herbe plus douce que n'importe quel matelas qu'elle ait connu. Elle observa les étoiles changer de vibration, et passer de leur lien à la Terre à la tapisserie bleu persan des cieux de minuit.

Elle était si heureuse, elle pourrait rester ici à jamais.

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

La pensée la fit sursauter. Un souvenir enfin ! Mais elle ne pouvait se rappeler l'origine de ces mots, seulement l'émotion qu'ils contenaient. Fermant les yeux, elle murmura :

\- Je t'aime, chaque petit bout de toi.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, le ciel était bleu cobalt, avec de gros nuages cotonneux. Elle fut perdue un moment, fixant les nuages s'absorbant les uns les autres alors que les vents les chassaient à travers le monde. Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait se souvenir comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle était amoureuse, il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient, elle devait retourner vers eux, et pour ce faire, elle devait se rappeler où ils étaient.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à « marcher », elle ressentit un brin de trouble. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en danger ? Qui étaient-ils ? Ces gens qui étaient censés l'aimer ?

_Personne ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi._

Une main douce effleura sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Ma chère fille.

Luna commença à pleurer, et, se redressant, se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Maman, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, ma petite lune, je t'aime tellement, murmura sa mère tant aimée dans ses cheveux.

Luna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle était à la maison, elle était enfin à la maison. L'autre monde était cruel, sans cœur, sans amour.

Ici était sa place.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre monde que celui-ci.

Ici était la réalité.

C'était ici qu'elle avait toujours été, et qu'elle serait pour toujours.

88888888

Voldemort apprenait des compétences sociales de Harry. Il était vrai que Tom savait être charmant, et était un maître de la tromperie et de la manipulation. Mais enseigner à des enfants…

Potter ne voulait pas l'aider, mais changea d'avis lorsque Neville se projeta tout seul en arrière dans Riddle après l'explication très succincte de ce dernier d'un charme répulsif. Tom avait alors été très près de tuer « accidentellement » quelqu'un. Harry donna donc à Voldemort les mots justes à dire, parce qu'il doutait que quiconque dans ce groupe, exceptée peut-être Hermione, soit suffisamment rapide pour défendre les autres. Ce qui n'était pas tant une critique des capacités de ses camarades que l'expression de sa peur d'enseignant qui ne voulait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouve face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avec l'aide de Potter, la classe avait repris un rythme normal dans les dix minutes.

Tom était plutôt ennuyé d'avoir eu besoin d'une aide venant de son captif qu'il n'avait pas simplement pu extraire de son esprit en lisant ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Harry tapota un doigt métaphysique sur un des barreaux imaginaires de sa cage. _Je pense que tu as besoin de moi, et que dans ce besoin, je trouverai un moyen de te renverser._

Riddle grogna intérieurement. _Et combien de victimes seront nécessaires avant que tu ne réussisses à me soumettre complètement ? Rien ne m'empêche de massacrer tout le monde dans cette pièce._

Potter aurait voulu dire qu'une telle action aurait désamorcé tous ses autres plans, mais s'arrêta à la menace de Voldemort : _Je peux toujours faire d'autres plans._

Fred et Georges approchèrent Tom après le Club d'Oiseau de Merde. Il détestait les enfants. Pourquoi avait-il songé qu'il pourrait leur enseigner en premier lieu le dépassait. En toute honnêteté, il n'était plus le même que soixante ans auparavant.

\- Donc, la première étape de notre plan commence ce lundi. Ça nous a pris plus longtemps que prévu de rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires, que nous avions commandé… , commença Fred.

\- Il y a _deux_ mois, compléta Georges.

Cela prit un moment à Voldemort pour dénicher le souvenir idoine.

\- Ombrage n'a pas la moindre chance, commenta-t-il.

Il ne sourit pas, mais aucun des jumeaux ne s'y attendait, pas avec Luna toujours à l'infirmerie et aucun remède à l'horizon.

\- C'est toi qu'elle hait le plus…

\- … alors tu devras être dans son champ de vision pour toute la durée de notre exécution…

\- … mais on attendra ton signal.

_Comment fais-tu pour les différencier ?_ Tom put ainsi voir les petites différences et particularités de chacun. Les connaissances de Harry sur les émotions d'autrui étaient agaçantes parfois, mais elles ajoutaient de la couleur aux gens autour de lui d'une façon qui se montrait aussi très utile. Comprendre les émotions des autres, plutôt que de se contenter de relever les différentes failles, allait rendre la manipulation des gens beaucoup plus facile.

88888888

Harry croyait que, de toutes les choses que Voldemort pouvait lui faire, prendre une douche aurait été le cadet de ses soucis. La sensation de ses propres mains, bougeant sur son propre corps, sous le jet d'eau bien trop chaude était dérangeante. Dérangeante parce que, même si c'était son corps, il n'était plus celui qui le contrôlait, il n'était plus celui qui sentait ce toucher.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, Potter ?, questionna Tom avec un sourire suffisant.

Le jeune Gryffondor le maudit.

Riddle ralentit son geste alors qu'il shampooinait ses cheveux noirs.

Harry n'éprouva que honte et dégoût.

88888888

Cette semaine-là, le vendredi soir, Voldemort toqua à la porte du bureau privé de Severus pour sa leçon d'Occlumencie. Snape ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Comment allez-vous, Harry ?, s'informa-t-il.

C'était une des premières fois où le jeune homme l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. Tom dissimula un sourire, regardant autour de lui pour vérifier la présence de portraits et de protections, prétextant cacher un air blessé.

\- Madame Pomfresh n'a pas encore trouvé de remède.

\- Moi non plus, soupira le professeur. Je sais que ce n'est pas une potion, et plus elle reste endormie, plus cela ressemble à une malédiction de Magie Noire.

Riddle se tourna vers lui, ne rencontrant pas tout-à-fait le regard de l'autre sorcier, plus grand.

\- Pensez-vous que c'était _lui_ ?

_Tu réalises qu'il va te percer à jour, pas vrai ?_, déclara Harry. De tous ceux qu'il connaissait, Snape était le moins susceptible de se laisser avoir par cette arnaque.

\- Oui, je pense que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, affirma le maître des Potions d'un ton grave. Je pense qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un à posséder pour s'introduire dans Poudlard. Le week-end dernier, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et les élèves… l'un d'entre eux doit l'avoir ramené avec lui. Mais personne ne s'est effondré sans son âme pour le moment, reste donc juste la question de le trouver.

\- Comment comptez-vous le tuer sans tuer l'hôte ?

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son siège derrière son bureau.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'en pétrifiant l'étudiant en question, Voldemort ne sera plus en mesure de changer de corps. Mais, honnêtement, s'il dévore les âmes comme le fait un Détraqueur, il n'y a pas le moindre espoir de sauver l'hôte.

Tom resta silencieux, se moquant de Harry qui poussait contre les murs de sa prison de toutes ses forces. Snape soupira de nouveau, levant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas, M. Potter. À commencer par la raison qui le pousserait à s'approcher furtivement derrière vous et attaquer Miss Lovegood. Pourquoi lui jetterait-il un sort, et vous laisserait-il indem…

Ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans les yeux smaragdins qui reflétaient une malveillance distinctement étrangère à Potter. Sa tentative d'attraper sa baguette arriva bien trop tard.

Souriant, Voldemort empocha la baguette de Severus et le ligota à sa chaise. Les sortilèges lancés par la baguette de houx étaient à peine visibles. À quatre-vingts ans dans un corps de quinze ans, la vitesse et la dextérité étaient de son côté.

\- Bien trop peu, bien trop tard, mon chou, railla Tom en s'avançant vers le professeur emprisonné.

Il attrapa la mâchoire de son nouveau captif.

\- Tu m'as mené en bateau pendant très longtemps, Severus Snape, mais au lieu de choisir le camp des vainqueurs, tu as décidé de devenir la petite chienne de Dumbledore.

L'enseignant le fixa, la rage et le regret mélangés dans ses yeux d'onyx. Harry tremblait de peur dans sa cellule. Si Snape était hors-jeu, il ne savait vraiment pas qui pourrait l'aider. Qui pourrait le sauver, qui restait-il pour l'aider qui comprenait suffisamment les Arts Sombres ?

\- Harry pense que je vais te tuer, ronronna Riddle.

\- Il est vivant ?, haleta Severus en écarquillant les yeux.

Voldemort le gifla d'un revers de la main. Le maître des Potions grogna.

\- Tu t'adresseras à moi en disant Mon Seigneur ou Monsieur. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, le Survivant est toujours en vie, d'une certaine façon.

\- Il peut vous battre, gronda Snape.

Tom éclata d'un rire riche et interminable, comme celui de Harry, si celui-ci avait été un maniaque dégénéré.

\- Non, il ne peut pas. Il a essayé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà à ton sujet ? Ah oui, je me souviens. Que tu étais un professeur de merde.

Le professeur de Potions écarquilla davantage les yeux.

\- Vous avez…

\- _Tous_ ses souvenirs. En effet. Je sais comment tu m'as trahi, et pourquoi.

Severus secoua la tête en essayant de desserrer ses liens, mais il était aussi prisonnier que Harry. D'accord, peut-être pas autant, mais suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Riddle distribua un autre revers sur l'autre joue. Le son de la chair contre la chair résonna dans la pièce autrement silencieuse. Snape avait depuis longtemps renoncé à sa fierté devant son ancien Maître, et reformula :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, Monsieur ?

Tom recula d'un pas.

\- Je vais faire ce que j'ai déjà fait dans ma jeunesse. Je vais rassembler d'autres gens, tout reprendre depuis la racine des choses.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Miss Lovegood ?, demanda encore Severus, avant d'ajouter à la hâte : Monsieur ?

Sa capacité à être humilié s'était rouillée avec le temps, apparemment. Voldemort allait adorer la lui enseigner de nouveau, encore et encore.

\- Malédiction du Sommeil. Celle qui a réussi à percer dans les contes de fées moldus parce que la personne ne vieillit pas tant que le sort est actif, bien qu'elle respire de façon visible.

Le maître des Potions ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais son visage criait sa confusion alors même qu'il essayait de regagner contenance.

\- Tu es en train de te demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas simplement tuée. La réponse est simple, Severus. Si elle avait été la première, et peut-être la seule victime des deux prochaines années, un doute raisonnable aurait toujours plané sur mon identité. Endormie mais vivante, elle est facilement oubliée, explicita Riddle. Bien sûr, je la tuerai si quelqu'un réussit à la réveiller.

\- Cette malédiction ne fonctionne pas toujours, contesta Snape en fronçant les sourcils. Même avec un baiser d'amour véritable.

\- Non, abonda Tom. Parfois, la victime meurt.

Harry se déchaîna à cette idée, griffant, frappant, défonçant sa prison. La prise de Voldemort se resserra sur sa baguette alors qu'il repoussait le Gryffondor dans sa boîte sans ménagement.

\- Parfois, la victime choisit de mourir plutôt que de revenir dans le monde des vivants après avoir reçu leur baiser. Mais dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas de ma faute. Pas directement, en tous cas.

_C'est toi qui l'a envoûtée !_, hurla Potter._ Comment est-ce que ça peut être plus direct que ça ?!_

_Le Sort de Mort ?_, suggéra Riddle sarcastiquement.

\- Comment êtes-vous en mesure de le posséder, Monsieur ?

\- Tant de questions, Severus ? Envie de comprendre toute l'histoire avant d'être torturé à mort ?

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Harry détestait voir Snape comme ça.

_Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à voir les gens sans défense et à ma merci._

Le plus triste dans tout ça était que le jeune homme y était déjà habitué, et abhorrait toujours cette sensation.

\- Lily Potter, déclara simplement Voldemort.

\- Quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Tom le frappa d'un sort qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu un uppercut dans l'estomac, un uppercut de quinze kilos de pierre.

\- Quoi, Monsieur ?, reprit le professeur, la respiration sifflante.

\- Lily Potter. Pendant que vous fraternisiez à l'école, elle a développé un intérêt pour la recherche des arcanes. De la magie si vieille qu'elle est considérée dans son intégrité comme noire par les standards d'aujourd'hui. Elle a trouvé un sortilège qui lie une âme au prix de sa propre vie. Dans le même domaine, j'ai trouvé des rituels qui m'ont permis de dévorer les âmes, posséder les gens au hasard sans qu'ils ne le sachent, et une sorte de possession qui sape la protection de Lily Potter en mettant de côté la conscience de Harry. Je ne blesse ni son âme ni son corps. Intéressant n'est-ce pas ? Que ta petite pute Sang-de-Bourbe tombe sur les mêmes écrits que moi quand je faisais ses recherches pour mes Horcruxes ? Cela me pousse à me demander ce que tu sais d'autre, ce que sait Albus.

Voldemort tendit la main et agrippa Severus par les cheveux, l'arrachant de son siège. Harry était aux prises d'une fascination morbide fixée sur la sensation des cheveux de Snape dans sa main volée. Ils n'étaient pas du tout graisseux, ils étaient étrangement soyeux.

Tom jeta l'enseignant au sol, et écrasa de son pied le côté de son visage.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais.

La torture n'était pas très efficace. L'ancien espion était trop têtu pour flancher, et cela ne changerait pas, Riddle ne pouvant pas se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit qui laisserait une marque ou un symptôme durable. Si possible, c'était Potter qui souffrait davantage. Un fait qui donnait une sacrée migraine à Voldemort, alors que Harry se résolvait à hurler, essayant de trouver un exutoire à l'horreur qui se produisait devant ses yeux.

\- Vas-tu la fermer !?, rugit Tom à haute voix même si c'était dirigé contre le Gryffondor.

Harry beugla comme une banshee, si le son avait était produit physiquement, il aurait percé des tympans. Voldemort siffla de douleur et, avec un énorme sursaut d'énergie, renvoya violemment le garçon dans son trou sombre, et verrouilla le chemin. Snape, qui avait été laissé de côté reprendre son souffle sur le sol, toussa un rire.

\- Harry vous vaincra, au bout d'un moment. Il est jeune et apprend lentement, mais il a de la force et du cœur à vous battre.

\- Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui, Harry Potter n'aura plus de cœur. Il est à moi, Severus, et une fois que je l'aurai brisé, il ne me trahira jamais comme tu l'as fait. Il ne pourra jamais m'échapper.

\- Si vous ne montrez jamais d'amour à votre animal de compagnie, il finira toujours par se retourner contre vous. Et vous n'en avez pas la moindre notion.

\- L'amour, cracha Riddle. Regarde où l'amour t'a mené, espèce de misérable…

\- Je vous aurais suivi jusqu'au bout, l'interrompit le maître des Potions, si vous l'aviez épargnée.

\- Elle ne voulait pas s'écarter.

\- Vous auriez pu l'assommer.

Tom garda le silence un long moment. Il venait de lui apparaître que, en épargnant la mère, Harry Potter serait mort, et il dirigerait le monde en ce moment même…

\- Tuez-moi, intervint Snape. Je n'ai plus rien à donner.

Riddle baissa les yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait déjà trahi.

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas tout-à-fait fini avec toi.

88888888

Severus se réveilla tard le samedi matin avec un soupir lourd. Il roula sur le dos avec un grognement de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé là. Il essaya de s'asseoir, et retomba aussitôt par terre. Il avait une migraine monumentale. Quand il tenta de s'asseoir de nouveau, son coude cogna une bouteille vide d'un bon rhum moldu qui glissa sur le sol de pierre.

Ceci expliquerait donc le mal de tête, la perte de mémoire, et le goût affreux dans sa bouche. Cela lui reviendrait éventuellement… peut-être. La douleur qui parcourait son corps devait provenir de ce qu'il avait fait, peu importe ce que c'était, en étant soul comme un cochon.

Il se contenta de gésir sur le sol, espérant que rester toute la journée cloîtré dans son bureau passerait pour une intense correction de devoirs.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage **(et donc le dialogue intérieur entre Harry et Voldemort), voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 29 : La malédiction de la méduse.**

Voldemort avait une faim de loup, et il lui fallut tout son sens de la fierté pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture comme le faisait le jeune Weasley en face de lui.

Il avait été rendre visite à Luna dimanche soir. Quelle erreur ce fut. Harry ne s'était pas mis en colère, n'avait même pas combattu mais… ses émotions avaient été plus que ce que Tom avait voulu gérer.

Un désespoir écrasant.

Le remords. Tant de remords.

Riddle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle chose. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne regrettait rien, ni sa vie à l'orphelinat, ni torturer ou tuer qui que ce soit. Mais Harry regrettait beaucoup de choses. Y compris d'avoir tué Quirrell, y compris un milliard d'autres petites choses triviales qui, selon l'avis de Tom, n'étaient même pas de sa faute.

Il testa d'un petit coup du bout du doigt la bulle mentale qui emprisonnait le garçon.

_Laisse-moi tranquille._

_Pourquoi regrettes-tu tant de choses ?_

Potter ne répondit pas, il était tellement déprimé que ses pensées étaient trop vaseuses pour que Voldemort puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit.

Hermione toucha avec douceur la main de Voldemort :

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Tom cligna juste des yeux en la regardant. Il voulait demander pourquoi elle s'en souciait.

_Parce qu'elle est notre amie_, murmurèrent les pensées de Harry.

Riddle enleva sa main, sans brutalité.

\- Luna me manque, expliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Luna lui manquait vraiment, son sourire, son rire idiot, la façon dont le monde… Voldemort se secoua. _Non, ce sont les sentiments de Harry !_

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, murmura Granger avec un brin d'admiration.

_Oh que oui._

D'une voix douloureuse, Tom demanda :

\- Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose ?

La Sang-de-Bourbe acquiesça de la tête et lança une conversation sur une théorie d'Enchantements. C'était une agréable discussion. Malgré lui, Riddle se prit à apprécier son intellect. Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le cours de Potions, il ne put distinguer où commençait l'émotion de Harry et où finissait la sienne. Un frisson de panique parcourut son échine. Et si ce n'était pas Potter qui deviendrait Voldemort, mais Voldemort qui deviendrait Potter ?

Pour se consoler, il passa les dix minutes suivantes à penser des choses horribles sur Hermione et tous les enfants qu'il avait tué par le passé.

Il était époustouflant de voir à quel point même les mots pouvaient causer de la détresse chez Potter.

88888888

Severus dirigea quelques regards étranges vers Voldemort, mais ce dernier s'était assuré qu'en effaçant les pensées de ce traître, il incluait la notion même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait parasiter Harry. Il était bien entendu possible que Snape arrive de nouveau à cette conclusion par lui-même, mais la réflexion serait bien plus élusive que d'habitude. Cela dit, Riddle ne fit rien pour attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qui était l'attitude normale de Potter en classe.

Au déjeuner, il essaya de manger moins, mais cela lui fut impossible. Il se resservit deux fois et Hermione, toujours vigilante, le remarqua, mais ne dit rien.

_Ne la tue pas, s'il te plaît,_ plaida Harry._ S'il te plaît, tu pourrais lui donner des milliers d'autres raisons pour détourner son attention, s'il te plaît, ne la tue pas._

_Je croyais que tu voulais que quelqu'un remarque ce qui se passe ?_

Potter secoua ses barreaux métaphysiques. _Pas si ça signifie la mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà._

_Tu n'as vraiment pas d'esprit pratique,_ dénota Voldemort._ Tu sauverais une seule personne, en sachant ce que je pourrais faire à tous les autres ?_

Harry ne put pas tant penser que ressentir sa réponse. Elle était si complexe que Riddle tomba presque de son siège en arrivant en classe d'Arithmancie. C'était un sac de nœuds, de la colère, de la détresse, du regret, de la détermination, de l'affection, et quelque chose d'autre de complètement incompréhensible.

_Tu n'as pas de réponse, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu te sens comme ça. Tu ne saurais pas faire le choix entre sauver une personne et sauver plusieurs. Tu mourrais en essayant de tous les sauver, même si ça ne fait pas partie des options._

_N'importe quelle personne respectable le ferait._

_Et comment peux-tu sauver qui que ce soit en étant mort ?_, interrogea Tom.

\- Hey l'amoureux !, claqua la voix d'Astoria. On a un test aujourd'hui, alors reviens parmi nous. Je sais que tu te consoles en te comportant de façon presque aussi givrée que Luna, mais on a besoin de toi ici et maintenant.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard de travers. _Je déteste tes amis,_ établit-il à l'intention de Harry, lequel leva ses yeux imaginaires au ciel.

_Elle est moins amicale quand elle est émotive. Luna lui manque aussi, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais._

_Débile._

Potter émit un reniflement méprisant. _Ça me fait penser à tes réactions ces deux derniers jours._

Si quelqu'un pouvait se fusiller du regard soi-même sans être face à un miroir, Voldemort le fit.

\- Harry ?, s'inquiéta la fille Bones. Ça va ? Tu as l'air constipé.

L'humeur de Potter s'embellit pour un moment, adressant un grand sourire à Tom qui lui essayait de respirer de façon mesurée pour rester calme.

_Keep calm and carry on/Reste calme et continue_, chantonna le captif, lançant la phrase moldue comme un pied-de-nez.

Grognement intérieur.

88888888

Sirius était assis face à Amélia Bones, en train de faire enregistrer son statut d'Animagus. Un de ses pieds reposait sur son genou, et il était appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était heureux comme un coq en pâte. La perspective d'être assis dans le bureau de la Directrice des Aurors sans que personne ne lui saute dessus était géniale. Leur rencontre avait été fixée juste après le déjeuner pendant _un jour en pleine semaine_. Il avait l'impression d'être le roi du monde.

\- Alors, Sirius, quels sont vos plans maintenant que vous êtes de retour dans le monde sorcier ?, s'enquit Amélia.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit Black en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas à travailler.

\- N'allez-vous pas vous ennuyer ?, souleva-t-elle.

L'intonation de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle serait perdue sans son travail.

\- J'ai Harry, se réjouit l'ancien prisonnier.

\- Oui, mais il est à l'école la majeure partie du temps, et il trouvera un travail ensuite.

\- Bonjour Sirius, le salua Kingsley en entrant dans la pièce avec l'énergique Tonks derrière lui.

\- Tu viens déposer ta candidature pour un job ?, demanda cette dernière.

Ses cheveux étaient roses, et elle sautillait légèrement sur place. Black songea que Tonks, Harry et Luna pourraient faire de grands amis, un jour. Et puis, bien sûr, l'Auror faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Andromeda les avait invités tous les trois à dîner, et même Xenophilius leur rendrait visite.

La pensée fit redescendre Sirius sur terre. Luna était toujours à l'infirmerie, et il n'avait pas reçu de lettre de Harry depuis deux semaines. Inhabituel, mais pas inattendu. Si cela perdurait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Patmol lui rendrait visite.

\- Sirius ?, s'inquiéta Tons. Tu vas bien ?

Il secoua la tête comme un chien s'ébrouant et se redressa dans sa chaise.

\- Ouais, ça va. Et non, je ne suis pas là pour travailler pour le Ministère.

\- Il vient faire graver son nom sur la plaque du collier pour chien que nous avons choisi pour lui, plaisanta Amélia.

\- C'est ça, ha ha, rétorqua Black, pas du tout perturbé d'être le sujet d'une blague.

\- C'est dommage que tu aies donné un coup de poing à Dumbledore, intervint Kingsley soudainement, son sourire s'évanouissant.

\- Vous avez donné un coup de poing à Albus Dumbledore ?, s'étonna Bones. Pourquoi ?

\- Il l'avait mérité, voilà pourquoi, répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je ne l'aie pas fait plus tôt et plus souvent.

\- C'est dommage parce que tu pourrais peut-être être capable de résoudre un de nos problèmes à Poudlard, développa Shacklebolt.

Black pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un chiot entendant le bruit d'ouverture d'une boîte pleine de friandises. Kinglsey ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça te dirait de contrarier le Ministre de la Magie ?

Le propre sourire de l'Animagus prit un éclat dément.

\- J'en suis.

88888888

Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer. L'interprétation de Harry du plan des jumeaux Weasley consistait en une théorie générale de chaos, avec une petite note pour indiquer que ce serait plus grand et plus impressionnant que la première fois. Mais c'était lui, Tom, qui devrait donner le signal, et qu'il soit impliqué ou non dans de telles machinations était sans importance. Si Harry avait été aux commandes, il l'aurait fait, et Riddle était curieux de jouer son rôle. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un chat*.

Lorsqu'il claqua des doigts sous sa table, envoyant un avion en papier voler par la fenêtre ouverte au moment précis où Ombrage s'assit à son bureau, les chauves-souris de l'enfer furent libérées. Lesdites chauves-souris étaient des manuels transformés en porteurs de fléaux volants. Tourbillonnant comme une tornade dans la pièce, elles s'en prirent aux élèves, mâchouillant leurs bras de leurs dents de papier. Les livres les plus proches de la professeure s'attaquèrent à son visage.

Pansy Parkinson monta sur son bureau, et hurla :

\- On va tous mourir !

\- La fin est sur nous !, compléta Théodore Nott.

Rapidement rejoints par Neville Londubat, qui posa un pied sur sa table en brandissant sa baguette :

\- Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir !

Le cri d'Hermione Granger fut entendu de tous alors qu'elle sortait elle aussi sa baguette :

\- Mettez la théorie en pratique ! Par le pouvoir des livres, nous vaincrons !

Le reste du cours escalada très vite jusqu'à finir en compétition entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour voir qui était le meilleur à en faire des tonnes contre les manuels. Un des étudiants poussa le jeu jusqu'à mettre en scène sa mort. Il tomba au sol, inerte, bien que Voldemort le vît respirer, il était impressionné que le garçon réussisse à garder le regard fixe, dans le vide, sans cligner des yeux. Quelques autres faisaient semblant de pleurer sous leur bureau, d'autres couraient dans tous les sens, agitant leurs bras au-dessus de leur tête en criant, certains essayaient vainement d'ouvrir les portes « fermées », et les élèves prétendant se battre hurlaient :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les sorts de défense ne marchent pas ? Je fais pourtant ce que dit le manuel !

Riddle faisait partie de ce dernier groupe, faisant semblant de repousser les livres avec de simples rais de lumière. Tous les élèves criaient et hurlaient alors que les dents de papier des bouquins les « mordaient », bien qu'ils ne représentassent aucun danger pour eux. Ombrage était la seule à souffrir de gifles et autres coupures de la part des pages, une chaussure volée, et mise à terre sous une pile furieuse de Théorie de la Défense Magique. Le plus remarquable dans tout ça était que tout le monde restait dans son personnage, personne ne souriait ou riait. Ils prétendaient tous que le danger était réel.

Les choses trouvèrent leur terme presque une heure après la fin du cours, lorsque quelqu'un en-dehors de la salle de classe eût alerté un autre professeur du chaos qui y régnait. Flitwick désactiva l'enchantement sur les livres avec trois mouvements de sa baguette. Lesquels tombèrent au sol à l'unisson, dans un seul et même bruit, inertes et inoffensifs.

Une Ombrage échevelée s'assit là où elle avait été maintenue à terre, le visage bardé de petites coupures, et ses cheveux dans un état proche du nid d'oiseau. Elle se mit en vitesse à genoux, ses doigts boudinés fouillant les confettis l'entourant, cherchant sa baguette qui lui avait été arrachée des mains. Laquelle fut silencieusement récupérée par Filius d'un sortilège.

Dolores lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Rendez-moi ma baguette, Hybride !

Une chape de silence planait sur les étudiants depuis l'entrée de leur professeur d'Enchantements, ils retenaient leur souffle, ce qui, dans le cas de celui qui faisait le mort, donnait un effet visuel intéressant. Flitwick ne bougea pas d'un iota.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de faire un rapport de tout ceci au Directeur.

\- Il n'y a rien à rapporter !, glapit Ombrage d'une voix perçante en se levant. Tous ces élèves ont une retenue, l'un d'entre eux est forcément coupable !

Filius se dirigea vers le garçon toujours à terre.

\- Ils ont été attaqués et vous… en tant que professeur, vous avez échoué à les protéger. Quelle honte que la professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'ait pas pu vaincre une simple malédiction d'animation.

Il s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, et énonça clairement « Reenervate ». Voldemort sentit qu'aucun sort n'avait été lancé, Flitwick avait juste dit le mot. À ce signal, le gamin sursauta, et se leva en s'exclamant :

\- Je suis vivant !

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis la classe explosa en ovations et cris de victoire. Les élèves, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, s'enlacèrent, certains pleurèrent de joie d'avoir survécu à un événement si « horrible ». Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Riddle, qui s'éloigna en titubant. Sa réaction fut noyée dans le mouvement de la foule qui avait commencé à acclamer « Professeur Flitwick ! Professeur Flitwick ! Notre sauveur ! ». Ils descendirent, tous en groupe, avec ce chant, bruyants et riants.

Ombrage fut abandonnée dans sa salle de classe vide, sans sa baguette, et avec les restes des manuels, déchiquetés au-delà de toute réparation possible.

88888888

\- Maman ?, demanda Luna. Pourquoi est-ce que je peux sentir que tu m'as énormément manqué alors qu'on a toujours été là ? Parce que nous avons toujours été là.

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

Elle secoua la tête, son buste bougeant avec elle, agitant ses boucles blondes. Ce n'étaient pas ses mots, et ce n'étaient pas les mots de sa mère. Qui d'autre aurait pu dire ces mots ? Qui d'autre pouvait être là ?

Un vent souffla sur la prairie, apportant avec lui la douce odeur de l'herbe chauffant sous un soleil brûlant, apportant avec lui aussi le parfum frais annonçant le changement des saisons. La bise sembla rager, devenant plus froide, et la senteur des feuilles pourrissantes envahit ses sens.

Avec une ondulation, le paysage bouillit, fondant d'une plaine herbeuse jusqu'à devenir une forêt d'arbres puissants. Sauf qu'ils étaient en feu, enfin, pas exactement en feu, la couleur des flammes était contenue dans les feuilles, comme un milliard de coups de pinceaux. Blanc, or, jaune, orange, rouge était la fournaise.

Levant les yeux, Luna se sentit perdue dans les silhouettes des troncs d'arbres et des branches contre le dais de lumière flamboyante, tournoyant dans un monde qui n'était que mouvement, sans repos, c'était…

La main de sa mère serra la sienne, l'ancrant.

\- Maman ?, appela Luna d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma petite lune ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, répondit sa fille, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

\- Te souvenir de quoi, ma chérie ?

Les yeux bleus de sa mère luisaient, son beau visage brillant d'amour, ses cheveux étincelant tels la toile de fond d'un bois lors d'un vif automne. Luna songea qu'elle devait ressembler à ça, elle aussi, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux, après tout, bien qu'elle doutât être jamais aussi belle que sa mère.

\- Tu me manques, déclara la jeune fille, cherchant sur les traits de sa mère un écho du chagrin qui hantait son cœur.

Mais il n'y avait aucun chagrin dans l'expression de sa maman, juste une joie sereine et du contentement.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin que je te manque, je suis juste là. Tout ce que tu aimes, tout ce que _nous_ aimons est juste là.

Mais Luna savait, _savait_ qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Elle humecta ses lèvres sèches et donna voix au malaise grandissant dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai peur.

Le vent rugit autour d'elles, les feuilles commencèrent à jacasser et s'entrechoquer. Le son d'un déluge envahit l'air, mais ce n'était que le bruit de la conversation entre le vent et la forêt.

_La forêt._

Les arbres étaient nus et la lumière était faible.

Luna connaissait cette forêt, connaissait ce jour, et elle se précipita en avant, plus loin entre les grands arbres, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Sa mère fut soudainement devant elle, l'enlaçant, la serrant dans ses bras, la cachant.

Luna lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, murmura sa mère dans son oreille. Si tu restes avec moi, tu n'auras plus peur.

La tourmente les entourait. La jeune fille s'accrocha à sa mère, et sut que sa mère était la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette forêt, sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être vu sans elle. Mais alors que le vent les tirait et les poussait, Luna eut une impression de souvenir. Dans cette forêt elle n'était pas seule, mais…

Elles se tenaient au bord de la mer et elle s'expulsa des bras de sa mère.

Luna devait sauver les méduses. Une par une, elle les lévita dans l'océan, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne connaisse plus rien d'autre que ces méduses à sauver, qu'il était de son devoir de les retourner à leur foyer.

88888888

*« Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un chat » : référence à un dicton anglais, qui dit « the curiosity killed the cat », « la curiosité tua le chat », un mélange de notre « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » et « curieux comme un chat », avec des conséquences un peu plus… drastiques.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage (et donc le dialogue intérieur entre Harry et Voldemort), voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 30 : Mortalité et cauchemars.**

Plus le temps passait, plus Voldemort évitait Snape. Était-ce marrant de torturer son toutou désobéissant, certainement. Ça le devenait beaucoup moins quand c'était lui qui commençait à ressentir du regret à cause de ça, lui, pas Harry. Lequel se montrait de plus en plus calme chaque jour, se réfugiant dans sa prison. Il ne répondait plus aux fréquentes provocations de Riddle. Résultat, quand Tom avait des émotions, c'étaient les siennes.

Snape convulsant sur le sol était maintenant juste répugnant, et Voldemort craignait de faire une gaffe, ou d'être démasqué. La santé mentale du professeur de Potions s'approchait de son point de rupture. Riddle n'avait pas anticipé cette fragilité, et s'il ne trouvait pas une solution, ce pourrait aussi bien être le Jugement Dernier.

88888888

\- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse, Dolores ?, demanda Albus.

Fulminante, elle jeta un regard noir au Directeur.

\- Faites cesser ces attaques !

Souriant sereinement, il tapota le bout de ses doigts sur son bureau :

\- Avec joie. Savez-vous qui en sont les instigateurs ?

\- C'est votre travail !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas mon travail de discipliner vos élève. Si vous trouvez des individus spécifiques et souhaitez discuter de leur expulsion, je pourrais très certainement considérer cette option, mais s'il s'agit de veiller au bon ordre des choses… Eh bien, je crains que vous ne soyiez la seule professeure qui se plaigne. Si vous me permettez cette audace, peut-être est-ce votre style d'enseignement qui a retourné les étudiants contre vous. Après tout, les BUSEs et les ASPICs commencent dans deux semaines, pensez-vous qu'ils sont prêts ?

\- Bien sûr qu'ils sont prêts !, bougonna-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

\- Les élèves ne semblent pas aussi sûrs que vous.

\- Il ne s'agit pas ce qu'ils pensent, il s'agit du marais qui se trouve devant mon bureau ! Il s'agit des feux d'artifices dans ma salle de classe à chaque fois que je commence un cours !

\- Je n'ai vu aucun feu d'artifice en allant dans votre salle.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont programmés pour s'arrêt…

\- Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais quelle preuve avez-vous ?

\- Espèce de salaud, tout ça vous amuse !

Les yeux d'Albus étincelaient, effectivement.

\- Je ne dirais pas que ce qui distrait nos étudiants de leurs études m'amuse.

\- Les feux d'artifices sont une distraction, s'époumona Ombrage.

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez une preuve ou une piste sur l'identité du responsable, je crains que je ne puisse pas vous aider.

Dolores se redressa de toute son insignifiante hauteur.

\- Le Ministre entendra parler de ceci !

Le Directeur se leva également.

\- Mais faites donc, Dolores. Allez raconter au Ministre comment son professeur lui fait défaut parce que, puis-je vous le rappeler, aucun de mes enseignants n'a eu à se plaindre des étudiants.

\- Se plaindre ! Mais ce sont des attaques ! Même mes repas ne sont plus sûrs ! Ces petits monstres ont même réussi à s'introduire dans mes appartements privés !

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mme Ombrage, où vous devriez toujours vous attendre à l'inattendu.

88888888

Voldemort et Hermione étudiaient ensemble dans la Salle Commune. Les heures passèrent, et ils étaient les derniers encore debout. Il commençait à l'apprécier. Elle était la plus intelligente de l'école, de loin, et la seule avec qui il n'était pas obligé d'échanger des banalités. Et elle était étrangement gentille, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose dont Tom aurait jamais pensé se soucier un jour. Pourtant il découvrit qu'en fait, si. Elle l'embêtait parfois à propos du futur, mais ce n'était pas grave, ces conversations étaient aisément évitées parce qu'il avait appris à jouer sur ses peurs, et avec les examens à venir, elle était facile à distraire.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque la tête d'Hermione s'échoua sur l'épaule de Riddle. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où une femme s'était endormie en sa présence. Bella ? Mais ça n'avait pas été d'avoir étudié.

La douce chaleur de Granger contre son épaule était, de façon inattendue, bienvenue.

Il attrapa un des livres de théorie très avancée qu'il avait commandé, attentif à ne pas la déranger dans son mouvement. Il se décida à finir de le lire. Demain était un samedi, ils seraient en mesure de dormir s'ils le désiraient.

88888888

Sirius fixait Albus d'un regard noir, enfin, le fixait en essayant de ne pas le fixer, ce qui, de toute évidence, ne fonctionnait pas. Kingsley étouffa un rire, puis demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce vous pensez de notre proposition ?

\- Sirius est qualifié, mais…

Black renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Ombrage est toujours en poste, ce qui signifie que je ne peux pas vous le proposer, expliqua froidement le Directeur.

\- Sirius ferait un excellent professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, contra Kingsley. Il pourrait être un Auror s'il le voulait.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne le devient-il pas ?, s'enquit Dumbledore, connaissant la réponse mais ayant besoin de dire quelque chose de civilement hostile.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas travailler pour le gouvernement, énonça Sirius.

\- Et vous voulez travailler pour moi ?

\- Je veux travailler avec les élèves, et ce n'est pas comme si _vous_ avez quelqu'un d'autre à qui proposer le poste, à part Snape.

\- Je considérais le lui donner l'an prochain.

\- Vraiment ?, douta Black en étrécissant ses yeux bleus-gris fixés sur le vieil homme.

Kingsley sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous nous accorder, à Sirius et moi, l'opportunité d'observer la classe de Dolorès. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait des… difficultés.

Albus soupira lourdement.

\- Très bien, vous pourrez _tous_ _les_ _deux_ observer quelques-unes de ses classes jeudi.

\- Nous sommes jeudi aujourd'hui, se réjouit Black. Et la deuxième période a déjà commencé.

\- Alors vous devriez aller en cours.

88888888

Voldemort se complaisait à asticoter Ombrage. Ni lui ni Harry n'avaient le moindre scrupule à être mauvais avec elle.

\- Mais _comment_ vous utilisez le Charme du Bouclier ?, demanda Tom. Le livre n'est pas très clair sur le mouvement de baguette.

\- Le livre est très clair, affirma Dolorès avec un regard noir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, contra Riddle, le menton levé. Il n'explique même pas la prononciation. Est-ce Petrago ou Poutago ?

La petite femme serrait visiblement les dents.

\- Venez devant la classe, Potter.

Paresseusement, Voldemort se leva et obtempéra d'un pas nonchalant, la baguette de houx à la main pendant à son côté. Ombrage fit démonstration du Charme du Bouclier.

\- Juste cette fois-ci, vous pouvez essayer le sort, instruisit-elle. S'il fonctionne correctement, après l'avoir vu et entendu, j'octroierai quinze points à Gryffondor. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera clair pour toute la classe que vous n'avez pas étudié.

Tom lui sourit. _À quel point est-elle stupide ? Ce Charme est enseigné en troisième année._ Son sortilège fut lancé silencieusement, et était plus puissant que celui qu'aurait pu produire n'importe quel élève dans l'école. Mais même lui n'aurait pas pu prédire ce qui se passa ensuite.

Également en informulé, le sort de Dolores perça aisément sa défense, parce que c'était un des Impardonnables.

Tombant au sol dans un grognement, Voldemort ne cria pas, ne convulsa pas, ne se tordit pas de douleur, parce que la bataille se livrant dans son esprit était bien plus pressante. Harry s'était propulsé hors de sa cachette, et avait commencé à déchirer tout et n'importe quelle chose composant son tortionnaire. Tirant sur ses souvenirs et sa conscience…

Et la douleur physique augmentait, mais Harry aussi bien que Voldemort avait abandonné l'idée de donner une réponse visible. Leurs esprits tournaient l'un autour de l'autre comme des loups, le bourdonnement du Cruciatus ignoré en toile de fond. Dans un monde d'ombre et de brouillard, Potter lacéra le visage que s'était donné Riddle. Lequel pesta et invoqua un mur qui repoussa le plus jeune vers sa prison. Harry avait moins de connaissances, mais il était plus fort, ceci était _son_ corps et _son_ esprit. Sans compter que Tom était peut-être un démon monstrueusement puissant, mais l'âme du Gryffondor était complète, entière. Bien que celle-ci soit un peu plus mature que celle de ses congénères parce qu'elle avait affronté la mort deux fois, la volonté de vivre de Harry venait d'un vrai désir de vivre, et non pas de la peur de mourir.

Le mur de Voldemort faiblit devant la résistance de Harry, et pendant un moment, il sembla que le captif réussissait à repousser son agresseur.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Dans leur conscience conjointe, ils comprirent tous les deux que Riddle était resté trop longtemps, était devenu trop immergé.

_Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ La phrase de cette prophétie maudite résonna en eux.

_Non, _pensa Harry._ Pas cette fois-ci. Rien à foutre, je ne perdrai plus rien face à toi !_

Il poussa de toutes ses forces, son être surpassant Voldemort comme un océan effaçant une empreinte de pied sur le sable. Tout ce qui restait du contrôle du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur lui n'était plus qu'une petite marque qui serait balayée par la prochaine vague.

Dans le monde physique, Tom s'arracha à l'emprise du sol, haletant, toussant, tremblant de tout son corps. La vue troublée, il leva lentement les yeux, et enregistra vaguement le fait qu'Ombrage était par terre, étalée sur le dos. Sirius était à côté de lui, la main sur son épaule, lui frottant le dos, l'appelant :

\- Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le son lui parvenait par intermittence. Combien de temps avait-il subi le Cruciatus ? De toute évidence, c'est d'en être libéré qui avait sauvé Voldemort des assauts de Harry, Harry qui avait été capable de faire plus que l'expulser.

_Expulser._ Riddle ressentit la peur comme jamais auparavant. Il était prisonnier de ce corps. À cet instant, ils l'avaient tous les deux senti, senti que la magie que Tom avait utilisée pour s'implanter dans ce corps était dorénavant irréversible. S'il essayait de quitter ce corps, avec son âme fractionnée, il mourrait. Son esprit et son identité s'étaient enracinés dans ce corps. Ce corps qui vieillirait et qui, un jour, mourrait.

\- Harry, appela de nouveau Black en attrapant dans ses deux mains le visage de Voldemort. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le regard de Tom se concentra enfin sur Sirius, le dernier des Black, et soudainement, tout ce qu'il avait perdu l'écrasa, voûta ses épaules. Ses suivants, son propre corps, ses plans, son identité. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, ou du moins, n'admettrait qu'à lui seul, qu'il était à l'origine des larmes remplissant ses yeux verts.

\- Oh Harry, murmura Sirius en enveloppant Riddle dans une étreinte d'ours, que Voldemort lui rendit.

Le véritable Harry se replia dans son coin, devenant un serpent immobile, attendant que sa proie vienne se placer à l'endroit idéal pour qu'il puisse frapper. Cela avait été facile de se faire oublier de Tom, ne pas le faire penser à ce qu'il ne voyait pas. Mais ce dernier ne ferait plus la même erreur. Voldemort était peut-être revenu à l'école avec une masse d'émotions indésirables, mais il était également plus puissant, possédait plus de connaissances qu'auparavant. Sa quête d'immortalité continuerait, et il ne donnerait plus jamais à Harry l'opportunité de le renverser.

88888888

Sirius observait son filleul avec inquiétude. Le pauvre gamin avait traversé trop d'épreuves. Il n'avait également vraiment pas eu de chance avec les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand Kingsley et Black étaient entrés dans la salle de classe, ils n'avaient eu aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du Cruciatus avant que Harry ne s'asseye en tremblant de tous ses membres. Sirius avait passé cinq minutes à appeler son nom, et pendant cinq minutes son filleul ne lui avait pas répondu, les yeux dans le vague, subissant toujours ces satanés tremblements. Black aurait tué Ombrage si Kingsley ne l'avait pas déjà assommée d'un sort.

Quand Harry articula enfin son nom, Sirius en pleura presque.

Les élèves avaient été horrifiés lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qu'il se passait. Neville Londubat avait eu besoin d'un Potion Calmante. La salope coupable avait été escortée au Ministère par Kingsley, et ça allait chier des bulles quand les parents d'élèves allaient entendre parler de cet événement.

Harry était actuellement endormi dans un lit à côté de celui de Luna, Hermione Granger assoupie sur sa chaise à son chevet, avachie de l'autre côté du garçon. Même Pompom n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller et les séparer. La Gryffondor avait été presque aussi furieuse que Sirius envers la personne qui avait osé attaquer, non, _torturer_ Harry.

Black observa Luna en fronçant des sourcils. Aucun remède n'avait été encore trouvé pour le moment. Il n'arrivait pas à se figurer ce que son père et Harry ressentaient face à cette situation. En fait, si. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il prendrait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour le restant de l'année, aussi peu cela soit-il, et il ne pouvait que prier que Luna ne guérisse bientôt, après des mois sans un signe.

Tournant de nouveau son regard sur Harry, il soupira. Il ne pouvait que prier que leurs épreuves et leurs chagrins seraient éclipsés par l'amour et le bonheur dans leurs vies.

88888888

Luna avait abandonné les méduses. Elle était devenue consciente du fait qu'elle rêvait. Ce n'était pas tout-à-fait la même sensation que lorsqu'elle dormait, ou alors si elle dormait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle courut vers l'avant, ses pieds foulant le sable doux, son premier pas sur une vague ne suscita aucune sensation mouillée ni d'éclaboussure, c'était plutôt comme si elle avait posé le pied sur une sculpture en verre d'une vague. Une vague gelée, si la glace pouvait être chaude.

Luna courut vers l'horizon. Où était-elle ? Quand était-elle ? Qui était-elle ?

Le soleil se couchait, les couches supérieures du ciel étaient d'un bleu sombre, et là où les cieux embrassaient l'océan, ils étaient d'un orange doré, parant le monde de couleurs de feu et de chaleur. Luna courait vers cette étoile, même quand elle échappait à sa vue. Elle courait et le firmament au-dessus d'elle était un univers scintillant qui se reflétait dans le plan géant de verre sur lequel elle courait.

Elle pensa voir des baleines, des requins, et des poissons brillants sous ses pieds. Mais elle continua sa course, comprenant que ce n'était pas un endroit où elle était destinée à rester, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du monde dont elle venait. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait s'échapper.

Le vent commença à souffler, plus elle courait, plus il la ballottait fort. Au bout d'un moment, il la balaya, et elle tomba durement sur le sol, qui n'était pas un sol du tout. Des fissures apparurent dans le verre, grandissant dans des gerbes d'éclats là où elle avait atterri. Elle se dépêcha de se remettre sur ses pieds, mais trop tard. Le verre se brisa et elle fut plongée dans les profondeurs aqueuses, des créatures de la mer grouillant autour d'elle. Elle battit des pieds, cria, cherchant de l'aide.

Le vent plongea après elle, rendu visible par les ribambelles de bulles striant l'eau. Elle fut tirée vers le haut. Le vent et l'eau commencèrent à se la disputer, l'un essayant de la soulever vers les cieux nocturnes, l'autre voulant la garder dans les plus profondes abysses. Les deux destinations étaient bleues, aucune ne la tuerait, et, Luna le savait, elle n'appartenait à aucune des deux.

Ce qui avait été autrefois un rêve apaisant, un paradis, s'était transformé en cauchemar macabre. Tout ce que Luna devait faire était de se réveiller. Mais se réveiller de quoi ? Pour autant qu'elle en sache, la marée et la bise étaient amicales, comparées aux pouvoirs qui définissaient l'autre lieu. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en savoir plus, et c'était cette incertitude qui l'emprisonnait dans ce cauchemar, laissant les éléments faire d'elle ce qu'ils voulaient.

Luna essaya de penser, essaya de se souvenir, mais elle était perdue, sans étoile polaire pour la guider jusqu'à la maison.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italiques peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage (et donc le dialogue intérieur entre Harry et Voldemort), voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 31 : Enrage-toi, enrage-toi contre l'agonie de la lumière.**

Les examens des BUSEs ne présentèrent pas la moindre difficulté pour Voldemort. Durant ces deux semaines, il aida Hermione à réviser. Il détestait le fait qu'il la trouvait… mignonne.

_Mignonne_ n'était pas un mot qu'il aurait jamais pensé utiliser. Il _haïssait_ ce terme, haïssait le penser. En fait, il voulait la tuer pour susciter de telles pensées et de telles émotions chez lui. Mais il était déjà plongé jusqu'au cou dans la rédaction de sa liste de gens à tuer. Dans sa tête, tuer et torturer étaient des moyens pour arriver à un but, les gens mourraient, il était meilleur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, le monde continuait à tourner. Mais dans la tête de Harry… Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment sa propre valeur, et le concept de tuer ou torturer quelqu'un était abject pour le Survivant.

Un fait qui avait commencé à se faire connaître dans les rêves de Tom, ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Un flot sans fin de visages, de corps défilaient devant lui, et Riddle s'en _souciait_. Il avait commencé à penser à chaque personne, moldu ou sorcier, comme à des individus, avec leurs propres émotions.

Il haïssait les « émotions ». Il craignait que s'il ne commençait pas bientôt à obscurcir le cœur de Harry, le garçon pourrait être en mesure de reprendre le contrôle. Reprendre le contrôle parce que Voldemort était malade de ces émotions qui le pourchassaient nuit et jour.

88888888

Sirius était profondément inquiet à propos de Harry, qui l'évitait comme la peste. Il rencontrait à peine son regard et Sirius était… eh bien, les sonnettes d'alarmes retentissaient. Qu'il semble amouraché de sa meilleure amie Hermione, qui semblait inconsciente des sentiments grandissants du brun, était aussi source de soucis.

D'un côté, il n'était pas du tout rare qu'un adolescent soit volage. D'un autre, si Harry agissait bizarrement à cause du sort de Luna, cela ne faisait aucun sens qu'il suive Hermione comme un chiot égaré. En fait, que son filleul n'ait pas passé chaque nuit au chevet de la petite Lovegood, pour aussi longtemps que Pomfresh l'aurait autorisé, était troublant. Sirius savait à quoi ressemblait l'amour, et Harry aimait Luna, profondément, de tout son cœur, de la même manière que James avait aimé Lily. Rien dans les actions et réactions de Harry n'était crédible. Black avait la conviction profonde que la situation était pire que ce qu'il n'y paraissait.

Il était allé voir Flitwick, qui lui avait dit que Harry n'avait pas ri une seule fois depuis que Luna était tombée, et qu'il s'était plongé dans le travail. Mais Hermione n'était pas dans la même classe d'Enchantements que le Gryffondor, alors Filius aurait très bien pu ne pas voir les petites bizarreries dans le comportement du jeune homme. La même chose était vraie pour Minerva, ce qui signifiait que Sirius ne pouvait consulter plus que deux personnes qui connaissaient vraiment Harry.

Naturellement, il alla voir Hagrid en premier.

\- Il agissait un peu bizarrement, c'est vrai, concorda le demi-géant.

\- Alors vous avez remarqué son penchant pour Hermione ?

\- Harry a un béguin pour Hermione ?, balbutia le garde-chasse.

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il agissait bizarrement.

\- Ouais, il a… mais non, enfin, ces trois-là ont toujours été proches. J'imagine que Harry va très mal avec ce qui est arrivé à Miss Lovegood, et que Hermione est là pour qu'il puisse épancher son cœur, et tout ça…

Black se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez remarqué d'étrange chez Harry, alors ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, commença Hagrid, les lèvres pincées. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'attitude de Harry qui était louche, c'étaient les animaux, vous voyez. Ouais, les créatures réagissaient bizarrement. S'approchaient pas de lui, et Harry ne se portait plus volontaire comme avant. Il avait un don naturel pour cette classe, et si ça lui plaisait plus, il pourrait trouver un travail avec les créatures magiques. Enfin bref, je n'ai jamais vu des créatures faire autant d'efforts pour éviter un élève avant.

Une idée commençait à germer dans l'esprit de Sirius, une dont il refusait de reconnaître l'existence, ou toutes les ramifications qu'elle impliquait. Pourtant, ça faisait partie du rôle de parent, faire les choix difficiles et faire passer les besoins et le confort de son enfant avant vos envies.

\- Merci de m'avoir consacré de votre temps, Hagrid, conclut Black.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, sourit le demi-géant. J'espère que ça vous aide, et que Harry se sentira mieux dans ses bottes bientôt.

Avec un frisson, Sirius se détourna et retourna au château, se dirigeant directement vers les cachots. Quand Snape ouvrit la porte de son bureau, la première chose que demanda l'ancien Maraudeur fut :

\- Crois-tu vraiment que Voldemort peut posséder n'importe qui ?

Severus soupira et se décala pour laisser entrer sa Némésis.

\- Quelles en sont les limites, à ton avis ?, le pressa Black.

Le Maître des Potions soupira de nouveau.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir.

Sirius l'examina minutieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as une tête horrible. Pas que tu aies une bonne tête d'habitude, mais quand même.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et désigna une bouteille sur son bureau.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête, mais il semblerait que tous les week-end ou presque, je ne peux pas… j'ai juste… de vieux souvenirs, je veux juste oublier.

Les épaules de l'Animagus s'affaissèrent.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais… , s'interrompit-il en rencontrant le regard d'onyx de son vis-à-vis. De quoi est capable Voldemort ? Et je ne veux pas dire moralement. Je parle de ce qu'il est capable d'accomplir avec ce truc de changer de corps.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de beaucoup, et peut accomplir plein de choses qui ne dépendent que de son hôte. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour discuter des Arts Sombres. Pour quoi es-tu venu, spécifiquement ?

\- Est-ce que Harry a l'air… à côté de la plaque, selon toi ?

\- Un cœur brisé est difficile à gérer à son âge, répondit placidement Severus.

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Et ses leçons d'Occlumencie ? Comment ça se passe ?

Snape allait renvoyer une réplique sarcastique, mais se figea. Les souvenirs, quand interrogés si directement…

\- Ce sont en général les soirs où je bois.

\- Tu dis ça comme une question. À quel point bois-tu ?

Le Directeur de Serpentard le fixa simplement.

\- Viens-en au fait, Black.

\- Je pense… je veux dire, et si… , fit Sirius avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Et si Voldemort était Harry ?

Severus haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à l'intérieur de Potter, sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne remarque que quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui, et je pourrais bien me tromper, mais il ne me semble pas avoir le cœur si brisé que ça.

\- Ma dernière leçon d'Occlumencie avec Harry est demain soir, proposa doucement le Maître des Potions.

\- Alors tu penses que c'est possible ! Est-ce que tu veux que je sois là ?, demanda Black.

\- Beaucoup de choses sont possibles, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assez manipulateur pour que, s'il a accès à l'esprit de Harry, il _se_ _pourrait_ qu'il réussisse ce que tu suggères. Mais cela me semble peu probable, étant donné à quel point il a été proche de cette Née-de-Moldue, Granger, ces derniers temps.

\- Oui, mais Harry ne serait pas _si_ proche d'elle.

\- Je ne prétends pas suivre avec assiduité les drames qui constituent l'existence d'un adolescent. Et pour répondre à ta question, nous devrions plutôt nous voir après la leçon. Si tu es ici et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est aux commandes, nous nous voudrions pas vendre la mèche.

\- Et tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir tout seul face au « Seigneur des Ténèbres » ?, railla Sirius.

\- Black, j'ai déjà affronté de bien pires circonstances, et je suis un bien meilleur menteur que tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- Snape, relança l'Animagus avec ce même ton condescendant, j'ai grandi dans une maison de Serpentards, et en tant que cousin de Bella, je peux te dire que sous-estimer n'importe lequel d'entre eux est une mauvaise idée.

\- Excepté que _je_ suis aussi un Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ?, répliqua le Gryffondor sarcastiquement. Tu penses que ça compte ? Tu penses que tu n'auras pas besoin de renfort pour gérer ton _Maître_ alors qu'il possède le plus puissant sorcier de la génération à venir et qui est également au top de sa santé physique ?

\- Je ne vais pas combattre le gamin, grogna Severus. Je vais juste vérifier si ton accusation à son encontre tient la route, ou si tu es juste vexé qu'il ne se soit pas tourné vers toi en période difficile.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de moi, gronda Black.

\- Vraiment ? La petite amie de Harry est sortie de sa vie depuis des mois maintenant, et tu sembles trouver étonnant qu'il regarde ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, s'énerva Sirius contre les doutes apparaissant. Écoute, je ne veux pas que Harry soit possédé, j'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il va bien, je ne peux pas ignorer tous les petits signes. Si j'ai tort, tant mieux, et si j'ai raison, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de n'avoir rien fait et d'avoir gardé ma bouche fermée.

Snape soupira.

\- Je te verrai après ma leçon avec lui. Maintenant, sors de mon bureau.

L'Animagus partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas dormir cette nuit-là. Il était content de ne pas avoir à enseigner demain à cause des examens. Parcourant les couloirs, il se retrouva à la Volière. La chouette de Harry, Hedwige, vint aussitôt se poser sur son épaule, mordillant son oreille, frottant sa tête contre sa joue.

\- Coucou ma belle. Qu'est-ce que traverse Harry en ce moment, tu penses ?

Elle hulula sombrement. Sirius trouva un rebord hors de vue et passa la nuit à veiller sur le parc de Poudlard avec la Harfang. Lorsque le soleil se leva, il remarqua quelque chose sur un des toits à un niveau inférieur.

\- Hedwige ?

Elle ouvrit ses yeux d'ambre et cligna des yeux en le regardant, attentive. Il pointa du doigt le petit rectangle qu'il avait vu.

\- Peux-tu aller récupérer ça pour moi ?

Hedwige répondit d'un seul hululement, et plana pour aller chercher ce que Black devina être un livre alors qu'elle se rapprochait. Elle se posa de nouveau sur son perchoir, c'est-à-dire l'épaule du Maraudeur. Sortant sa baguette, celui-ci fut capable d'annuler les dommages causés au livre par l'eau et les autres éléments. De nouveau comme neuf, la couverture révéla le titre.

\- « American Gods », lut Sirius à haute voix avant d'ouvrir à la première page.

_Pour Luna,_

_Puisse un monde de rêves colorer tes jours, tandis que __je vise à__ rendre ta réalité meilleure que n'importe quoi __et __que n'importe qui puisse imaginer._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry._

Si Black avait eu besoin d'une preuve, s'il n'avait pas déjà imaginé la profondeur des sentiments de Harry pour Luna, alors il n'aurait pas eu besoin de chercher plus loin. James avait été un piètre poète, mais dans leur septième année, Sirius et Remus avaient été stupéfaits par la sincérité et l'authenticité des écrits de leur ami pour Lily.

Sirius avait la même impression en lisant les mots de Harry pour Luna.

88888888

Après le dernier cours du vendredi. Les examens finaux sont finis.

88888888

Le vent finit par gagner le concours de tire-à-Luna. Elle fut arrachée à l'océan, attirée dans les cieux. Elle était légère comme une plume, et pour un instant, elle se détendit dans les bras de la brise chaude, qui devint rapidement glaçante et pas relaxante du tout alors qu'elle songeait au cauchemar qui l'emprisonnait. Elle essaya de penser au-delà du rugissement dans ses oreilles, du froid dans ses os, essaya de penser à son passé.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant la lune se levant, une pensée solide se forma dans son esprit.

\- Mon nom signifie lune, murmura-t-elle aux vents, qui s'apaisèrent.

Elle devait rentrer à la maison, où elle était aimée.

_Je t'aime, Luna Lovegood, pour toujours et à jamais._

\- Je t'ai… , essaya-t-elle de dire.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom ou de la personne pour qui compléter ses mots : « Chaque petit bout de toi ». Elle ne se rappelait pas qui, mais elle se souvenait comment elle se sentait. Elle tendit la main vers le disque d'argent.

\- Aide-moi !

Un flash blanc éclaira la nuit, suivi d'une minuscule silhouette dont le moindre mouvement brillait d'argent. C'était un oiseau, une chouette, une chouette des neiges. La lumière argentée émanait de ses plumes blanches.

\- Hedwige !, se réjouit Luna.

Le vent se calma encore et commença à chanter. Se sentant soudainement capable de s'envoler, comme dans la pièce que sa mère lui avait lu une fois, à propos d'une fille qui avait volé jusqu'à un endroit appelé le Pays Imaginaire, Luna monta comme une flèche après Hedwige, Hedwige qui la ramena jusqu'à la plage où la jeune fille avait passé un long moment à sauver des méduses, la ramena jusqu'aux bois sombres où rôdaient les créatures invisibles qu'elle aurait dû être capable de voir.

Elle vit d'abord leurs ailes de cuir, puis leurs grandes têtes squelettiques aux yeux blancs opaques. Luna n'arrivait pas à se comprendre elle-même, comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait autant d'affection pour ces créatures qui ne pouvaient être vues que si elle avait vu quelqu'un mourir.

Sa mère. Le souvenir de la mort de sa mère n'était pas plaisant, ni le souvenir de l'épave qu'était devenue son père tout de suite après. Comment était-il possible que quoi que ce soit de bien puisse ressortir de tant de chagrin ?

Le vent chanta au travers de arbres, et Luna trouva ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Harry l'avait suivie dans un endroit qu'il craignait, parce qu'il voulait être en sa compagnie, il l'avait suivie. Harry n'avait pas dit qu'elle était étrange, ne l'avait pas rabaissée, n'avait pas trouvé que ses perceptions étaient simplement le fruit d'une « imagination débordante ». Harry Potter l'avait prise comme elle était, avait pris le temps de regarder le monde comme le voyait, faisant confiance à son jugement, et lui posant des défis sans l'humilier quand ses propres instincts lui indiquaient une direction différente. Il avait marché à ses côtés, il l'avait fait rire, il l'avait tenue quand elle avait besoin de n'être pas seule. Il était impossiblement réel. Son Harry.

Elle l'aimait, et il l'aimait.

_Pour toujours et à jamais._

88888888

Luna ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement en haletant. Sa malédiction était brisée, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle en avait été prisonnière mais elle savait, elle savait qu'elle devait rejoindre Harry maintenant.

88888888

Voldemort se dirigea mollement vers le bureau de Snape. Il se sentait si épuisé. Les examens n'avaient pas été fatigants, mais le poids des cauchemars et de ses sentiments grandissants pour ses camarades l'avait déraciné de lui-même. Harry avait gardé un silence de mort dans son coin. De temps à autres, Tom l'avait titillé du bout du doigt, mais c'était comme asticoter une balle de plomb avec un morceau de papier. Pas de réponse. Il avait essayé d'attaquer ce petit espace dans son esprit, et avait été incapable de pénétrer les murs mentaux du Gryffondor. Ce que Riddle avait conçu comme une prison pour le garçon, celui-ci l'avait transformé en sa forteresse personnelle.

Cela inquiétait Voldemort, mais cela commençait surtout à le frustrer que Potter ne soit pas là pour l'aider. Aucune des nouvelles émotions ou pensées de Harry n'était à sa disposition, ce qui avait rendu la situation délicate aux abords de Sirius Black.

Tom toqua à la porte de Severus, content que ce soit leur dernière séance de torture. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas s'il avait ce qu'il fallait aujourd'hui pour torturer la vieille chauve-souris. Son cœur n'y était tout simplement pas. Comme d'habitude, l'ancien espion le laissa entrer et retourna à son bureau.

\- Préparez-vous, Potter, déclara-t-il.

Si Riddle avait été plus attentif, il aurait remarqué l'éclat sombre dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais cela importait peu. Il dégaina sa baguette et Attira celle de l'enseignant.

\- Vous êtes…

Voldemort envoya Snape s'écraser dans ses étagères.

\- Tu as l'air tellement étonné à chaque fois, ricana-t-il. Quand même, je sais que j'efface ta mémoire après chacune de nos petites séances, mais on aurait pu croire que tu aurais fini par remarquer quelque chose ne collait pas, depuis le temps.

\- Mon Seigneur…

Riddle décrocha un coup de pied dans la tête de Severus, le projetant de nouveau au sol.

\- Supplier se fait à genoux, pourriture.

\- Mais, comment ?, demanda le professeur de Potions, du sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres.

\- Avale ton sang, je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer derrière toi ce soir encore.

La colère de Tom s'éveillait, et cela le rendit extatique. La colère était une émotion qui lui appartenait de droit, qui le faisait se sentir vraiment vivant.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement derrière lui, le sort de verrouillage qu'il avait placé dessus complètement inutile puisqu'il n'y avait plus de porte. Voldemort pivota sur ses talons, la baguette pointée.. il se recula à la vue de la femme qui se tenait là. Recula face au soulagement et à la joie qu'il ressenti en voyant la beauté aux yeux pâles, debout, réveillée, indemne, devant lui. Luna ne se recula pas ni n'hésita.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de houx vola jusque dans sa main. Les yeux smaragdins de Riddle s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il criait : « Non ! ». Et, convoquant toute sa force, il voulut l'attaquer d'une vague d'énergie sans baguette. Severus ne lui accorda pas cette chance.

\- _Legilimens_ !

La conscience de Snape pénétra l'esprit de Voldemort et Harry surgit de sa retraite pour frapper avec une telle force que le professeur fut obligé de se replier pour un bref moment. Quand il se joignit de nouveau à cette bataille de volontés, il dirigea Potter dans la construction d'une barrière autour de Tom.

Tous les trois sentirent Luna attraper la main du Gryffondor et la serrer doucement.

Le cœur du brun s'emplit d'espoir et de détermination renouvelés. Il comprima Voldemort dans une balle métaphysique, Severus y ajouta de sa force et ensemble, ils commencèrent à la vider non pas d'air, mais de vie, celle de leur captif. Paniquant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se jeta contre les parois de cette chose qui l'emprisonnait comme un trop gros poisson dans un trop petit aquarium.

_Harry, s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça,_ supplia Riddle.

Harry l'ignora.

_Je t'en prie, mon ami, ne me tue pas._

_Nous. Ne. Sommes. Pas. Amis._ À chaque mot prononcé, Potter renforça son emprise mortelle.

_Mais on pourrait accomplir tant de choses, toi et moi. Je t'en prie, il doit forcément y avoir un autre moy…_

Snape écrasa son ancien maître de sa magie.

_Je t'en prie, Harry, pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait. Je peux changer, tu m'as montré comment chang__er__._

Le Gryffondor éclata de rire. _Être c__apable de changer n'est pas la même chose que changer._

_Pour toi, _souffla Tom dans une douce plaidoirie._ Pour toi je le ferais, je changerai pour toi._

_Tu penses que je pardonnerais à la personne qui a assassiné mes parents ?_

_Je sais que tu es capable de pardonner à n'importe qui,_ avança sincèrement Riddle.

_Même si je pouvais te pardonner, ça n'a aucune importance. Je ne pourrais jamais te faire confiance, Tom, je ne te ferai jamais confiance. Tu dois être arrêté._

_Et si en me tuant, tu te tuais aussi ?,_ susurra Voldemort dans un murmure doucereux. _Pourrais-tu te laisser mourir encore une fois ?_

Severus avait suivi la conversation, et inconsciemment relâché son emprise. Harry renforça la sienne.

_Si je meurs, eh bien cette fois-ci, je mourrais en combattant._

Et dans une déferlante de ténèbres, ce qui restait de Tom Marvolo Riddle fut soufflé comme une bougie.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne aucun argent à traduire cette fanfiction, seule cette traduction est mienne, tout ça tout ça. Les passages en italique peuvent indiquer une pensée d'un personnage, voire l'emphase mise sur un mot ou une expression particulière. Le contexte vous aidera.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre de la traduction de la fanfiction de JacobApples, Easier than falling asleep ( s/12868582/1/Easier-than-Falling-Asleep ), qui lui appartient et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier ma version française.

**Chapitre 32 : Baiser**

La première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les yeux fut le regard bleu lumineux de Luna. Elle lui sourit, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre comme les pétales d'une fleur vers les rayons du soleil. Ils n'étaient plus séparés que d'un petit centimètre quand Snape, sur les genoux et le torse duquel ils avaient atterri, les repoussa tous les deux, une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

\- Dégagez de moi, grogna-t-il.

Potter eut la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air penaud et marmonna des excuses alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds en vitesse. Luna se releva avec grâce, comme si elle ne s'était pas évanouie d'épuisement mental suite à l'aide qu'elle avait apportée dans l'exécution du restant de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'esprit d'un autre sorcier. Elle agrippa le revers de la robe de Harry et réclama un baiser. Snape émit un bruit de fond de gorge, mécontent, alors qu'il titubait pour se relever. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, une main s'appuyant dessus pour assurer son équilibre, l'autre trouvant une bouteille de liqueur. Il en avala une grande goulée avant de proclamer :

\- Je prends ma retraite.

Les deux adolescents observèrent un moment leur professeur hagard, puis Harry déclara :

\- Eh bien, il était temps !

Severus pointa un doigt dans sa direction, sa main toujours fermée sur sa bouteille :

\- Je vous mènerai jusqu'à votre diplôme, après ça, vous ne serez plus mon problème. Et si Albus a un problème avec ça, il peut aller se faire voir.

\- Vous devriez faire quelque chose que vous aimez, suggéra Luna.

L'enseignant hocha la tête.

\- J'ai suffisamment d'argent de côté pour pouvoir ouvrir ma propre boutique d'apothicaire. Je vendrai des potions. Déjà préparées, je ne serai pas un putain de fournisseur d'ingrédients. Et personne de moins de dix-huit ans ne sera autorisé à passer mon seuil.

\- La majorité est à dix-sept ans, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Je m'en fous !, claqua l'ancien espion. N'importe qui allant toujours à l'école, adulte ou non, restera foutrement loin de moi !

\- D'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit infaisable, éluda Potter sèchement.

Sirius déboula soudainement par la porte, baguette levée.

\- Snape ! Harry !, cria-t-il avant de se figer. Luna ?

\- Coucou Sirius, Harry est Harry de nouveau, répondit-elle sereinement.

\- Alors, j'avais raison et il n'était pas Harry avant…

\- Exact, concorda la jeune fille.

Le Survivant s'approcha de son parrain et l'étreignit.

\- Merci, Sirius, pour me connaître.

Black lui rendit son câlin.

\- Tu es mon fils, je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où.

88888888

\- Que voulez-vous dire, vous étiez possédé par Voldemort !?, s'exclama Filius.

\- Tout va bien, l'apaisa Luna. Tout le monde va bien.

Flitwick ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ?

Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il avait accès à mes pensées et mes souvenirs. Il ne faisait pas juste semblant d'être moi, il était moi.

\- Est-ce que c'était dur pour lui ?, s'enquit la jeune Lovegood.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais ressenti des émotions auparavant, je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce qu'était l'amour.

Le professeur d'Enchantements replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa son élève dans les yeux.

\- Si vous avez partagé votre esprit avec lui, qu'avez-vous vu, Harry ?

Le brun détourna le regard de celui, trop perçant, de son enseignant. Saleté de Serdaigles.

\- J'ai vu ce que c'était d'être égoïste, ce que c'était de vouloir faire souffrir les autres, de se réjouir de la douleur d'autrui.

Luna entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- C'est normal d'avoir de mauvaises pensées et de vouloir de mauvaises choses, Harry.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce qui importe, c'est ce que tu fais. Tout le monde a de bonnes et de mauvaises pensées, tout le monde veut des choses qui blesseraient les autres, mais ce qui importe vraiment, ce sont les pensées que nous choisissons, les pensées en lesquelles nous décidons de croire.

_Croire_, _choix_. Il l'étreignit, Merlin, qu'il était heureux de ne pas être seul.

Filius joignit ses mains.

\- Voldemort, mon cher Harry, était le pire exemple d'égoïsme. Mais vouloir des choses, en vouloir d'autres pour vous-même n'est pas mauvais en lui-même.

Le Gryffondor serra son aimée un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- Je veux vivre.

Flitwick sourit, et Luna déclara :

\- Bien sûr que tu veux vivre, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé des méduses.

88888888

Quelques jours plus tard.

88888888

Hermione s'assit nerveusement en face de Harry dans le train. Ron était dans un autre compartiment avec Lavande Brown. Harry était gai comme un pinson, il allait passer l'été au Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, Remus et Tonks. Luna était actuellement en train de dormir, appuyée sur l'épaule du brun. En guise de fin d'année à Poudlard, il avait connu pire.

\- Hermione, peu importe ce que tu as à dire, dis-le, proposa-t-il, frottant son pouce contre la peau de la main de Luna reposant dans la sienne.

\- Je… je suis contente que Luna aille bien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher ce sourire.

\- Je suis extrêmement heureux qu'elle soit de retour.

\- Harry…

\- Quoi ?, soupira-t-il.

\- Eh bien, au cours de ces derniers mois, eh bien, j'ai eu l'impression que tu… , hésita-t-elle avant de se lancer. J'ai continué à écrire et échanger des lettres avec Victor, et je pense que c'est quelque chose… quelque chose qui pourrait mener à quelque chose qui dure.

\- Hermione, je suis content pour toi, Victor est un brave type. Je t'aime comme une sœur. Luna est la seule personne qui détient mon cœur.

La jeune fille eut l'air soulagé.

\- Good, souffla-t-elle en riant. Ou plutôt, Lovegood, je suppose.

\- Haha, répliqua Harry dans un sourire qui ne dura pas. Hermione, à propos de ces derniers mois…

\- Oui ?

\- J'étais possédé par Voldemort.

Elle en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu sais, depuis que Luna avait été ensorcelée, c'était Voldemort, pas moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, secoua la tête, et demanda :

\- Quoi ?

\- Voldemort, tu sais, l'esprit sans corps utilisant la dernière de ses neufs vies de chat, a trouvé un moyen de me posséder. C'est lui qui a envoûté Luna, et il m'a utilisé pour le faire.

Elle secoua la tête de nouveau, ses boucles suivant le mouvement.

\- Non, non, c'est impossible, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être un élève. Il est vieux, il est _diabolique_.

\- Il avait mes souvenirs et mes émotions, et il était très bon à manipuler les gens.

\- Mais il… !, balbutia Hermione, avant qu'un air d'horreur n'envahisse son visage. Harry ? Merlin, Harry, dis-moi que tu avais le contrôle de temps en temps ? Dis-moi…

Il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Alors, ces derniers mois… ?

Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point d'être malade. Il acquiesça.

\- Il… il était gentil avec moi, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air narquois.

\- Il avait le béguin pour toi, 'Mione.

Il aurait voulu avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser son expression à cet instant. Le nez plissé, louchant presque, comme si elle venait de sentir une odeur particulièrement fétide.

\- Mais je suis une Née-de-Moldue et il est … , elle émit un son dégoûté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son sourire suffisant s'élargit.

\- Je sais, et fais-moi confiance, il était tellement confus ! Il n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des cauchemars à propos de ses _sentiments_ pour toi. C'était vraiment flippant, mais aussi assez drôle de le voir galérer avec tout ça. Tu es la première personne sur cette planète qu'il a jamais aimée.

Hermione leva les mains.

\- Non, non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Oh… c'est tellement dégoûtant, ne dis plus jamais ça, je.. eurgh !

Harry éclata de rire alors que son amie disparaissait, et que Luna continuait à dormir paisiblement contre son flanc.

88888888

Sirius et Xenophilius les accueillirent à la gare. Xeno enlaça sa fille si fort qu'il la souleva de terre. Lorsqu'il la reposa après l'avoir faite tournoyer dans les airs, il se pencha pour qu'elle puisse lui tapoter la tête. Black, de son côté, tapota la tête de Harry, qui lui tira la langue. Son parrain aboya de rire.

Xeno s'approcha du jeune Gryffondor avec un air suspicieux, se pencha vers lui, et respira son odeur. Sirius resta calme, trop calme, et Harry sut qu'il allait se faire chambrer à ce sujet plus tard.

\- Vous êtes vous, établit Xeno, se montrant aussi fou que ce que les gens pensaient que les Lovegood étaient, avec leur truc pour voir ce qui était devant leurs yeux mieux que les pauvres âmes frappées de « normalité ».

\- Oui Monsieur.

Xenophilius lui asséna une tape sous le menton.

\- Vous pourrez de nouveau voir ma fille lorsque l'école reprendra. Je l'emmène à la maison.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et Luna lui souffla un baiser qu'il attrapa, glissa dans sa poche pour un jour de pluie, et lui en envoya un en retour. Elle éclata d'un rire outrancier, qui réchauffa et renforça le cœur de son aimé alors que son père partait avec elle.

\- Alors, fils, s'enquit Sirius une fois qu'ils les eurent perdu de vue. Comment tu veux passer ton été ?

\- Est-ce que tu enseigneras l'an prochain ?

\- Oh que oui, répondit son parrain avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors prenons de vraies vacances. Je veux voir le soleil.

\- Je pensais au Canada, suggéra Black.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très ensoleillé, rétorqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est l'été, la plupart des endroits sont ensoleillés en ce moment. Je veux voir les cascades.

\- Et après ça ?

Black glissa son bras sous celui de son filleul.

\- On ira où on veut, on est libres !

88888888

Épilogue – 19 ans plus tard.

88888888

Luna Lovegood et le Professeur Harry Potter possédaient une modeste demeure aux abords de Pré-au-Lard. Luna parcourait le monde en tant que Spécialiste des Créatures Magiques. C'était son travail d'assurer que les droits des créatures magiques soient respectés, et leurs terres habitables. Cependant, malgré l'éloignement des contrées qu'elle explorait, elle revenait toujours à son foyer, auprès de Harry, et auprès de leurs deux enfants, Lilianne Pandora Potter et Rueben Xenophilius Potter.

Lilianne, pas Lil, pas Lils, par Lily, et certainement pas Lily-Jolie (tousse tousse, idiot de parrain Sirius), était née cinq ans après que Luna ait obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard, période après laquelle elle et Harry étaient bien établis dans leurs professions respectives. Bien que la première année d'enseignement de Harry, pendant la septième année de Luna, ait été un peu difficile puisqu'ils n'étaient techniquement pas autorisés à afficher leur couple. Le brun avait remplacé Sirius à la position de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tandis que celui-ci était devenu professeur de Métamorphose et Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor puisque, de son côté, Minerva McGonagall prenait le poste de Directrice de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore ayant pris sa retraite (en restant en pas si bons termes que ça avec les autres enseignants).

Rueben, qui se faisait appeler Rue, était le deuxième enfant de Luna et Harry. C'était le bébé de la famille. De six ans le cadet de sa sœur, il aimait l'attention qui allait de pair avec le fait d'être un Potter et son côté mignon inhérent à ses cinq ans. Il avait les grands yeux bleus de sa mère et les cheveux ébouriffés de son père. Contrairement à Lilianne qui avait les yeux smaragdins de son père et la peau claire de sa mère.

Lilianne entrait à Poudlard et était destinée à aller à Serpentard. Pas pour sa ruse ou ses instincts de survie, mais pour son ambition – et peut-être son penchant pour la discussion avec les reptiles sans pattes. Après avoir entendu depuis sa plus tendre enfance des extraits de celle de son père, un homme qui avait été élevé par des Moldus sans aide d'un gardien sorcier, en plus d'avoir entendu des bouts de celle de Sirius, un homme qui avait été élevé par des Sang-Purs, elle avait décidé que les enfants magiques avaient besoin de davantage de supervision. Il fallait s'assurer qu'ils aient un foyer sûr, avec des gens qui voulaient vraiment d'eux, ou du moins qu'il y ait des organisations en place pour aider les enfants en difficulté lorsqu'ils étaient découverts. Elle était prête à récrire les lois et ouvrir une nouvelle branche dans le gouvernement magique pour les droits domestiques et l'application de la loi. Rien ne pourrait détourner Lilianne de sa route.

De son côté, Rue serait Réparti à Poufsouffle, bien qu'il puisse lui aussi parler aux serpents. Il suivrait le chemin de celui d'après qui il avait été nommé, et deviendrait gardien de lieux à Poudlard, pour le plus grand plaisir de Hagrid, ainsi qu'un professeur de l'école, comme son père et son parrain. Contrairement à Rubeus Hagrid, Rue suivrait un entraînement formel poussé, partant en voyages de recherche avec sa mère en plus d'étudier dans plusieurs académies à l'étranger. Il aurait presque pu être Réparti à Serdaigle, mais il avait l'attitude de son père sans en avoir les traumatismes. Rue Potter serait connu pour sa gentillesse, sa patience, sa sagesse, et son indéfectible capacité à pardonner. Ses enfants, cependant, bénéficieraient de la bénédiction mitigée de la chance douteuse et souvent capricieuse de leur grand-père. Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

De son temps, Harry assisterait à la mort naturelle de ses bien-aimés professeurs, deviendrait Directeur et rencontrerait ses arrière-arrière-petits-enfants. Quand le Grand Harry Potter mourrait, il serait extrêmement âgé, fait assez miraculeux pour un homme qui était mort deux fois, mais comme le dit le proverbe, jamais deux sans trois. Bien qu'en réalité, Harry était resté dans ce monde plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû parce qu'il était un enfoiré têtu, attendant Luna. Luna et Harry mourraient ensemble, main dans la main.

Alors que certaines gens s'effaçaient et d'autres voyaient leur lumière s'éteindre, celle de Harry et Luna s'étendait, comme des étoiles filantes cherchant une nouvelle maison dans la galaxie.

Cependant, cela aurait lieu bien, _bien_ longtemps après l'année 2015. Bien longtemps après une nuit claire et déjà tardive, ou alors il était déjà tôt, le premier septembre. Luna Lovegood était allongée sur le toit, observant les étoiles étalées en un éventail scintillant au-dessus d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de pollution lumineuse à Pré-au-Lard, ne ternissant pas leur éclat. Harry la trouva et s'allongea à ses côtés, sa main trouvant la sienne. Ils admirèrent les cieux ensemble.

Après un certain temps, il prit la parole.

\- Tu semblais triste, ce soir, solennelle.

\- Est-ce que Rue dort ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui. Debout et couché avec le soleil, celui-là.

\- Contrairement à toi, qui est toujours debout avant le soleil. Vraiment, Harry, tu dois dormir plus.

\- Et gaspiller du temps que je pourrais passer avec toi ? Jamais.

Il marqua une pause, attendant qu'elle parle, pour le taquiner, mais elle garda le silence, alors il la relança :

\- Je remarque que tu n'as pas mentionné Lilianne.

\- Elle ne dormira pas ce soir, trop occupée à comploter avec Korra pour se consacrer à une activité aussi triviale que dormir, répondit Luna en agitant sa main libre en l'air.

Korra était un serpent corail du désert de Sonora, dont les poches de venin étaient enchantées pour être inefficaces contre les humains. Harry parlait souvent avec Korra et ne pensait pas que cette précaution était nécessaire, mais il détesterait qu'une pauvre âme perde la vie pour une simple blague. Bien que, toutes choses considérées, si Lilianne mettait la main sur un blagueur ou, Merlin le garde, un petit tyran, ils auraient bien plus de peines avec leur fille qu'avec le serpent. Lilianne pouvait être un rien caractérielle.

\- Luna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?, demanda Harry.

Il lâcha sa main pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il n'avait pas tant changé que ça, mais Luna… Luna était devenue encore plus belle. Il entoura sa fine taille d'un bras et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et soupira.

\- Les choses changent.

\- Les choses ont tendance à faire ça. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à propos de ces choses ?

Elle joua avec le revers de ses robes.

\- Parfois, j'ai du mal à croire que tu es mien.

Il releva sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Crois-le, parce qu'être tien, t'avoir dans ma vie... je ne changerais rien entre nous. Jamais.

Les yeux bleus cristallins détaillèrent le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- N'as-tu pas peur de ce que peut nous réserver l'avenir ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est à apprécier ce que nous avons pour aussi longtemps que nous l'avons.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Et se battre pour le garder quand vient l'heure du combat.

Il pencha son visage pour mieux apprécier le toucher de son aimée.

\- Luna Lovegood, je t'aime.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, ce fut comme le soleil couronnant le sommet d'une montagne.

\- Harry Potter, je t'aime, chaque petit bout de toi, pour toujours…

\- Et à jamais, compléta-t-il avec un baiser.

FIN.

888888888

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, de commenter, d'apprécier cette traduction. Cela a donné lieu à quelques échanges très intéressants, et cela me faisait immensément plaisir de vous voir apprécier cette histoire autant que moi, de lire la puissance de votre implication émotionnelle, résultat de l'écriture de JacobApples et de ma propre écriture. Vous avez été des lecteurs formidables !

Merci à JacobApples d'avoir écrit cette superbe fanfiction en premier lieu, et de m'avoir permis de publier ma traduction. Je renouvellerai l'expérience avec joie !

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! N'hésitez pas à parcourir la liste de mes fanfics favorites, si vous avez aimé celle-ci, je suis sûre que vous y trouverez d'autres à votre goût, si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà !


End file.
